


Take My Hand, Take My Whole Life Too

by MereLoup



Series: Home At The Edge Of The World [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (just once and it was consensual), Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Cream Pie, Derek has so many feelings in this., Domestic Fluff, Emotional Sex, Erotic Massage, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, First Trimester, Fluff, Forced Orgasm, Grooming, He hides all his emotions in his eyebrows, Just the Tip, Kinky, M/M, Male Lactation, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Nursing Kink, Overstimulation, Pampering, Possessive Derek, Possessive Sex, Pregnant Sex, Public Hand Jobs, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Scenting, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shaving, Shower Sex, Stiles Stilinski in Panties, Stiles likes to ask for permission to come, Under-negotiated Kink, Water birth, Wedding Planning, Wet & Messy, an abundance of pet names, and a wedding, at home birth, birth scene, dirty talking, general discomfort due to pregnancy, kind of, lots of lactation, minor D/s, my little pwp sprouted into a pwsmp (porn with so much plot), overuse of the word “baby”, technically a werewolf mate union ceremony, weird pregnancy mood swings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 82,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MereLoup/pseuds/MereLoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek spent too much time, walking amongst the ashes of his life and refusing to move on into the future; refusing to move past the anguish. But somewhere along the way he found purpose, rebuilt this house, found his mate, and he realized that this didn’t have to be the end, that he could continue the legacy of the Hale pack and carry on the traditions and rebuild his life. And now, in this house, with his pack, he was beginning the next generation of the Hale Pack with the most incredible mate he could have ever dreamed of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Like a river flows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Derek plans a wedding and Stiles has a bun in the oven.
> 
> Alternate Title: My Big, Fat, Werewolf Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Edit: 2/8, I was rereading this to look up something for the prequel, and I noticed I misspelled Deaton's name twice so i fixed it. I left the other spelling errors, lol, but the  
> Deaton thing made me want to peel off my skin, roll around in lemon juice, and fly into the sun.) 
> 
> Here’s part one of the giant finale of 'the drabbles that turned into a story, that took a life of its own'! I separated this up into chapters, so that it’s easy to take a break and check into life. WIP’s make me nervous, but fear not, it’s already finished.  
>   
> I have received **incredible** feedback from all of you, and I cannot express how much it means to me. I know it looks a bit redundant in the comments every time I say “Thank you!!!”. I posted these with no expectations of them even being read. Every kudos made my heart soar and every comment nearly bought me to tears. From the bottom of my heart, thank you to all of you!
> 
> I have no beta, so all mistakes are my fault :/
> 
> **  
> I’ve included links to images in the story mostly to help for world building. I know that part of the fun of reading is being able to create the visuals in your head. And as I reader, I know sometimes I’ll read a description of something and think “…..what the hell are they talking about?” So I’ve included a few links if you’d like the option to see what I was trying to say. They are in no way important, and if you choose to skip them and keep reading, then by all means, go ahead. They're mostly in describing Four Corners, the shopping center (that just looks like the south of France for no reason at all), and the wedding.
> 
> All images used were found on the internet, they are not mine.
> 
> potential triggers in the end notes!  
> 

*  
*  
*

 

Derek was at the diner eating lunch with Chris Argent when he got the call. 

After Allison’s death, Chris went back to selling weapons and worked as a hunter on a more freelance basis. He took cases all over the country and was often on the road. On this rare day that he was in town, he had called up Derek wanting to grab lunch and discuss some things he’d seen going on with packs around the country. Derek enjoyed hearing about other packs’ news, particularly if anything sounded like it could become a threat (i.e. The Great Alpha Pack Fiasco).

The two men had just settled the bill for lunch when his phone started ringing. The caller ID read “Four Corners”.

Chris slipped on sunglasses and said his goodbyes. “I’ve got to get back on the road, Derek. I’ll see you later.” 

“Take care of yourself out there. Let us know if you need anything.” Derek responded, nodding solemnly.

Chris clapped Derek on the back, and headed off to his SUV while Derek headed to the camaro. “Hello?” he answered the phone.

“Derek, it’s Lydia.” her voice was straight to the point and utterly serious. “You need to get to the store.”

“What happened?” Derek asked, the hair on the back of his neck standing to attention. 

“It’s Stiles-” Derek hung up without even waiting to hear if she had anything else to say. He hopped in the camaro and sped over to Four Corners. 

 

Four Corners was a small store on the edge of town. It was only about fifteen minutes away from the house and Derek liked the closeness of being able to drop by whenever he needed to. It was sat inside an old outdoor shopping center which held a bunch of other locally owned shops.

He had purchased the space because as Pack Alpha it was part of his duty to look after the pack as much as he could. And while he didn’t have to worry about money, because of the insurance settlements from his family, he wanted a way to generate some source of income for the pack and give them the opportunity to have some independence. He didn’t want them to feel as though they had to rely solely on Derek.

Isaac was one of the members of the pack who had jumped at the opportunity to work at Four Corners. He had gone to San Francisco for art school, but being an artist didn’t always pay well. Working at the shop allowed him to make any additional money he needed to cover bills. Of course he knew he was always welcome to stay at the house, but he was really adamant about doing this himself and proving he could be independent. 

Derek was proud of all of his betas, but he was especially proud of how far Isaac had come. Growing up with a physically and emotionally abusive person like his father had taken a major toll on him. Ever since he had taken the bite, he had been working on putting himself back together and figuring out who he was. The pack offered the stability that Isaac had been denied by his father, as well as the unconditional support and love; and once he had these things in his life, he was then able to begin to build a life for himself. 

The shopping center was the most unique in town for two reasons: it’s unique atmosphere and the largest number of locally owned stores in one shopping area. There was [one main ](http://www.benoa.net/france/stpaul/images/St%20Paul%20de%20Vence-20.jpg) aisle of the outdoor shopping area, and there were smaller aisles [branching off](http://41.media.tumblr.com/72f5ccff03d6e8cfe49575f30d1dd3ef/tumblr_nu06azehKD1s7lffto1_500.jpg) of it. 

[Four Corners](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/24/f0/16/24f0165df623e272e51728b250869d6d.jpg) was in one of the closed aisles, at the dead end of the small pathway. It wasn’t the kind of place you’d see if you were just walking by, but if you knew where to look you’d see it. The store itself was narrow in width, but extended back quite far. It had a basement as well as a second story. Stiles liked to call it the Tardis; Derek wasn’t sure why.

When he pulled in to the small parking area, he saw Deaton’s car parked just a few spaces away.  
  
_This can’t be a coincidence._

His heartbeat began to pick up and he had to fight against shifting out in the open. He moved through the flow of shoppers, weaving through people urgently, and he strained his hearing to listen for Stiles’ heartbeat from inside the store. As he approached the flower adorned door of Four Corners, he could read that the sign in the window was flipped to “Closed”.

“Shit.” Derek fished out the keys from his pocket and quickly opened the door to slip inside. 

“Stiles!” The place was clean, it didn’t look like there had been an attack. “Lydia!”

“In the office!” Lydia called.

Derek moved swiftly, through the door behind the [counter](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/fc/37/67/fc37675206e8170d973dded7635ca6ec.jpg) that led to the back office. He passed through the herb [storage ](http://36.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lox8veg0ww1qz7aauo1_500.jpg) room and the shop [kitchen](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/4a/fa/bd/4afabd07efcc021f2eca4a429d899933.jpg) before he got to the back where Stiles’ office was located.

He could hear their voices clearer now, as well as Stiles’ heartbeat, which didn’t sound too fast or too slow to be of worry. He took comfort in hearing the rhythm of his mate’s heart and having a small bit of proof that Stiles wasn't at death’s door. 

“You called Derek?” Stiles groaned.

“Yes, I called Derek!” Lydia hissed back at him. “Stiles, you passed out. It’s important that he’s here right now.”

Derek walked through the door to find Stiles sitting in his office chair, looking a little nauseated and very uneasy; he seemed anxious about something. His hands were folded in his lap and were wringing nervously. Lydia was standing beside Stiles’ chair with her arms crossed and an unamused expression of her face. Deaton was leaning over Stiles’ desk looking through an old book. Stiles looked up when Derek walked into the room and he was radiating nervousness. 

“Hey.” He smiled weakly.

“Are you alright?” Derek rushed over to Stiles. He didn’t smell blood and there were no visible injuries. “Are you hurt?”

Stiles nodded solemnly and Derek panicked. Stiles then shook his head. 

“No, I mean, yes to the being alright, no to being hurt.” He clarified.

Derek let out a sigh of relief and then nodded to himself. He ran a hand through Stiles hair and kissed his forehead, letting his thumb pass by Stiles’ cheek scent marking. He stood up and faced the other two. 

“Well.” He started. “What’s going on?”

At first the room was silent. Lydia gave Stiles a look, and Stiles looked to the ground—looking like he was going to be sick again– and Deaton looked up from the book, but didn’t say anything.

Derek raised an impatient eyebrow. “Not everyone all at once.” 

It was Deaton who finally spoke up. “Stiles came by the clinic last night because he had some concerns about his health.” 

Derek nodded, indicating he knew this. Stiles had been having horrible nausea for the past few weeks. He knew that humans tended to get sick every so often, but it was very unusual for Stiles to be this sick for this long. His scent had even begun to smell off. 

“I know. He hasn’t been feeling well.” Derek confirmed.

Deaton continued. “Stiles was presenting some very…specific symptoms that could either indicate he was developing the flu or that he was exhibiting signs of pregnancy. There isn’t a test for the flu, outside of observing symptoms that fit the criteria of influenza, but I collected some blood and urine to do some other tests to rule out anything else. I received the results back this morning. It appears that, uh,-”

Deaton looked over to Stiles again. Stiles cleared his throat and sat up a little straighter, as if bracing himself, and nodded back at Deaton. Derek’s eyes remained on Stiles, but he turned his head toward Deaton, indicating he was still paying attention. 

“Stiles is pregnant.” Deaton finished awkwardly.

That was not what Derek had been expecting. No pun intended.

“Pregnant?”

Deaton nodded. “Pregnant.”

“But, isn’t that…” Derek didn’t finish. 

“Impossible? Yes.” Deaton said. “Although, given the fact that he _is_ pregnant, it is no longer impossible, but now rather very highly improbable.”

“Then…..how?” Derek’s voice trailed off again. Human males couldn’t get pregnant naturally. Stiles was more magical than most, so there was always that. But…. 

Stiles cleared his throat again. “I can answer that.” His hands were fidgeting nervously and he adjusted himself in his chair. “Remember your, uh, anniversary surprise?”

Derek felt his ears heat up in embarrassment and he nodded. Stiles had surprised him with the most incredible gift; by some magical means he had transformed his body to mimic pregnancy. 

“Well, uh, it was kind of really hard to figure out how to do that. I’d asked Deaton, and he said he was working on it, but in the meantime I came across something else…”

“You mean you got impatient.” Lydia interrupted. Stiles threw her a look and frowned. 

“I got _worried_ that I wouldn’t be able to find anything before our night, so I was exploring other options. A guy came into the store and traded in a book that had some sort of transfiguration section.”

Lydia rolled her eyes, muttering under her breath. “That was not a transfiguration section.”

“Well I didn’t know that!” Stiles shot back. 

“Hey!” Derek interjected, putting an end to their arguing. “Lydia let Stiles speak. You may speak after him.”

Stiles stuck his tongue out at Lydia. 

“Stiles, don’t do that.” Stiles rolled his eyes at Derek’s chiding. 

“Anyway. I came across this potion recipe thingy and I had Lydia translate the ingredients so I could make the elixir and I drank it. It didn’t work, so I tried it again.” Stiles sighed and rubbed his forehead. “Then it kept not working, so I kept drinking it. Then Deaton called with the other ritual, one that actually worked, and I kind of forgot all about this one.”

Derek waited a moment to see if Stiles had anything else to add, but he remained silent. He then turned to Lydia. 

“Stiles sent me a picture asking me to translate a page for him. I assumed it was for research for the pack or something and it was just a list of ingredients, so I sent him what they were. He didn’t send me the title of the list.” She said in a huff. Derek could hear the defensiveness in her tone; she didn’t want him to think she had taken part in one of Stiles harebrained schemes. At least, not this time. 

“I didn’t think that was important!” Stiles squawked from behind them. Deaton handed Derek the book, and Lydia flipped to a page and resumed speaking.

“It’s not Greek, actually. It appears to be Ancient Macedonian. Which is thought to be an old dialect of Ancient Greek. You see there are actually many different dialects that were circulating in Ancient Greece because of how widespread the territory was…”

Derek could see she was gearing up for a long one. “Lydia. Focus.” 

“Right, sorry.” She shook her head. “Anyway, what Stiles assumed to be some sort of physical transformation spell, was actually an ancient fertility elixir. Unlike most rituals, which at that time were designed as petitions to the Hellenic deities associated with whatever outcome one was trying to achieve, this was actually taking the power into the user’s own hands. So Stiles wasn’t drinking an elixir that in order to please the the goddess of fertility, Aphrodite, so that she’d grant his appeal; he was using a form of magic that would transform his body to make it fertile.”

Stiles groaned from behind them. 

“Stiles made himself pregnant?” Derek asked. Of all of the predicaments Stiles had ever gotten into, this had to be the most unusual.

“Actually,” Deaton chimed in. “While the elixir appears to be magical and transformative in nature, it didn’t give him a child. It allowed his body to develop the reproductive organs and processes necessary to carry and deliver a child.”

“So the elixir didn’t impregnate him. But just gave him the tools have a baby.” Derek repeated, making sure he had it correct.

Deaton nodded. 

“So then, how did he actually get pregnant if the elixir didn’t impregnate him?”

Deaton bit back a laugh. “Well, it was your anniversary.”

And, yeah, Derek kind of walked right into that one. The elixir didn’t impregnate Stiles, Derek did.

And for some reason, it wasn’t until then that the news clicked in Derek’s head. It was as though a bucket of cold water dumped over his body, shocking his senses. Stiles was pregnant. Stiles was carrying a child. His child. _Their_ child. 

**_They were going to have a baby._**

“Oh my god.” He gasped. 

“Now he gets it.” Lydia said. Deaton gave her an unamused look and the two made their exit from the room, giving Derek and Stiles privacy. 

Stiles looked at him worriedly. 

“You’re pregnant.” Derek said in shock. Stiles nodded, chewing on his bottom lip nervously. 

“Yeah.” his voice was a whisper. 

“We’re having a baby.” Derek said, in complete disbelief.

Stiles nodded again. “Yeah.”

Derek’s vision was blurred by tears. “I’m going to be a father?”

Stiles’ smile was shy, but there was hope peeking out from around the anxiety. He nodded. A giant smile began to bloom on Derek’s face and the tears that had been gathering in his eyes fell down his cheeks. 

“We’re having a baby!” he said again, excitement and wonder bleeding into his voice 

Stiles laughed and nodded. “We’re having a baby.” His own eyes were shiny with tears.

“Oh my God!” Derek rushed over to Stiles and gathered him into his arms, hugging him close. “We’re having a baby!” he kept repeating into Stiles’ neck. Stiles laughed and used his hands to lift Derek’s face so they could share a kiss. 

“We’re having a baby, Derek Hale.” He kissed his lips, and Derek immediately deepened it, doing his best to channel all of his love and happiness into it. 

He pulled back from the kiss and rested his forehead against Stiles’. “Thank you.” He whispered softly. 

“Well I didn’t do it on purpose.” Stiles’ laugh bubbled out unexpectedly. “But, you’re welcome.”

Derek looked up sharply, his face becoming slightly more serious. “Do you want this? Are you okay with this?”

With a put upon sigh, Stiles kissed Derek again. “Yes. I do. I didn’t even know it until that night, but...” He exhaled, smiling brightly. “Yes, I want this.”

Derek’s grin lit up his entire face and he kissed Stiles again. 

“We’re going to be parents!” Derek picked Stiles up and twirled him around. 

“Oh my god, Derek don’t do that. I’m still crazy nauseated right now!” Stiles protested. Derek set Stiles back down. 

“Are you happy?” Stiles asked. 

“So happy. So _so_ happy.” Derek’s grin was threatening to break his face. “Are you?”

Stiles nodded. “Yes.” Then his smile dropped. “Oh my god, I’m going to have to tell my dad that I’m pregnant.”

Derek’s brow furrowed, a small furl of worry uncurling in his belly. _Was Stiles ashamed of him? Of this?_

“Do you know how many times, whenever Scott and I were suffering the consequences of poorly planned shenanigans, I would use the line, ‘well, at least I’m not pregnant!’ Now I seriously have to tell my dad that I am, in fact, pregnant.”

Derek laughed, relieved. “It could be worse. You could be having triplets.”

“Don’t!” Stiles pointed his finger at Derek. Derek bit the tip, playfully. “I literally had to just wrap my brain around the fact that I am having a child. Don’t you dare jinx this.”

“Whatever happens, we’ll get through it together.” Derek wrapped Stiles into a hug, rubbing his hands up and down his back soothingly. Stiles burrowed deeper into Derek’s embrace. 

“We haven’t even told the pack we’re engaged yet and now we have to tell them there’s a baby Hale on the way.” Stiles groaned.

They hadn’t yet shared the news of their engagement. Mostly because everyone was always so busy and Lydia had only gotten back into town a few nights ago. They were planning on announcing it at the their monthly Full Moon pack gathering, which was still nearly two weeks away.

“I guess we’re going to have quite the full moon, huh?” Derek released Stiles and kissed him one last time. Together they went back out onto the shop’s main floor to find Deaton and Lydia. 

 

Back in the main room, Lydia and Deaton were having a conversation of their own near the counter. When Derek and Stiles emerged, however, they stopped talking and instead did their best to read Derek and Stiles’ faces, to determine their reactions. 

Derek smiled and wrapped an arm around Stiles’ waist. 

Deaton smiled and Lydia clapped and bounced on her feet excitedly. “Congratulations!” She launched herself at Stiles, hugging him. 

Derek walked over to Deaton. There was still a _lot_ that needed to be discussed. Derek didn’t want to ask, but he knew that he should.

“I think I know the answer before I ask you, but have you ever dealt with this situation before?”

Deaton shook his head, apologetically. “I’m afraid not. But that doesn’t mean that we won’t be able to figure it out. “

Derek nodded. He figured as much. Derek doubted in the long run this would be something harmful to Stiles, just….different.

“The biggest tangle is that we won’t be able to deliver the baby at a hospital.” 

Derek didn’t mind this so much. “It’s traditional for a lot of werewolf families to give birth at home.” His own mother had birthed all of her children at their house. If a werewolf midwife wasn’t available, then packs could also use a general supernatural midwife. It was a surprisingly diverse field.

Deaton nodded. “I’m familiar with that. I’ve never attended a werewolf birth, but I know a midwife who has worked with several packs.”

“Any packs with human partners?” Derek cocked his head.

“I’ll call her and find out.” Deaton said reassuringly.

“What other concerns do you think we have to face?” Derek almost didn’t want to know, the thought of anything harming Stiles or their baby sent a wave of nausea through him. 

“I want Stiles to come by the clinic at some point so I can give him an ultrasound. I’m curious to see what his internal organs look like. If the elixir transformed his body to allow him to give birth, I’d like to see how drastically they’re transformed.” 

“That’s a good idea.” Derek nodded.

“And anything else that might have happened because of the elixir?” Stiles asked nervously. He and Lydia had joined Derek and Deaton at the counter. 

“Elixirs. Plural.” Lydia corrected.

“I’m not sure.” Deaton answered frankly. “However, if I understand the nature of the elixir from Lydia’s interpretation, it used very powerful magic which was designed to override the laws of nature. It sounds as though it was supposed to be a one-time thing. However, someone who has inherent magical ability ingesting that much of a very powerful elixir…” Deaton trailed off, tilting his head to the side as he tried to choose his words correctly. “I think there’s a pretty good chance that you’ve altered your body in a slightly more permanent manner.” 

Stiles’ jaw dropped open and he looked like a deer in the headlights.

Deaton added, in a hurry. “Well, like I said, I’ve never encountered this before and it is all just guess work. I won’t be able to determine anything until after you’ve given birth and I can assess the status of your internal organs.”

“So I’m just…a dude who can get pregnant now? Like, that’s just a thing that my body does?” Stiles ask panicked. Derek would have laughed if this wasn’t such a serious moment.

“Perhaps.” Deaton answered.

Derek’s heart skipped a beat at the idea of having more than one child with Stiles, of building their little family. He didn’t say anything out loud; now was not the time. Stiles seemed overwhelmed enough— hell, Derek was overwhelmed enough— but it was a nice thought. 

“I want you to come by this weekend after the clinic closes so that I can check to make sure you’re still doing alright.” Deaton smiled reassuringly. 

Stiles nodded. “Will do.”

“In the meantime, no heavy lifting. Period. Right now is a very sensitive time and we’re still not sure what Stiles’ body is capable of. Stay hydrated, get plenty of rest, and take it easy.”

“Okay, that doesn’t sound so hard. We can do that.” Stiles nodded looking toward Derek. Deaton too turned to Derek.

“Derek, I’ll keep looking into my sources to see if I can learn more about male pregnancy, and I’ll put in a call to my midwife friend to see if she’ll be able to assist the pack.” 

“Thank you, Deaton.” Derek was glad Deaton would be doing so much of the heavy lifting when it came to research. Derek didn’t think he and Stiles would be able to get back into thier normal swing of things for quite a while. 

“I’ll be in touch.” Deaton smiled for the first time since Derek had arrived. “Congratulations.” His voice was full of warmth and positivity. 

Stiles broke out in a grin and Derek could smell the happiness rolling off of his mate in waves. 

 

Derek and Stiles were still pretty overwhelmed with the news. Stiles decided to leave work early, knowing he’d be distracted for the rest of the day and he’d be no use at the shop. Lydia practically kicked Stiles out and said she’d handle it, and if things got unexpectedly busy, she’d call Isaac. 

Stiles got into Derek’s car, leaving the jeep in the lot, and they drove home both of them in a bit of a daze. 

Stiles had a smile on his face the whole drive home and Derek couldn’t help but be pleased at the fact that he had actually managed to father a child with Stiles. 

The primal part of him was raging inside, basking in pride at his virility. Derek liked to think that he had a little more of a handle on his wild side, but he couldn’t help but preen at the idea of having successfully bred his mate. 

They walked inside the door of their house and headed into the pack room. Stiles kicked off his shoes and flopped down on one of the cozy couches. 

“Are you hungry or anything? I can bring something out to you?” Derek offered. 

“Maybe just some water. And pretzel sticks.” Stiles was staring off into space and Derek noticed he was idly rubbing his stomach. 

“How’s your nausea?” Stiles shrugged.

“Not great, but better than yesterday.” Knowing now that Stiles was pregnant put a lot of his earlier symptoms into perspective. Instead of worrying that something was seriously wrong, Derek could now focus on trying to make him comfortable and make sure he was still able to eat something and keep his strength up. 

Derek poured Stiles a glass of water and poured some pretzel sticks into a bowl for him to munch on. When he entered the pack room to join his mate, Stiles was lying on his side texting. 

“It’s Lydia.” Stiles answered Derek’s unasked question. “She wants to know if she gets to help decorate the nursery.” He smirked.

Derek chuckled and handed Stiles the water and bowl of pretzels. Stiles took the items gratefully and moved to sit up again so that Derek had room to sit next to him on the couch. 

While Stiles went back to his thoughts and snacked, Derek reached over to place his warm hand on Stiles’ stomach over his shirt and caressed slightly. Stiles reached down and lifted the t-shirt granting access to his soft abdomen. 

“We’re having a baby.” Derek said quietly, a soft smile blooming on his face. 

“We’re having a baby.” Stiles echoed. “I still can’t believe it.”

“Neither can I.” Derek’s brow furrowed. “I never thought I’d get to have this.” he confessed softly.

Stiles looked up at him. “You never thought you’d have kids? Never thought you’d settle down with a nice werewolf and have cute werewolf babies?”

Derek snorted a laugh and shook his head. “No. When I moved back to Beacon Hills, there was always so much going on. And my romantic life wasn’t ever that great.”

“Until me.” Stiles commented.

“Until you.” Derek amended. “There was always so much danger and the pack was so unstable that I never thought about children. Then we got together, but pregnancy was impossible.”

“Very highly improbable.” Stiles murmured. Derek rolled his eyes. 

“I just never thought we’d have them.”

“We could always adopt.” Stiles offered. Derek had considered adoption before; especially when he realized that he was open to settling down with a mate who wasn’t female.

“True.” Derek hummed. “But you never brought up having children, so I just assumed you didn’t want any.” He shrugged slightly.

“But you did.” Stiles pressed. Derek nodded. Stiles huffed and turned his body so he was facing Derek.

“Derek, this is serious, why didn’t you ever bring up that you wanted kids?” He sounded upset. That was the last thing he wanted. He didn’t need Stiles to get upset over nothing. 

“Because it was enough. I was happy.” He was. 

The thought of children was wonderful. But if Stiles didn’t want to have children, he wouldn’t have let that be anything that would have torn them apart. Derek wanted a mate that he was happy with, a mate that helped him be a better person, who made him feel good about himself, who didn’t have ulterior motives, someone who cared about him as much as he cared about them. And Stiles was all of that and so much more. Derek was so unspeakably happy with Stiles, and if Stiles didn’t see children in his future, Derek would happily give that up. Stiles was more than enough. 

“So you’d give up the thought of carrying on the Hale family line just to make me happy?” He sounded both disbelieving and not surprised in the least.

Derek shrugged. “You’re more than enough. I was so happy to have you that I didn’t dare wish for anything more. I didn’t need it.”

Stiles sighed and leaned up to kiss Derek softly on the lips. “I’m very flattered, baby.” He kissed him again. “But that’s not good. We need to have discussions about things. I don’t want you to ever just silently give up dreams, okay?”

Derek nodded. “Okay.”

“Instead of assuming you know an answer or just giving something up all together, I want us to have a conversation. Promise me you’ll bring something up if you want it, and we’ll have a proper discussion about it?” 

And his heart warmed a little, because this was why he was happy with Stiles. Because Stiles cared about Derek’s happiness and wanted to make sure he wouldn’t do anything he’d regret.

“Yeah.” Derek nodded. “I promise.”

Stiles stuck out his pinky. “Pinky promise?”

Derek rolled his eyes and his lips curled up into a grin. He held his hand forward and curled his pinky with Stiles’. "I pinky promise.”

Stiles leaned in and kissed him on the tip of the nose. “Baby?” 

“Hmm?”

“Can we fool around?” He smiled mischievously. 

Derek chuckled. “Are you feeling up to it?” 

“Right now, yeah. Better make your move, before the nausea comes back.” He wiggled his eyebrows comically. 

Derek snorted. “Well you sure know how to make a man feel special, Stiles.”

“What can I say, it’s that Stilinski charm.” He grinned. He set the half eaten bowl on the coffee table and patted Derek on the knee as he stood up. “Okay, let’s move the action up to the bedroom. I want to take a nap afterward.”

“Wow.” Derek replied, sarcastically. He got up and followed Stiles to the stairs. “You’re on a roll with the romance.”

“Only the best for my man!” He shouted over his shoulder. Derek reached forward and goosed Stiles, causing him to let out an undignified yelp.

 

Derek fucked Stiles until he cried and then he knotted him. 

Lying in the sheets, Derek was propped up on pillows leaning against the headboard. Stiles straddled his lap, leaning on Derek’s chest with his head pillowed on Derek’s shoulder. Derek could feel the soft puffs of breath against his neck as Stiles rested against him. 

He leaned in and kissed Stiles softly, and then nuzzled into his neck. Derek felt a glowing warmth overtake his entire body. He was going to have a pup with his mate. And not only that, it would be the first pup for the pack. 

Pack members having pups was always a cause for celebration, especially if it was the Pack Alpha having a pup. The first pup of the pack, traditionally, was of significant because it marked the future of the pack. No matter how strong a pack was, if there wasn’t a younger generation, the pack would not prevail long term. 

Stiles conceiving meant that he was providing a future for the pack; it meant that Derek had proved himself as an Alpha, and was gifted with a future generation to continue the Hale Pack’s legacy. 

It also meant that Derek had to make sure to maintain the security of their pack; he’d need to ensure his alliances with other packs were still strong, continue to provide for his own pack financially and emotionally, and make sure that each of his betas were safe and protected. 

While it was equally as important as it was before a pup was in the picture, it was especially important now. 

“I want to tell the pack soon.” Derek said into Stiles’ neck.

“I suppose we should.” Stiles sighed. “Do you think we should wait until the moon or tell them sooner?”

Derek sighed, shrugging slightly. 

“I think we should tell them sooner. Especially since we have the baby news now.” His fingers aimlessly traced the skin of Derek’s ribs. If it were just the wedding announcement, that could wait. But with this, Derek would rather every one find out sooner. 

“Tomorrow, I’m going to go into town and get some parenting books.” Derek said, leaning up to kiss Stiles’ forehead. Stiles yawned and snuggled into Derek’s body. 

“I think I’m gonna come with you. Maybe check out the pregnancy book selection. We can make it a date; grab some lunch, take our times, maybe start doing some baby item shopping.” He wiggled his eyebrows with a smile.

Derek grinned softly. His chest tightened as he thought about spending the time with his mate, preparing for their child. “I’d like that.”

They spent the day lazing about. Stiles napped and Derek patrolled the property, checking to make sure everything was still secure. He was also making a mental list of supplies he’d need and available space on the land to have something built. But, he would have some more time for that in the coming months. 

 

The next morning Derek woke up spooning Stiles. His arms were wrapped around his waist and his neck was buried into the back of his neck and he was grinding his erection against Stiles’ ass. When he realized what he was doing, he pulled his hips back and untangled his arms, so he could lie on his back.

“Sorry.” His voice was thick with sleep and raspy from lack of use.

“It’s alright.” Derek could hear Stiles’ amused smile even though he couldn’t see his face. “It’s not every day I wake up to a gorgeous guy in my bed with a giant hard on just for me. Oh wait a minute…”

Derek chuckled and threw his arm over his eyes to block out the light pouring into the room. 

His cock was tenting the sheets obscenely and he humped his hips upward slightly, allowing the soft friction to stimulate the sensitive skin. He felt the sheet being pulled down his body, the fabric smooth and cold against the warm wetness of his flushed cock and he hissed at the sensation.

“Looks like you could use a hand there. Or a mouth.” Stiles said huskily.

“Oh my god, stop with the bad porn dialogue!” 

Stiles laughed. Then, “Thank you for letting me stay over last night, mister. That was mighty nice of you to help out a stranded, good looking, innocent, intelligent, industrious, sexy-”

“-Talkative-”

“-manly thing like myself, and tow my car to your auto body shop. However shall I repay you?” He batted his eyelashes coquettishly. 

Derek pitched his voice lower. “Seems that you like to run that mouth of yours; why don’t you put it to good use and run it along my auto body shop.” He humped his hips up into Stiles’ face.

Stiles barked a laugh. “Oh my God, that was worse than mine!” Derek smiled from beneath his arm. Stiles slipped back into character. 

“Good idea, mister. I can’t believe I forgot my wallet back home. What are the odds I’d run into the only mechanic around who accepted ass as a form of currency?” 

“With an ass like that, I couldn’t pass up the opportunity.” Derek retorted.

Stiles slipped his hand down Derek’s body and let his fingers circle his erection. Stiles slid the foreskin down delicately, baring the flushed head. He pulled the skin up over the tip, and then pushed it back down to the base of his head, repeating the action again and again getting Derek’s head wetter and wetter. 

A blurt of precome made its way out of Derek’s slit. Stiles dipped a finger down to collect the moisture on his finger and bring it up to his mouth. 

“Love how you taste, Der.” Stiles sucked on his finger, and brought his hand back down to Derek’s dick. He pulled Derek’s foreskin down so that his head was entirely exposed. 

Derek hissed at the sensation and moved his arm so that he could look down at Stiles while he stroked him. 

Stiles’ eyes were glued to Derek’s meaty cock, eyeing it greedily. He looked up to lock eyes with Derek and smirked dirtily as he winked and leaned back inward to take Derek’s head into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around Derek’s head while it was in his mouth, letting his tongue prod against the slit. 

Derek felt another blurt of precome make its way out of his cock, and Stiles closed his eyes moaning at the taste. The vibrations went straight to Derek’s cock, and he groaned at the sensation. 

“You’ve got such an obscene mouth, Stiles.” Stiles opened his eyes to lock with Derek’s again. He took more of Derek’s cock into his mouth and leaned his head to the side. He dipped his head into Derek’s cock, the head to bulging against the inside his cheek as his tongue slathered along the hard shaft. 

Derek growled and reached his hand down to rub at the bulge of Stiles’ cheek, feeling the motion against the head of his cock even through Stiles’ skin.

“Fuck! You’re so dirty, Stiles.” He hissed. He fucked up into Stiles’ mouth faintly. “Where’d you learn things like this, baby, huh?”

Stiles moved Derek’s cock, taking more of him into his mouth, never breaking eye contact. 

“You always fucking reeked of arousal. Most teenage boys do. But you, Stiles, you were overflowing with pheromones. Is that what you were doing all the time when you were a teenager Stiles? Researching on the internet? Watching a lot of porn? Getting yourself off and making yourself feel good?”

Stiles moaned around Derek’s length. 

“Is that it? Or did you get a lot of practice? Did you test out your skills on someone else so that you could perfect it? Maybe a lot of late nights after practice in the locker room?” Derek continued on. He reached a hand down to fist in Stiles’ hair.

Stiles shook his head. Derek removed his hand. Stiles rolled his eyes, and placed Derek’s hand back in his hair. But he leaned up enough to remove Derek from his mouth. He kept a hand on him, jacking smoothly. 

“The first one; lots of porn. No one to practice on. Didn’t want to.” He licked a stripe up Derek’s cock. “Only person I wanted to practice on was you.” Derek hissed at Stiles’ words.

He dipped his head back over Derek’s cock, and began sucking more firmly as he bobbed his head up and down Derek’s erection. 

“Yeah? Thought about me?” Stiles nodded his head. 

“Did you lie on your bed all spread out with your hand on your cock imagining it was me? Wishing I’d choose that minute to climb through that window and just _take_ that little ass of yours?”

Stiles groaned, nodding around Derek’s cock. He could feel Stiles grinding his erection into the mattress. He shifted his leg, bumping into Stiles, and Stiles shuffled himself so that he was straddling Derek’s shin, humping it as he sucked Derek so sweetly. 

“Used to think about that too, sweet one. Hoping I’d walk in at _just_ the right moment, see you all flushed and sweaty, fucking yourself on your fingers. Thought about walking up and slipping inside that tight body of yours. About knotting up inside you and showing you how to really make that body of yours feel good.”

And Jesus, Derek’s starting to admit things he should probably keep to himself. Lusting after Stiles while he was still in high school is not exactly something he’s proud of. Stiles had been on Derek’s radar from pretty much day one. 

“I thought about what it would be like to get you under me and just fuck you so sweetly, fuck you so perfectly, that you’d beg me to stay inside of you.” He was getting close to coming and he bit his lip before he could make any more pheromone related confessions.

Stiles pulled off of his dick, tonguing the head roughly. While he was lapping up Derek’s precome he started massaging Derek’s frenulum with his thumb. His hips grinded against Derek’s leg and Derek could feel the moisture leaking from Stiles’ cock.

“Would’ve let you.” He panted, sucking at Derek’s cock as another blob of precome oozed out. “Could’ve had me, even back then. Was always yours.” 

And with that, Derek’s wolf roared in possessive satisfaction and Derek’s hips thrust upward and he shot out his release all over Stiles’ face. Stiles did his best to swallow what he could, but there were creamy white streaks all over his lips and chin. His plushy, come stained lips were red from the friction against Derek’s cock. He looked absolutely debauched. 

Stiles rutted against Derek’s leg until he felt the moisture from Stiles’ orgasm hitting his skin. Stiles keened sweetly, his eyes screwed shut and him mouth handing open from the force of his climax.

“Always yours.” He muttered deliriously. 

 

Eventually Derek got out of bed and started to get ready for the day. 

“I’m gonna shower.” He patted Stiles on the ass, dipping his finger between his cheeks without purpose, to stroke over his hole.

Derek scrubbed himself clean, thinking about all of the things he was going to have to get in order before the baby arrived. He would make a list of everything that they would need to buy, build, and do before the big day. Derek would make sure that Stiles wouldn’t want for anything. 

Plus they still had to swing by Deaton’s so that he could examine Stiles. Derek thought he would feel a bit better after that, so they at least knew how Stiles was doing. 

He turned off the water and toweled off, his head in work mode, and he emerged back into the bedroom. 

Stiles was still in bed, lying on his back in the mussed up sheets. His cheeks were flushed and he was stroking his cock, which looked painfully hard and stuck up like a beacon. Stiles’ eyes were closed and he was clearly in his own fantasy world.

“Looks like someone’s having fun without me.” Derek watched as Stiles stroked his cock, up and down. His hand faltered when his eyes snapped open and he saw Derek. A flush appeared high on his cheeks. 

“Don’t stop.” That was the last thing Derek wanted. “Keep going little one, I want to watch. Will you let me watch?” He sat himself on the chair near the bed and pulled it closer to the bed so that he had a prime space to watch Stiles’ show.

Stiles nodded. “Want you to watch.” He lay his head back down and began to touch himself once more. Derek began stroking his own cock while he watched Stiles stroke himself. He reached his hand down to his balls to give them a few soft tugs. 

Stiles kept jerking himself and Derek could tell he was getting close to his orgasm. Derek leaned forward, enraptured. “So beautiful, Stiles.” 

His forehead screwed up in concentration. “Can I come?” his voice hot and breathy.

Derek got up from the chair approaching the bed. He sat down on the mattress next to Stiles overheated, flushed body.

“Let me have your come, sweet one.” He wrapped his hand around Stiles’ cock and Stiles let his hands drop away. Derek began jerking him in the same rhythm that Stiles had been doing before. 

Stiles fucked up into Derek’s hand, bringing one hand up to pinch at a nipple. He came with a cry, thrusting fiercely, shooting his release into Derek’s hand. Derek kept stroking until Stiles let out a soft uncomfortable whimper at the overstimulation. 

Derek took his hand off of Stiles’ prick and brought his semen covered hand to his own cock. 

“Roll over.” He grunted, standing up on his knees.

Stiles rolled over onto his stomach, lightly whimpering when his sensitive cock got trapped beneath him and the sheets. Derek moved Stiles’ legs aside, opening him up to expose Stiles’ hole. Stiles lifted his hips, sliding up onto his knees.

With Derek’s dry hand, he stroked one of Stiles’ fleshy cheeks, dipping his fingers in to slide over his hole. 

“I’m gonna come inside your little hole, sweet one. You’re gonna leave it there today and think about me when you feel the wetness slide in between your cheeks. And if it’s still moist and your ass still smells like me when you get home, I’ll give you some more of my cream before you go to bed. Does that sound alright?” 

Stiles purred, nodding. “Sounds perfect.”

He spanked one of Stiles’ cheeks, gripping the flesh a little. He then pulled the cheek aside to get to Stiles’ hole. Derek stuck the tip of his cock right against the warm furl, the tight ring of muscle clenching slightly in a soft kiss to the tip of his cock.

Derek jacked himself a few times, pushing the head of his cock inside just a little, before his orgasm finally overtook him. He came just inside of Stiles’ hole, leaving a nice cute creampie inside that pink pucker. Pulling out, he watched the come try to dribble out, the pearly white contrasting against the pink of Stiles’ asshole and the peachiness of his pert ass. 

“So cute, baby. Your ass is so adorable.”

He pushed his come back inside with his finger. “We should get you a plug. So that way we can keep you nice and full more often. 

“I’d like that.” Stiles nodded against the sheets, eyes bright. “We should pick one out together.”

Derek leaned in and placed a kiss to Stiles’ messy hole and got off of the bed. Stiles rolled back over onto his back, watching Derek as he walked around. 

“Are you feeling up to breakfast today?” Derek was still hard, so he needed to wait until the rest of his cock softened before he attempted putting on jeans. He slid on boxers and a v-neck.

“I don’t know. That’s the bitch of it. I think I’ll feel okay, but then I smell something gross and-” He made a sound miming being sick. Derek grimaced.

“Anything here sound good?”

“Can we grab brunch before we go to the book store?” Stiles got up from the bed and walked over to the dresser, grabbing chinos and an old BHHS tee. 

“Yeah.” He walked over to Stiles, wrapping his arm around his belly, and stroking over the as-of-now nonexistent bump, and kissed the space below his ear. “I’ll text you when I’m on my way back.”

Stiles nodded and finished getting ready. 

 

Derek hopped into the camaro to do his morning patrol. Each pack mate lived away from the house and Derek drove by each morning just to make sure everything was as it should be.

Isaac was first since his apartment was closest to the Pack House. With windows down, Derek drove by slowly scenting the air. His car was gone, since he was opening Four Corners for Stiles today. Everything seemed in order from where Derek was. 

Derek drove onward to Scott and Kira’s house. They lived in a small two bedroom home that they’d purchased last summer. Scott made pretty good money working as a vet at Deaton’s clinic and Kira worked as a park ranger for a national park just outside of Beacon Hills. Derek had often thought it was a job that he wouldn’t mind taking, had he not become Pack Alpha. 

He loved the outdoors and always thought about taking the pack on a group camping trip. But the more time that passed, the more of a fantasy that seemed to be. Everyone had their own lives and hobbies and they were all just generally busy. Maybe one day in the summer when the weather was still lovely they could make it a point to do it; maybe rent some cabins and spend a week in the forest. 

Lydia’s apartment, which was located near Four Corners, was on the third story of a luxury apartment building. Her balcony was the most recognizable because of the ivy covered trellis and lovely flowers she had dangling from pots on the balcony garden. She was sitting on the balcony, sipping tea, and flipping through a magazine when Derek drove by. 

She lifted her hand up in a friendly wave. “Give my love to Stiles!” She shouted and Derek chuckled, waving back. 

He made a quick pass by Erica and Boyd’s rented duplex. The two of them had kept their distance since graduation.

Boyd was outside in the yard watering and Derek nodded his head in greeting. Boyd didn’t return the nod. Derek saw them outside every now and then. They never waved or offered a greeting; instead they just stared at him as he drove past. As much as the rejection hurt, Derek still drove by. He wanted them to see that he was still there, that they were still under his protection, and that Derek didn’t hold any harsh feelings.

Before Derek was secure in his abilities as Alpha, Erica and Boyd sensed his weakness in leadership and left the pack to join another. It hurt to have his betas break away from the pack, but looking back now he could understand why they did. 

He wasn’t in a good place and had more ego than ability. He was lucky that he didn’t lose Isaac as well. Strangely enough, it was banding together with Scott during the Nogitsune incident that allowed him to understand what it was to be an alpha. 

Being an alpha was not something he was groomed for when his family were alive. His mother was one of the most notable Alpha’s around, and she was legendary for what a strong, gracious leader she was. She was both feared and respected.

The next in line, should have been Laura. And it was for a while. His mother had taken the time to instruct Laura on how to lead, taught her the things that had been passed down to her from her Mother. Derek could see the results of their leadership, but he wasn’t taught how to lead. So when he gained his alpha status, he foolishly mistook control for leadership. Not in the way that Deucalion had, but he wasn’t much better. 

He thought it was his way or no way and sought to be behind everything, not learning about how to work together and trust his betas. He had the final say, true, but the voices of his pack were supposed to be what helped him decide what his final say was. 

When Derek took the backseat to let Scott lead during the Nogitsune incident, he saw how Scott, a True Alpha, lead a pack and inspired everyone to work together. Another important lesson that he learned, was that it’s okay to not know what you’re doing and to be scared about something. 

Scott was terrified so much of the time and second guessed himself a lot. And it took great strength to admit that and to not that let fear overtake his ability to lead. Beaten down by the realization of how poorly Derek had done as a leader, later, after everything died down, he and Scott had had a conversation about whether or not he should be the Pack Alpha. 

Scott surprised him by saying no. 

The thing was, Scott wasn’t a born wolf. So being Pack Alpha, while an admirable status, wasn’t ever really something he had wanted to do with himself. He always had other dreams of going to college, becoming a vet, and living a life largely free of leading a group of people. And while he was good at it, and had the innate ability to do so, he didn’t feel as though it was his calling. 

Derek was a born wolf, so he knew the gravity of what it meant to sit in that leadership position. Whereas Scott would always view it as a bit of a burden, Derek could never see it that way because in his very genetic code he knew what an honor it was. To turn it down would be unthinkable. 

“But I’m not very good at it.” He confessed. “You saw what a disaster everything was before you took the lead.”

Scott nodded. “Yeah, things were pretty bad. But here’s the thing, Derek. You _realized_ that things were bad and instead of letting your ego control your leadership and further drive things into the ground, you set it aside to let another alpha lead. Do you know how much inner strength it takes to step back and let another take over as alpha? To even question your leadership to begin with? 

“Not only did you do both of those things, you also happily contributed to the pack instead of standing aside passing judgement and refusing to help. You moved out of the way so that someone else could lead. And you did it because it was what the pack needed. What matters is how we act in times of crisis. And we were just about as broken as we could be. But you still wanted what was best for the pack and offered up your position to someone who _could_ lead. 

“You don’t see yourself as Pack Alpha like it’s something that you’re entitled to. You view it with the gravity and importance it requires. _That’s_ why you would make the best Pack Alpha. Because you can take the time to question areas you’re not strong in and make an effort to improve so that the pack doesn’t suffer.”

Derek had never looked at it that way before. Where he saw incompetence and inability, Scott saw inner strength and pack loyalty. 

They had made a tentative agreement to co-lead the pack. Derek agreed to officially head the pack as Pack Alpha, but he chose Scott as Pack Beta, and his first to discuss all potential decisions before he brought things to the pack. 

It was a little unconventional, but it worked for them. After college, most of the pack had found themselves back in Beacon Hills and that is when things really began to solidify. He had a faithful pack in Lydia, Stiles, Scott, Isaac and Kira, and Derek committed himself to actually doing things right and being a good leader, instead of a prideful, ego driven one. 

He had found out that Erica and Boyd were back, a few years ago. They hadn’t hidden from Derek that they were back, but hadn’t asked to return to the pack either. Derek would have loved for them to return and the door would always be open to them. But he didn’t want to force them or remove their choice from it. The way he had before. If they ever wanted to come back, the door would be open. 

Derek pulled over to shoot Stiles a text saying he was heading home. He turned the car around and shook off the somber turn his thoughts had taken. 

He arrived about fifteen minutes later and Stiles was standing on the porch when he pulled up to the house. He was nursing a Gatorade and looked a little pale as he opened the car door and got inside. 

“Are you alright?” Derek asked, concerned.

Stiles waved his hand. “Just nauseated. Nothing major.”

“Want to stay here instead? We can marathon some movies or look at baby stuff online.”

Stiles shook his head. “No, I’m looking forward to some Us Time.”

Derek leaned over and kissed his cheek, and drove the car back onto the road. 

 

They had brunch at a small café in the center of town. 

Derek didn’t really care for it, but Stiles’ loved it. Stiles always tried to get a seat on the patio to make it a little enjoyable for Derek. Although Derek thought since Stiles’ had been feeling rather under the weather so much, the fresh air helped him feel a little better. 

Stiles filled the silence, telling Derek about a medium who he’d booked to do a reading one night at Four Corners. They had put up tickets on the store’s website and they were already close to selling out.

Part way through his meal, Stiles began to feel ill so he got his food wrapped up to go and stuck to his Gatorade while Derek finished eating. They wandered the brick pathways, hand in hand, until they reached the large book store. Derek held the door open for Stiles, nearly bumping into his back when Stiles stopped suddenly to look at the books in the bin just inside the entrance. 

Once inside, they went their separate ways and agreed to meet up later. 

Derek went over to the business management section. He found himself looking at leadership books, something he’d taken to doing ever since he’d officially taken over as Pack Alpha. Two different books caught his eye and he plucked them off of the shelf. He drifted by the History section before leaving to find Stiles. As he passed a relationship endcap, he took _The Five Love Languages_ and added it to his pile. 

Eventually he found Stiles later in the parenting section, his arms full of several books. Derek set his books down by Stiles’ feet, and went off to get them a basket. He returned a few moments later, collecting his books and holding the basket out to Stiles so he could set his books inside. 

“Thanks.” He muttered immediately reaching for another book from the shelf. 

_10,000 Names For Your Baby_

Stiles had a warm smile on his face. 

“Doesn’t feel real, does it?” Stiles browsed the names, with no particular seriousness. Derek shook his head. 

“I mean, I know it is, but I think until I actually feel the baby move or see the bump that it’ll feel keep feeling abstract.”

“You smell different.” Derek said quietly, a soft smile blooming on his face. It wasn’t until now that he realized that’s why Stiles had smelled differently. 

“Yeah?” Stiles closed the book and set it in the basket. “It’s probably all of that throwing up.” He snorted. 

Derek chuckled. “Well, that too. But, you smell different. Your scent is different.”

“Yeah? You can smell that?” He looked incredulous, but no less interested.

Derek nodded. “I didn’t know what it was at first.”

“Are you going to be able to hear its heartbeat and everything?”

Derek had a brief flash of his mother, pregnant with their youngest brother Alexander, hearing the soft, fast paced flutter of his heartbeat. 

“Yeah.”

Stiles searched Derek’s face, a grin breaking out on his face. “Will you tell me? When it starts? I want to know.”

Derek leaned down and kissed the tip of Stiles’ elegantly shaped nose. 

“Nope.” He walked off. 

“You’re such an ass.” Stiles laughed, following behind him.

Stiles fingers tangled with Derek’s as he pulled him down another aisle. 

“Wedding planning.” Derek read aloud. 

Stiles nodded. “Better get to it sooner or later. I’d rather it be sooner, seeing as how after the baby gets here we’ll have our hands full. Not to mention I’m going to be freaking out the next nine months while my body is busy doing the impossible.”

“Very highly improbable.” Derek muttered.

“So I think we should do the wedding before baby gets here.” Stiles pulled out a book at random, flipping it over to read the description on the back.

“Sounds like a good plan.” Derek nodded. “It’s your call, babe.”

“I bet Lydia would plan the entire thing if we just asked.” Stiles seemed a bit overwhelmed by all of the options of wedding planning books.

“We could ask, if you want. Or we could get a wedding planner.” 

Stiles hummed contemplatively. “Seems so impersonal. I want the pack to be involved. What are werewolf weddings like?”

Derek shrugged. He’d only been to a few pack weddings growing up. Mostly the Hales were invited for political reasons. It was always in good form to invite local packs. It strengthened the bonds of alliances, but also created a sense of community. 

Everyone knew that when you were in an alliance with another pack, you cared about their well-being. But getting to know the pack, putting faces to the names of pack members, being involved in their celebrations made it more personal. 

“Well, it’s a lot like human wedding ceremonies. It depends on the customs that the Pack has chosen to carry on. There is no one way to conduct a union ceremony. It’s similar to how there are various different wedding traditions all around the world for different cultures and religions. In the tradition of our Pack, it’s blended with traditions of old, but updated for a bit more of a modern vibe.”

Stiles slipped the book back on the shelf and he and Derek wandered around the aisles. 

“It’s usually done somewhere personal; somewhere that has a lot of meaning to the pack. Most often it’s done at the Pack House. The Pack Emissary, if a pack has one, leads the ceremony. If they don’t, the Pack Alpha leads the ceremony. If we didn’t have Deaton, what we would do is invite a Druid or a Priest or Priestess to come to the house, with the intention of befriending the pack and petitioning them to oversee the union ceremony.”

“Union ceremony.” Stiles repeated softly to himself. 

“The officiant leads the ceremony, offering blessings, reading passages from ancient texts, and then a handfasting ceremony is conducted. The rest of the pack acts as the wedding party, but they have an active part in the ceremony; they show their acceptance of the mated pair by laying flowered wreathes over both of the pair and offering blessings.

As they passed the poetry section, Stiles grabbed a Pablo Neruda book off of the shelf and tossed it into the basket. 

“If it were a beta getting married, the Pack Alpha would make a speech, but since I’m partaking in the ceremony, our Pack Beta will make a speech, blessing the pair and making the official announcement that they are mated in the eyes of the pack. Then there’s dining and dancing, and usually a bonfire is lit, and we celebrate the union.”

As Derek was recalling it, he thought it seemed like a festive idea. From the looks of it, Stiles did too. He listened attentively, a smile on his face, absorbing everything Derek was saying. 

“Let’s do that!” Stiles cheered.

“Really?” Derek’s heart warmed at the thought of having a traditional werewolf Union Ceremony, like his parents had. 

“Yeah! I mean, I don’t really care about the details; I never really pictured a wedding when I was growing up, so I don’t really know what I’d even want. But I like the idea of carrying on the tradition of the Hale Pack.”

Derek could spend the rest of his life thinking about it, and he would never know what he did to deserve a mate like Stiles. 

“So for us, we’d still actually get a marriage license, since gay marriage is legal. That way we’d be legally married as well.” Derek added. He and Stile could obtain one and have the sheriff and Scott sign it as their witnesses. 

“We should cover all bases.” Stiles agreed. Derek’s wolf snarled at the idea that anyone would try to challenge his claim over Stiles if he were taken to a human hospital and he were denied entry for not being family. 

“Do you think Deaton is familiar with performing a union ceremony?” Even though Deaton had worked with the Hale pack back before the fire, it wasn’t uncommon for a pack to ask an emissary to oversee their wedding even if they weren’t affiliated with them normally. It was just like hiring any officiant to oversee a wedding; you didn’t always need to have a history with them, but history did make it more special.

Derek nodded. “Probably. We’ll still invite him to dinner to petition his services though. As a formality.”

Derek and Stiles wandered around the store for a while longer before getting in line and paying for their books and heading back to the car. 

“Do you want to go look at baby things?” Derek asked as he started up the engine.

Stiles shook his head. “Not really. I’m starting to feel a little queasy.”

“Let’s get you home then. Maybe a nap will help.”

 

At the house, Derek had sent out a group text to the betas telling them they were to be at the house for a meeting on Saturday evening for dinner. Friday night was their appointment with Deaton and they’d invite him to dinner on Sunday to ask him to lead their union ceremony. 

Derek looked through the books he’d gotten earlier in the day. Isaac stopped by that evening after his shift at Four Corners. By then Stiles was up and moving about. Stiles made a pasta and chicken dish while Isaac and Derek watched a baseball game in the pack room. Lydia dropped by an hour or so later, just as Stiles was setting the table. She joined them for dinner and recapped what went on in the store that day. Isaac joined Derek for his evening patrol of the other pack member’s houses while Lydia helped Stiles clean up. 

Lydia and Isaac stayed until nearly midnight. Somewhere around ten, Stiles disappeared upstairs saying he was feeling under the weather. Derek kept an ear out, listening to the rhythm of his heart beat. It remained steady, at one point dipping down into a slower rhythm that usually meant he was asleep. After Lydia and Isaac left, Derek shifted and ran around the property to check the perimeter before he came back to the house. 

When he entered their room, Stiles was awake and lying on his back in their bed, with his knees spread wide. Derek felt all of the blood in his body immediately rocket south and his cock began to fatten up. 

“You promised that if I still smelled like you at the end of the day, you’d fill me up again, Alpha.” Stiles was running his fingers slowly up and down the inside of his thighs.

“I did promise that, didn’t I?” Derek pulled his shirt up and over his head while he approached the bed. Stiles’ eyes raked down Derek’s chiseled torso. “It wouldn’t be very nice of me to go back on my promise.”

Derek’s eyes roamed Stiles creamy body greedily, drinking in the view. 

He slid out of his jeans and stood there in front of the bed, erection jutting forward and already starting to drool. 

“Hands and knees, baby. Let me see how you did.”

Stiles rolled over onto his hands and knees. He crawled up the bed, purposely swaying his hips for Derek’s viewing pleasure. Derek lowered himself onto the mattress, crawling up behind Stiles. 

“Hands on the headboard, Stiles.” His voice was gravellier, the man disappearing and the wolf rising to the surface. 

Stiles reached forward and clutched the thick headboard in his palms. 

Derek reached forward and took Stiles’ cheeks into his hands. He massaged the flesh roughly, kneading the muscle beneath his hands. Spreading his hands across each cheek, he pulled them apart, spreading Stiles so that he could examine him. 

“Hmmm, I don’t know. I don’t see anything.” Derek teased, in a growl. 

“S’there. Promise. You can smell.” Stiles whimpered.

Derek grinned toothily and leaned forward even more. Pushing his thumbs toward Stiles’ cute pink pucker, he dipped the tip of his thumbs into Stiles’ hole, spreading the ring just the slightest bit. He brought his face to the hole, and teased along the flesh of Stiles’ crack with the tip of his nose, tickling the skin. 

“I don’t know, I don’t smell anything either.” Truthfully, he could smell the scent of his spunk from this morning, layered on top of the delicious musk of Stiles’ ass. But where was the fun in that? 

“I guess there’s another way I could check to see if you did as you were told.” Derek reached his tongue out and swiped it in a soft circle around Stiles’ pucker. Stiles whimpered again pushing his ass outward. 

“Stay still, Stiles.”

Derek nosed along the inside the crack of Stiles’ ass before turning his head toward the eager hole. Then, he loosened some of his restraint enough to allow his tongue to shift that of the man into that of the wolf. 

He leaned in again and licked from the base of Stiles’ balls up the crack of his ass, his tongue thick and hot and rough between Stiles’ cheeks. Stiles moaned and Derek could smell the scent of Stiles’ precome oozing from his slit. 

He leaned in again, and licked Stiles once more, this time from top to bottom, and when he reached Stiles’ balls, he curled his tongue so that each testicle was cradled in a cocoon of the warm muscle. Derek let out a deep, possessive growl, and the vibration rippled down his tongue and he was sure Stiles could feel it in his balls. 

“God, Der! Fuck!” Derek unwrapped his tongue from Stiles’ balls, licking along them wetly, leaving his thick saliva coating them. Bringing his mouth back up to Stiles’ hole, which was still spread open by his thumbs, he pushed his wolf’s tongue deep into Stiles’ hot body. 

Stiles let out a loud broken moan as the wolf’s tongue slid into Stiles, inch by slow inch. Derek fucked his tongue at a glacial pace into Stiles, enough to be invasive and drive him crazy with pressure, but not enough to provide actual relief. The wolf’s tongue, which was nearly three times the length of his own tongue when not shifted, was hot and moist, sandpapery and rough, and just as wide as Derek’s own cock.

Stiles’ hips humped forward without his control. He was practically panting and his face was glistening with sweat. His hands were gripping the headboard so tight his knuckles were white with the pressure. 

Derek pulled his tongue back, the sandpaper texture scraping along Stiles’ insides, and the forced it back in heavily, reducing Stiles to a series of whimpers. While he fucked Stiles with his tongue, stretching that rim open, Derek slipped in a finger next to the wet muscle, and curled it until he was pressing right up against Stiles’ prostate. 

Stiles arched his back and screamed in pleasure as Derek pressed down relentlessly against the bundle of nerves. He could smell Stiles’ precome flowing out of his neglected cock, the stink of arousal was nearly suffocating. 

He fucked into Stiles insistently with his tongue while he kept pressing into Stiles’ prostate. 

“Der, I’m gonna- Can’t hold- Der!” He cried out brokenly. 

Derek let out a growl that originated from deep in his chest and pushed it upward, allowing the vibrations to flow through his tongue and into Stiles’ body. Stiles arched his back and whined loudly as his orgasm ripped through him, coming completely untouched. Derek kept fucking Stiles on his tongue, speeding up the rhythm so that he was fucking into him at a quicker pace. Stiles rode Derek’s tongue until his body sagged in exhaustion. 

Derek withdrew his tongue and his finger from Stiles’ body. He leaned over toward the nightstand and got the warming lube from the drawer. He coated his own aching erection, mixing the lube with his own precome, and lined himself up at the sloppy, slick hole of his mate. 

Wordlessly, he slid inside, his cock stretching Stiles’ passage the rest of the way that his tongue couldn’t. He pushed in in one long thrust, seating himself deep inside of Stiles’ body. He leaned forward and draped himself over Stiles’ back. He placed a few soft kisses against Stiles’ hot flesh, nibbling at the skin leaving faint marks. 

He gripped the headboard with hands on the outer edge of Stiles’, the side of his hand rubbing against his lover’s.

“I’m gonna fuck your ass so deep, Stiles that you’re going to feel me there for days.” He growled into Stiles’ ear. He bit into the skin of his neck, and began thrusting his hips. Stiles whined and whimpered with every thrust, holding onto the headboard for dear life. 

Derek was grunting and growling into Stiles’ ear, rubbing his nose along Stiles’ hairline and breathing in the scent of his mate’s perfect body. “So hot, Stiles. Such a good fit. ‘S like you were _made_ to ride my knot.”

Derek fucked in, rougher, causing the headboard to smack into the wall. Stiles whined, and Derek could smell the scent of Stiles’ precome dripping consistently. 

“Hard again?” Stiles turned his head, embarrassment tinting his scent.

“You just can’t get enough of me can you. You’re just so slutty for me.”

Stiles moaned on a particularly hard thrust that brushed against his prostate. Panting wordlessly, sounding as though he was trying to make words, but his body wasn’t so sure how to function anymore. 

Derek removed one hand from the headboard and slid it down Stiles’ torso. He pinched a nipple, roughly, causing Stiles’ to arch his back and gasp, fucking himself back onto Derek’s cock, meeting Derek’s forceful thrusts. 

“That’s it, baby. Milk my cock. Squeeze my come right out of me, show me you deserve it.”

Stiles whimpered and fucked backward, meeting Derek thrust for thrust. Derek’s hand travelled down lower, until he reached Stiles’ groin. He extended his claws, and gently scraped the skin beneath his navel and scratching through the nest of pubic hair, tickling softly. 

He allowed his tongue to shift back into the wolf’s, and ran it along the side of Stiles’ neck, gathering the perspiration, before he dragged it across the back of his neck and down the other side, and let it return to its normal state. 

“I’m gonna knot you up so good, baby. Are you ready for it?” His voice was an inhuman growl. 

Stiles nodded, pathetically. Derek pushed his knot past the rim of Stiles’ ass, locking him inside. The swell of his knot pressed on Stiles from inside, and Derek’s clawed fingers, which were still slowly dragging through Stiles’ bush, pressed into his perineum firmly, assaulting the bundle of nerves of his prostate from both the inside and outside. 

Stiles screamed again as he came, his release much weaker than it was before, and Derek followed him with a deep roar, grinding his cock inside of Stiles and his balls emptied into his mate’s hot, tight, passage. 

There was a splintering crack as the hand that was still gripping the headboard left an indent into the wood. Derek let go and sat back onto his haunches, pulling Stiles’ back with him, still seated on Derek’s knot. Derek pressed Stiles against his chest, and reached down taking his spent cock into his hand. 

“One more, baby. Give me one more.”

“Can’t.” Stiles shook his head deliriously. “Empty.”

“No you’re not. C’mon, be my good boy, give me one more load.”

He stroked up and down Stiles’ oversensitive cock. Stiles whined, eyes shut tight with tears streaming down his flushed cheeks. 

“Doing so good, Stiles. One more. C’mon baby.”

Stiles humped upward, weakly fucking into Derek’s hand when he tensed, ass clenching around Derek’s cock, milking him. Stiles whimpered pathetically as his orgasm rolled through him and cock blurted out a small blurb of come. Stiles slouched bonelessly back into Derek’s arms. 

Derek brushed Stiles’ hair out of his face, off of his sweaty forehead, and arranged their bodies so that they were laying on their sides. 

“You did so good, Stiles. I’m so proud of you.” He kissed the skin of his neck, and rubbed the scruff of his beard on the skin until it was red and thoroughly marked. There were bruises blossoming along the otherwise pale column of Stiles’ throat. 

Stiles nodded off, exhausted from his thorough fucking, and Derek ran his hands along his skin, petting and pampering, until he fell asleep buried inside Stiles’ ass.

 

The rest of the week went by as normal, and before they knew it, Friday had arrived. After Stiles had gotten out of Four Corners, he picked Derek up from the house and they drove over to the clinic. 

Stiles was lying atop the metal table in the back room and Deaton squirted the cool gel onto Stiles’ belly. Assuming that Stiles got pregnant the night of their anniversary, if not one of the nights after Stiles had ingested the elixir, then was only about a month along. 

Deaton warned Stiles that he may not be able to see the fetus clearly, but what he wanted to see instead was the state of Stiles internal organs. Sure enough, as they could see on the screen, there was an unusual shaped organ that Deaton identified as a uterus. 

Deaton went on explaining the anatomy that was showing up on screen, describing how everything was now set up inside of Stiles’ body, but Derek wasn’t listening. He was too distracted by the image of the tiny blog that was their baby. It was very small, and it wasn’t moving yet, but Derek felt his heart nearly break with the sudden wave of happiness and love that rushed through him. He zoned back in at the sound of Stiles’ voice.

“Earth to Alpha.” Stiles was calling, waving a hand in front of Derek’s face.

Derek came back to his senses. Deaton and Stiles were fighting a smile. 

“From what I can tell, nothing looks overly perilous about this. We’ll have to keep an eye on his progress, of course, but there’s nothing that leads me to believe that Stiles won’t be able to carry your child to term.”

A huge grin broke out onto Stiles’ face. 

Deaton handed Stiles a few bottles of vitamins and supplements he wanted him to take. He also handed him lists of foods to eat more of and foods to stay away from, and told him to continue staying hydrated and avoiding lifting. 

“I’ve contacted my midwife friend, Derek. She’s not in town right now; she’s working with another pack at the moment. Our call got cut off, but I was able to pass her your information and she said she’d be in touch.”

Derek nodded. “I appreciate it, thank you.” They were about to leave when Stiles elbowed him and jerked his head in Deaton’s direction. 

“Oh, Alan, this Sunday, if you’re not busy, Stiles and I would like to invite you to the house for dinner. The pack would like to make a request of you.”

At first Deaton looked caught off guard, but then he smiled and his eyes lit up knowingly. “I accept your invitation, Alpha. I’ll be looking forward to it.” He winked and Stiles laughed. 

Yeah, Deaton definitely knew. 

 

Saturday rolled around and that night the pack would be coming over for a meeting. 

Derek and Stiles were going to share the news of the impending union ceremony and the very highly improbably baby that was on way.

The pack’s first pup.

Derek felt a faint buzzing of anticipation beneath his skin all day. Before the pack arrived at the house, he shifted and went for a long run to work out his anxiety. When he got back to the house, Stiles and Lydia were just coming home up from Four Corners. 

“Hey!” He waved. Derek shifted back into his human form, walking up to Stiles and kissing him possessively. 

Lydia rolled her eyes, ignoring Derek’s nudity and his possessive displays –which were a common occurrence— and headed into the house. 

“We’re going to have guests soon, Alpha. Perhaps you should put some clothes on.” Stiles murmured against Derek’s lips. Derek’s growl rumbled in his chest as he kissed Stiles again. 

“Oh god, please don’t get a boner while Lydia’s here and you’re naked in the front yard” Stiles groaned. 

Derek laughed, and turned to go inside. Stiles spanked his ass as he walked away. He took a quick shower and when he got down stairs, Kira and Scott had arrived, and they were in the kitchen with Stiles getting the food set out on the counter. 

“Hey, Derek!” Scott greeted as he walked down the stairs into the edge of the kitchen. “Is tonight the night?” He asked in a voice the non-wolves wouldn’t be able to hear. 

Derek nodded and grinned. “Yup. There’s another announcement too.”

Scott raised a curious eyebrow, but his smile widened.

“Can’t wait to hear it.” 

Lydia was the only one who knew about Stiles’ pregnancy, but Scott was the only one who knew about Derek’s proposal. 

In fact, the day of his and Stiles’ anniversary he had a formal lunch with both Scott and Stiles’ father, asking their permission to ask Stiles to marry him. He knew it was a old, silly tradition, but he meant it out of respect. Scott was Stiles’ best friend, practically his brother and John of course was Stiles’ father. 

Derek’s worry over the lunch was all for naught of course because John and Scott rolled their eyes at Derek –in a very Stiles-like fashion, if he was honest—and said of course he had their blessing. 

Derek presented John with a bottle of old scotch and a yearlong membership to Exotic Meat Market. 

(“Not that I think Stiles is only worth a bottle of liquor and a year’s worth of meat.” “Son, I would have given you Stiles long ago for even just a greasy hamburger and the ability to eat it without a judgmental glare.”) 

Once Isaac showed up to the house they all sat down in the dining room and ate dinner, laughing and joking with one another. When they’d cleared everything to the kitchen, Derek stood up from the table and cleared his throat to get their attention.

“When you’re all finished, I’d like you to join me in the pack room. There’s something we’d like to tell you.”

Isaac and Kira looked at each other questioningly, while separately Scott and Lydia looked smug. They all made their way into the pack room, sitting on the various overstuffed couches that Derek specifically bought for movie nights. 

They looked up at him expectantly. “There’s a reason why I’ve asked you here tonight. There’s a bit of an announcement that Stiles and I have to make.” 

Stiles stood up from his seat and walked over to stand by Derek’s side. Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles’ waist. Kira had an intake of breath and looked at Scott. When he smirked, she smacked his chest. 

“Stiles and I have been together for a while now.” Derek began.

“Five years now.” Stiles chipped in.

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god” Kira muttered.

“And we’ve decided to make things official. Stiles and I are getting married.” 

Lydia’s eyes lit up and she screamed (not in the deadly way) and Isaac started laughing. “It’s about time!” 

Kira looked at Scott, “Did you know about this.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Kira, I’m just as shocked as everyone else.” He responded unconvincingly. Kira rolled her eyes; Scott wasn’t a very good liar. 

“That’s not the only announcement that needs to be made.” Derek said again, quieting down their excitement. Everyone looked back up toward the two, Scott’s brow furrowing. 

Stiles grinned and blurted out,“Derek and I are having a baby.” 

Lydia grinned, winking at Derek. 

“You’re adopting too?” Kira asked, her smile growing larger.

“No, I’m pregnant.” Stiles said, hiding a laugh.

“Pregnant?” Scott asked again, confused. To be fair, they all looked really confused. But deservedly so, seeing as how this wasn’t something that happened. Well, until it happened.

Stiles took a breath and shot it all out at once. “Through a series of magical mishaps, I’ve accidentally altered my body and rendered it fertile. Then Derek fertilized.”

“Ew!” Isaac balked, offended. “Please don’t talk about Derek fertilizing. It’s bad enough we have to smell-”

“Isaac!” Lydia interrupted him, throwing him a glare. 

“You guys!” Stiles laughed. “I’m going to have a baby!”

“That’s incredible, dude!” Scott burst up from the couch and hugged Stiles, swinging him. The rest of the pack got up from their seats and made their way over to congratulate Derek and Stiles.

“So the Pack Dad is gonna be a Dad, huh?” Isaac grinned, hugging Derek. 

“Congrats, Papa!” Kira said. 

“Our pack is getting bigger!” Scott said. “This is huge, you guys!”

“I know, I can hardly believe it!” Stiles said. Stiles looked happy and overwhelmed and absolutely beautiful.

“So when’s the wedding?” Kira asked, grinning wildly.

“And can I help?” Lydia asked. “If we leave you two to plan it, it’ll just be the six of us eating Mc Donald’s, watching you grunt your ‘I Do’s around your burgers as the sheriff reads vows at you.” Stiles cackled. Scott was on board from “Mc Donald’s”.

“Well, Derek and I have decided on a traditional werewolf union ceremony, and we’d like for you guys to be a part of it.” Stiles grinned. 

“Of course!” Scott practically yelled, rushing to hug Stiles once more.

“I’m so happy for you guys.” Kira had tears in her eyes as she hugged Stiles around Scott’s arms. 

They spend the rest of the night at the table talking over ideas for the ceremony. The betas poured over magazines and various websites on their phones thrusting them in each other’s faces with ideas for the big day. On his phone Derek pulled up his pinterst board, and the pack nearly had a heart attack. 

“Since when does Derek Hale have a pinterest account?” Scott cackled.

“That’s what I said!” Stiles laughed, high fiving Scott.

“And why haven’t you friended me?” Lydia added, offended. Derek rolled his eyes. 

From over the chaos, Derek caught Stiles’ eyes. Stiles winked at him and mouthed, “I love you.”

Derek grinned back and mouthed “I love you.”

 

The dinner with Deaton the following night went as planned. They asked Deaton if he would lead their union, and he happily agreed. They planned for having the mating ceremony in two more months, which should give them enough time to get the invitations out to the other packs, friends, and family. Stiles should be a little over three months along in his pregnancy. 

In werewolf tradition, it was custom for the Pack Alpha to send out the [invitations](http://papertruly.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/12/pt_Tolkien-1.jpg), inviting guests to watch the union of mates. Derek started working on them as soon as he could to get them sent out as soon as he could since they had a very short timeline.

Their out of town guests included four surrounding packs, all of whom he had an alliance with. He also sent one to a pack back in New York that he had spent time with after his family’s death. It was a bit more of a formality since he wasn’t sure if they could make it out to California. 

For their local guests, it was the usual crowd of John, Melissa, the Yakimuras, and Chris Argent. And while he didn’t particularly want him there, he sent an invitation to Peter so that he couldn’t lord it over Derek saying he’d been snubbed. 

Derek also sent one out to Erica and Boyd. Inside he slipped in a note, mentioning that in mating ceremony, it was customary for pack to be a part of the ritual, and they were welcome to join them for the rehearsal to participate. He included his number and the address of the Pack House.

Lydia and Kira began making reservations to rent the chairs and tables for the ceremony and reception. They’d planned out all the DIY decorations they’d wanted to have around the yard and had begun putting them together. 

Stiles had been doing his best to participate in the planning and continue going to work, but most days he felt like shit and could hardly get out of bed. Morning sickness was hitting him really hard, and it was an effort to keep down even water. 

One day, Derek called Deaton in frantic desperation. He hated seeing his mate sick and he felt like there was nothing he could do to help. Deaton told Derek that while he was sure Stiles was feeling terrible, his morning sickness was completely normal. 

In fact, strong morning sickness is often associated with strong health in a fetus, so Derek shouldn’t worry about the health of his child. He told Derek to make Stiles ginger tea and give him saltine crackers, and see how he reacted to that and slowly start introducing him back to other foods. Derek hung up and immediately drove over to Four Corners and picked up some ginger root.

(Isaac tried but failed to hide the amusement at his big, mighty alpha with his hair mussed about in different directions and the stench of worry radiating off of him. 

“I think it’s cute.” Lydia smiled. 

Derek glared and took his purchase and left.)

He ground the ginger, while the water was boiling and placed the grounds into the tea ball strainer. He poured the water onto the grounds and took a saucer up to Stiles – leaving the rest to brew so that he could make it into iced tea—along with some crackers. 

Stiles was sitting in a bathtub with a wash cloth on his head praying for death. He moved the cloth from his eyes when Derek entered the room, and made grabby hands at the tray. 

“Deaton said this would help. The ginger should settle your stomach enough for you eat some crackers. Once that’s in you, you should get a little more strength back and might be able to eat other foods.”

Stiles groaned and took a few sips of the tea. “Don’t mention food right now.”

“He also said strong morning sickness means strong, healthy baby. So there’s that.” Derek added hopefully.

Stiles snorted. “Yeah. At least there’s that.” He said sarcastically. 

Derek was quiet for a moment. “I’m sorry.”

Stiles looked at Derek. “Why are you sorry.”

Derek shrugged before making a vague gesture to Stiles. “I’m sorry that I got you pregnant.”

Stiles sat up in the water, “Derek Hale, don’t you ever apologize for our child, do you hear me?”

Derek nodded. Stiles exhaled forcefully and took a few more sips of his tea. 

“Look, I’m going to be honest, I don’t feel great. When I’m not being sick, I’m so exhausted I can hardly move. But even through all of that, there’s not one second where I wish that I wasn’t pregnant with our baby.” He looked at Derek who didn’t respond. “Okay?”

Derek nodded. 

“I love you, and I love our baby. And yeah, this part sucks, but it’s not going to last forever. And it’s a small price to pay for bringing our baby into this world.”

Derek smiled, his heart warming. The last thing he wanted was for Stiles to regret this. They didn’t exactly talk over having a baby, since they didn’t know it was even possible. Or probable. So Derek was slightly afraid that Stiles was just going through with this because it had been forced upon him. Which is not something Derek would have wanted. 

“So, you don’t regret this?” He asked tentatively.

Stiles reached out and took Derek’s hand in his, dripping water all over Derek’s jeans. “Not even a little bit.” He said seriously. His heart beat was steady, not a lie to be detected. 

Derek leaned in and kissed Stiles’ lips. 

“C’min ‘ere with me.” Stiles said against Derek’s mouth. 

“It’s all cold.” Derek whined. 

Stiles sighed and reached forward to pull out the stopper, draining the cold water. Derek poured some Peppermint bath salts into the tub, and handed Stiles a tea strainer ball full of eucalyptus leaves, and Stiles filled the tub up with hot water. Derek got in behind Stiles, and snuggled him to his chest. 

“How’s your tummy feeling?” Derek pressed a kiss to Stiles’ hairline.

He shrugged. “Better, now. Which isn’t really saying much since it can turn on a dime. But the tea definitely helped. It feels less…” He waved a hand erratically.

Derek hummed. “Good. I made some more so you could have iced tea later.”

“Thanks.” Stiles said, nuzzling back into Derek. “You take such good care of me, Der. Thank you.” 

Derek’s wolf preened. He kissed Stiles in response. His hands drifted over Stiles’ body, touching softly. When his hands passed over Stiles’ chest, he hissed. 

“My nipples are really sensitive right now.”

“M’sorry.” 

“You don’t have to be sorry about anything.” Stiles laughed. 

Derek shrugged. 

They lay in the tub while Stiles drank the rest of his tea, and Derek gave him a lazy hand job, before he dried him off and carried him from the tub to the bed.

“I’m sorry I can’t do more to help you plan for the mating ceremony.” He mumbled sleepily.

Derek rolled his eyes. “Stiles, you’re busy doing the impossible.”

“Improbable.”

“I want you to focus on feeling better. Besides, I’m not doing it all alone, the betas are helping out. Even Isaac volunteered to make the flower petal holders for the ceremony.” 

At that, Stiles chuckled. While Derek loved Isaac, he wasn’t usually the first to volunteer to do a task.

“We’ve got a great pack, haven’t we.” Stiles murmured sleepily. 

“Indeed we do.”

 

The weeks flew by and the guests had all RSVP’d to the invitations, and the decorations were in the process of being finished, and since Stiles had gotten a little better at figuring out what set off his morning sickness, they had begun to go through possible menu options. 

Derek was able to talk Stiles out of a heart healthy vegetarian dinner at their reception, which was mainly just for his dad, and they decided on lamb as the main course and various other dishes as the side. Derek made sure that there were plenty of heart happy dishes, to appease Stiles. 

Stiles was usually pretty easy to get along with, but recently he’d been having very sudden mood swings. Derek tried to tell himself it was because of the hormones from all the changes Stiles’ body was going through, but at times it still caught Derek off guard. 

A few nights before, he and Stiles had gone to get dinner, and when the waitress brought Stiles’ curly fries, (which he drenched in honey mustard “Oh my god! How did I never realize how amazing honey mustard was?!”) he started sobbing at the table about how delicious they were. 

They hadn’t talked about wedding gifts. Derek didn’t think that was something they were going to do, but he decided to get one for Stiles anyway. It was an element that had significance in werewolf birthing traditions. He’d just finished the final blueprints and had contacted the necessary people to make plans for its construction. 

 

It was early morning and Derek had just gotten back to the house after his morning patrol when his phone rang with a number that he didn’t recognize. 

“Hello?”

“May I speak to Alpha Hale, please?” A woman’s voice came through. The line was a little distant, as though the person was just about to lose service. 

“This is he.” 

“Hello, Alpha. My name is Miriam Blackwater and I’m a midwife. I was contacted by your emissary Alan Deaton.”

“Yes, of course. Hello!” It had been weeks since Derek had spoken to Deaton about her, he was getting a little anxious. 

“Is this a bad time?” Miriam asked.

“Not at all.” Relief made its way through Derek’s system. 

“I’m sorry for taking so long to get ahold of you. I’m afraid I’ve been rather unreachable lately; I’m currently finishing up working with another pack.”

Derek sat down in one of the dining room chairs. “No need to apologize. Deaton told us that you were a very busy woman.”

“Yes, I am.” She chuckled good naturedly. Miriam had a warm pleasant voice, and even over the phone Derek felt completely soothed by her presence. “From what Alan has told me, you’re in quite an unusual predicament. This isn’t a traditional birth, is it?”

“No it’s not. My mate is a human male and through an ancient magical spell, he was able to gain fertility. We weren’t clear exactly on the effects of the elixir when we, uh.”

“I get the point, Alpha Hale.” Derek could hear the smile in her voice. “As unusual as this situation is, it’s not completely unheard of. I’ve assisted on one of these births before, so I would be able to offer some insight into your situation.” 

“That’s great.” Derek let out a sigh of relief. “When would we be able to meet with you?”

“I’m currently in Fairbanks, Alaska, assisting with a pack up here. The pup was born a few weeks ago, and I’m in the last stages of my time here with them. I planned on leaving here in the next three weeks or so, barring no emergencies.”

“Three weeks. My mate and I will actually be having our union ceremony in that time. You’re welcome to attend the ceremony, if you’d like. You can meet the pack too.” Derek would have loved to have her attend their union ceremony.

“Depending on how things go here, then I would love to attend. But if I can’t make it, I will surely be there within the next week or so. What’s your mate’s name?”

“Stiles.” Derek answered. A warmth in his heart at the name alone. 

“And how far along is Stiles right now?”

“According to our emissary, he is ten weeks.”

She hummed in acknowledgement. “So he’s still within the first trimester. And how has he been feeling?”

Derek described the symptoms that Stiles had been experiencing. Mostly it was just morning sickness and extreme fatigue. He’d been moody, but to be honest, Stiles is always a bit moody, so Derek wasn’t sure how much of that was pregnancy. Miriam asked if there was any bleeding. Derek said no, but he made a note to keep an eye out – or rather, a nose out—to see if he smelled anything. 

“From the sound of things, he’s in great health. Your emissary should be able to assist with any concerns you have until I arrive.”

Derek gave Miriam the address to the house, and he saved her number into his phone. Things were coming together and Derek felt a sense of calm.

 

One evening Stiles asked Derek if he could join him on his evening rounds. 

Stiles’ belly was still on the smallish side, but if you knew Stiles’ body the way Derek knew his body, the baby bump was starting to become visible. Stiles was getting more energy back and his morning sickness was lessening in frequency. Since he had renewed spirits, Stiles liked to join Derek on late night car rides to get food after his patrols. 

In the passenger seat of the camaro Stiles was snuggled up beneath a blanket. He waved at his dad as they passed by his house and finger gunned at Scott when they passed by his. It was just after Stiles had suggested that they swing through the drive through to get milkshakes was when Derek first heard it. 

He turned down the music, listening intently the quiet. 

“What?” Stiles asked, smile slipping off of his face. “What is it?”

“I think something’s wrong with the car. It’s making a noise.” Derek still heard the noise, but it didn’t sound like a car noise. 

“What kind of noise. Like a ‘it’s time to get that radiator looked at’ noise? Or a ‘someone’s cut our break line’ noise?” Stiles asked, his voice weary.

Derek pressed his foot against the accelerator, causing the car to speed up, but the noise stayed at the same pace. It wasn’t changing with the car, so it couldn’t have been the car. 

“It’s not the car.” he said, his voice odd, even to his own ears. “I’ll take it to the shop tomorrow morning just to be sure.” 

They got to the diner and ordered their milkshakes, Stiles opting for strawberry, with extra strawberries on top. Derek was driving away when Stiles protested that they had to go back because they’d forgotten the extra strawberries. Not wanting to dismiss the situation, he knew how serious Stiles’ food cravings were to him, he parked the car, and Stiles got out to go inside. 

It was when Derek was fiddling on his phone while Stiles was inside that he realized that the sound was gone. Now that he was in the car alone, it was silent despite the fact that the engine was still on. Just then, Stiles got back in the car (also carrying a container of chicken strips) that he heard the noise again. 

“It’s you.” Derek blurted out.

Stiles buckled his seat belt, then looked at Derek suspiciously, lifting an eyebrow. “Were you expecting someone else?”

Derek shook his head. “The noise. It’s you.” The noise was absent when Stiles was inside, but now that he was back, the noise could be heard again. It was definitely coming from Stiles. 

“I’m not doing anything.” Stiles said, his voice getting defensive.

Derek leaned over in his seat and pressed his ear to Stiles’ tummy. With his ear pressed to Stiles’ body he could hear it more clearly. 

“Is it the baby?” Stiles gasped.

Derek nodded, a grin breaking out onto his face. 

“Oh my god!” Stiles eyes began to tear up. “You can hear the heartbeat?”

Derek nodded. “Yeah.”

Stiles started sobbing uncontrollably, dropping the to-go container full of chicken strips. Derek was crying too, although his tears were not as emphatic as Stiles’. He leaned over and hugged Stiles as best he could while they were both buckled in their seat belts inside of the car. 

“It’s our baby. We made a baby.” Stiles was sobbing. Derek kissed his forehead several times before taking Stiles’ face into his hands so he could kiss his lips. 

“We made a baby.” Derek repeated leaning in to kiss him again. 

“I love you Derek Hale.”

“I love you Stiles Stilinski.”

“I cannot wait to marry you next weekend.”

“I can’t wait to marry you either.”

Eventually, Derek went back through the drive through to buy Stiles more chicken strips before driving to the national park and parking in a clearing where they had a perfect view of the starry night sky. They spend the next two hours in the car, Stiles eating and crying, and Derek listening to the heart beat of their child. 

 

The weekend of their union ceremony had arrived and instead of feeling anxious about that, Derek was looking forward to it. 

The pack had gathered at the house to run through the rehearsal for their involvement in the ceremony. They went through the chain of events four times before grabbing food and settling onto the couch for a batman movie marathon.

Part way through their last film for the night when a car pulled into the clearing out front of the house. Derek, Isaac, and Scott subtly turned their heads to the direction of the sound while Lydia, Stiles and Kira went on and on about why Poison Ivy was a better partner for Harley Quinn than the Joker. 

The sounds of footsteps approached the door and Derek sniffed to air to scent who it was. To be honest, he had given up hope that they would show up, but he caught the scent that was unmistakably Boyd and Erica. 

Derek got up from the couch and Scott moved to flank Derek’s right, while Isaac covered the left. 

“Where are you guys going?” Stiles called from behind them. “Is there danger right now? Are we fighting someone?!”

Derek opened the door to see Erica and Boyd standing about fifteen feet back from the door.

“Long time no see.” Derek said. 

Stiles, Kira, and Lydia came to join the wolves out front of the house. Erica and Boyd’s eyes shifted to Stiles, scenting the air and smiling sheepishly. Stiles grinned at the duo, waving subtly.

Erica cleared her throat. “We, uh.” She chanced a look up at Derek. “We got your invitation in the mail. We wanted to ask if it’s still alright—if we’re still invited to the wedding?”

Derek’s heart softened at the downtrodden tone and fragile optimism in her question. Derek had hoped that he made it obvious that as far as he was concerned, there was no bad blood between them. As far as he was concerned, they would always be pack. 

“Of course you’re still invited.” Derek’s voice had an undertone of warmth. He tried his best to look unthreatening. He tried an encouraging smile. 

Boyd and Erica looked at one another and nodded, slightly uncomfortable with the situation.

“Besides,” Stiles chimed in, pushing his way through the werewolf line of defense to stand near Derek. “Pack has to participate in the ceremony.” He waggled his eyebrows. “It wouldn’t be the same without you guys.”

Erica’s eyes watered and she bit her lip, holding back her smile. Boyd nodded stiffly, fighting a smile of his own, and put his arm around Erica’s waist. 

“We went over it earlier, but come on in. We’ll go through it all again.” Scott said. 

If Derek couldn’t pull off warm and welcoming, Scott sure as hell could. This was yet another reason why Scott made the perfect Pack Beta.

Kira and Lydia went back inside to restart the movie and Isaac and Stiles went back inside to pull out left overs and reheat it for the newcomers. Derek and Scott remained near the door of the house. 

“Welcome home.” Derek said. And he meant it. Having Erica and Boyd gone felt like something was missing. 

“Feels good to be home.” Boyd said, his mouth turned down into a frown. “We’re sorry that-” Derek waved his hand before Boyd could go on. 

“It was a long time ago. We were all in different places. Let’s start from here and move forward.” He didn’t want to taint this moment with bad memories and mistakes from the past. None of them were the same anymore, so it was pointless to rehash it all. 

Boyd nodded, cracking a smile and Erica wrapped her arms around Derek.

Once Erica and Boyd had eaten, the entire pack went back through what would be happening on the day of the union ceremony. They did three more run-throughs and then settled down to catch up on their lives over the past few years. It was good to see everyone together again, Derek was proud of his little family.

 

It was the day of his and Stiles’ union ceremony, and Derek woke up extra early to start preparing for their big day. 

He slipped out of bed, letting Stiles get as much extra sleep as he could. The pack had stayed over the night before, so that they could get an early start setting things up. 

Derek sent Isaac and Scott out to check the perimeter of the property and Lydia and Derek went to dig a small hole in the ground where the ceremony was going to take place. Erica started breakfast while Boyd and Kira got out all the decorations that they had been making and she explained where they were putting everything. 

Derek was inside listening to Kira explain when they needed to start setting up the decorations when he heard Stiles moving around upstairs. He padded down the stairs all sleepy and groggy, and wrapped himself around Derek from behind. 

“How are you feeling, baby?” Derek asked, running his hands along the arms that were circled around his middle.

“Meh.” Stiles answered from the back of Derek’s neck. 

“You okay to eat something?” Stiles nodded, but didn’t much feel like moving. 

Erica set a place on the counter, and Derek moved Stiles around so that he could sit on one of the stools. Derek fed Stiles, lifting the fork to his mouth so he could take bites, and walked him through what they’d done so far and what was left to finish before guests arrive. Stiles wasn’t really listening, and it wasn’t even important information, but he was able to focus on Derek’s voice and eat something and allow his nerves to calm down. 

“You guys are so weird.” Erica commented. Stiles flipped her off and she started cackling.

Erica served breakfast to the rest of the pack. For the first time in years the entire pack was under one roof eating a meal together in peace without having to worry about something about to attack them. Derek inhaled a breath of relief, thankful that his pack was all together once again.

The tables for the reception arrived at noon and the pack started setting them up. Lydia oversaw the table decoration set up, instructing the others with military precision. By the end of it they were all annoyed with being bossed around, but Derek had to admit, the tables looked immaculate. The caterers, who showed up just after the table delivery guys, began cooking and preparing the food that was going to be served at dinner. 

Deaton arrived at two with the tools that he’d be using for the ceremony. Derek led him to where the ceremony would be taking place so he could go ahead and bless the land and lay the energy circle around the altar. 

By now, the pack was inside getting dressed and Derek was still running around in basketball shorts and a tank top making sure everything was set. Their guests were going to start arriving. His hair was sticking up in every direction, and he looked stressed out beyond belief. 

“Derek, everything is going to be fine.” Deaton reassured him, laughing. Derek nodded unsurely. 

John showed up with Melissa and he showed them around the ceremonial area and gave them a quick rundown on what the day was going to entail. Deaton took over, saying that he’d fill them in on the rest, and shooed Derek off into the house to finally start getting ready. 

He bounded into the house, stopping to look in at the kitchen and make sure the caterers had everything they needed and that everything was going as planned, and then headed upstairs to the bedroom to finally shower and change. 

Stiles was standing inside the shower letting the water cascade down his body. Derek knocked on the doorway to bring attention to himself. “Mind if I join you?”

“C’mon in, stud.” Stiles smiled, pushing the shower door open. His heartbeat sounded a little quicker than usual. 

“Are you alright?” Derek shut the shower door behind them and being in such close quarters with the water falling around them made Derek feel like there weren’t going to be nearly a hundred strangers on his territory today.

“Yeah, I’m just nervous about today.” Stiles turned around and wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck. Derek wrapped his around Stiles waist.

“Not having second thoughts are you.” 

Stiles laughed and shook his head. “Just want to make sure it goes smoothly. It’s funny, we’ve gone up against some of the deadliest creatures on the planet and I’m much more nervous about standing up in front of a bunch of people.”

Derek chuckled. “I know what you mean.”

“You don’t look nervous.” He pulled back giving him a once over.

“I’m just nervous about different things I guess. I guess making sure that the other Alpha’s don’t view me as incompetent. Making sure our day is perfect. Making sure you don’t have to stress out about anything.” Stiles rolled his eyes. 

“They’re gonna love you” Stiles kissed Derek’s cheek softly. “Do the other packs know we’re having a baby?” 

He sighed. “No.” He picked up the loofa while Stiles was still draped over him. He squirted bath gel onto it and began scrubbing the skin of Stiles’ back.

Derek and Scott decided that they weren’t going to bring up the pregnancy. None of the visiting packs knew Stiles enough to know that his smell was different. Derek and Scott thought that perhaps it might be best that they keep the nature of Stiles’ pregnancy a secret to keep too much attention from being on them. They’d eventually find out, but until then Derek would like to stay under the radar. 

Stiles let Derek scrub his skin clean and when Derek was finished, he turned around and Stiles began to wash his back. Every so often he leaned in and placed kisses to his skin. 

“It’s going to be amazing, baby.” Stiles placed his hands on Derek’s hips, turning him back around. Derek faced Stiles again, and Stiles set the loofa back on its hook and then sank down onto his knees. 

The visual alone had Derek groaning and his cock thickening. Stiles took Derek into his mouth, sucking softly. It didn’t take long for Derek’s to get hard, his erection hot and stiff in Stiles mouth. 

He wrapped his hand loosely around the back of Stiles’ head and fucked into Stiles’ mouth a little bit, feeding him his cock. Stiles opened his throat as best he could, coaxing Derek farther into his mouth. He reached a hand up and pulled at Derek’s ass cheek, drawing him closer. 

“Yeah? You want me to fuck your face, sweet one?” Derek asked softly, smoothing a hand down Stiles’ cheek. 

Stiles nodded and moaned. Spurred on by the vibrations from Stiles mouth, he pushed himself deeper into Stiles’ mouth, feeling the back of Stiles’ throat fluttering around the head of his cock. 

He spent several thrusts, fucking back into Stiles mouth, before drawing himself forward, keeping himself away from Stiles’ throat. Stiles whined and Derek ran his hand through Stiles’ wet hair. 

“Baby, you’re going to have to speak in front of our guests in an hour. I don’t want to scratch up your throat.”

Stiles nodded, understanding, and pulled back a little so that he could tongue Derek’s head. He brought a hand up to massage Derek’s balls, pulling and squeezing, softly and gently. He slipped his other hand in between the crack of Derek’s ass. He wiggled a finger inside Derek’s hole, poking tentatively until he found his prostate, and then massaged it with pressured motions. 

Derek got lost in the sensations, the sounds of his moans and growls bouncing off of the walls of the shower stall, and humped into Stiles’ face. When he was on the brink of his orgasm, he pulled out of Stiles mouth and came on his chest with a grunt, painting his skin with his release.

Stiles stood up and Derek massaged his come into Stiles’ skin. He knew even after the shower the scent would still be there, that all of their werewolf guests would be able to smell him on his mate. 

He reached his hands down Stiles’ body to return the favor, but Stiles batted his hands away. 

“I’m good. That was just for you, to help you unwind a little.” He leaned in and kissed Derek. They got out and toweled off, and they got dressed in their outfits. 

Stiles pulled out and envelope from his dresser drawer and handed it to Derek. His wedding vows. The two had decided earlier that they didn’t want to exchange their vows in front of their guests. When it came to their feelings, Derek and Stiles were quite private and didn’t want to say such personal things in front of so many people. They decided to write their vows in a letter to one another, and to open them that night when they were alone. 

Derek went over to his bedside table and pulled out his envelope and handed it to Stiles. He kissed his forehead and scented his skin. 

“Whether or not everything goes off perfectly, the fact that at the end of all this I’ll be your husband is what makes it perfect.” Stiles kissed Derek sweetly. “Don’t stress so much, baby.”

“I’ll try not to.” Derek sighed. 

 

He could hear their guests chatting amongst one another. Kira and Lydia had arranged for a welcoming reception for the guests where [drinks](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/eb/94/93/eb94934eb9764d9ed84e4b555ef69ca3.jpg) and [ hors d’oeuvres](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/25/5c/b3/255cb378ba9177dabc57df7c2c38a4f2.jpg) were being served until everyone had arrived and was to be taken over to the ceremonial circle.

Derek made his way to the front of the house to mingle with the guests. Derek greeted each Pack Alpha, welcoming them personally to the Hale Pack House and to his union ceremony. Each of the Pack Alphas presented Derek with a union gift (mostly large racks of beef, lamb, bison, and two live chickens).He chatted with the Yakimuras briefly and introduced Chris Argent to a fellow weapons dealer, and they started trading work related anecdotes. 

Derek got Boyd and Isaac’s attention and waved them over. 

“Stiles and I are ready to go. Have the rest of the pack begin escorting the guests to the seating area, and we should be down in about ten minutes or so.”

A familiar scent caught Derek’s nose as he dismissed the betas. 

Peter.

He turned to see his uncle standing on the other side of the front yard, looking up at the renovated house and out at the property, which was elaborately decorated for Derek’s union ceremony. An unnamable emotion passed over his face. 

“Oh, look!” Isaac feigned sarcasm. “Uncle Peter decided to grace us with his presence!”

Boyd snorted. “Peter doesn’t grace anyone with his presence; he descends upon unsuspecting victims like a plague or a pestilence.”

Derek turned to them both, “Go on ahead. I’ll be there soon.” Boyd and Isaac turned and walked inside. The din of their guest began to fade away as the Hale Betas escorted their guests to the clearing in the woods where the vows were to be exchanged.

Peter walked up to Derek, lifting his glass in greeting. In his other hand was a wrapped box.

“You came.” Derek said, surprised.

“You invited me.” Peter answered, just as surprised. 

“You’re family.” Derek replied. 

“You know, I never would have pegged you as one to want to uphold tradition, yet,” Peter held his arms open wide, gesturing to their surroundings. 

“I did a lot of growing up. Realized that upholding tradition can be a way to keep family alive.”

Peter nodded, “That it is.” He murmured. “I brought you a present, darling nephew.”

He handed Derek the box but Derek didn’t take it. “Guests are setting their gifts inside.”

“I think you’ll want to open it now.” He pushed the gift forward, into Derek’s chest. Derek took the box and undid the ribbon and the wrapping paper. 

When he pulled the lid off of the box, he found braded ribbons of handfasting [cords](http://farm4.staticflickr.com/3309/3545385437_759b39aae6_o.jpg). They looked old and worn and their color was faded with time, but Derek could smell the scent, oh so delicate and barely even there, of his mother and father. 

The unexpected scent hit him so hard and for a moment he missed his family so intensely that he thought he would be sick. He looked up to Peter, questioningly. He shrugged casually, looking elsewhere. 

“I had them at my house. The night that-” Peter’s voice dropped off and his eyes glanced to the rebuilt Hale house. “Then, when I was in the rehabilitation facility, they got put away into storage with the rest of my things. I thought you might want them for today.”

Derek looked down at the cords, his eyes tearing up. He almost didn’t want to touch them lest he remove his parents scent. 

“Like you said. Tradition can be a great way to keep family alive.”

“Thank you.” Derek’s voice was choked. He wrapped Peter into an unexpected hug. 

Peter patted his back awkwardly, then pulled away. He too seemed to have the faint misting of tears in his eyes. “I’ll just, uh, go take my seat. Give my best to your blushing bride.”

Derek snorted, “I thought you didn’t like Stiles.”

“When did I ever say I didn’t like Stiles?” Peter rolled his eyes.

“You threatened to bite him.” Derek stated, deadpanned.

“I offered him the Bite. There’s a difference. I figured last time you fell in love with a human it didn’t work out so well. I was just trying to spare you another heart break.”

Derek’s brow furrowed in confusion. “We weren’t even mates yet?”

A slow cryptic smile rose up on Peter’s face. “Yet.” he said ambiguously. Then turned and walked off to join the rest of the guests. 

Derek walked into the house and as he passed Scott, who was running out to join the guests, he told him to take the cords to Deaton so they could be used in the ceremony. 

Scott scented the air. “Is that Peter?”

“Yeah. But it’s not. He’s here for today. Nothing else.”

Scott looked at Derek for a moment longer, checking to make sure, then nodded heading off toward the ceremony area.

 

When Derek got upstairs, Stiles was upstairs breathing into a paper bag. 

“Are you alright?” 

Stiles nodded, still breathing into the bag.

“Nervous?”

Stiles nodded again.

“Second thoughts?” 

Stiles shook his head wildly, then moved the bag, “Never.”

Derek walked over to Stiles and wrapped him into a warm embrace. He stood there holding Stiles until his breath slowed down and his heartbeat returned to normal. 

“We’re keeping everyone waiting.” Stiles grumbled, embarrassed.

“Let them wait.” Derek responded, kissing the top of Stiles’ head. “Peter’s here.”

“Yipee.” he deadpanned.

“He brought us a present. He brought my parent’s handfasting cords; the ones they used in their union ceremony.”

Stiles looked up to Derek, searching his eyes. He took his face into his hands, and softly stroked his cheek bones with his thumbs.

“That was uncharacteristically thoughtful of him.” Stiles said. Derek nodded.

“Hey Derek.” Stiles caught Derek’s eyes.

“Hey Stiles.” Derek stared down at Stiles, at his world, his everything. 

Stiles grinned brightly. “I can’t wait to marry you.”

Derek chuckled, smiling widely himself “Then what are we waiting for?”

They joined hands, and walked downstairs and out of the house, then into the woods for their union ceremony.

 

 _Sea of Love_ by Cat Power began to softly play, announcing to the guests that Stiles and Derek were about to enter the union circle. Derek and Stiles, along with the betas, were wearing white linen shirts and trousers, and they had gone barefoot for the ceremony.

The guests were seated in a circular shape around the altar, extending back four rows. Deaton had blessed the space and laid the circle of protection along the outside of the chairs. The circular seating promoted intimacy and closeness, and it represented continuity and the cyclical nature of life. Deaton stood in the middle of the circle, next to an altar with all of the items to conduct the ceremony. 

Derek entered the circle from one end, and Stiles entered on the other, ad slowly they walked toward each other, meeting in the middle where they stood facing one another. On the ground between them was an [herb garland](http://bridalmusings.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/09/Herb-Wedding-Ideas-Herb-Bouquets-Bridal-Musings-Wedding-Blog-1.jpg) shaped into a triskele. 

The betas entered the sacred space and circled around the pair with smudge sticks containing roses, lavender, and rosemary. The fragrant smoke billowed around the couple while the pack circled around the couple three times and then exited to spread out around the perimeter of the Union Circle, standing equidistantly from one another to guard while the ceremony was underway. 

“Good afternoon everyone. My name is Alan Deaton and I would like to welcome you to the Mate Union Ceremony for Derek Hale, Pack Alpha of the Hale Pack, and his mate, Stiles Stilinski. I would like to thank you all for attending such a glorious day, where Derek and Stiles have chosen to commit themselves to one another. Today we bear witness to their love and devotion to each other.”

Deaton moved to stand next to the couple and Derek and Stiles embraced their hands, with Derek’s left hand embracing Stiles’ left. Deaton lifted the handfasting cords so that the crowd could see them, then brought them down again.

“These are the hands of your best friend.” He spoke aloud, enough to allow their human guests to hear clearly. “They are holding yours on your wedding day as you promise to love each other today, tomorrow, and forever. Deaton began to wrap the soft cord around their hands.

“These hands are the hands that will love you and cherish you through the years, and will comfort you with the slightest touch. These are the hands that will wipe the tears from your eyes—tears of sorrow and tears of joy.” The ribbon was cool and comforting against Derek’s skin as it bound him to Stiles.

“These are the hands that will tenderly hold your children,” Stiles squeezed Derek’s hand and winked and Derek let out a soft chuckle, “and help you hold your family as one. These are the hands that will give you strength when you need it. These are the hands that, when wrinkled and aged, will still be reaching for yours, still giving you the same unspoken tenderness with just a touch. May these hands continue to build a loving relationship that lasts a lifetime.” 

Deaton finished wrapping the ribbon around their hands.

“Derek and Stiles have brought readings with them they’d like to read in lieu of vows. Derek, Stiles, I invite you to speak your readings.” 

Stiles cleared his throat, and pulled out the folded up piece of paper from his pocket. 

_“I love you,_  
_not only for what you are—_  
_but for what I am_  
_when I am with you._

 _I love you,_  
_not only for what_  
_you have made of yourself—_  
_but for what_  
_you are making of me._

 _I love you for_  
_the part of me that you bring out;_  
_I love you for putting your hand_  
_into my heaped-up heart_  
_and passing over_  
_all the foolish, weak things_  
_that you can’t help_  
_dimly seeing there,_  
_and for drawing out into the light_  
_all the beautiful belongings_  
_that no one else had looked_  
_quite far enough to find._

 _I love you because you_  
_are helping me to make_  
_of the lumber of my life_  
_not a tavern, but a temple._

 _Out of the works of my every day_  
_not a reproach, but a song._

 _I love you_  
_because you have done_  
_more than any creed_  
_could have done_  
_to make me good._

 _And more than any fate_  
_could have done_  
_to make me happy._

 _You have done it_  
_without a touch,_  
_without a word,_  
_without a sign._  
_You have done it_  
_by being yourself.”_

Derek could feel tears in his eyes and did his best to keep his voice steady while he read his reading to Stiles. 

_“I promise to give you the best of myself_  
_And to ask of you no more than you can give._

_I promise to respect you as your own person_  
_and to realize that your interests, desires, and needs,_  
_are no less important than my own._

 _I promise to share with you my time and my attention_  
_and to bring joy, strength and imagination to our_  
_relationship._

 _I promise to keep myself open to you,_  
_to let you see through the window of my world into my innermost fears,_  
_and feelings and secrets and dreams._

_I promise to grow along with you,_  
_to be willing to face changes in order to keep our_  
_relationship alive and exciting._

 _I promise to love you in good times and in bad,_  
_with all I have to give and all I feel inside in the only way I know how._  
_Completely and forever.”_

Derek slipped his notecard back into his pocket. Stiles squeezed their tied hand frantically, mouthing “That was amazing.”

Deaton spoke again, addressing the betas. “I would like to invite the Hale Pack betas to place their unity garlands around Derek and Stiles.” He motioned for the betas to come forward. 

One at a time, Scott, Isaac, Lydia, Kira, Erica and Boyd walked up to the pair and draped a long but thin herb garland braided with basil, sage, rosemary, thyme, dill and parsley, around Derek and Stiles’ neck, connecting them.

“This signifies the recognition of the union by each pack member and their acceptance and support of the mated pair.”

After all the betas had placed their garland around the pair and returned to the outer portion of the circle, Deaton pulled out a pewter chalice, with intricate designs on the sides, including a triskele. He poured liquid from a wine bottle into the chalice and handed it to Stiles. He could smell that the liquid wasn’t wine, but grape juice. 

“I will first invite Stiles to drink from the chalice.” He handed the chalice to Stiles, who took it with the hand that wasn’t tied to Derek. He took a sip, but kept his eyes locked on Derek’s the whole time.

“And now, I will invite Derek to drink from the chalice.” Derek took the chalice from Stiles, taking a sip.

“And now, I invite the couple to drink from the chalice together.” Derek and Stiles had practiced this several times, and managed to only spill a little of it as they tilted the cup at the same time. This earned a few chuckles from the guests. 

“This symbolizes that even though the couple are partaking in a mating union, they are two separate individuals who are still willing to share with one another throughout their lives as a mated couple.”

Scott walked back into the circle, carrying a large-ish oak tree [sapling](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/a7/07/f8/a707f853da1e91907a43e05f8daa4dc5.jpg). Deaton leaned down to remove the triskele herb garland to reveal the hold Lydia and Derek had dug earlier. Scott resented the sapling to Deaton who place it into the ground. He passed Stiles and Derek trowels and held the tree steady while they used their free hands to fill the surrounding space with soil to steady the tree. 

“May this tree be a symbol of your union, and stand tall as a beacon of your bond to those who you may encounter. As the years pass, may you soak up the sun and affirm life’s magic. May you be graceful in the wind and stand tall after a storm and feel refreshed after it rains. May your bond grow strong without notice, be prepared for each season, and provide shelter to strangers. May it hang tough through a cold spell, and emerge renewed at the first signs of spring, deeply rooted while reaching for the sky.”

After Derek and Stiles stood up, while still tied together with ribbon and garland, they faced one another, and embraced their hands that were untied. 

Deaton smiled at the two of them. “Now, before I pronounce you mates, I have just one more thing I want you to do. Your day of celebration is one that seems to fly. It’s a day filled with emotion, friends, vows, and dances. Many people remember how fleeting their own union day was. So I want you to take a few seconds to look into each other’s eyes. Think about the happiness that you’re feeling in this circle, in this moment. Really let that feeling register in your heart and your mind.”

Derek looked into Stiles eyes and for the first time in nearly twenty years, Derek felt as though his life was in alignment. It had been a long grueling process, and he had lost himself along the ways numerous times. But somehow he had met this incredible person, who loved all the tattered edges and broken pieces of Derek and helped him to rebuild himself. Together they had fought alongside one another, laughed together, made love together and bonded as deeply as two people could. Stiles was Derek’s very improbable miracle, and he was ready to take their next steps in their life together as one. As Mates. 

Deaton spoke again. “Alpha Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski, I now the two of you as a mated pair of the Hale Pack.” 

The guests stood up and cheered, clapping wildly and calling out well wishes and whistling. 

Derek leaned in and kissed Stiles, who had tears streaming down his face. “I love you” he pulled back to say against his lips. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too!” Stiles laughed and kissed him again. 

They turned and walked out of the circle, laughing and dodging flower petals that were being launched at them by their enthusiastic guests, and headed back into the house. They were inside of the front door for a few moments alone before Kira joined them inside, her face streaked with tears. She divested them of the garland wreathes and unwrapped their handfasting cords. 

“You guys looked amazing out there!” She set the items in a wooden box that had ‘Derek and Stiles Hale, Hale Pack’ burned onto the lid, with elaborate leaf design circling around it. 

“From all of us.” She smiled, shrugging. “I know you said no gifts, but…”

“It’s wonderful, Kira, thank you!” Stiles hugged Kira fiercely and then Derek and Stiles returned outside to meet their guests as they entered the reception area.

On the opposite side of the house from the ceremony space, they had set up the tables and seating for the guests to [ eat](http://www.slrlounge.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/08/big-sur-sean-alexandra-parker-wedding-ss29.jpg) and drink. At each guest’s place setting was a small, potted oak tree sapling for them to take home, commemorating the union and reminding them to keep Derek and Stiles in their thoughts. 

Derek and Stiles stood at the entrance of the [ reception space](http://www.slrlounge.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/08/big-sur-sean-alexandra-parker-wedding-ss22.jpg) and greeted everyone who passed through on their way to the tables to find their [seats](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/cc/da/bc/ccdabc056a06bf5616c4b55564938039.jpg). They accepted congratulations and warm wishes from each and every guest. 

One of the guests, a woman, approached them and shook Derek’s hand looking him in the eye. 

“Derek? Hello, my name is Miriam. We spoke on the phone.” She smiled inquisitively. 

“Oh yes, of course! I’m glad you could make it today.” It was Miriam Blackwater, their midwife.

“Thank you for having me.” She smiled pleasantly. She was about half a foot shorter than Derek, but her personality made her seem ten feet tall. She wore a vivid purple kaftan and elaborate gold bangles on each wrist. She smelled earthy, like a creature who lived in the woods most of the time. Her copper skin contrasted against her long silver hair and there was a light behind her brown eyes that made you feel cocooned in warmth and positivity.

Derek got Stiles’ attention, gesturing to Miriam. “This is my mate, Stiles. Stiles, this is Miriam. Our midwife.” Well, hopefully. They hadn’t talked things over yet. But she was here, so that was a good sign.

Stiles eyes widened and he smiled. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. We’re so happy you could make it out today.”

“I’m surprised I made it, as well. I’m glad I did though, it was such a wonderful ceremony. I’m afraid I don’t get to see many traditional werewolf union ceremonies anymore; they’re so lovely!” She chuckled, her eyes twinkling.

“When I’m finished up here, I’d love to speak with you.” Derek didn’t want to let her go, but there were other guests waiting to greet the mated couple.

“Oh, don’t even worry about it! Enjoy your day, spend time with your pack and your guests. I’m staying in town, so we can get together sometime later to meet.”

“I’d like that, thank you.” Miriam waved as she walked onward to the tables.

They spent the rest of the late afternoon eating and spending time with all who had come to see their union. Derek introduced Stiles to each of the visiting Pack Alphas who all expressed their congratulations. Scott made a speech before everyone started eating, that had Stiles in tears – although, most of Stiles’ tears these days were hormone induced— and Stiles shared a dance with both his father and then Melissa. 

Derek and Stiles had their first dance to _Can’t Help Falling in Love_ by Ingrid Michaelson, swaying softly on the dance floor. They murmured I love yous to one another, holding each other like their touch was the only thing keeping them alive. Derek kissed Stiles’ tears away and Stiles called Derek “Sentimentalwolf” in effort to save face.

Everyone loved the elaborate meal that Derek had chosen for the menu. Derek watched Stiles glare daggers at his father, who was indulging on lamb and venison with impunity.

“Relax,” Derek leaned over to whisper. “I saw him have a salad earlier.” Stiles huffed and rolled his eyes. “His girlfriend is a nurse. Let him have today.” Stiles eased off after that.

They cut the [cake](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/27/4b/9a/274b9a481a3adeb80792859f78d25fa7.jpg) Stiles smashing it into Derek’s mouth at the last minute and Derek chasing Stiles around the table in retaliation to smear it on his own face. 

 

Peter approached Derek one more time in the evening, choosing a moment when Derek was standing alone.

His uncle looked lonely, more so than he had after the fire. Derek found himself worrying about him these days. Although, he’d never admit that to Peter. Peter had receded from the pack and had instead chosen to be an omega, opting to live without a pack.

“You’ve been pretty scarce today.” Derek said. 

Peter shrugged, feigning nonchalance. His eyes landed on Lydia who was standing on the other side of the clearing, talking to a younger alpha from a pack up north. 

Derek sighed. “You know, I’m sure if you just talked to her-”

“No. I don’t have anything to say to her.” Both men pretended not to notice the skip in his heart beat. “Besides, it’s old news, Derek. We aren’t the same people we used to be.”

“Then maybe things will work out this time.” Derek shrugged.

Peter turned back to Derek. “As always, it was lovely seeing you, nephew. Let me know whenever the little one has arrived, huh?”

“Someone told you, I take it?” He quirked an eyebrow. It was probably Scott. He was horrible at keeping secrets.

Peter clapped a hand on Derek’s shoulder. “They didn’t have to. You forget I’ve known Stiles just as long as you have. I remember his scent.”

Peter walked away, into the woods, disappearing just quietly as he arrived. Derek sighed, and went back to the festivities. Back to Stiles.

It felt good to celebrate such a joyous event on his family’s land. For too long this land had been a place of sadness and pain. 

Derek spent too much time, walking amongst the ashes of his life and refusing to move on into the future; refusing to move past the anguish. But somewhere along the way he found purpose, rebuilt this house, found his mate, and he realized that this didn’t have to be the end, that he could continue the legacy of the Hale pack and carry on the traditions and rebuild his life. And now, in this house, with his pack, he was beginning the next generation of the Hale Pack with the most incredible mate he could have ever dreamed of. 

While Stiles and Derek were sitting at the head table, Stiles gasped suddenly dropping his fork onto the plate. Derek looked at Stiles, suddenly tuned in entirely to his mate, blocking out all others. 

“What is it?” He searched his face for any sign of distress. Instead, Stiles’ eyes teared up and he looked at Derek with wonder and disbelief in his expression. 

He took Derek’s hand into his own and placed it beneath his shirt onto the warm skin of his stomach. Before Derek could open his mouth to ask, he felt it; the faint flutter of movement in Stiles’ belly.

“That’s our baby, Derek.” He whispered, awed. 

In a way it was like the night of their anniversary, when they had unknowingly conceived their child. But instead of stroking an empty stomach, pretending that it was full with their child, he had gotten his wish his impossible, improbable, wish that he and Stiles could have a child for real. 

And of course he was able to smell the change in Stiles’ scent and he could hear the faint flutter of a heartbeat within Stiles' body; but it wasn’t until he felt his child moving inside of his mate that he allowed himself to breathe a sigh of relief and revel in this feeling. This feeling of life and of a future.

_They were going to have a baby._

*  
*  
*  
*

tune in next week for part two...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****potential trigger warnings:****  
>  -Potential verbal triggers- Derek calls Stiles “dirty” and “slutty” while they’re intimate. It’s used positively as a term of endearment and Stiles enjoys hearing it from Derek.
> 
> -potential dub con triggers- 1. forced orgasm. It’s forced in that Stiles has already come and while he’s oversensitive Derek gets him to come one more time. There’s no forcing himself on Stiles. Stiles does protest beforehand, but it’s because he’s tired and doesn’t think he can. Not because he doesn’t want Derek to be doing what he’s doing. 2.While having sex, Derek is running his mouth and mentions coming through Stiles' bedroom window when he was a teenager, finding him masturbating, and “taking” Stiles right there. Again, it is said in the heat of the moment, and the two are fantasizing together while being intimate. Derek would never force himself on Stiles while he was vulnerable.
> 
> -potential xeno trigger- Derek shifts his tongue using “The Wolf’s” tongue to pleasure Stiles. There’s no other animal shifting – aside from the usual claws, red eyes, knotting, business that usually happens. [Thank you, Myrin for helping me with the proper terminology! :D ]  
> Sorry if I seem too paranoid about trigger warnings, I just want to be on the safe side and keep from upsetting anyone : )
> 
> General Credits  
> The ceremony ideas came from celtic handfasting traditions, with optional chalice drinking, and optional tree planting. The herb garland thing was a bit more of my creation. The speech Deaton made is actually a well-known traditional handfasting reading; I was unable to find the author. The speech he made during the tree planting was heavily lifted from the poem “Like a tree” by Karen Shragg.
> 
> Stiles’ reading: “Love” by Roy Croft  
> Derek’s reading: “I Promise” by Dorothy Colgan
> 
> Significance of the herbs used:
> 
> Roses/Rose petals: Beauty, Grace, Love  
> Lavender: Devotion, Undying Love, Luck  
> Rosemary: Rememberance, Fidelity, Luck  
> Laurel: Creativity, Peace, Protection  
> Basil: Good Wishes  
> Sage: Domestic Virtue, Long Life  
> Thyme: Courage, Strength  
> Dill: Good Spirits  
> Parsley: Festivity
> 
> Symbolic meaning of an oak tree, according to celtic customs: life, strength, wisdom, nobility, family, loyalty, power, longevity, heritage, and honor.
> 
> Songs Referenced:  
> “Sea of Love” - Cat Power  
> “Can’t Help Falling in Love” – Ingrid Michaelson (where the title came from)
> 
> Books Referenced:  
> The Five Love Languages by Gary Chapman (I’ve never read it, but I used to work at a bookstore and people were constantly asking for it.)  
> 10,000 Names for your Baby – Kathy Ishizuka
> 
>  
> 
> I know this chapter was a little light on the porn, I'll try to double down next chapter to make up for it.
> 
> A thousand thank yous to all of you who read and kudos and comment. You give me a boner in my heart!


	2. Surely to the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the commotion of the union ceremony die down, Stiles and Derek go on a romantic honeymoon get away where they can enjoy being newlyweds. They meet with Miriam the midwife and hear some very interesting news and Stiles finally tells his father about his pregnancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part two! I posted this a little later than I had anticipated, I got called into work this morning :/
> 
> As always, you guys reading and commenting means so much to me, thank you to all of you who keep reading my stuff! I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> I have no beta, all errors are completely my fault.
> 
> *There's warnings at the end.*

  
  
  
*  
*  
  
  
  
Stiles woke up and for a moment was caught off guard by the unfamiliar surroundings. This bedroom wasn't his bedroom at the house. But after the grogginess wore off, Stiles remembered that they weren’t at home. They were still on their honeymoon. 

Stiles and Derek left Beacon Hills to go on a small honeymoon after their union ceremony. A few days before, Stiles had made reservations at a Bed and Breakfast two hours outside of town. After the stress of planning and executing their union ceremony, Stiles just wanted a few days to themselves. Toward the end of the night, he and Derek had found time to slip away from their guests to change and grab their bags from the house. Then, with fanfare, catcalls, and a shower of flower petals, they hopped into the camaro and headed up the coast for some much needed alone time. 

(“We can celebrate tying the knot by spending the next few days tying the knot, y’know what I mean?” “Yes Stiles, for the love of God we all know what you mean!” Isaac groaned.)

While Derek would have much preferred to spend alone time at the house, Stiles knew that with the unusual circumstances around his pregnancy he’d have to spend a lot of time hidden indoors. So he wanted one last hurrah before he stowed himself away in Casa Del Wolf to finish out the baby growing.

As far as Stiles was concerned, the second trimester was the golden era of pregnancy. His morning sickness still hit him from time to time, but much less frequently than usual. At this point he got sick maybe once every few days, but other than that, he was able to eat various types of food again without feeling queasy. 

The other part of being in the second trimester that Stiles loved, was his insatiable horniness. All he had to do was look at Derek stripping off his shirt and he got all flushed and hot. And thank god for Derek’s werewolf stamina, because Derek never let a good boner go to waste. When Stiles wanted, Derek was more than happy to provide, over and over and over…

Derek was a great provider. 

The more the pregnancy progressed, the more it meant that Stiles had to deal with a situation that he had been putting off since he found out he was pregnant: telling his father. He felt horrible enough as it was that his father didn't know about the pregnancy, but having some people know and other people not knowing made the guilt eat away that much more. Stiles and he didn’t want this hanging over his head any longer. 

It's not that he didn't want to tell his father, it's just that he was always so worried about Stiles' well being as it was that Stiles didn't want to give him something else to stress out about. Maybe Stiles was being a coward about all of this. But with his heart and the stress of being the sheriff, Stiles didn't want to be the straw that broke the camel's back. He had planned on telling his father and Melissa sometime soon, but every time Stiles was about to bring it up, he chickened out. After he and Derek had the first appointment with the midwife, he would tell them for sure. His father and Melissa had been dating for nearly seven years (although both of them refuse to acknowledge it and still claim they’re just friends. But werewolf noses don’t lie, and if the scrunched up horrified face Scott makes when they drop by to visit his mom unexpectedly has any truth to it, they are _so_ more than friends.)

His belly was getting too big to be explained away to having eaten too much food. His swell was noticeably larger. Not quite what he was rocking for his and Derek’s anniversary, but it wouldn’t be much longer before he crossed that line. Additionally, his breasts had started to grow back as well. They were constantly achy and sore and sensitive as hell. Right now his chest was a bit fuller, but Stiles knew that this was only the beginning. These bad boys were going to get much bigger. 

But, until they made it back to Beacon Hills, and probably after they met and discussed things with Miriam, Stiles decided not to worry about it and just enjoy the next few days of his honeymoon with his husband

Stiles swung his legs out of the bed and allowed himself a full body stretch. He was still reveling in the fact that his pregnancy nausea had calmed down so much. Which is something he never thought he’d brag about. 

Derek was gone from the room— probably out running— so Stiles decided he’d go grab a quick shower. As soon as they got into the room last night, they had immediately started going at it. They fucked for hours and Stiles fell asleep with Derek’s knot buried in his ass—like he did most nights—and he wanted to freshen up a little. Not that Stiles smelling like their come had ever been a turn off for Derek. Usually it was the opposite.

He brushed his teeth while the water warmed up in the shower, then he stepped inside letting the warm water wash over his body. He soaped up his hands and ran them all over his body, paying special attention to his ass. His rim was sore and puffy and there was still so much of Derek’s come inside of him. 

He heard a faint creak of the bathroom door opening and rolled his eyes, knowing that Derek had returned. 

“Oh no!” Stiles said in fake shock. “An intruder! How ever will I defend myself when my big bad Alpha is away from the room!”

Derek started laughing. “Would you mind some company?” He stepped further into the room and shut the door behind him.

“Not at all.” Stiles pushed the shower curtain aside and smiled at Derek. “C’mon in, the water’s fine!”

Derek rolled his eyes and pulled off his shirt. Stiles had a few moments to stare at Derek’s tanned skin, glistening from the sweat of his run, beads of moisture trapped in his chest hair, before he stepped into the small shower cubicle. 

This shower was smaller, much smaller, than theirs at home, and Derek was practically pressed up against Stiles’ back. Stiles slipped a hand around Derek’s hips, gripping his body to maintain his balance. 

“Here, let’s switch. You stand under the water and I’ll stand back here.” Stiles suggested. 

They danced around until they had switched positions and Derek was under the stream of water while Stiles faced the entrance of the shower. Derek let the water wash over him for a moment, washing off his sweat, and then he grabbed a washcloth and soaped it up so he could wash Stiles’ back. Stiles could feel the suds dripping down the skin of his back and, eventually, over the swell of his ass. He closed his eyes and relaxed into the sensation. 

“When I was out on my run I saw a nice hiking trail not too far from the B&B.” Derek spoke again, his voice echoing in the steam filled room. “I think it would be a nice place for us to explore.”

Derek’s hands moved to wash Stiles’ shoulders. The soapy suds fell down onto Stiles’ chest and he scooped up the bubbly liquid and used it to clean his pubic hair. His soapy fingers threaded through his bush, cleaning out the come that Derek had left there the night before. 

“Let’s check it out.” Stiles tilted his head to the side to give Derek more space to scrub the skin of his neck. 

“I think I only have enough energy for an easy trail today. If there’re only experienced trails, you can go on without me. I’ll find something to do in town and pick you up later.”

Derek whimpered softly and leaned his head forward to scratch the scruff of his beard along Stiles’ neck, nuzzling affectionately. 

“If they don’t have any easy trails then we can just skip it.” He kissed the skin of his shoulder and placed the cloth back in its place. “I want to be with you today.”

Stiles felt Derek’s fingers trail down his sides, passing his waist and gripping his hips. Stiles wasn’t sure about Derek, but the close proximity was getting to him. He could feel the effects of his hot, wet, naked husband standing close behind him and his cock started swelling with interest. 

“The woman at the front desk said that there’s a small port town about twenty minutes away. They have some cute shops and a few places to eat.” Stiles tried his best to keep his voice level, but he was pretty sure Derek could hear the accelerating rhythm of his heartbeat. 

Derek’s fingers slowly dragged across Stiles’ skin, gripping his ass cheeks and pulling the fleshy globes apart a little giving himself a peek at Stiles’ hole. 

“That’s fine with me.” Derek said, his voice an octave lower. 

Stiles’ own hand went to his cock, circling his overheated arousal, and gripping his flesh firmly. Stiles could feel Derek’s hard cock against his ass as Derek moved himself forward, pressing his erection between Stiles cheeks. His firm shaft slid up and down along the inside of his cheeks, brushing Stiles’ crack. 

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist pulling him close to his body so he could grind himself between his cheeks. He hooked his chin over Stiles’ shoulder, looking down Stiles’ body at his erection which was flushed and curved up against his small pregnant belly. 

“Is that for me?” Derek purred. Stiles could feel the grin against his skin as Derek placed a kiss to his neck. 

Stiles wrapped his hand around himself and began jacking himself. “It’s your fault. Got me all worked up, being all hot and… _you_.”

Derek chuckled under his breath. He brought one hand up to Stiles’ chest to cup the fleshy globes. Stiles’ breasts were just beginning to come back, and they were constantly achy. Derek brought his thumb to Stiles’ nipple, swiping his thumb up and down the sensitive nub.

He kept mouthing at Stiles’ neck, his chest rumbling with possessive growls. As Derek humped along his ass, Stiles could feel Derek’s head catching on his rim with each brush against his hole. He closed his eyes and stroked a little firmer, coming undone and shooting his come up onto his chest with a drawn out groan. 

“Fuck, Stiles. You’re sexy.” Derek gasped behind him. He began rutting into Stiles with more intention. 

“Let me get inside you, baby” Derek panted hotly against Stiles’ ear. He reached down to grip his erection, brushing the flushed head over Stiles’ slightly loose hole. “Need to, Stiles. Just a little bit. Please? ”

Stiles nodded his head. “Go ahead, Der. Take what you need.”

The words were barely out of Stiles’ mouth before Derek fit himself into Stiles’ hole, feeding the tip of his cock into his tight passage. Stiles squeezed the muscles of his cheeks, gripping Derek’s head and giving him a snug space to fuck into. With his head safely cradled in Stiles’ tightly stretched hole, Derek began thrusting shallowly and working the rest of his shaft with his hand. 

He brought one hand back to one of Stiles’ chest, fondling the small breast while he fucked himself into Stiles and laying his forehead to rest on the back of Stiles’ neck. Derek slowly humped into his body, watching mesmerized as the rim of Stiles’ hole stretched and pulled around his cockhead. 

After several thrusts Derek pulled out shallowly and held the tip of his cock to the opening of Stiles’ slightly gaped hole, coming inside of him with thick bursts. He milked his cock, squeezing all that he could into Stiles, before reaching down to pet the abused rim as it twitched and fluttered around the creamy mess he’d left. 

“Der, I just cleaned out my ass.” Stiles groaned. Derek nuzzled into Stiles’ hairline, licking the skin of his neck. 

“Keep this there, baby. Need to let everyone know you’re mine.” He grunted. He dragged his hand up the crack of his ass, using the tip of his index and middle fingers to plug the mess inside. “Keep it safe in there.”

Stiles reached back around and pulled Derek into a lazy come-drunk kiss. “C’mon, big guy. We’re wasting all the hot water.”

The two stepped out of the shower and toweled off in the steamy room. Stiles didn’t miss the way Derek eyed his ass greedily as he bent over to dry his shins. Loving the attention, Stiles bent over as far as he could while toweling off, making sure Derek had a view of his sloppy hole and the creamy load sitting just inside the pink rim. He stood back up and walked out of the room, leaving Derek in a daze and sporting another erection. 

“Hurry up, they’re going to stop serving breakfast soon and I want to load up on pancakes!” Stiles called over his shoulder, smirking mischievously. 

Derek glared at him the entire time they got dressed. It took Derek nearly three times longer than usual to get dressed since he had to try to fit his erection into his jeans without pinching it in the zipper.

_Don’t worry, big buy. I’ll make it up to you later._

 

Much to Stiles frustration, there were no pancakes left at breakfast. So he and Derek set off for an equally satisfying meal elsewhere. 

Sure enough, twenty minutes away from their B&B was a beautiful harbor town called Montpellier Point. There were quaint shops scattered about here and there, but they decided to park down by the pier where there were several blocks of shopping in a concentrated area. 

A metal archway reading 'Old Town Montpellier' announced the adorable area, and there were dozens of quaint restaurants and boutiques lining either side of the streets just minutes away from the marina. They chose to eat breakfast at a restaurant at the end of the pier, choosing a seat near the window so they could stare out at the water while they dined. 

They wandered the store lined streets, casually wandering inside of boutiques to shop or looking at the goods that vendors were selling from carts that had been set up. Derek had bought a print of a wolf (that looked suspiciously like Derek’s wolf) at a small art gallery for local artists. Stiles ended up buying two white pillowcases with “his” in elegant cursive to put on their pillows back home. Derek rolled his eyes when Stiles showed him, but Stiles could see the pleased smile hiding beneath all the broodiness. 

Stiles got a strawberry ice cream cone with coconut shavings and maple syrup – much to Derek’s disgust—and he lapped the dessert languidly while pretending he didn’t notice Derek’s eyes on his tongue. 

Derek went inside to look around in inside one of the small stores and Stiles chose to sit out front on a wooden bench to rest. He didn’t have much energy to work with these days, but after having mind blowing sex last night with his husband—“Derek, oh my god, we’re actually husbands! HUSBANDS!”— he was feeling a little slow on his feet. 

At the end of the block, Stiles saw a store with red velvety curtains which blocked the view of the inside. There was a wooden sign of a busty mermaid playing a harp and an elaborately decorated sign hanging from the eave read “Siren’s Call”. Intrigued, Stiles hoisted himself off of the bench and wandered down the street to see what was inside. 

When he opened the door to the shop, instead of hearing a bell jingling to announce a customer’s entry, there was a very sexual female whimper. The door smacked his backside as it shut on him. His eyes widened in surprise and his head shot up to look at the door and he heard a chuckle off to his left. 

“First time in the store?” There was a woman sitting behind the counter. She was peering at him from behind a magazine. Her wing tip eyeliner looked sharp enough to cause wounds and her red painted lips smirked playfully. Her hair was elegantly rolled and styled to perfection.

He nodded, answering her question. “I’m from out of town.”

“Welcome to Montpellier Point.” Her smile was friendly and welcoming. “What brings you to our sleepy little port town?”

“I’m on my honeymoon, actually. My husband and I are staying at a B&B just up the road.”

Her grin broadened. “Well you’ve stumbled into the right store, doll! Congratulations on your nuptials. If you need any assistance or have any questions, just let me know!”

Stiles nodded, thanking her, and wandered off into the store. The store’s sound system was playing big band music that made Stiles think of a Dita Von Teese performance. There was a small handful of customers scattered about the store, eyes focused on their own purchases, not looking at one another. When Stiles himself turned to look at the merchandise, the first thing that caught his eye was a shelf containing the largest dildos Stiles had ever seen. 

His mouth dropped open and he coughed suddenly.

“Okay. Not what I was expecting.” He said to himself. He took a moment to look around and examine his surroundings. 

He had wandered into a sex shop. 

“No fucking way. This is awesome!” He clapped his hands giddily and began looking around in earnest. 

There were several shelves with various sex toys, and entire lingerie and costume area, a wall dedicated to adult dvds and adult books, and there was even a bar dedicated to lube and condoms. That was where Stiles decided to spend his time first. 

The glass counter housed various types of condoms in various sizes, colors, and erotic effects. There was an expansive selection of lube, and on the back wall behind the bar were the flavored lubes. There was a blond man with heavily tattooed arms and hipster glasses and a handlebar mustache standing behind the counter texting on his phone. He was wearing a black shirt with the mermaid logo on it. 

“Would you like to try anything?” He asked, not looking up from his phone. 

“Huh?” Stiles asked. 

The man looked up. Stiles must have looked like he was from out of town, and the man seemed less annoyed at being disturbed, and actually seemed eager to help. 

“The flavored lube. Would you like to try anything?” He repeated. 

Before Stiles had an internal freak out, trying to figure out just what exactly the guy had meant, the man reached into one of the drawers on his side of the counter and pulled out a tiny plastic spoon. _Taste tests for lube? How cool is that!_

Stiles pointed to a bottle at random, which happened to be a bottle of pineapple flavored lube, and the man turned to grab the tester for that bottle off of the shelf. He slipped on some rubber gloves and popped the lid and squeezed some onto the plastic spoon and handed it to Stiles. 

Stiles tried to hide his excitement as he took the spoon and stuck it in his mouth. It tasted amazing. Exactly like pineapples. He tried a few other flavors and decided to buy three different tubes: pineapple, black cherry, and passion fruit. The bartender—if you could call him that— told Stiles about the other specialty lubricants and gels they sold and explained how each of them did something different. They were having a promotion, buy one get one half off, and Stiles got a bottle of warming lube and a bottle of tingling pleasure gel. 

From the lubricant and condom bar Stiles wandered into the costume area. There were elaborate masquerade masks, and themed costumes, and various sexually themed miscellany. 

Stiles browsed through the lingerie selection and happily selected outfits that he definitely wanted to wear for Derek. He also grabbed a slutty school girl outfit that he was too big for now, but planned on wearing after the baby arrived. 

Stiles’ arms were quickly becoming full with all of the bottles and clothing items he had picked out and he regretted not grabbing a basket of some kind. 

The girl from the front counter peered around the corner of one of the fixtures nearby. “Want me to set some of that up at the counter?” She inquired politely. 

“That would be awesome. Thanks!” Stiles handed over his armful of stuff.

“No problem.” She smiled. 

He thought of the school girl outfit in his pile. “Wait, before you go, I’ve never gotten stockings before, could you maybe help me pick some out?”

“Sure! What type were you looking for? We’ve various types of fishnets, we’ve got sheer, opaque, some with embroidery.”

“I don’t know, actually.” Stiles blushed a little. 

“No worries. Let me show you what we’ve got.” 

She took Stiles over to a pink fixture that had several drawers and gold knobs. She pulled out drawer after drawer showing him each style they had. She also showed him the garter belts and how to fasten them and attach stockings to them. He picked out two different kinds that he liked and had her add it to the pile of items he was going to get. 

“Oh and would you do me a favor? My husband is probably going to stroll in here looking for me, so could you keep those out of view. I definitely want to buy them, but I want them to be a surprise for him.”

She grinned wickedly. 

“You got it!” She flounced off and Stiles went back around looking at the other fixtures. 

Sure enough, after a few minutes, the door opened and Derek stood at the entrance. When he heard the sexually themed whimper of the door chime, he stopped walking and the tips of his ears turned pink. 

Stiles laughed at Derek’s bashful reaction and Derek’s head turned, following the sound of Stiles’ voice. Spotting Stiles, he frowned and made his way through the store.

“I didn’t know you’d left the bench, I was worried.” His eyebrows were set to the ‘Concerned Derek’ position. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I saw the front of the store and came to see what was inside and then I got…distracted.” He ran a hand along Derek’s cheek, soothing him.

Ever since Stiles had gotten pregnant, Derek’s protective instincts had gone through the roof. 

Whereas before, he was always generally aware of where Stiles was when he was in the room, now he hardly let him out of his sight. If any other men walked too close to him when they were in public, Derek would wind his arm around Stiles’ waist, subtly pulling him into his body. One time Derek had actually growled at a guy who had stopped to ask him for directions. 

Derek always felt bad afterward. He didn’t want to treat Stiles like he was property or a thing to be owned; and he didn’t see Stiles that way. But Stiles knew that while Derek knew something cognitively, his instincts had a mind of their own. He could hardly fault Derek for his automatic reaction. 

In a way, Stiles thought it was a little sweet that Derek had gotten extra protective since he’d gotten pregnant. As long as Derek didn’t do anything horrible like start ripping throats or anything, then he wouldn’t mind the possessive arm over the waist or the under the breath grumbles and growls.

Together he and Derek wondered through the aisles looking at the different toys the store had.

Derek had picked a smallish glass plug for Stiles to wear and Stiles had picked out his own plug that had a small bunny tail. He wasn’t sure who grabbed the massage oil, but it made its way into Stiles’ hands as well. 

“This is my new favorite store.” Stiles said as he grabbed a vibrating cock sleeve.

Derek laughed. “So is this our new favorite romantic getaway destination?” Stiles nodded frantically and grabbed another vibrating cock ring. Derek laughed at Stiles’ exuberance. 

He picked up a pheromone massage candle, which bragged the ability to release pheromones into the atmosphere. Stiles read the label while Derek held the can. 

“I feel like they missed a prime branding opportunity by not calling it Phere-Moans.” Derek rolled his eyes, completely unamused, while Stiles cackled and grabbed a bunch of the candles.

They ended up getting a few more goodies and bringing them up to the register. While Derek was turned around looking at the item of the week –which happened to be a knotting dildo, much to Derek’s amusement— the shop girl pointed to the pile of lube and lingerie that was set to the side. Stiles nodded, and she rang up the items he’d picked out before, bagging them discreetly before Derek turned around. They paid for their purchases and exited the store with a business card and a flier for some workshops they were going to be having in the future. 

Derek and Stiles went on a whale watching tour in the early afternoon and Stiles got some wonderful pictures of whales breaking the surface of the water. Being on the open water was nice, but the rocking of the boat activated Stiles’ latent pregnancy nausea, and he began to feel queasy. They walked around outside for a while before getting into the car and driving back to the B&B. 

The two took a short nap, Stiles needing the sleep and Derek just snuggling next to him enjoying his scent. When Stiles woke, they dressed and went to a steakhouse that was just up the road and had been written about in several food magazines for its exceptional cuisine. Derek enjoyed a delicious steak, that was nearly completely raw, and Stiles got grilled chicken.

Back in their room, Derek had the television on and was casually watching the news while Stiles fiddled around with some of the things they’d gotten while out shopping. It wasn’t until Stiles was digging through his bags from Siren’s Call that Derek noticed there were three bags, way more than what would have been needed for the stuff he helped choose. 

“What else did you get?” He opened the top of the bag and looked inside. 

“No, don’t!” Stiles all but shouted, rushing over to clamp the top of the bag shut. Derek’s hands flew up in surrender and he looked up at Stiles alarmed. “They’re surprises. For later.” He couldn’t hide the disappointment from his tone.

“I’m sorry, baby, I didn’t mean to ruin your surprises.” Derek looked disappointed. He knew how much Stiles loved to surprise him, especially when it was with something that he would get to be on the receiving end of. “I only saw one thing, the rest can be surprises still.”

Stiles opened the bag and peered in to see what it was that Derek had seen. Lying on the top of some of the outfits he’d gotten was just a pair of black [panties](http://www.agentprovocateur.com/media/catalog/product/cache/3/image/800x/040ec09b1e35df139433887a97daa66f/l/a/lacyblack_0588_brief-back_retouched_1.jpg) that were a part of an ensemble he’d planned on wearing. 

“Well,” Stiles started teasingly, “since you’ve already seen these, I might as well put them on now.”

Derek furrowed his brow. “Stiles, I’m sorry.”

Stiles took Derek’s face in one hand and ran the knuckles of his other hand softly along his creased brow.

“It’s not a big deal. Besides, this just gives me an excuse to wear them now.” He pulled out the racy black panties and held them up for Derek to look at. 

Derek made a noise of approval that sounded like purring. “They’re quite see through.”

“They are.” Stiles agreed. He dipped his hand into the front of his pants. “I’ve got to shave really fast before I put these bad boys on.”

“Let me do it.” Derek said huskily, eyes glued to Stiles’ hand dipped inside of his pants.

“Yeah?”

Derek nodded. 

“Alright.” He took the other bags from Siren’s Call and brought them into the bathroom. Derek followed behind Stiles, stripping off his own shirt and unfastening his pants as he walked. 

“Don’t look inside these ones, okay?” Stiles said, looking back over his shoulder at Derek. 

“I won’t.” Derek promised. Derek slipped off his jeans, and folded them loosely, tossing them onto the expansive bathroom counter. 

Stiles set the bags on the far end of the counter before he began to remove his own clothing. Derek helped him hop up onto the counter. 

The tile was slightly chilly his skin. He brought his feet up onto the edge of the counter, splaying his legs open to display his pubic area to Derek. His husband’s eyes dragged along his cock and balls possessively, smirking as he ran his hands along his skin, cradling his testicles in the palm of his hand. 

Derek removed his hands and turned on the faucet. He pulled the stopper so that the warm water started filling the sink. Once enough water had accumulated, he turned off the water faucet, dipped a washcloth into the water and wrung it out. He placed the warm, wet cloth over the skin of Stiles’ pubic area, warming the sensitive skin of his groin. 

The cloth felt comforting on Stiles’ body as the heat loosened his pores and made the skin more supple. While Stiles’ skin was warming, Derek fished through his toiletry bag and took out his beard trimming scissors and a straight razor. 

“Ready?” Derek asked, pulling off the washcloth from Stiles’ skin. The air felt so much cooler on Stiles’ crotch now that the warm cloth was gone. Derek looked down at Stiles’ genitals before meeting his eyes. 

“Yeah,” Stiles grinned, shifting his legs wider, presenting all of himself to Derek. 

Derek used the trimming scissors to trim Stiles’ pubic hair so it was much shorter and easier to shave. Then, he pumped some shaving cream onto one hand then rubbed his hands together to warm it up. 

Derek rubbed the lather onto Stiles’ crotch, smoothing the cream into the pubic hair and on his testicles. The cream felt cool but comforting on Stiles overheated skin. He tried his best to not get completely hard; having an erection while trying to shave just made things trickier. 

Derek brought the razor to the sensitive flesh, looking back up at Stiles before he touched the metal to the skin. Stiles nodded wordlessly and Derek touched the blade to the skin. The blade tugged against the skin, sending pinpricks of sharp, but arousing, pain through Stiles’ groin. He had the strong urge to thrust into the sensation, but refrained. Because, y’know, that blade was sharp. 

Stiles closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the mirror behind him, while he let Derek shave his pubic hair, enjoying the scrape of the blade. Every few strokes, Derek dipped the razor underneath the water to clean it off and bringing it back to his skin. 

He rubbed the pad of his index finger along the trail of hair down Stiles’ lower abdomen. “Do you want to keep this or do you want me to shave it off?”

“I wanna keep it. It’s cute.” Derek huffed a laugh and smiled down at Stiles. 

“All of you is cute.” He said. 

Stiles grinned. “Alpha knows best.” At that, Derek laughed.

It wasn’t often that he got to be shaved by Derek. It was always so relaxing and it made Stiles feel pampered and precious. Whenever he tried to do it himself, it was always awkward bending and prayers that he wouldn’t fall over and accidentally cut off anything important. But when Derek did it, Stiles got to lay back and relax while his mate took care of grooming him. 

Derek usually preferred Stiles with pubic hair because it was easy for scent to get trapped there. Derek liked to be able to smell his come and sweat along with Stiles’ come and sweat in the hair. Sometimes while they were in bed, Derek would nuzzle his face into Stiles’ bush, enjoying his musk and licking the salty skin. But just because it was Derek’s personal preference didn’t mean he told Stiles what to do with it.

Stiles liked to switch it up from time to time, going from a manicured bush, to a wild, unkempt bush (Derek’s favorite), to totally smooth and hairless. 

He found that Derek didn’t mind Stiles being shaved so much if he was the one who got to shave him. So it was kind of a win-win; Derek got to indulge himself in grooming his mate and Stiles got to have smooth skin without nicking or cutting himself. 

He loved being spread out in front of Derek. It was vaguely arousing, being so open and vulnerable while Derek groomed him. Derek was the epitome of focus while he tended to Stiles; he had laser focus while he shifted angles, making sure he didn’t irritate the skin by shaving too close, and moving Stiles’ legs to get the crevices he needed to reach. 

Stiles held his breath as Derek held his testicles in his hand, shaving the delicate skin so it was all soft. Derek looked down further, examining Stiles’ hole, either checking to see how his rim was doing or checking to make sure he could still smell his scent in Stiles’ most secret of places. Stiles was never really sure, but he loved being the object of Derek’s attention, so it didn’t really matter. 

Derek dunked the razor in the water, cleaning off the blade again. His other hand slipped downward to feel along Stiles’ ass crack, brushing lightly against the fine trail of hair. 

“Here too?” He asked, rubbing his finger up and down Stiles’ crack, subtly brushing his hole.

Stiles nodded. “Yeah, there too.”

Derek helped Stiles get off of the counter. Stiles turned around facing the counter and bent forward onto his elbows, resting against the tile. His ass was thrust outward, giving Derek access to his ass so he could finish his task. 

Derek put more shaving cream on his fingers and got down onto his knees, his face level with Stiles’ ass. He rubbed the cream along Stiles’ crack, coating the hair. Using one hand, he spread his thumb and index finger wide open holding back Stiles cheeks and giving him access to Stiles’ crack and his furled pucker.

“Be still, baby.” He murmured, the warm puff of his breath tickling Stiles’ ass cheeks. 

Stiles felt the cold blade glide along the inside of his cheeks, capturing the sparse hair he had. Derek shaved silently for a few more minutes before leaning back to examine his work. He stood up again, dunking the razor in the water, and ran another wash cloth under the warm faucet. 

He ran the warm wet cloth between Stiles’ cheeks, collecting the excess shaving foam. After his ass had been thoroughly cleaned off, he turned Stiles around to wipe off the excess foam from his cock and balls. 

“Almost finished.” He murmured, setting the dirty cloth into the sink. 

Derek poured some unscented aftershave lotion onto his hands and smoothed it onto the freshly shaved skin of Stiles’ crotch. The lotion felt soothing on Stiles skin and he let out a tiny, breathy moan. Derek let his hand circle Stiles’ cock, which was beginning to chub up from all the attention, teasing him. 

“If you keep that up, I won’t be able to fit into those panties.” Stiles purred. Derek leaned in and kissed Stiles’ pouty mouth, firmly and possessively. 

“Turn around.” he said against Stiles’ lips. 

Stiles turned and Derek smoothed the lotion into the crack of his ass. Stiles’ face was flushed and he looked out of breath. His lips were parted and slightly puffy from where he’d been biting at them while Derek tended to him. 

When Derek was finished, he playfully spanked one of Stiles’ ass cheeks. He pressed up against Stiles’ back, hooking his chin over his shoulder and making eye contact with him in the mirror. 

“I’ll be waiting on the bed.” He grinned slowly and placed a kiss on Stiles’ shoulder. As Derek strolled out of the room, Stiles caught sight of the bulge in his boxers. 

_Am I gonna have fun with you, or what?_

Snapping out of his daze, he went to the Siren’s Call bag and fished out the panties he’d tossed back in there. Making sure he didn’t lose his balance, he slid on the panties. The soft satin felt extra smooth against Stiles’ newly shaved skin. If Stiles wasn’t trying to keep these panties clean, he’d jack himself until he was spilling messily inside of the fabric. 

He dug around through the shopping bag and took out the massage oil, the warming gel, and one of the pheromone candles. He grabbed a few towels and headed back into the room. 

Derek was sitting on the edge of the bed. He was completely naked and his cock was already flushed and hardened with arousal, pearly drops of precome dripping down his shaft.

“I could smell how excited you were in the bathroom.” He said, slightly bashful. Stiles thought it was incredibly cute how Derek could get so easily embarrassed about how turned on Stiles made him.

Stiles laughed. “Well it’s nice to know I have an eager audience.” He walked over to the bed and lay a few towels down on top of it to protect the comforter. “Der, is it alright if I light those pheromone candles?”

Derek chuckled, surprised. “You actually bought one?”

“I bought five” Stiles grinned. He set his items on a small towel at the foot of the bed, where he’d be sitting.

“Sure, go ahead.” Stiles was excited at using a candle that would influence Derek’s senses. 

He wasn’t sure to what degree Derek would react to the pheromones, but it would be fun to try. Worst case scenario, they’d just have romantic lighting; so it seemed worth it to give it a try. Stiles lit one of the candles and placed it on the bedside table. 

“You look like you’ve got something planned.” Derek fondled himself loosely, subtly humping into his fist, relieving some of the pressure in his cock. “How do you want me, baby?”

Stiles remembered one more thing he needed. He went back into the bathroom and grabbed the empty ice bucket and filled it with hot water. Coming back into the room, he set the container massage oil into the warm water so it could start warming up. 

Stiles looked up at Derek with a mischievous smile. “I’m going to pamper you tonight.”

“Really?” The corner of his mouth was quirked into a smile. Stiles nodded. 

“Yup. A sexy massage for my sexy mate.” Derek purred in approval. “Okay, so lay on the bed, on your front.” 

Derek turned around and crawled up into the bed. Stiles wolf whistled as his ass was presented to him; Derek just rolled his eyes. When Derek was lying on his stomach, Stiles situated his legs a little farther apart, so they were spread wide enough for him to sit between them. 

Stiles took a moment to observe the tanned skin of his lover’s prone body. He saw Derek naked every single day and it still never failed to amaze him just how attractive Derek actually was. Stiles was willing to bet he’d never get tired of the view for as long as helived. 

_Okay Stilinski, let’s focus._

With Derek rolled onto his stomach, Stiles leaned forward and gently rested his hands on Derek’s back, rubbing up and down to familiarize Derek with his touch. 

He stroked up and down in broad movements, covering as much of Derek’s skin as he could. After a minute or so, he reached over to the bucket that held the massage oil, making sure to keep his other hand on Derek’s back. The oil had warmed up to just the right temperature, and he drizzled the liquid over the back of his hand that was still on Derek’s body. The oil drizzled through the cracks of his fingers and off the sides of his palm, onto Derek’s skin. 

Derek moaned at the sensation. 

Stiles checked in with Derek to make sure he was comfortable. “How’s the temperature. Warm enough? Too warm?” 

“Just right.” His voice was Stiles’ favorite kind of gravelly. The kind that meant he was really aroused.

He drizzled a little more oil onto Derek’s body, and used both of his hands to glide up and down his back. His hands slid easily with the oil on Derek’s skin and Stiles rubbed Derek’s back shallowly for several moments. Eventually, his touch deepened, his hands manipulating the muscles and working the tendons firmly. Derek groaned in exhausted pleasure and eased into Stiles’ touch, becoming putty beneath his fingers. He let out a guttural moan into the mattress beneath him. 

“That _candle._ ” He got out, before cursing under his breath. Derek’s hips humped into the bed to gain friction on his aching cock. 

“Yeah? Does it work?” Stiles asked, amused and curious. Derek nodded. 

Stiles wasn’t sure what the odds were that it would actually be strong enough to cause an effect in Derek. He had half thought that it was a novelty candle and would create ambiance, but wouldn’t really do anything. The other half him, the ever-the-optimist half, he hoped that it was the real deal.

“You can smell the pheromones?”

Derek nodded again. “It smells like a god damn brothel.”

“In a good way I hope.” He laughed.

“In the best way.” Derek growled, humping into the mattress again. 

“Hey, stop that! I want to be the one to get you off.” He whined petulantly. 

He could practically feel Derek rolling his eyes. Derek ceased his hips movements, but Stiles could see his hands flexing into fists then opening again, the way he did when he was trying to keep from popping his claws.

He gradually moved his attention towards Derek’s sculpted, hairy ass. Using more oil, he drizzled the sun kissed skin with the warm oil, making sure it was nice and slippery. He circled each cheek lightly, his hand’s movements mirroring each other. Then he repeated the actions, but dug in a little firmer, working his ass just as hard as he’d been working Derek’s back. Stiles’ thumbs dug into Derek’s ass, kneading the cheeks firmly. 

Stiles tapped at the side of Derek’s hip, “Lift up, just a bit.” Derek did and Stiles pulled his hard cock downward so that it lay between Derek’s opened thighs. With one hand on Derek’s ass, he used the other to grab the tingling gel, and pop the top. He placed a small dot directly onto Derek’s frenulum and then used the pad of his finger to smear it around Derek’s glans. Within a few moments, the already sensitive, aroused area would be hit with a warm tingling sensation to tease Derek while Stiles worked on his ass.

Stiles grabbed the massage oil and drizzled more onto Derek’s skin, allowing it to drip into Derek’s crack and slide down over his balls. He pulled the globes apart, stretching his crack open slightly, then allowed his cheeks to close as he began to rub Derek’s ass in mirrored circled motions. Every time his hands circled near Derek’s crack, Stiles would slide his fingers into Derek’s crack, grazing his hole ever so lightly. 

Derek groaned gutterally and began circling his hips into the mattress. Stiles looked up to see that Derek’s claws were extended. 

He spread open Derek’s cheeks again and held them open with one hand so he could use the other to tease along the crack. 

With his free hand Stiles formed a fist, then he began swiping his knuckles up and down the space of Derek’s crack, applying firmer pressure on his perineum and gliding down to the tip of his cock. Using both hands, he pulled his cheeks open again, drawing the pads of his fingers outward across the muscles to the outside of his cheeks. 

He opened up Derek’s ass again and brought his fist back towards Derek’s crack. Stiles used a single knuckle to plug Derek’s hole and he loosely jiggled his fist, vibrating between the cheeks, twisting the knuckle in Derek’s ass at the same time. Derek’s breath was coming in pants as he fought to keep from clawing the bedsheets in his arousal. Between his legs, Derek’s cock was drooling precome, soaking a dark circle into the town beneath him.

With his other hand, he stroked down the base of Derek’s back in a soft contrast to his other hand’s ministrations. After several loving strokes, his hand slid down to Derek’s ass cheek, caressing the firm muscle before dipping down to reach his upper thigh. His fingers trickled down to Derek’s neglected cock, and lightly stroked down the shaft. 

Stiles used the pads of his fingers to gently scratch Derek’s glans, which was already a tingly mess because of the gel Stiles’ had put on there earlier. The hand that was in Derek’s hole moved downward to bury itself in Derek’s ball sack, firmly vibrating once more. Derek’s cock was drooling between his thighs all over the sheets. 

“Roll over, Der.” He husked. Stiles himself was getting affected by being the one to reduce Derek to a quivering, growly mess. 

Derek pushed himself up on unsteady arms and flipped over onto his back, his heavy cock slapping up against his belly obscenely, oozing precome onto his abs. His claws were extended and Stiles could see his bottom lip was bloody from where his fangs had been digging into the flesh. 

With Derek rolled onto his back, Stiles drizzled more oil onto his abdomen. Stiles rubbed his hands up and down Derek’s chest, admiring the defined muscles of his torso. Stiles circled his oiled fingertips around Derek’s areolae, spiraling closer and closer to this nipples, then spiraling outward without giving them any of the attention they so desperately craved. 

Stiles hands traveled back down to Derek’s groin. Since Derek’s cock was lying on his belly, Stiles used the palms of both hands to pleasure his lover. Stiles folded Derek’s scrotum to lie upward along the base of his cock. He cradled his heavy balls against his swollen, hard shaft, cupping them in one palm while he used the other to glide up Derek’s shaft. 

He continued to massage Derek’s balls while he slid his other palm upwards from root to tip, over and over again. Derek humped into the pressure snarling in his arousal. Derek was openly whining now, pleasure written all over his frustrated brow. 

Stiles let go of Derek’s cock and balls and massaged other surrounding areas. Stiles’ fingers tickled into the creases where Derek’s thighs met his groin, his upper pubic area, and all along the skin of his lower stomach. 

He brought his hands down between Derek’s legs. Stiles stroked and swiped at Derek’s hole, teasing the whorl of hair in Derek’s crack, and circling Derek’s tight furl. Every so often he dipped the tip of his middle finger shallowly into Derek’s hole. 

Above him, Derek was squirming around, delirious with the stimulation, growling incessantly in his chest. His lower stomach was drenched in his own thick, milky precome. It saturated the hair on his lower belly, matting into his pubes, and dripping off of his sides onto the mattress. Derek was leaking like a goddamn faucet. 

Stiles poured more oil into his hands and took Derek’s balls into his hands. He rolled the full, swollen globes in his hands, worshipping Derek’s balls. He slid his hands up to his cock to jack him, roughly and deeply, slowly and torturously. Stiles flattened his palm over Derek’s head and jacked only the base of his cock. He could feel Derek’s knot swelling at the base of his cock from all of the attention. 

Stiles shuffled his body down the bed and brought his head down to the crack of Derek’s ass. He buried his face in the hairy hole, sliding his tongue messily along the furled pucker. He licked in circles around Derek’s entrance, dipping inside every now and then. Derek let out a loud feral growl, the sound echoing off of the walls. His hips humped stutteringly into the air, instinctually looking for something to fuck into.

Stiles removed his mouth from Derek’s crack and climbed up Derek’s body, positioning himself over Derek’s cock. Bracing one hand on the bed, he used the other to guide the head of Derek’s cock into Stiles’ ass, allowing just the head to pop inside of his body. He balanced shakily on his knees and bounced his body on the top of Derek’s cock, squeezing his ass muscles to grip Derek firmly. All of Stiles’ bouncing caused 

Derek’s red eyes scanned up and down Stiles’ torso, hungrily taking in his swollen belly and perky tits that were just beginning to swell so that he’d be able to nurse their pups. Stiles fucked himself of Derek’s dick for several minutes, squeezing Derek’s head with his internal muscles. 

Stiles mustered all of the self-control that he had and lifted himself off of Derek’s cock. Derek whimpered desperately, fucking his hips upward trying to get back into Stiles’ hot hole. 

“Sorry, big guy, but that’s not where you’re shooting your load.” He leaned upward, kissing Derek’s mouth fiercely, his own mouth snagging on Derek’s fangs. He pulled back looking directly into Derek’s glowing red eyes. 

“I want you to come in my mouth.” Stiles smirked dirtily. Derek was practically snarling, his saliva dripping down his chin.

Stiles moved back between Derek’s legs, and slid his oiled up middle finger smoothly inside of Derek’s hole, pressing right up against his prostate without hesitation. He teased around the small bundle of nerves, avoiding hitting it head on. He circled around and around, driving Derek mad with pleasure.

With his other hand, he cradled Derek’s cock against his belly. He fingered Derek’s ass, roughly and aggressively, watching as Derek’s fat knot began to swell larger and get firmer. He licked and mouthed along the bulge at the base of Derek’s cock. 

He pulled his finger out from Derek’s ass and cupped both hands around Derek’s knot, squeezing firmly. He brought his mouth up to the head of Derek’s cock and began licking along the sensitive skin, swirling his tongue around Derek’s head. He gripped the base of Derek’s knot as hard as he could, and started jacking with the same aggressive rhythm that Derek liked right before he usually knotted Stiles. 

Derek growled, fucking his hips upward into Stiles’ hands. Stiles let Derek’s cock slip from his mouth with an obscene ‘pop’. He mouthed up and down the side of Derek’s shaft as he spoke. 

“That’s it, Derek. Knot my hands, baby. Come all over my mouth. I wanna drink you down, Der.”

Derek growled louder, looked down at Stiles’ mouth as it attached to the tip of Derek’s dick, suckling in the head. Stiles locked eyes with Derek, humming and smirking around his flushed, purple head; his hands jacked harder.

“Want your come.” Stiles panted, pulling off of Derek’s cock. 

Derek’s knot was swollen full and Stiles kept his hands clasped around it tight while he jacked the knot. Derek’s head fell backward as he roared loudly, his cock spraying his come all over Stiles’ face and into his mouth. 

After the initial surge of Derek’s orgasm, Stiles settled himself between Derek’s legs in a comfortable position, keeping Derek’s knot in his grip. He attached his mouth to the tip of Derek’s still leaking cock, using his tongue to play with the oversensitive head, drinking down his come. 

Every now and then one hand would leave his knot to jack his still hard cock, causing Derek to have secondary orgasms and fill Stiles’ mouth all over again. He drank Derek’s come greedily, pulling off to nuzzle at the base of Derek’s cock into his bush, scenting his Alpha’s cock. He licked back up Derek’s shaft and reattached him mouth onto the tip.

He kept at it for nearly a half hour, lucking, sucking and fucking worshipping Derek’s cock, before Derek finally had the wherewithal to speak. 

“Stiles, you can let me go.” Derek panted hoarsely. Stiles unattached his mouth from Derek’s cock.

“Your knot’s still swollen. You’re still coming, baby.” Stiles was sure his lips were swollen and red from sucking Derek’s cock for so long. His jaw was tired and his tongue was sore; they were the aches brought on by a job well done.

“Inside.” He growled fiercely. “Need-- Stiles, inside you, _please_.” Derek’s voice broke off into a whine and his hips humped upward. 

Stiles let go of Derek’s dick, which was oversensitive and still pouring out come, and moved to climb over the heavily drooling head. 

Derek reached a claw back to slice across the crotch of Stiles’ panties. 

“Hey! Those were new!” Stiles objected. The waist band was still intact around Stiles’ body, but the rest dangled uselessly, like a poor attempt at a loin cloth.

“I’ll buy you more.” He growled before pulling Stiles back down onto his cock. Stiles eased down Derek’s cock, the slide aided by all of the massage oil and Derek’s come. Stiles could only slide down far enough until Derek’s still-swollen knot made contact with the outside of Stiles’ rim. 

Once seated, Stiles could feel his ass being filled up by Derek’s come. He used one hand to brace himself against Derek’s torso, and his other hand reached back behind him to cup the base of Derek’s still exposed knot. He rode Derek roughly, chasing his own much needed orgasm.

Derek stared up at him, a clawed hand helping Stiles ride him. His other hand came up to cup his breast, fondling one roughly, then the other. He sat up, not at all interrupting Stiles’ rhythm. He latched onto one of Stiles’ tits, suckling and nibbling while Stiles bounced.

“Yesss.” Stiles hissed. He took his hand off of Derek’s abdomen and jacked his erection that was sticking up from the tattered remains of his panties. Within a few moments he was coming all over his hand and Derek’s chest. 

Derek pulled his head into a sloppy kiss, Stiles mostly just breathing into Derek’s mouth while the shudders of orgasm made their way through his body. Stiles was sure Derek could smell his own come on Stiles’ breath. He could feel the bits of Derek’s come that had gotten on his face become tacky. He stilled his hips, sitting with Derek’s cock in his ass. 

He lay down atop Derek, as much as he could over the small pregnant belly he had, and fought to catch his breath. 

“Stiles,” Derek grunted beneath him, writhing restlessly. “Blow out that damn candle!” 

Stiles laughed and leaned forward— Derek moving his hips with Stiles’ body so that he could still stay inside of Stiles— and blew out the flame, putting an end to the erotic hold the pheromones had on Derek’s senses.

He lay atop Derek, Derek mouthing Stiles’ breasts, casually nursing at his tits, while Stiles ground his pelvis into Derek’s erection. When his knot had finally receded and he had stopped coming, Derek reached down to collect all of his come that was seeping out of Stiles’ hole. He rubbed his fluid onto Stiles belly, his cock and balls, and his breasts. 

“Mine.” he grumbled possessively. Stiles chuckled sleepily. 

“Yours.” Stiles agreed, smiling sleepily. “All yours.”

 

They had gotten a few hours sleep before Stiles woke up horny as hell. Damn pregnancy hormones. 

His hand drifted down his stomach to find his cock already hard and leaking into the mattress. He was covered in massage oil, sweat, his come, and Derek’s come. He felt disgusting, but that didn’t seem to dampen the need that was burning inside of him. 

While Derek slept soundly next to him, Stiles rolled over to the bedside table and lit the pheromone candle. He settled back into the mattress and reached down to get a hand between his legs. 

Derek’s come was still leaking out of his ass, so he scooped out as much as he could and used it to start stroking his cock. He brought one of his hands up to his breast, pinching one of his sensitive nipples before pulling on it a little bit. He let out a deep pleasured moan at the sensation, his own cock drooling out more precome. 

At that, Derek’s eyes shot open immediately, already red. His nostrils flared as they took in Stiles’ arousal and the pheromone candle. His eyes focused on Stiles who was all flushed and overheated, jacking himself slowly.

“Alpha, _please_. I need you so bad.” Stiles panted in a needy whine. “It hurts, Alpha.”

Derek was up immediately, hovering over his mate, his cock already erect and drooling hungrily. 

“I’ll take care of you, baby.” He husked, nearly feral. Derek reached toward the headboard and brought the lube into his hand, squirting it onto his palm and slathering it on his cock. 

He reached down and fed his engorged cock into Stiles’ sloppy hole, inch my torturous inch. He slid in until he was seated with his groin against Stiles’ balls. He started fucking into Stiles dirtily, groaning and growling as he rutted between his legs. Stiles’ hand began stripping his cock harder. 

“Yes, Derek, perfect! Alpha!” He cried out. Derek fucked in firmer. 

He ducked his head into the base of Stiles’ neck, and he felt sharp teeth gripping the skin. Not hard enough to pierce, but enough to worry at the skin and leave it raw and scratched. His hot breath soothed over the wounds as he panted. 

Moments later, Stiles was shooting off into his hand. Once he had stilled from the aftershocks, Derek pulled out of Stiles and leaned over his body, stroking his own cock to completion all over Stiles spent, still-softening penis.

He moved down, sniffing at the mess all over Stiles’ skin, leaking out of his ass, smeared onto his entire body. He nosed at Stiles’ groin, and forced his tongue to shift into the wolf’s. He slid his hot, sandpaper tongue through the small patch of hair, collecting up all of his still warm come and Stiles’ precome. He moved his tongue downward into Stiles’ crack to clean out his hole. Derek licked Stiles out, cleaning out his tight passage of lube and come, then moving to his belly and his chest. 

Once Derek had licked Stiles clean all over, Derek laid himself along Stiles’ side. He used his claws to slice off the panties that were still pathetically hanging off of Stiles waist from earlier. He tossed the material onto the other side of the room, and leaned over to blow out the candle. Satisfied, he snuggled back into Stiles’ body.

Derek nosed at Stiles’ breast, looking up at him with inquisitive eyes. Stiles nodded, and Derek latched his mouth onto his tit. 

Stiles ran his fingers though Derek’s sleep and sex mussed hair while Derek nursed softly, suckling as he fell asleep. Stiles relaxed into the sensation, sated and satisfied, and drifted off to sleep along with Derek.

 

When Stiles woke up again, the sun was high in the sky. There was a tray of breakfast on the night stand –and coffee!— and a gift wrapped box. 

Stiles slipped off the velvety ribbon and took the lid off of the box. Beneath several layers of colored tissue paper was a pair of panties identical to the ones Derek had ruined the night before. There was a notecard on top of the underwear, and in Derek’s scratchy writing it read, “Sorry. –D”

Stiles laughed and set the box aside so that he could start in on breakfast. 

Derek walked in covered in sweat and wearing basketball shorts and a tank top. Stiles thought that Derek wasn’t really in the habit of not having a territory to patrol. 

“Hello, my darling husband.” Stiles greeted brightly. 

Derek grinned, as he always did whenever Stiles called him husband.

“Did you go for a run?” Stiles asked around a sip of coffee.

Derek nodded and sat down in the chair by the door, untying his running shoes. 

“The views out here are beautiful, but I can’t wait until we’re back at home where I can shift and run around like normal.” 

Wolfing out was one of Derek’s favorite ways to let loose and blow off steam. Most mornings, Derek shifted and ran the perimeter of the Hale property, then just running around the preserve. Around full moons, sometimes he would just stay in wolf form all day and follow Stiles around while he worked. 

He seemed particularly restless each morning they’d woken up at the B&B, but he had no borders to check. Usually he just went jogging somewhere close by, still not wanting to leave Stiles unattended too long, for protective reasons.

“The staff here at the B&B are really excellent. This morning one of them had left a box of underwear on the bed alongside some breakfast.”

“Is that so?” Derek stood up, stripping off his clothing, and stalking up the bed towards Stiles’. “Well then I guess I’m going to have to have a word with them about encroaching on my territory.” He leaned up and stole Stiles’ coffee and took a greedy sip. “Plus, I’m going to leave a pretty nasty Yelp review.”

Stiles laughed and wrestled his coffee out of Derek’s hands. He was only allowed one precious cup of caffeine a day. One! So he took Coffee Time very seriously. 

“What’s on the agenda for today?” Derek climbed into bed, and rubbed up against Stiles. Stiles could tell it was meant to be subtle, but Derek was getting his sweaty body all over him, rubbing his scent into his mate’s skin. He rolled his eyes and ruffled Derek’s hair affectionately, letting him scent mark him. 

 

They spent the day hiking along the trail in the woods. There was a clearly defined path— perfectly designed so that Stiles wouldn’t trip and fall on any rocks or holes in the ground. Derek was thrilled to be out and about in the woods. Stiles didn’t think it was entirely Derek’s wolfy instincts, Derek just seemed like an outdoor sort of person. 

Stiles appreciated the outdoors, but from the other side of a window where he was inside of a room with a place to sit. And no bugs. If there wasn’t somewhere to sit, Stiles didn’t usually enjoy being there. 

They ate a small picnic underneath some shady trees. Stiles stayed sitting, building up his energy for the hike back, and Derek wandered around taking photographs of the scenery. They chatted happily on the walk back—well, Stiles chatted and Derek happily listened— and by the time they made if back to the camaro it was midafternoon. Stiles fell asleep in the car and Derek carried him inside and set him on top of the covers. He woke up a brief while later to strip out of his clothes and climb under the covers. 

 

Later, Stiles climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom to relieve himself. On his way back to bed, he glanced out through the sliding glass doors and saw Derek outside. He was at the patio table on the small balcony facing the woods behind their cabin. He was bent over sketching something out onto a piece of paper and eating a snack. 

Stiles grabbed whatever article of clothing was closest and flung it on before he walked outside onto the deck. Derek didn’t even look up from what he was doing. 

“What’re you working on?” Stiles came up behind Derek and placed his hand on Derek’s shoulder. Derek jerked, surprised, and looked up at Stiles. 

“Did I startle you?” Stiles laughed. “When has that happened ever? What has your attention so focused?” He tried peeking over Derek’s shoulder, but Derek flipped the paper over. 

“It’s a surprise. For you.” He scratched at the back of his neck awkwardly. 

“Alright.” Stiles leaned down to kiss Derek on the forehead. “I won’t pry.”

Derek nodded, embarrassed that he had been taken off guard. Stiles could tell the moment that Derek realized how scantily Stiles was dressed. Derek’s gaze raked over Stiles’ body, which was only adorned in an unbuttoned flannel shirt and his wedding ring. He watched Derek’s eyes fall to his breasts behind the flaps of the shirt, and his soft penis, clean shaven and bare. 

Derek scooted the table back and patted his lap. Stiles walked up to seat himself straddled on Derek’s lap, facing Derek. Derek nuzzled into Stiles’ breasts as he was lowering down and slipped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer to his body and Stiles rested his head in the crook of Derek’s neck. 

“It’s our last night here.” Stiles whined. 

Derek rubbed his hands up and down Stiles’ lower back beneath his shirt. 

“I know it is.” He murmured. “Did you have fun?”

“Lots.” Stiles smiled. He kissed Derek’s neck softly. “I’m excited to go home though. I’m excited to sleep in our own bed, and see the pack, and I miss the store.” 

Derek chuckled. Stiles could feel the vibrations of his laugh rumbling in his chest and he shivered. 

“Are you cold?” Derek tightened his arms around Stiles. 

“No.” Stiles kissed Derek’s neck again. Derek leaned toward the table and picked up one of the bits of food from his plate. Stiles leaned back. 

“What are you eating?”

“Cheese and crackers. Want some?”

Stiles nodded. Derek fed him the small bite. 

“It’s good.” Stiles muttered. Derek fed Stiles several more bites until he waved him off, saying he’d had enough. He snuggled back into Derek and Derek started rubbing his back again.

One of Derek’s hands reached down to cup Stiles’ penis loosely. Stiles hummed appreciatively. 

“You’re not wearing very much, are you?” Derek cooed.

Stiles shrugged his shoulders. Well, as much as he could smushed up against Derek’s chest. “Balcony’s private.”

“Private enough, I guess. Or do you have an exhibition streak that I don’t know about.” Derek quirked an eyebrow playfully.

Stiles felt his face heat up and he shrugged noncommittally. “I don’t know, maybe a little.”

“Seriously?” Derek pulled back to look at Stiles expression. Stiles blushed and turned his head away burying it in Derek’s neck.

“Hey, baby, no judgement. I promise.” Derek kissed the side of Stiles’ turned head. “I just didn’t know, that’s all.”

“Didn’t know either.” Stiles mumbled.

“Kinks come and kinks go, that’s okay if it snuck up on you.” Derek soothed. “Is this a hypothetical kink or is this something you think you may want to try?”

“I don’t know.” Stiles had fantasized about it, but he hadn’t really thought too much about it. “Maybe try sometime?”

“Okay” Derek nodded, smiling warmly and openly. “We can try it another time, it doesn’t have to be right now.”

“Maybe we can work up to it?” Stiles suggested. “Maybe I can get used to being naked a little more often. I don’t want anyone to actually see me.”

“Just the idea that someone might?” Derek offered helpfully. 

“Yeah. I guess the risk sounds fun.”

“We’ll play around with it, see if we like it.” Derek kissed Stiles’ forehead. 

They stayed snuggled like that in the cool air until the sun had set and it was too dark for Stiles to see. Eventually they went inside and Stiles got dressed, and they went out get dinner on the last night of their honeymoon.

 

Stiles and Derek had been home for a few days and they were getting ready for their first appointment with Miriam their midwife. On the phone, Miriam had encouraged Stiles to write down questions and concerns he had so she could address them during the visit. 

Stiles had to admit, he had quite a lot of questions. Deaton had basically covered all of the How questions, but Stiles had more questions about pregnancy itself. He knew the general information, 9 months gestation, contractions, birth. But he had literally zero idea about everything else since it was never something he’d ever thought he’d experience. 

For days he carried a notebook around with him, writing down questions as they popped into his head. He prodded Derek for any questions that he had as well. Derek laughed, saying that they did have Miriam’s phone number, and they could always call her if they had a question. 

Stiles was doing some light last minute tidying in the pack room when he heard a car pull up to the house. 

“Der!” He shouted into the hallway on the way into the kitchen. “Midwife’s here!” Derek walked into the room, peeking out the window and scenting the air. 

“Will you carry the pitcher into the pack room?” Stiles picked up the small vegetable platter he’d made. Derek picked up the pitcher of lemonade and the glasses and carried them into the room. Together they walked to the front door to greet Miriam. 

Miriam got out of her car alongside another woman. 

“Hello, Alpha Hale!” She waved. She reached into the backseat and took out a large carpet back, not unlike Mary Poppins’ bag, and approached the porch. 

“This is my partner, Ilana, she’s a birth doula who’s also training as a supernatural midwife. If that’s alright, I’d like for her to sit in with us during our conversation.” 

Derek looked over at Stiles, checking for his permission, and Stiles said, “Sure! Come on in!”

The two women came inside and Stiles led them to the pack room. Stiles poured the two women a drink and sat down on the sofa. Derek joined him on the sofa, putting an arm around the back of his shoulders. Stiles snuggled into his body.

“It’s lovely to see you both again!” Miriam smiled, her face bright and cheerful. “I had so much fun at your union ceremony, it was absolutely wonderful.”

“We’re so glad you could make it.” Derek said. He honestly hadn’t expected her to be able to show up. 

Stiles pulled out the photo album that Lydia had put together with photos of their union ceremony. She spent a lot of time on photoshop trying to reduce the flair from the eyes of the wolves. Which was a pretty huge task seeing as how out of all of their guests, only eight were non-wolves. 

Miriam raved about how much she enjoyed the union ceremony and they three of them relayed the details to Ilana, who hadn’t attended. 

“Alright,” Miriam said, bringing her hands to rest folded on her lap. “Let’s get down to business, shall we?”

Stiles nodded, blowing out a breath. His hand came to rest on his stomach. “No time like the present.”

“So firstly, I’d like to discuss with you they type of care that I offer, give you a brief rundown of what you can expect out of me as a care giver. Then I’d like to ask you several questions about your health and your family’s health so I can have a better idea of your medical history.”

Stiles and Derek nodded along. 

“Then I’ll go over some of things you might expect to encounter in pregnancy, what’s normal, what’s cause for concern, things of that nature. Then after that, I’ll give you a brief, noninvasive examination to gather some information about the baby’s weight gain and heartbeat. Does that sound good?”

“Sounds perfect.” Stiles grinned. Derek squeezed Stiles’ shoulder supportively. 

Miriam told Derek and Stiles what had drawn her to birthwork with the supernatural and that she had been bringing babies into the world for nearly ninety years. At that, Stiles and Derek’s eyebrows both rose to their hairlines, because she didn’t look a day over forty. 

Miriam chuckled with in delight, her eyes twinkling. “I’m much older than I look.”

She has worked with all types of supernatural pregnancies, but her main area of specialty is werewolf prenatal and postnatal care. While she’d be visiting frequently while Stiles’ was pregnant, in addition to being virtually on-call in case they needed anything, once the baby was born, she would be over every day for the first forty days of the baby’s life to help Derek and Stiles adjust to parenthood, oversee how Stiles’ body was recovering, and help tend to the child showing them how to take care of the newborn. 

At that, Derek and Stiles both felt a wave of relief at not being alone in this brand new world of having a child. Derek offered two of their spare bedrooms to the women, so that they could just move into the house, which they graciously accepted. 

Miriam collected information about Stiles’ health history. Stiles got a little nervous at the idea that his less than stellar history with anxiety and his parent’s medical issues could complicate the pregnancy.

“No need to worry about the little one. If the child is a werewolf like daddy, then its immunity will be very strong. As for you, I think the only thing we’ll have to keep an eye on is keeping your stress levels low so you don’t have any panic attacks and making sure your blood pressure doesn’t get too high. Those might put you at risk as the carrier, but I’m almost positive your baby will be fine.”

Stiles breathed a sigh of relief. “Are all babies born into packs werewolves?”

Miriam shook her head, her large curly hair shaking with the motion. “No. In fact, having human children is actually quite common.”

“I had aunt and uncle who had four children, all of them human.” Derek offered. Stiles rubbed Derek’s knee gently. He didn’t often bring up family.

“Are all of your nuclear family members werewolves?” Miriam asked Derek. 

Derek nodded. “They were.”

Miriam picked up on the change of verb tense. 

“I’m sorry.” She said sincerely. “Since the baby’s father’s family line has a strong genetic propensity for lycanthropy, my guess is that this child will be a werewolf. But, you know how fickle genetics can be.”

Miriam went over what a normal pregnancy would be like – “Yes, Stiles, even male pregnancies aren’t that much different from female pregnancies, rare as they are”— and Stiles had a chance to pull out his notebook full of questions. One by one he asked each one and Miriam gave him an informed answer, setting his nerves at ease. Derek and Stiles had tons of questions and Miriam and Ilana had answers for every question. She seemed very well versed in her field, and all of her confidence in Stiles’ ability to give birth gave Stiles confidence in himself.

“Stiles, if you’re ready, I’d like to conduct the exam now.”

“Yeah, sure.” He scooted forward on the couch. “How do you want me?”

“Like that is fine.” Miriam listened to his heart beat with a stethoscope and felt around Stiles’ belly. 

“Another thing that’s very important during pregnancy is dental care. There may be links between bacteria and heart disease later in life.” While she continued to examine Stiles, she kept conversation light. She asked how his emotional life was, stresses he dealt with at work, strangest craving’s he’s had so far, and if he’d started having weird pregnancy dreams. Derek watched all of this, interested in the process.

“Get ready for them, they’re always a doozy! I suggest keeping a dream journal specifically for pregnancy dreams. They’re always so fun to go back and look through later.”

Eventually she slipped out a measuring tape and asked Stiles to stand up so she could measure his midsection from various points. 

“How far along did you say you were?” 

“18 weeks.” Miriam’s fingertips were cold against Stiles’ skin.

Miriam hummed contemplatively. “You’re measuring quite large for 18 weeks” She grinned mysteriously. 

“Well there’s literally no way I could be any father along. I wasn’t able to get pregnant before a certain date.” Stiles looked back at Derek shrugging, while going over any other instance he may have been involved in that would have sparked supernatural fertility. He was pretty sure it was just the elixir. 

“That’s not exactly what I mean. I’m not doubting you’re 16 weeks, but I don’t think you’re carrying just one baby.”

“What?!” Stiles squawked, his jaw dropped and he looked back at Derek, who had a matching expression but with the addition of his eyebrows rocketing up into his hairline. 

“You’re much larger than what a singleton pregnancy looks like at this stage. Your bump is much more defined.” She leaned around Stiles to look at Derek. “Derek, you can hear the heartbeat, correct?”

Derek nodded, sitting on the edge of his seat, closer to Stiles and Miriam. “Yes. I can.”

“Can you pick out Stiles’ heartbeat, separate it from the rest?” Derek’s eyebrows furrowed for a moment and he nodded. “Yes, I can.” 

“Now, try to ignore Stiles’ heartbeat, and listen to the other heartbeat. It’s going to be much faster, because of the size of the fetus, but it should still have a set rhythm.”

Derek focused his hearing, even bringing his head closer to Stiles’ stomach. “It sounds like this.” He tapped out a rhythm on the couch for Miriam. 

“That’s not the right rhythm pattern for just one.” It sounded a bit off beat and stuttered. She turned to Ilana. “Would you grab my bag, the canvas one, it has the portable device.”

While Ilana went into the other room, Miriam explained that she had a portable ultrasound device, but really only used it every so often. “For cases like this, really, when needing an image is important to the care plan of the parent and infant.”

Miriam listened to Stiles belly and after a few moments she smiled up at him. “That doesn’t sound like one heartbeat.”

“We’re having twins?”

“Sounds like it.”

“Prepare for trouble and make it double.” Stiles said under his breath. No one commented. Stiles rolled his eyes, “Nevermind.” He muttered dismissively. 

Illana brought back a strange looking wand which Miriam plugged into her phone. “It’s not as strong as a regular ultrasound machine, but it doesn’t need to be. This should do the trick.”

Miriam used her imaging software to look at Stiles’ stomach, and she was able to see two separate babies on the screen. The second one was a little blurred, but it was unmistakably more than one baby. 

“So how will a twin pregnancy be different than a single pregnancy?” Derek asked, looking worried. 

Miriam sat back, winding the ultrasound wand back up. “Well, early in the pregnancy the nausea and fatigue is usually more intense.”

Stiles snorted a laugh. “I can attest to that.”

“Most days he stayed at home from work and just slept. Even smelling food would make him queasy.” Derek chimed in.

“That’s because your body is creating two placentas instead of one. Assuming they’re fraternal and not identical. Some think it has less to do with your intolerance to food, but actually your sensitivity to smell. Sense of smell gets much stronger during pregnancy.”

She allowed Stiles to pull his shirt down and sit back down on the couch. 

“For a singleton pregnancy, full term is between 39-42 weeks. Twin pregnancies usually last for 36-39 weeks, but there is more of a risk of them arriving earlier than they’re supposed to. So rest is critical. Make sure you’re not overexerting yourself. If you feel like sitting down, sit down; if you feel like taking a nap, nap away. Your body is going to feel much more tired and rest is very important.” She went back into her bag and pulled out several papers that had the same information, so that Stiles and Derek had their own copy.

“Your hydration is extremely important as well. Dehydration is one of the major causes of twins arriving too early. Among other factors, of course, but in terms of the preventable causes. There’s going to be more vitamins that you’ll need as well, but I’ll leave you a list of supplements you should take each day.”

Miriam decided that she and Illana would come over every other week to check Stiles’ vitals, to keep an eye on things. During the last month, they’d switch the visits to weekly. 

She mentioned that there were more risks with carrying multiples, but said that she didn’t want to stress them out with things that might happen. “Since I’ll be here so often, I should be able to catch anything before it becomes an issue. But I do want you to be aware that there _are_ more risks, and you need to take your health very seriously.” She looked at Stiles meaningfully.

She told Stiles about the different types of births she’d be a part of, but the one that sounded most interesting to Stiles was water birth, where the birth parent gives birth in a pool of warm water. 

“That seems to be very common in my field. The warm water can help to lessen the contractions and make your body feel more comfortable while you’re laboring.” 

Miriam decided that on her next visit, they’d take the time to go over birth plans, where they discussed how they would like things to be handled on the big day. Stiles and Derek wanted time to think about their options. 

“There’s no rush. As long as we’ve got it set by D-Day then we’re good.”

Miriam asked Derek’s permission to begin coming over during the third trimester to teach some parenting classes and general information on how to take care of a newborn so the entire pack could learn the information and ask questions if they had any. 

“Since it’s the pack’s first child I think it would be beneficial for everyone.”

Derek thought it was a great idea, and promised to let them know during the next pack meeting so they had a heads up. Ilana had yoga training and offered to come over to have prenatal sessions with Stiles. 

“Exercise isn’t as important with a multiple pregnancy, but being able to move around and connect your breathing really helps during labor.” Stiles and Ilana planned for Wednesday afternoons for their weekly sessions, since it was his regular day off from Four Corners. 

Miriam and Ilana stayed for several more hours, and Derek invited them to stay for dinner. Miriam shared some stories of all the pack births she’s attended and Ilana even shared a few stories of her own. She was much quieter than Miriam, but no less friendly. Stiles got the feeling that once she felt comfortable enough to open up, she was much more outgoing. 

 

By the time they left, the sun had set and Derek had shifted to check their property. Stiles sat on the porch swing next to Derek’s folded clothes while he waited for Derek to finish his patrol run. 

The meeting with the Miriam had left Stiles feeling empowered and much less stressed out about the pregnancy. Stiles was never one to back down from a challenge, especially not one that involved tons of research, and instead of dealing daunted by all of the new information, he felt a sense of control over the situation. Now that he knew steps he could take to make sure this went as smoothly for him as possible, he felt determined to do his very best to make sure their babies grew strong and healthy. 

Stiles sat on the swing, swinging gently and rubbing his belly and waiting for Derek. Later, emerged from the treeline, still in his wolf’s form, and he shifted when he saw Stiles on the porch. He grinned at Stiles and when he stepped onto the porch, he kissed him fiercely.

“Twins, baby.” He said, smiling brightly. 

“I know!” Stiles hugged him. “I want to do the best that I can for them. And for you.”

“Stiles, I’m already so proud of you and so honored that you’re the one carrying my children.” Derek kissed Stiles passionately. “You’re so incredible, I can’t even believe it sometimes. How are you real? How are you mine?”

Stiles laughed, kissing Derek again at the sentiment. “If you’re looking for one of the many ways you can express your aforementioned appreciation, I will accept curly fries and an invitation to go with you on your neighborhood patrol.”

Derek grinned “Of course.” 

He slipped into his clothes and he and Stiles made their way to the car. Derek stopped by the drive through first, so Stiles wouldn’t have to wait, and then followed the rest of his patrol routine. 

As they passed his dad and Melissa’s house, he felt a pang of guilt. “I’m gonna go tell my dad tomorrow.”

Derek nodded. “Do you want company?”

Stiles shook his head. “No, I think I want to tell him alone. I want him to have the space he needs to react honestly, human to human.” 

Stiles’ dad had a tendency to make a conscious effort to not accidentally offend the werewolves in Stiles life. Stiles was very appreciative (and very entertained) at his father’s behavior. But he knew this situation was much different than any he’d gone to his dad about, and he didn’t want his dad to have to hide his feelings if he was nervous or upset instead of putting on a brave face in front of Derek.

Derek took his hand off the gear shift and placed a kiss to the back of Stiles’ hand. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Stiles grinned. 

 

Stiles pulled into the driveway of his dad and Melissa’s house. He took a few deep breaths to center himself, and then stepped out of the car. His dad opened the front door before Stiles had even made it all the way up the sidewalk. 

“I was wondering if you were going to come in or just sit there all day.” He looked at him with an amused expression. 

Stiles chuckled uneasily. They sat down in the living room where his dad was watching a baseball game. He offered him a beer and Stiles declined, pulling the front of his flannel closed a little more. 

After a while, Stiles’ general demeanor seemed on edge and his dad picked up on it. 

“What’s bothering you, son?” Stiles knew there was no sense in lying to his dad. Especially since the whole reason why he came over today was to tell his dad about the pregnancy. 

“Dad, there’s something I need to tell you.” He took a deep breath and turned on the couch to face his day. 

His dad muted the tv, and shifted his body to face Stiles, mirroring his position. 

“You know how I’ve been kind of…gaining a lot of weight lately.” Stiles asked uncertainly. The sheriff nodded. “Especially in a centralized area?”

John nodded again. “I did notice, yes.”

Stiles fidgeted uneasily. “Well, you see…” He paused again. His mind was going a mile a minute. He wasn’t sure where to start or how to even break the news to him. Did he start with the elixir? No because then he’d have to explain why he wanted to use the elixir, and that was way too embarrassing to tell his father about. But what was he supposed to say, _Hey Dad, I’m just a fertile person. You know how it is!”_

John reached out and placed a hand on Stiles’ knee. “Son, you know you can tell me anything. I’ll always be here to support you.”

“I know, Dad. It’s not that I don’t think you aren’t there for me it’s just….a hard thing to bring up.” he fidgeted. 

John smirked and looked down at his own lap. “Let me guess. You’re having a baby, aren’t you?”

Stiles’ felt like he’d been shocked. He blinked owlishly a few times. “Um, yes?”

John nodded and smiled a little to himself. “I guessed as much.”

“How did you know?” Stiles’ voice was in that weird stressed out high pitch range that he hated. 

“Stiles, you should know by now, I’m used to you getting involved in unusual supernatural hijinks.” His dad laughed. 

“Dad, no one says hijinks.”

His dad kept talking, ignoring Stiles’ comment. “But the fact of the matter is, you’re a grown man. And you’re smart enough to make your own informed decisions. I trust you.” 

“So if I were to say that this was an accident?” Stiles winced. 

The sheriff chuckled, “Well, I wouldn’t be surprised. But that doesn’t make me feel any differently. You’re my son, Stiles. And you’re a good kid. Knowing you, there’s already a plan for this entire pregnancy.”

Stiles nodded. Don’t let it be said Stiles wasn’t a planner.

“So does this mean I get to drop the oblivious father routine and get to be the excited grandpa?”

Stiles laughed. “You’re excited? Wait, how long have you known?!”

“I’ve seen you have the casual alcoholic beverage here and there with meals or celebrations without any objection. So the fact that you didn’t have a glass of champagne at your wedding was a pretty big hint.” His eyes landed on his stomach. “Then this started showing up.”

“Yeah, I guess we weren’t doing a very good job of hiding it.” He chuckled, opening up the flaps of his flannel.

“Yes you were. I’m just more perceptive than most.” His dad reassured him. He looked down to the belly and then back up at Stiles. “So I take it the pack knows?”

Stiles nodded. “We told them first.” He cringed. 

John waved a hand at him. “You’ve told me about the dynamic between you guys; that makes sense.”

“But you’re the first non-pack member who knows.” Stiles said, hoping that would at least ease his own guilt. “Do you wanna see my stomach?”

He stood up and took off his jacket so that his dad could see his tummy. His dad tried to hide behind a straight face, but Stiles could see the delight in his eyes. 

“Son,” he gasped with wonder in his voice. “This is uncommon. I take it this is something pretty unusual, even for you?” 

Stiles nodded. “Yeah, it’s pretty rare.”

“Are you’re receiving the appropriate medical care?” His dad had slipped into Sheriff Mode.

“Well, we can’t exactly go to a hospital. But I’ve been to Deaton’s a few times for some general checkups, and we have this really specialized midwife and doula who work with supernatural pregnancies, but she specializes in werewolf pregnancies. They’re staying in town and they’re pretty much on call. We’re going to have visits every other week.”

The sheriff nodded approvingly. “And Melissa, I’m sure, would come over if you guys needed anything. How far away are you from your due date?”

Stiles smoothed his hands over his stomach. “I’m nearly five months, so almost half way.”

His dad furrowed his brows, concerned. “You look much bigger than that.” 

Stiles bit his lip, biting back a smile. “It’s actually twins.”

“Twins?” The sheriff’s voice was steady, but Stiles could see that his eyes were watery.

Stiles nodded. “You’re going to have two grandbabies to spoil. Do you, want to feel them?”

“Can I?” He asked, voice full of wonder.

“Yeah! I don’t think they’re awake right now, but you can still feel them.”

Stiles took his dad’s hand and placed it onto his stomach. He prodded around for a bit until he found a prominent bulge. “Here’s one of them. That’s the head.” He poked around to find another one, getting confused not being able to tell which was the other head, the two lumps felt the same size, he settled on that felt the most pronounced. “And here’s the other one.” He set his father’s hand on the other bulge. 

The sheriff held Stiles’ stomach, smiling to himself. The tears that he was trying to hold back made their way down his face. He leaned in closer to Stiles’ stomach. 

“Hi there! I’m your grandpa! It’s nice to meet you guys. Or girls. Or both. Whoever you are or decide to be, I love you.”

His dad felt around for a few minutes more, introducing himself and explaining that they needed to go easy on their papa and not stress him out too much. It was endearing to see his father acting like this. Stiles couldn’t wait to see how his dad would act when the babies actually arrived. 

“Never thought I’d get to see the day.” He commented, gently petting Stiles’ stomach. “I mean, there’s many ways to have a family, but I didn’t know if that was something you and Derek wanted.”

Stiles has been hearing that a lot lately. What, was he supposed to spend his life walking around talking about babies all the time? Why does not talking about it automatically equal not wanting them? 

His dad sat back on the couch and Stiles pulled his tee shirt down and closed the front of his flannel. “Where are you doing this? The birth?”

“At the house.”

His eyebrows furrowed again. “Isn’t that a little risky?” One of these days Stiles would like to see Derek and his dad in an eyebrow showdown. Sure Derek had volume, but his dad had intensity. _Maybe they could have separate categories. Sarcasm, derision, incredulousness…_

“Riskier than a man carrying twins to term?” Try as hard he might, Stiles couldn’t not bring the same seriousness to his own eyebrow game. 

“Point taken. Still, I worry about you, son. I always will.” The sheriff sighed. 

Stiles smiled, looking down. “I know, dad.”

“And Derek. He’s treating you well? How you deserve to be treated?”

“Derek’s excellent. He’s been incredible every step of the way. You should see him, dad. He’s so excited about this.”

Most of the time when Stiles came home from work, Derek would be sitting in the house reading a parenting book. He had a giant stack on his bedside table full of advice for parents, what it’s like with a new born, pregnancy nutrition, attachment parenting, and anthropological studies of how other parents raise their children. 

Derek had made a food chart with the types of nutrients Stiles needed to consume and the foods that fulfilled those needs and each week made up menus of what he was going to make and serve Stiles for each meal. He bought Stiles numerous reusable water bottles so he could have some at home and at work to stay hydrated and keep track of his consumption. 

If there was something Derek didn’t know or had a question about, he would call up Miriam and ask her so he could immediately find the answer. Derek had been the best source of support throughout all of this. 

“That’s good to hear.” His dad said. “Derek’s a good man. Proud to call him my son-in-law.”

Stiles felt a swell of pride. He was proud to call Derek his husband. Derek was an incredible person and every day Stiles felt lucky that Derek had chosen him as his mate. 

Stiles stayed at his dad’s for several more hours. They finished the game and his dad grilled Antelope fillet mignon steaks (Stiles saw a mysterious wrapper in the trash. “Exotic Meat Club? What is this?” His dad froze. “Wait a minute, where the hell did you get Antelope meat in Beacon Hills?” His dad shrugged and changed the subject suspiciously quickly.) 

When Melissa got home, Stiles told her the news, although she had pretty much guessed as well. She volunteered them for babysitting duty and she and his dad talked about converting the spare room into a nursery. 

Over dinner, his dad broke the news that he was going to be retiring soon. “I’ve been on the force for almost 30 years.” Melissa smiled at him and embraced his hand. “I like my job, and I love this town, but I’m ready to sit back and do some relaxing; let the young blood have a chance at running things.”

“Wow, that’s a big decision.” Stiles was shocked. His whole life his dad had been in law enforcement and that was a major portion of his identity. 

He couldn’t say he wasn’t glad though. His father had been injured more times than Stiles liked to think about, and he hated the constant worrying. He and Melissa had been dating for six years now, but every time her name popped up on his caller ID, his first thought was, “Something’s happened to dad.”

“It’ll be nice to have you around more.” Stiles smiled. “I’m excited for you dad.”

The sheriff nodded, smiling. “Plus, now that I’ve got grandbabies on the way, I’ve got to make sure I’m around to watch them grow up and tell them embarrassing stories about you and Derek.”

“Oh god!” Stiles cringed. His dad and Melissa laughed. His dad told him about the retirement party the guys at the station were throwing him and invited him and Derek. 

They each hugged Stiles as he was leaving. “If you ever need anything from us, son, you let us know.” His dad said sternly. 

“I know, dad.” Stiles rolled his eyes, but he was grateful nonetheless.

“I mean it.” His dad said, pointing a finger at him seriously. Behind him Melissa shook her head and smirked.

“Dad, I know. Thank you.”

“And if you don’t feel well or need any sort of medical advice or information, I can be over to the house at the drop of a hat.” Melissa offered. Stiles kissed her cheek. 

Stiles grinned. “Thanks.” 

“And keep us in the loop, huh. Why don’t you two come over for family dinner night. Bring Scott and Kira.” His dad said. 

“They’re pretty busy, but I’ll bring it up!” Stiles waved at them as he got into his car, driving off into the night. 

 

Stiles walked back into the house to see Derek on the couch in the pack room reading “Beyond the Sling”. He looked up when Stiles came into the room. 

“How’d it go?” He yawned, rubbing his eyes. 

Stiles kicked off his shoes and snuggled into Derek’s side. “It went well. They knew, of course.”

“I didn’t tell them.” Derek said.

“I know. They just figured it out.”

“Well even if your dad wasn’t a police officer, I’m sure between he and Melissa having to raise two troublemakers like you and Scott would be enough to sharpen anyone’s observation skills.”

Stiles smacked Derek’s chest. “Be nice to me, I’m carrying your children.”

Derek laughed. “I am being nice to you. Carrying my children or not, you can’t deny that you two were a handful.”

“‘I don’t understand the question and I will not respond to it.’” Stiles said.

Derek’s brow furrowed. “Is that from something?”

Stiles eyes widened. “Arrested Development.” Derek didn’t look any less confused.

“Oh my god you’ve never seen Arrested Development?” Stiles squawked. “How has this never come up? Is it too late to have our marriage annulled?”

Derek shrugged. “Sorry?”

Stiles stood up from the couch and started walking out of the room. 

“Alright, get your wolfy ass up into our bed. We’re going to have slow, gentle ‘Stiles’ Back Is Sore’ sex, then while you’re knot is going down, we’re gonna watch Arrested Development on Netflix.”

Derek laughed and got up off the couch. “You drive a hard bargain.” Then closed his eyes and groaned. “Don’t say it.”

Stiles laughed wildly, “ _Hard_ bargain indeed!”

 

Derek and Stiles were on their way to Stiles’ dad’s retirement party. Scott and Kira were driving behind them in a separate car. Derek and Stiles were only going to stay for a while and then come back to their house. 

This was going to Stiles’ last social outing for a long time. Stiles’ stomach was a little past the unusually large beer gut for a slim person status. He was 20 weeks along, five months into his twin pregnancy, but he was not going to miss his father’s retirement party. 

He wore an oversized winter coat, which did a lot to hide his stomach. People would be so busy staring at the large coat that his stomach wouldn’t even get any of the attention. 

Derek stayed near him for most of the night and Stiles was grateful for the company. The deputies – the ones who weren’t on duty tonight— were all in attendance, as well as former deputies, several people from the community who knew the sheriff, and a couple former teenaged delinquents who’d gotten themselves together after being arrested one too many times. 

He and Derek were sat at a table with Melissa, Scott, and Kira, and the sheriff was sat on the stage while several people from the station got up to make speeches about their time working with him. After all the speeches, which at times seemed to be more of a roast, his dad joined their table for dinner and afterward people were free to mingle and have a few drinks if they liked.

Stiles’ back was beginning to bother him, so he got up to walk around a bit and stand in the back of the room. Derek followed to keep him company. 

The mayor had announced the slide show and lights went out one by one, until the room was entirely dark except for the projector screen. Loud music started up as the first images came onto the screen. They were of the sheriff, when he first started out on the force, looking much younger than Stiles was now. 

Stiles felt Derek’s solid presence behind him, and he relaxed into the strong, warm body of his husband. Derek’s hands were braced on Stiles’ hips and his head rested on Stiles’ shoulder. 

Stiles wasn’t really watching, but was relaxing into Derek in the comfort of the dark room. Derek’s thumbs were drawing aimless patterns on his hips and the side of his belly from underneath the side of the jacket and Stiles’ shirt. 

Stiles hummed in appreciation. “Feels good.” He said quietly, knowing Derek would be able to hear. 

He felt Derek’s hand move slightly lower, cradling the underside of his belly. Stiles shivered, partly because it tickled and partly because it was turning him on a little. Which judging by Derek’s sly smile, he was able to smell the effect it was having on Stiles. 

Derek’s right hand moved down lower, brushing against his clothed cock. Stiles felt it twitch, chubbing up slightly at the attention. 

Derek huffed his laughter against Stiles’ neck. “What’s got you so excited, baby?” He murmured quietly. 

As if he didn’t know. As Stiles was about to give a snarky reply, Derek’s hand cupped his cock and caressed with more intent. 

“You smell so hot for it.” Derek turned inwards to rasp in Stiles’ ear.

“Der--” Stiles’ voice was a quiet desperate keen. Derek’s hand paused for a moment. 

“‘Der’ what?” Derek asked. Stiles didn’t know if he wanted Derek to keep going or stop all together. After several seconds Derek’s hand started moving in a jacking motion. 

“Der keep going?” He said teasing Stiles over his pants. “Or ‘Der, stop’?” His hand stopped moving. 

Stiles glanced around the room quickly. It was completely dark in the room, the only source of light coming from the screen on which the slideshow was playing. Everyone’s attention was focused up front and not at all focused on the two who stood in the back. 

Stiles knew his coat was long enough to cover anything important, and even if someone were to see them, they wouldn’t be able to see what Derek was touching. Although he was sure they could put two and two together, but they couldn’t see anything explicitly. And Derek wouldn’t have started this so publically if Stiles would be at risk of being seen or heard; he would be watching out as well to protect him from the discovery of others. 

Stiles shuffled his feet to widen his stance slightly and pushed his crotch a little harder into Derek’s hand. Derek practically purred in his ear, his left hand stroking the skin of his belly. Derek continued cupping Stiles’ erection, kneading seductively, before his hand found its way to Stiles’ zipper. 

“What do you say, sweet one. You want me make you feel good?” Derek purred in his ear, his tongue licking out to brush against the shell of his ear. 

Stiles nodded jerkily.

“Need to hear you say it, baby.”

“Make me feel good.” Stiles whispered. 

Derek kissed the skin on his neck below his ear. “Do you want me to take care of you right here or would you like to go somewhere a little more private?”

Stiles thought for a moment. If anyone caught them, Stiles would never live down the embarrassment. Not to mention they were in a room of law enforcement officers, so they could probably get a citation of some sort if they weren’t arrested entirely. 

But Stiles thought that’s what made it so much hotter; the idea that at any second someone could catch them. He also liked that Derek could bring him off right there and no one would know.

“Here.” he whispered. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” 

Derek kissed his neck again. “There’s a door about twenty feet behind us. If you change your mind and want to go somewhere so it’s just the two of us, you let me know. Okay, baby?”

Stiles nodded, pushing his groin into Derek’s hand. 

“Say it for me, Stiles.”

“Okay, I’ll let you know.”

Derek kissed his neck one final time and slid the zipper down slowly. He slipped his hand inside of Stiles’ pants and cupped his erection over his boxers, squeezing lightly. 

Stiles accidentally let out a moan, cutting if off by biting on his lip. His eyes darted around in the darkness, but no one had overheard the sound. Derek leaned into his ear. 

“Shhh, baby. You don’t want anyone to hear you.” He squeezed Stiles again and Stiles shuddered, his mouth opening slightly and his breathing becoming heavier. 

Derek chuckled softly. 

“So responsive, Stiles. I love it. You’re always so good for me.” At the words of praise, Stiles could feel a blurt of precome make its way out of his slit.

Derek found the hole in the front of Stiles’ boxers and he pushed his hand inside, the rough skin of his palm connecting with the flushed, sensitive skin of Stiles erection. His thumb circled around the head of Stiles’ cock and Stiles hissed. 

“You’re so wet, baby.” Derek’s thumb continued to circle around the glans, spreading the moisture all over his head. “You’re all messy already.” 

Derek jerked slow, too slow to provide any relief and Stiles shifted his hips to get any sort of friction. 

“Look at you, you’re just squirming around like you’re in heat. You’re just aching for it, huh.”

“Derek, need you.”

“I’m right here, sweet one. I’ll take care of you.” His hand squeezed harder and he started jacking Stiles using the pace he liked. “You close?”

Stiles nodded and screwed his eyes shut. One hand was gripping Derek’s hand on his stomach, the other gripping the side of Derek’s leg. “Please.”

Derek sped up his hand bringing Stiles closer and closer. He brought his mouth to Stiles’ neck, biting lightly at his pulse point and sucking the skin. Stiles knew he was going to have a hickey and he didn’t even care.

Derek lifted him mouth to whisper dirtily into Stiles’ ear.

“You can come when you need to, baby. Give me your come whenever you’re ready.” He rasped.

Stiles nodded, or at least he think he did, and fucked his hips into Derek’s hand. The fire in his belly was burning and he could feel himself breathing heavily.

His orgasm washed over him and before he could make a sound, Derek sealed his mouth over Stiles’, swallowing any noises he’d make in his climax. Derek’s hand cupped around Stiles’ head while he squirted his orgasm, shooting the creamy white threads into Derek’s hand.

Stiles’ body sagged into Derek and he was panting from the force of his orgasm. Derek kissed the back of Stiles’ neck gently.

“Good boy.” He praised his voice warm and affectionate. “You did so good for me, baby. I’m proud of you.”

Derek pulled his right hand out of Stiles’ pants, and used his left to zip up his zipper. He brought the come covered hand up to his mouth and began licking off Stiles’ release from his skin. Stiles snuggled back into Derek’s chest, warmth and exhaustion flooding over him.

Several minutes later when the lights turned on, Derek excused himself to go wash his hands. Stiles was basking in the satisfaction of having pulled it off completely unnoticed when his eyes caught Scott’s from across the room.

Scott shook his head and mouthed, “I hate you.”

Stiles barked out a laugh just as Derek came back to his side. Derek’s head turned to see what Stiles was looking at. When they landed on Scott, his ears reddened and he looked slightly embarrassed.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “He’ll get over it.”

“Maybe. But at what cost?” Derek looked down at Stiles with an amused grin. “I wonder how much damage we’ve done to him over the years?”

Stiles cackled and tangled his fingers with Derek’s. 

 

 

Stiles was half way through his sixth month, and feeling quite uncomfortable. His belly seemed to have tripled in size since Miriam’s first official visit with Derek and Stiles. 

Stiles had cut down his shifts at work, sticking to working three days a week and only morning shifts, which were the least busy of their already pretty slow days. Stiles could no longer fit upstairs to the book section, so he had whoever else he was working with help customers who needed assistance on the second floor. 

He wore his big jacket when he was on the main floor, much to the confusion of his customers, but when he was working with potions or spells in the back kitchen, he wandered around the way he normally would around the house. 

Since rejoining the pack, Erica and Boyd had offered to take shifts as well so that Lydia and Isaac weren’t there seven days a week. The pack had really come together to help make things easy on Stiles and he couldn’t have been more appreciative. 

“I was thinking about having a tarot card reader event next weekend.” Stiles was reorganizing the crystal pendulums inside of one of the cases at the counter. There weren’t any other customers in the store, so he and Lydia were shouting their conversation back and forth to one another. 

“I thought that was when we were hosting the past life regression seminar.” Lydia shouted from upstairs, where she was restocking books.

“No, that got rescheduled last minute. It’s going to be in two more weeks.” Stiles shut the glass case holding the pendulums and waddled over to one of the shelves holding tarot cards. They had a decent stock of tarot decks, he could put some up near the counter next to fliers. 

“Or should I make it a divination weekend in general? We could have people discuss reading tea leaves, bones, and crystal gazing.”

Lydia appeared at the top of the stairs, coming back down to Stiles. “That sounds interesting.” She flipped her long red hair over her shoulder. “Why stop there. We could also do candle wax and scrying.”

Stiles sat down on the stool behind the counter. He began jotting down ideas for various topics they could have covered. 

“What if we sold passes to a series of seminars, a series on Divination, and people could attend them all or just specific ones. Maybe one a month or something?” 

“That sounds fun!” Lydia chirped excitedly. 

Planning events at Four Corners was one of Stiles’ favorite parts of working at the store. They got really good turn outs for their seminars, so he made sure he got people with the most quality knowledge to speak and make it worth people’s time and money. Over the years, Four Corners had built a reputation for being a legitimate source for supernatural and metaphysical specialties. 

“I’m going to go grab something to eat from the café. Do you want anything?” Lydia asked.

It had been a while since Stiles had eaten. He was starting to feel pretty queasy. “If they have them, a grilled chicken panini. With avocado and tomato.”

“And if they don’t?”

“Green tea.”

Lydia nodded and walked out the door. 

He kept adding ideas to his list for the divination series when a shadow fell over the doorway. Stiles looked up and saw the figure of someone outside of the store, so he quickly slipped on his coat.

The bell over the door chimed. “Hello!” Stiles called out.

The man who stood inside of the doorway was about his height, but much more broad and muscled. He had slicked back blonde hair and he looked a bit nervous. 

“Hello.” He greeted Stiles in return. 

“Is there anything I can help you find?” Stiles offered. 

People generally didn’t stumble into Four Corners by accident. Anyone who came in was in there because they were looking for something in particular. Stiles had heavily warded the shop to make sure of it. 

The guy fidgeted a bit and pulled out a piece of paper. 

“I’m looking for a…specific book.” He trailed off when he looked at the piece of paper in his hand. “I was told by someone that you’d have it? If you just show me to the book section I’m sure I can find it.”

Stiles reached his hand out to take the list from the man. “What book is it? I should be able to tell you off the top of my head if we've got it in stock.”

The man moved the list from Stiles’ reach “No, it’s alright, I can just look for it myself.”

Stiles furrowed his eyebrows. “It’s no trouble.” The man didn’t offer up the title. 

“How about I show you the way our book section is organized and browse to your liking?” The guy let out a relieved breath and nodded. 

Stiles walked around the counter, trying his hardest to minimize his waddle. He was nearly out of breath by the time he got to the top of the stairs. The walkway was much narrower [upstairs](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/0f/33/13/0f33135e4f517e46b446349602a4d661.jpg) and Stiles had a harder time moving around.

“Alright, so here is our folklore section, it has books on various myths and folk tales throughout the world. It’s separated by continent and then each country. Over there is Wiccan Idology, next to it is witchcraft in general. On that next shelf is folk magick, conjure and santeria."

He waddled a few more steps and got light headed, still reeling from his trek up the stairs. 

“Are you alright?” The man asked concerned.

“Yes, I’m fine. Just a little warm.” The man looked down to Stiles’ coat, but didn’t say anything. 

“And over here is...” Stiles’ vision swam and he toppled backward a few steps. The man was behind him in an instant, his hands wrapping around Stiles’ waist from over the coat to catch him. Stiles landed against the man’s body, grateful for something to stop him from falling. 

“I’m so sorry” The man held onto Stiles, helping to steady him as he stood up. 

He quickly rattled off the rest of the sections of the books, and walked down the stairs very carefully. The man looked as though he wanted to help Stiles down the stairs, but he stayed where he was.

Back around the counter, Stiles took a long swig from his water bottle. Whenever Lydia got back, Stiles decided he was going to go home. He knew he waited too long to eat. Perhaps some sleep would make him feel better. 

About ten minutes later the man came back down the stairs with a few books, both of them having to do with lycanthropy. _Leadership and Pack Dynamics_ and _Revamping Your Pack: Using Traditions of Old for Modern Times_.

The man was pointedly not looking at Stiles. 

“Forgive me for asking, but who was it who recommended the store to you?” He asked, curious.

The guy shrugged unconvincingly. “A…man. His name was Amos? He had a ….friend who knew a friend of yours, Deacon or something. He said that you ran a cool shop and thought I should check it out.”

The name Amos didn’t ring a bell. Deacon sounded like it could have been Deaton. Deaton didn’t typically suggest people visit Four Corners unless it was for supernatural purposes, not for causal shopping. 

“And he told you about these books specifically?”

Then it clicked for Stiles. The man was a werewolf.

To the non-supernatural Four Corners was just a novelty shop. It wasn’t uncommon for most novelty shops to be run by non-magical beings. The man in front of him must have assumed that Stiles was non-magical. 

Referrals weren’t given to casual customers, but to people who needed something specifically. If he was just buying the book on pack dynamics, Stiles might have suggested hunter, maybe someone Chris Argent had met on the road. But the book on pack traditions made Stiles think he was a werewolf himself.

Stiles wanted to let the guy know that the store was a supernatural safe place. The guy seemed uneasy enough as it was, so Stiles thought he’d aim for the casual angle. 

“Pack dynamics, huh? New to being an Alpha or is your pack undergoing restructuring?”

The man looked at Stiles wide eyed. Stiles made an effort to keep his breathing level. The man’s nostrils flared subtly. 

“You’re not—” he sniffed again. “Oh.” Stiles guessed he smelled Derek’s scent.

“Mated to one.” He held up the hand with his wedding ring. 

Stiles was the only one of the two who wore a ring. It didn’t really make sense for Derek to wear one, since he tended to shift quite frequently throughout the day. Derek had given the ring to Stiles because it was the human expression of wanting to spend your life with someone, much like the way Stiles had chosen a mate union ceremony because it was a werewolf way to express your wanting to spend your life with someone. Derek offered the ring to Stiles in a language he would understand while Stiles’ answer was in a language Derek understood. 

“So you know all about….” The man gestured helplessly.

“Tons. At times, more than I want to know.” Stiles laughed. 

The guy seemed to exhale out all of the tension from his body. “Well that’s probably why I was told to come here. I, um, well this sort of happened, unexpectedly? This whole,” He looked down to his body. 

“Hold on.” Stiles moved around from the counter and flipped the sign on the door to say “Back in Five Minutes” and turned the lock. Lydia would still be out for a while. 

He returned to the counter and faced the man. “You were bitten?” 

The guy nodded. 

“Here?” Derek would need to know if there was another rogue alpha biting people in Beacon Hills. _Oh please don’t be Peter. We do not need that trouble again._

“No, not here. I just moved here from Colorado for work. My buddies and I had gone camping for one last goodbye weekend and I got lost in the woods and...I was kind of drunk, and I thought I had had a strange dream. But then I started experiencing strange…”

“Your senses got inexplicably sharper and then you noticed you turned into a rabid animal when you weren’t controlling yourself?”

“Yeah, that.” The guy laughed.

“Well the good news is, the rabid part is only for a little while. Newly bitten wolves tend to go through a bit of an angry phase until they gain a bit more control.”

The man nodded. “That’s a relief to hear.”

“Are you from Beacon Hills?” Stiles asked. 

“No, I actually live a few counties over, but I was given your shop's name because I heard that you’d gone through something like this? Amos, he’s in a pack where I live, said he’d met you at a werewolf wedding”

Stiles laughed. “That must have been my werewolf wedding. I don’t remember Amos, but there were a lot of people there who I didn’t know. My mate is Pack Alpha and Beacon Hills is part of the region that his pack oversees.”

“Your mate is Derek Hale?” The guy seemed impressed. 

“The one and only.” Stiles grinned, preening slightly.

“I’d appreciate it if you told him that I’m not here to cause trouble, or anything.” He said earnestly. “Amos sent me here to talk to you because you helped a friend of yours adapt to this life.”

_Scott._

“Oh yeah! We was bitten when we were in school and we went through the process of figuring everything out despite having no one to teach us.” Stiles didn’t realize this was something to be proud of until years later. 

The more Born-Wolves he encountered who seemed shocked by this revelation made Stiles realize that he did something pretty amazing. (“You’re very smart for a human.” Derek smiled. “Hey!” Stiles smacked his arm, hurting his own hand in the process. “You know how I meant it.”)

The man nodded. “That’s why Amos sent me. They’re all Born-Wolves, so they don’t really know what it’s like to adjust from being human.”

“I can really only offer insight from my position, but let me call my buddy real quick to see if he’d be interesting in talking with you. He’s mentored newly bitten wolves before.” Stiles took a look at the books the man had gotten. “You know, there’s another author I think you’d really be interested in.”

He waddled back upstairs and looked through the books some in the folklore section and some in the philosophy section and came back down stairs with _Werewolves: Folklore From Around the World_ , _Modern Theory on Lycanthropy_ , and _Man Versus Nature: An Existential Look at Lycanthropy_. 

Stiles called Scott really fast to see if he would mind Stiles giving out his number. Scott agreed, and Stiles passed it along to the man, who took the number eagerly. He seemed incredibly grateful for all of Stiles’ help and excited about his books. 

“I don’t work here very often and pretty soon I’m going to take a leave of absence. However, the store is pack owned and operated, so if you have any other questions, any of our staff should be able to help answer questions or point you in the right direction of answers.” Stiles bagged the man’s items. 

“Thank you so much!” 

Stiles gave the guy a flier for the store with scheduled events and the store’s contact information.

He walked the man to the door and was flipping the ‘Back in Five Minutes’ sign when Lydia came back with Stiles’ lunch. 

He made grabby hands at the bag and Lydia rolled her eyes and handed it to him. In the bag with his panini was a chocolate bar and a large bottle of water. 

“You’re the best.” He said dramatically.

“I know.” She said, making her way around the counter. 

“Hey Lyds, I’m not feeling too great. I’m going to head out” He said.

“No worries. I was texting Erica while I was waiting for our food. She mentioned she was bored and looking for something to do. I’ll have her come in.” She looked at Stiles concerned. “Do you want me to drive you?”

Stiles waved his hand, “No, I should be fine.”

Lydia made him eat several bites from his sandwich and drink part of his water bottle before she’d let him leave. Stiles made it out to the jeep and drove home. Derek’s car wasn’t at the house when Stiles arrived at home.

Stiles walked inside and ate on the couch while he watched Empire Strikes Back. He couldn’t get comfortable on his side, so he shimmied out of his coat and pillowed it between his thighs. Eating had really helped and he soon felt himself nodding off to sleep.

 

He woke up when he heard Derek’s camaro pull into the front of the house. He yawned and pulled himself up to sit. He put the coat back on his body, since it was warm and snuggly. 

“Hey Der!” He called. “I’m in the pack room.”

Derek walked in the door. “I didn’t know you were coming home early. Did something hap—” His voice cut off and his eyes locked in on Stiles. 

“What?” Stiles asked. He stood up from the couch to hug Derek hello. Derek stalked toward Stiles purposefully, his eyes flashing red. His nostrils flared again. When he reached Stiles, he buried his face in his neck.

“Dude, what’s your deal?” Stiles was confused.

Derek growled threateningly. “What’s that smell?”

“What smell?” _Should I be offended?_

“Don’t play with me Stiles. Why do you smell like someone else?” Derek unzipped Stiles’ coat, barely containing a snarl. 

_The other werewolf. He had caught Stiles when he lost his balance. His whole back must have smelled like this strange wolf’s._

“I met another werewolf today. He came into the store, asked me some questions.” Was Derek mad at him or just mad in general?

Derek’s hands flew to Stiles’ sides. “Why was he touching you, Stiles?”

“I toppled over, nothing serious. I lost my balance. He caught me.” He answered shrugging. Derek growled low in his throat. A very specific growl. One that usually resulted in sexy things for Stiles. 

Stiles tried to contain his smirk. “What’s wrong with that?” He sassed. 

“What’s wrong, is that I don’t like the fact another werewolf was touching _my_ mate. You fucking reek of him.” Derek ran his hands up and down Stiles’ side, trying to cover the scent with his own. 

“I guess he couldn’t smell you on me.” Stiles quipped and Derek’s growl rumpled low and dangerous. His eyes locked onto Stiles’ and his lip curled up. “I guess you’d better get your scent _all_ over me. Make it so everyone knows who I belong to.”

“You’re mine!” 

“Really?” Stiles leaned in toward Derek’s ear. “Because he didn’t seem to think so. In fact, he couldn’t even smell you at all.” Derek growled viciously, his fangs dropping and his mouth flooding with saliva. “Here I am all swollen up pregnant with a litter of your pups and he didn’t think there was anyone who’d claimed me.”

That was the comment that broke the dam of Derek’s self-control. He leaned down and licked Stiles’ neck, biting at the skin sharply enough to pinch. “Get upstairs, Stiles.”

Stiles tried his best to hold in his smile, keeping up with the petulant act. “Why, what are you going to do to me?” 

Derek leaned in to Stiles’ ear, growling out his answer. He gripped Stiles’ hip sharply, the slight pin pricks telling Stiles’ that Derek’s claws were fighting to stay inside.

“I’m going to make you come, over and over and over again, until you can’t even move because of how much pleasure I’ve given you. I’m going to wreck that little pussy of yours, and leave you gaping and fucked out and sloppy with my come. Then, I’m going to knot you and fill you up so full with my come that I’m going to be dripping out of you for _weeks_. I’m going to cover every inch of you in my scent and even _humans_ will be able to tell you’re my mate. And then? Then, I’m going to do it all over again, just so you know who you fucking belong to.”

Stiles’ jaw dropped and he felt all of his blood rushing south. “Oh my god.”

He turned around and waddled as quickly as he could up the stairs. He unfastened his belt making his trousers fall down to his ankles, allowing him to step up out of them. He could hear Derek’s footsteps coming up the stairs. 

“Fuck yes.” Stiles hissed to himself. 

He fumbled with the bottom hem of his shirt, unable to get it off. Derek came into the room and grabbed onto Stiles’ collar, pulling his hands in either direction and just ripping the shirt off of Stiles. 

“Oh sweetest of baby Jesuses.” Stiles muttered. That was so fucking _hot_

Derek’s claws extended and he slashed through Stiles boxers, leaving him completely naked and hard with precome starting to pearl at his slit. 

Derek reached down and scraped the tip of Stiles’ head with his claw, collecting the creamy liquid onto his claw and brought it up to his mouth. His long wolf’s tongue came out to curl around his finger, then sliding back inside of his mouth. 

“Hands and knees, Stiles.” He snarled an aroused growl around his fangs. 

Stiles turned around and climbed on the bed. Behind him Derek watched him with intent while he stripped out of his own clothing. 

He leaned in, sniffing Stiles’ ass, then licked his tongue out to swipe up his crack. His thick saliva coated the skin and collected in Stiles’ hole. Derek leaned in to sniff at Stiles’ balls when he caught another scent.

“I can smell him between your legs, Stiles.” His snarl was practically feral. 

Oh fuck. That coat! That stupid coat I used to cushion my legs!!

“Did you let him down here, Stiles. Did you spread your legs for him so he could rub off in here?” Derek gripped Stiles’ legs, holding them open so he could examine him.

Fuck. This possessive side was really doing it for Stiles. 

“Maybe I should invite him over so he can watch me. So he gets to see the only one who’s allowed between these legs of yours.” Derek leaned in again, sniffing at Stiles’ hold.

Derek pulled Stiles thighs wider apart and licked into his ass again. He focused on his hole, stroking the tight pucker with his thick sandpapered tongue. He pushed it inside, and Stiles could feel the thick muscle squirming deeper inside of his body. 

His cock was dripping by now. He really needed some relief soon because he felt like he was going to combust. Derek slipped two fingers alongside his tongue. The twinge of pain caught Stiles by surprise, but he spread his legs wider and thrust back onto Derek’s tongue. 

“Fuck yes!” he hissed out. 

Derek gripped one of Stiles’ ass cheeks, spreading it open. His claws were poking into Stiles skin and he knew it was going to leave scrapes and scratches all over his ass for the next few days. The fingers of Derek’s other non-clawed hand found Stiles’ prostate and pressed down on the bundle of nerves. 

“Shit. Oh god, Derek. I’m gonna come. I’m fucking—” Stiles’ shoulders slouched and his orgasm ripped through him. 

He fucked back onto Derek’s tongue as he rode out his pleasure. Derek kept pressing on his prostate, and ate into his ass even more voraciously. Stiles could feel himself getting beard burn on the inside of his ass cheeks from Derek’s stubble. 

“Derek, I’m sensitive.” Stiles whined pathetically. Derek’s hand left Stiles ass cheek and wrapped around Stiles cock, and started stroking relentlessly. “Fuck!” Stiles cursed. 

Derek stripped his cock and Stiles could only lay there fucking both back on Derek’s wolfish tongue and fingers, and fucking forward into his vice like grip. He humped pathetically, tears forming in his eyes.

“Close.” He whimpered. He screwed his eyes shut as his body took over and another orgasm rolled through him. His cock drooled out pathetically and his legs were quivering from the force of it. 

Derek removed his tongue and fingers from stiles’ hole. His ass felt way to empty, and he needed something to stuff it back up. 

“It hurts, Der. I need something inside.” He whined. 

Derek walked over to their night stand and pulled out the glass plug they’d gotten from Siren’s Call all those months ago. He squeezed out some lube onto his hand and covered the plug liberally. He walked up behind Stiles wordlessly, and slid the plug inside. 

“You’re going to keep this in here until I’m ready to fuck that tight little ass of yours alright?”

Stiles nodded. “I’m the meantime, you’re going to swallow my cock until I’m ready to fuck you.”

Derek placed his hands on Stiles’ hips and helped him to roll over onto his back. He positioned Stiles to that his head was hanging off of the mattress a little bit so that his throat was elongated. Derek looked down at Stiles and pet his cheeks, his thumbs swiping at the tears. 

“Open up, baby.” Derek’s erection was practically throbbing, the head was an angry purple.

“I’m going to fuck your face, sweet one. If you need a break or want me to stop, I want you to reach up and tap my thigh.”

Stiles nodded, “Okay.”

“Other than that,” Derek lifted a threatening eyebrow, “You aren’t allowed to move a muscle.” Stiles nodded again. 

Derek fed his cock into Stiles’ open awaiting mouth. Stiles tasted the thick saltiness of his precome as Derek’s fat cock slid down his throat. 

“Fuck!” Derek growled, his voice a blend of the man and the wolf. He fucked into Stiles’ mouth quickly and roughly. Stiles tried to flutter his throat, tightening the passage for Derek, while simultaneously making sure he was still able to breathe. 

Derek lightly ran his claws up and down the pale expanse of Stiles’ exposed throat. It wasn’t sharp enough to break the skin, but Stiles was pretty sure he’d have faint red scrapes for several days. The gentle scrape went straight to his cock, his own arousal unbelievably beginning to stir once more. 

Derek reached down and ran his clawed fingers down further to scrape Stiles’ sensitive areolae, swirling in towards his nipples. Stiles let out a moan at the sensation, and he could feel his cock twitching once more. 

Derek noticed as well, and adjusted so that he had Stiles’ erect nipples between his thumb, forefinger and middle finger. He pinched and rolled the sensitive nubs in his fingers and he fucked into Stiles mouth. The weight of Derek’s thrusts was causing Stiles’ breasts to wobble and bounce with the motions. 

“Such beautiful tits, Stiles.” He released his nipples to cup Stiles’ breasts. “Such a beautiful body. God, baby, you look so sexy all the time. Waddling around all full of my babies. So full of my pups. I bred you up good didn’t I? Just filled you right up with my seed and now you’re all swollen and full.”

Stiles groaned at the slew of dirty things Derek was saying to him. God, he loved this.

“All these wolves can stiff around you all they fucking want, but it’s _my_ litter inside that belly of yours, and it’s _my_ knot that you’re hanging off of every night.”

Stiles groaned loudly; he could feel his cock standing up pointing to the ceiling. 

“Touch yourself.” Derek growled. 

Stiles got a hand around his erection as best as he could from around his belly and started stroking. His skin felt raw and sore, and that just made the pleasure feel so much better. 

Derek pulled his cock out of Stiles mouth, setting his full, heavy balls into Stiles’ mouth. Stiles used his tongue to massage the swollen globes. Derek tipped his head back and roared, fondling Stiles’ chest even more firmly. Derek squeezed Stiles’ breast particularly hard and Stiles felt moisture on his nipple. 

Derek stopped his motions abruptly. 

Stiles’ first thought was that Derek had accidentally sliced his skin. But Stiles didn’t feel any pain in his breast. In fact, he felt tingling, radiating from his nipple inwards into his breast tissue.

“Oh my god, Stiles. _Baby_.” Derek groaned. Derek squeezed his breast again, and Stiles felt more of the liquid make its way out. 

Derek took his balls out of Stiles’ mouth and bent over at the waist, bringing his face closer to Stiles’ sore, puffy nipple. He touched the skin lightly, poking at Stiles’ breast. The faint prick of his claw stimulating the skin.

“What?” Stiles’ voice was raw and gritted from the abuse it had been put through. “What is it?”

“Baby, your milk. Your milk came in.” Derek’s red eyes locked with Stiles’. “You’re lactating.”

Derek moved around the bed and helped Stiles change positions so that he was lying on his side. 

Stiles looked down to his chest and sure enough. There were droplets of milk pearling out from his nipple. Derek was standing by the bed, mesmerized by the sight.

“I’m going to knot you, sweet one.” Derek’s voice was gritty and guttural and awed and fucking _proud_. “I’m gonna fill you up with my knot and stuff you so full. Please, baby.” He broke off into a whine. 

Stiles could see the bulge of Derek’s knot at the base of his cock. He hadn’t noticed it had gotten so big already and Stiles wasn’t entirely sure it’d be able to fit inside of his ass.

Stiles reached down and squeezed his breast, causing more of the liquid to pearl into a thick drop that looked about ready to slide off of the rounded, inflamed nub. Stiles collected the drop onto his finger and brought it to his mouth. He looked up at Derek from underneath his lashes.

Derek’s cock pushed out another blob of precome, leaving a thick, filmy trail as it dangled from the tip of his dick threatening to splash onto the ground. The base of his cock was soaked with his precome and his hips were faintly humping into the air. 

Stiles brought his hand back down to his breast, squeezing more of the sweet cream out of his nipple and pushed his chest outward toward Derek. He reached behind him, his fingers fumbling around all the lube of the plug, and pulled it out leaving his hole open and wet and clenching at nothing. 

“Claim me, Alpha” he purred. 

Derek growled and rushed toward the bed so he could situate himself on the bed behind Stiles. He guided his cock into Stiles’ ass, managing to fit the partially swollen past Stiles’ rim. He pushed in a few times rather roughly and Stiles hissed in pain. 

“Derek, too rough.” 

Derek whimpered an apology, rubbing his beard on Stiles’ neck and softened his thrusts. He wasn’t so much pumping into Stiles as he was just grinding inside of him, pulling out a few centimeters and pushing back in. 

“I need to come, baby.” Stiles groaned. He was so hard and he couldn’t reach his stomach at this angle. Derek reached down a hand and stroked Stiles. It only took a few strips of his hand before Stiles shot off for the third time. He completely lost all energy after that. 

He sagged into the mattress and let Derek fuck into him until he felt his knot lock inside of his ass, the warm wet splash of Derek’s come. As he was still pumping his climax, Derek reached down to Stiles arm and moved it up and out of the way so Derek had access to Stiles’ breast. 

He nosed at the soft tit, sniffing the milk that was smearing on his skin. 

“Go on, Der. I made it for you.” Stiles scratched out. 

Derek latched on to Stiles’ nipple and began sucking, and Stiles felt the release of pressure from his breast as the milk splashed into Derek’s mouth. Derek groaned brokenly and humped his ass into Stiles softly. He brought his hand down to Stiles’ cock, petting gently and softly without intention. His hand rubbed up and down Stiles’ large pregnant belly, swirling around the expanse of skin, then coming up to gently cup the tit and squeeze a little to get more milk. 

And strangely enough, this was the thing that made Stiles finally start crying. His tears fell down his face as his husband drank the milk from his body, while he caressed the belly holding their children, and his knot was still buried in his body. 

He was the source of everything right now for Derek. He had made the impossible (or improbable) come true for the man he loved most in the entire world and he was so proud to be what Derek needed in this world. So proud to be the one carrying his children, so proud to be the one to nourish him metaphorically with words of love and encouragement, and now physically with milk that was created out of an attempt to fulfill a desire for Derek. 

Derek smelled Stiles’ tears and looked up at his face. He had a slight worried furrow in his brow and he searched Stiles’ eyes. 

“I’m fine.” Stiles murmured. “I’m just happy.” He said. He didn’t want to bring down the mood with his deep emotional thoughts, so he just smiled up at his mate. 

Derek searched his face for a minute more and then brought his face down to capture Stiles’ mouth into a kiss. 

He looked down to Stiles’ breast, which was sore and red and still dribbling with milk. Stiles arched his back a little further, hinting that Derek could get back to nursing. Derek licked the nipple with the flat of his tongue, nibbling on it gently before latching on again and resuming his suckling. 

After Derek’s knot went down, he shuffled Stiles over onto his other side and knotted him up again, drinking from his other breast. Stiles managed another small orgasm, that was a little on the not-so-sexy painful side, and he lay there while Derek humped into him softly and suckled at his tit. He was beyond exhausted, nodding off several times while Derek was nursing, giving into the soft gentle darkness of slumber. 

 

Stiles woke up moments later and Derek wasn’t in the bed with him. He could hear sounds coming from the bathroom; the tub filling up with water and smell the faint fragrance of a lavender scented candle. 

Derek was standing by their bedroom door texting. He looked up when Stiles moved. 

“Hey.” His voice held warmth and sincerity. His hair was a mess, but then again, Stiles’ probably was too, and he was still naked. His cock was glistening from his own come as it rested softly against his balls.

“I’m just texting Scott. I’m having him do the patrol tonight and bring us by some dinner.”

Stiles hummed his confirmation. He moved to stretch and a twinge of pain made itself known from inside of Stiles’ ass. He hissed, looking back toward his ass. He was going to be sore for days. 

“I’m running us a bath. I’m going to get you cleaned up and then we’ll eat something real fast and go back to bed.” Derek set his phone on the dresser and walked toward the bed. 

“What time is it?” Stiles slurred. His throat was insanely scratchy, and probably would be for a while. 

“Just after 9.” Derek bent over to get a bottle of water from the cubby beneath the bedside table. He twisted off the lid and held it to Stiles. “Here, baby. You should drink this.” He stood by while Stiles drank nearly the whole thing. 

Derek helped Stiles into the tub and turned out the lights so only the soft glow of the candles illuminated the room. 

“I’ll be right back.” Stiles had to fight to not fall asleep there in the tub, having just enough strength to keep his head above water. He heard Derek rustling around in their room and he finally came in to join him in the water about five minutes later, seating himself between Stiles’ back and the side of the tub. 

“How are you feeling?”

“Achy.” Stiles rasped. “My throat is a little sore, and my ass is throbbing.”

Derek nodded. “Anything else hurt?”

Stiles shook his head. Derek looked nervous about something. “What’s the matter?”

“Stiles, I am so sorry.” Derek said in a rush. He shook his head, disappointed in himself. 

“Sorry about what?” Stiles was genuinely confused.

“About how aggressive I was.” Derek reached a hand in the water and guided Stiles’ face to look at him. His forehead was creased with worry and he looked like he was about to cry.

“Derek, I know we didn’t exactly talk it over before it happened, but I was completely on board with it. I was sort of egging you on downstairs. I wanted it to happen.” If Stiles thought Derek was going to feel this upset afterwards, he wouldn’t have riled him up so much. 

“I just—” He broke off, exhaling sharply. “My instincts are going crazy right now, with you being pregnant and my wanting to take care of you and the babies, and I just don’t want anyone who’s not pack near you. And then I came home and I smelled another wolf on you and I just lost my shit.”

Stiles could understand that. He was sure if he could smell another person on Derek he’d freak out too. 

“Nothing happened.” He said. 

“I know. I trust you.” Derek nodded, kissing the side of Stiles’ neck. “Why did you smell like someone else?” He asked softly.

“At work, a werewolf came in today.” He felt Derek tense up behind him, his brain shifting into Pack Alpha mode. “He was just visiting. One of the werewolves who was at our union ceremony recommended he come to see me. He was bitten while on a camping trip, before he moved out to Beacon Hills, and he was curious about adjusting to wolf life.”

“Where does he live now?”

“He didn’t say. The wolf who told him about Four Corners was Amos.”

Derek nodded and grunted in recognition. “Their pack is in Walnut Creek. They’re all Born-Wolves.” 

“That’s what Amos said. I gave him Scott’s number, since Scott had to learn to be a wolf from being a human. Anyway, he just came in to talk to me and he bought some books.”

Derek nodded. “Why was he touching you.” 

“Lydia went to go get us food, so I had to go up the stairs to show him the book room. I guess the stairs got to me and I got dizzy for a minute and I stumbled backward into him and he caught me. Completely innocent. I fell into him and he helped me back onto my feet.”

“Is that why you came home early?”

Stiles yawned. “Yeah. Didn’t feel too great. I was so tired.”

“And then I just made you even more tired by putting you through all of that.” Stiles could hear the faint whimper in Derek’s tone.

“Stop with the self-pity, Der. I wanted you and I wanted sex with you. If I didn’t, I would have spoken up for myself.”

“Why did I smell him between your legs?”

“Derek Hale, do you not trust me?” Stiles turned around to look at Derek’s face. If Derek didn’t trust Stiles, then that was a whole other issue entirely.

“No, I do! I’m just curious.” Derek’s voice was horrified. 

"When I got home I used the jacket to keep my legs pillowed so that my hips wouldn’t start aching. I didn’t even think the scent would transfer. Hell, I didn’t even know I had his scent on me.” He turned back around. “I’m sorry if I upset you.”

Derek shook his head. “Stiles, you have nothing to be sorry for. I’m sorry I couldn’t keep control of myself.”

Stiles swatted Derek’s leg under the water. “None of that. You always have excellent control. Let’s just agree that we’re both sorry and we both did nothing wrong.”

Derek chuckled. “Deal.”

Derek washed Stiles skin, getting him all clean. Derek’s heard perked up and he covered Stiles’ ears with his hands. “Just set it on the counter.” He said loudly. 

Stiles raised his eyebrows confused. 

“Scott brought our food. He’s out front.” He explained. Derek listened again, then smiled. “And now he’s making gagging noises.”

Stiles laughed and rolled his eyes. “As if he and Kira aren’t just as worse.”

Derek drained the water and helped dry Stiles off. He smoothed lotion onto his skin, getting all the places Stiles had trouble reaching. He applied cream to Stiles’ puffy sensitive rim, blowing air onto his hole. He placed a kiss to it, and helped Stiles slip on some loose fitting pajama pants and a comfy tee shirt broken in from frequent washes.

“Do you need a nursing bra on?” Derek asked, eyes on Stiles’ breasts. They weren’t leaking at the moment, but Stiles wasn’t sure if that meant they had called it a night or this was just an intermission.

“I don’t know, maybe I’ll sleep with one tonight until I get the rhythm of this whole lactating thing.” He made a mental note to call Miriam in the morning.

Derek helped fasten Stiles’ nursing bra and insert the pads. He escorted Stiles back into their bed. 

“You changed the sheets!” Stiles laughed. 

Derek shrugged, bashfully. “I wanted to you to be comfy.”

Stiles kissed him softly on the lips. “Thank you, Alpha.”

Once he was tucked under the covers, Derek came back in the room with Egg Drop Soup and steamed rice, which Stiles wolfed down.

They snuggled underneath the covers and Derek nuzzled Stiles’ breasts over his shirt. Stiles rucked up his shirt and unfastened the cup, exposing his breast. 

“Are you too sore?” Derek asked.

“A little sore. No biting or nibbling right now.” Derek nodded and leaned in to cover Stiles’ nipple. He started suckling and Stiles felt the tingling sensation with each pulling suck. 

“I’m really tired, Der. You can keep going, but fasten the cups back when you’re done.”

Derek pulled off to place a kiss onto the tip of Stiles nipple then reached up to place a kiss on Stiles’ lips. 

“Thank you, Stiles.” He reattached himself, and Stiles threaded his fingers through Derek’s hair while he nursed, eventually falling asleep.

 

*  
*  
*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Potential Trigger Warnings:**  
>  Rough sex and potential dub-con: During the last sex scene between Stiles and Derek, Derek gets much rougher than I've written him in the past. Its because of possessive/territorial reasons (he thought another wolf was trying to hit on Stiles). Stiles is taken by surprise, but he's very much into it. It is under negotiated, and they discuss it afterward. But, yeah.
> 
>  **Behind the Scenes info:**  
>  -The two employees at Siren's Call are totally rockabilly!Peggy Carter and hipster!Steve Rogers.  
> -The lube/condom bar came out of nowhere and for some reason it's my new obsession.  
> -In my head, I've decided which outfits Stiles bought at Siren's Call to wear for Derek, but since he's pregnant and can't fit into them, I have no excuse to write him wearing any of it. :/  
> -I didn't realize how cherished the art of straight razor shaving was. It's pretty interesting! I found a [cool article](http://www.artofmanliness.com/2009/10/06/how-to-straight-razor-shave/) on it.
> 
>  **Books Referenced:  
> **  
>  _Beyond the Sling_ by Mayim Bialik PhD.  
>   
> 
> Tune in next week for part 3...


	3. Darling, so it goes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek has a surprise for Stiles, but Stiles surprises everyone (including himself.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here is part three the tale. Sorry I posted so late in the day. Working retail around the holidays is a fate worse than death.
> 
> [update 1/1: I expanded on the warning a little bit.] The only warning for this chapter is the fact Stiles goes into labor and gives birth it is an at home birth, and it is a water birth. I know those types of birth settings can be a little weird for some, so I thought I'd give you a heads up. I don't think it's too graphic or explicit, but if that's not your thing, I totally understand. When the labor starts, you can just finish there.
> 
> Only one more part to go!
> 
> I have no beta, all errors are completely my fault.

*  
*

 

Derek stood on the front porch of the house, scanning the treeline and tuning his ears to listen for a car driving up the path to the house. 

The contractor should be arriving any minute now, and if Derek had allotted the time correctly, he’d be long gone before Stiles came home from Four Corners for the day. 

It was Stiles’ final week at Four Corners. He had taken great pains to disguise his large belly, but at seven months, he was running out of schemes to hide the large bump.

Stiles had cut a large, baby-bump sized hole in the side of a cardboard box which he carried to and from the jeep to the store. If you glanced at him, it looked like he was just carrying an especially large package into the workplace. So far it had worked in disguising Stiles on his way to work. However, once he got inside the store, he was really only limited to the back room. 

His large winter coat was unable to cover his stomach, so he stuck the herb room, filling orders, making potions, and elixirs and managing day to day business paperwork. In a fit of frustration, Stiles realized that it was unproductive for him to be at Four Corners, when he could just do what he was doing from home instead. 

So he’d made the final announcement to the pack and planned out the shifts for the last two and a half months of his pregnancy. He would finish out the week at the store and spend the rest of his pregnancy working from home. 

From the house, Stiles would still be ordering supplies for the store, managing the website, and booking seminars and speakers –and he was rather invested in the divination series he and Lydia were co-creating— so he had plenty to keep him busy at home. 

Derek knew how much Stiles loved his job, so he was sad for Stiles that he had to be home-bound so much. But secretly, Derek was very pleased with the new development. 

His protective instincts had been going off the charts with Stiles pregnant and out of the house. He found himself doing extra patrols around the shopping center just to see if he could smell Stiles or hear the heartbeats of his little family. 

In a moment of desperation, he’d even asked Lydia to keep an eye on him and tell him if there was anything Stiles needed while at work. Food, something to drink, a ride home so he could rest. Anything. Lydia rolled her eyes, but promised she’d let Derek know if there was anything he could do. 

But now, with Stiles working from home, instead of filling his mind with horrible scenario after horrible scenario, Derek could use the energy to provide for his mate and their pups while they were safely tucked away at home. While Stiles did all the heavy lifting of the baby growing, Derek could make sure Stiles was well-fed, comfortable, and safe while he finished out his pregnancy. That gave Derek a renewed sense of purpose. He was good at Alpha-ing, so he just doubled down on his efforts.

The past few weeks, before Stiles’ decreased work schedule, Derek had enough time to set the plans for his belated wedding present/early new parent present for Stiles. Derek had commissioned to have a Traditional Birthing Den built in the backyard for Stiles. 

When Derek decided to rebuild the house on the Hale property—once he realized that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Stiles—he didn’t think they would need one. 

At the time, he had thought that if they did expand their family, it would be through adoption. He didn’t think having a natural birth was possible. And even if it weren’t for him and Stiles, the betas (who were barely out of their teens) were too young for him to think about their future children, so he just decided against it. 

But since the development of Stiles’ pregnancy, Derek decided that he wanted to add one to the property. If Stiles didn’t want to use it, that was fine; it could be used as a guest house for any out of town guests, for when Chris Argent was in town and needed a place to stay, or if Peter ever decided to get his shit together and rejoin the pack. 

When Derek was growing up, the Hale Pack had one on their property. And although he could picture it from the outside, and remembered where on the property it was, he didn’t quite remember what the inside looked like, since he had never had reason to go inside when he was a boy. 

He’d spent months trying to picture in his mind the Hale Birthing Den as he remembered it. He took elements of what he remembered, consulted with Deaton, and even invited Miriam to give her two cents. With their suggestions he drew up the plans and consulted with an architect, to make sure he wasn’t missing any obvious things, and then contacted a builder. 

The builder had been slightly confused when Derek had told him that he wanted to have a guest house built out in the middle of the forest of their property. And also mostly underground. 

“I don’t know anymore. It seems to be a trend with the younger generation, all these tiny homes and earth-shelter homes. I don’t get it.” He scratched his head as he looked over the plans. “But, I do know they’re easy to build and don’t take as long to construct as a normal house.”

Thankfully, with a few well-placed glares and crossing of his arms, the builder stopped asking too many questions and began plotting out the area for the construction crew to come by and begin building. 

The ground had been prepared and the appropriate electrical and plumbing lines had been put in, and today they were going to finish the frame of the house and place the roof. A landscaper had been by and had brought up plans for the surrounding area, using smaller trees, shrubs and mosses to give the small house more privacy, and adding in a small water statement to create some peace. 

 

Derek finally saw the crew arrive, and he directed the trucks over to the space in the woods. The foreman shouted out some instructions to his crew and got them started before he came to speak to Derek. 

“According to my projection, we should have the place finished by the end of the week. Unless weather gets iffy, then maybe two.”

“That’s wonderful.” Derek felt relief run down his spine. It was much earlier than he had anticipated. Stiles was still far enough away from his due date, but Derek wanted to have time to get it ready before the birth. 

The foreman looked back down to his clipboard, rifling through some more pages. “The hardware is scheduled to arrive tomorrow and the day after that. Will someone be here to sign for the delivery?”

Derek nodded. “I work from home, I’ll be here to sign for it.”

He walked Derek around the site and asked him about a few more material preferences he had for the interiors. Luckily Derek wasn’t too picky, his main concern was durability and safety, so he trusted the foreman’s advice on stone and wood choices. The man shook Derek’s hand and left to go place those orders. 

Pleased with the progress, Derek headed back up to the house. 

Stiles was pulling up to the house just as Derek came out of the clearing. He wasn’t scheduled to be home for another two hours today. He walked over to Stiles, his brow furrowed in worry, and subtly sniffed the air to see if he could get any hints from Stiles’ scent. 

“Hi, babe.” Derek greeted, walking around to the driver’s side of the jeep.

Stiles groaned exaggeratedly and set his head on the steering wheel. 

Derek opened the door and rubbed Stiles’ back soothingly. “Nausea or exhaustion?” 

“Worse.” Stiles croaked. “Heartburn.”

Derek helped Stiles out of the jeep, then got the “Nothing to see here, I’m just holding a package” quick disguise box and held it out to Stiles. 

“We have company.” He muttered. He didn’t think the men would be able to see him this far away from the woods, but he wasn’t quite sure how sharp human vision could be. 

Stiles held the box to his front and looked around. “Who’s here?”

“Construction workers.” Derek placed his hand on Stiles lower back and helped him as he walked up the stairs onto the porch. 

Stiles raised his eyebrows. “Construction workers?” His arms were too full, so Derek opened the door for him.

Derek nodded. “I’m having something built in the woods.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, smirking, “Is this a part of this ‘Super Secret Surprise for Stiles’ you’ve been working on for a while now?” He waggled his eyebrows. 

Derek nodded. “Yup.” He popped the ‘p’, mocking Stiles’ usual response. “So no snooping until it’s finished.” 

Stiles dropped the box once Derek had shut the door and headed into the pack room to sit down. “How long is it going to take?”

“Construction should be done by the end of the week, then they have to install all the hardware and other items I ordered for the inside, so another week after that. Then, I’ve got to paint the inside and you can’t go in until after its dried and the fumes have dissipated. So, about three weeks.”

Stiles’ eyes widened in shock. “Three weeks!” He whined. “I have to wait three weeks to see my surprise?!” He stuck out his lip in an attempt to give his best brokenhearted puppy expression. 

“Okay, _Scott_.” Derek said, rolling his eyes at Stiles’ pouted expression. 

Stiles snorted a laugh. “But seriously, that’s so long.”

“Don’t worry, it’ll be worth it.” Derek kissed the top of his head. “Besides, it’ll be ready just in time for your blessingway party.”

Stiles shrugged, wiggling himself back into the cushions of the couch. “I guess.”

Derek sat down next to Stiles and picked up Stiles’ feet to set on his lap.He undid the laces of Stiles’ shoes and took one foot into his hands and began massaging it. Standing up so much wasn’t good for Stiles and his ankles and feet were always so sore at the end of his shifts. Thankfully, it was a problem Derek wouldn’t have to worry about much longer, since Stiles wouldn’t be working outside of the house. 

Stiles flipped on the TV and watched mindlessly while Derek massaged his feet. His hands twitched restlessly every now and then and he smelled vaguely anxious, but never opened his mouth to say anything. 

“What’s up?” Derek asked, looking away from the TV to Stiles.

Stiles blushed. “I have to go to the restroom.” He muttered quietly.

Derek laughed and set Stiles' feet back down. He helped Stiles off the couch and watched him waddle down the hallway to the bathroom.

He felt guilty for the way his dick twitched with interest these days as he watched Stiles. 

Stiles always complained of being uncomfortable and sore. His back ached constantly, his feet were swollen more often than not, and his chest always felt pressure from his milk coming in. He got immense heartburn all the time, and on days when the babies’ were particularly active, Stiles would end up with tiny feet or tiny hands sticking him painfully in the ribs. Stiles said that he felt bloated, gross and disgusting. Derek tried his best to reassure Stiles that he was still sexy to Derek but Stiles didn’t believe it. 

Derek didn’t think Stiles was beautiful _in spite of_ the pregnancy. He thought the pregnancy enhanced Stiles’ beauty, because Stiles was carrying his children. When his breasts were aching and leaking from all of the milk, it was because his body was preparing to feed _their_ pups. When Stiles had to sit because his belly was making his back ache, it was because he was full with _their_ babies. 

For some reason, it was the fact that they had created children together, that Derek’s seed had knocked him up, that got Derek so hot. 

In Derek’s eyes, Stiles had reached a new level of attractive that Derek hadn’t even known existed. Normally, Stiles was sexy to Derek because he was Mate, but now there was a new layer of Child Bearer and Provider and it was all so wonderful and amazing. 

Derek was embarrassed by how much Stiles turned him on all the time, the wolf inside of him preening at how well he’d bred his mate. He didn’t ever say this to Stiles, not wanting him to think that he was fetishizing him or that his discomfort didn’t matter. Instead, Derek tried to reassure Stiles that he was sexy and beautiful and that he was just as interested in him as he was before. But if Stiles had any enhanced senses, he would have been able to tell how much of an under-exaggeration that really was. 

He was drawn out of his thoughts when he heard another car pull up to the house. 

He scented the air and recognized it as Ilana. He rose off the couch and met her at the door. 

“Hello Alpha!” She greeted. In her hands she juggled two rolled up yoga mats, two deflated yoga balls and a bag holding yoga straps and blocks. “Stiles called me before he left work. He said he wasn’t feeling well.”

Derek reached out to help take some of the items from her arms. “Yeah, he has some pretty insane heartburn. He’s just using the bathroom, he should be back in a moment.”

“That’s fine. I’ll set up in the pack room.”

Derek set the items in the room and turned off the TV.

He walked down the hallway and knocked on the tiny bathroom’s door, “Ilana’s here for yoga.”

“Thanks. I’ll be out in a minute.”

Derek decided to go for a walk around the property. It would longer to check the perimeter in human form, but with the construction workers on the land, there was no way he’d be able to shift right now. He left the house, leaving Stiles and Ilana to their yoga session.

 

The pack surprised Stiles at Four Corners on his last day, hosting a party in the back office. 

Deaton and Scott came over on their lunch breaks and Kira had enough time to pop in and have a slice of cake, but had to get back to work. Lydia was officially acting store manager in Stiles’ absence, and Erica, Isaac and Boyd were bumped up to full time employees. 

Derek brought paninis and grilled veggies from the café in the shopping center and Erica had ordered a cake that had a wolf, a man, and two babies beneath the phrase “We’ll miss you!” written on it in icing. 

Stiles cried and hugged each and every one of them, his huge stomach getting in the way. 

“You’re not leaving forever, why are you crying?” Isaac laughed as Stiles hugged him. 

“Yeah, and it’s not like we’re never over at your house anyway.” Erica chipped in. (“I was coming over for dinner tonight.” Boyd muttered. ) “You’re still gonna see us all the time.” 

“I know, I’m just crying because this is great and you guys are amazing and I have the best pack ever!” At least, that’s what it sounded like around the sobbing. 

He went home after the party, too teary eyed and emotional to finish his shift. Not that anyone minded. Sure enough, everyone was back over that night for dinner and Stiles cried and hugged them all over again saying the babies were going to have the best aunties and uncles anyone could ever ask for. 

Derek’s heart warmed; he very much agreed. He was continually blown away by how much his pack had grown and how strong and healthy they were nowadays. There was a solidity in each area of his life that Derek had not had since before he lost his family, and it felt great to have such a strong network of support from his pack. Derek was very grateful for his betas. 

 

Stiles was moving much slower these days. 

He had just entered into his ninth month, which was very far along, seeing as how twins tended to arrive earlier than usual. 

His breasts had grown an entire cup size from when he’d started lactating, and his chest was always sensitive with the pressure from the liquid. When the pressure became too much, he would use the breast pump to alleviate some of the pain. If they were in bed at night, Stiles would ask Derek to nurse so that he didn’t have to move from his bed. 

This was always Derek’s favorite option, but again, he kept this to himself, not wanting his eagerness to make Stiles feel objectified. 

One evening after dinner, Stiles’ chest was so full that he had leaked through his tee shirt. The thin white shirt, which was pushed up over his giant belly, was practically see through from all the liquid.

“Shit.” He cursed, looking down at himself. He had forgone a nursing bra because his nipples were so tender, but without the pads to catch the leaking milk, he was just making a mess all over himself. “This is so gross, I’m sorry.”

Derek got out of his seat and went to get a towel to wipe up Stiles’ belly. “It’s not gross. And you have nothing to apologize for, baby. It’s natural.”

Derek helped Stiles strip out of his shirt. “It’s natural for a man to lactate?” Stiles asked with annoyance. 

“It’s natural for a _pregnant person_ to lactate.” Derek took the cloth to Stiles’ skin, soaking up the milk from his chest and belly. 

Silent tears began to make their way down Stiles’ face and he hissed at the contact. “They’re so sore.”

Derek hated to see Stiles in any sort of pain. He wanted to take Stiles somewhere quiet and dark and make his pain go away. 

“Let me make you feel better.” Derek cooed. He kissed Stiles’ cheeks, covering the tear tracks on his skin. “Would you feel better if I nursed?”

Stiles nodded, wiping his face. “Yeah, probably.” Derek helped him stand from the dining room chair. “If you don’t want to, I can use the pump.”

Derek shook his head, smiling softly. “I don’t mind. I like it.”

“Yeah?” Stiles gave a small grin, a flush heating up his cheeks. “You like it, or you _like-like_ it?”

“Both.” Derek said unabashedly. He kissed the top of Stiles’ head and held Stiles’ hips as he moved slowly up the stairs. “Are your joints sore too?”

“Everything hurts today.” Stiles nodded. “I don’t know why, I wasn’t moving around a lot. I guess I’m just at that stage.”

Derek whimpered sympathetically. 

“I love our babies and I don’t regret this at all, but I am _so_ ready to not be pregnant anymore.”

“I understand.” Derek rubbed his back. “I’m so proud of you, Stiles.”

Stiles huffed. “Thanks.”

He helped Stiles make it upstairs and helped him undress, peeling the track pants down his legs and helping him step out of the legs. Stiles was sticky all over from where he’d been leaking, his breasts were painfully encouraged and his nipples were flushed and agitated, still leaking drops of milk.

“I’ll fix you a bath.” Derek kissed Stiles and helped him sit on the bed. 

Derek filled the bath tub with rose petals and a milk and honey bubble bath. He helped Stiles into the tub and sat on the edge of the tub while he carefully washed every inch of Stiles’ skin. He washed his hair, scrubbing his scalp, and massaged the skin on the back of his neck to loosen any tension he’d picked up. 

He helped Stiles out of the tub and dried off his skin, patting his skin with the fluffy white towels. Derek smoothed lotion on Stiles’ soft skin, starting at his extremities and working inward toward his back and belly. 

His eyes passed Stiles’ pubic hair. “Want me to groom you, baby?”

“Maybe just a trim.” Stiles muttered, looking down at himself. Or at least trying to around his belly. “I can’t even see what’s going on down there.” 

Derek got the trimming scissors and just took off a little bit of the hair, leaving Stiles with a shortly cropped bush. He trimmed Stiles’ finger nails and toe nails and then wrapped him in a soft robe and walked him back into the bedroom.

Derek arranged the bed pillows against the headboard so Stiles was in a reclined seated position. Laying down on his back this far into the pregnancy was a no go, so he made sure Stiles was in the sweet spot of far back enough to be comfortable but not too far back to where the babies were crushing his spine. 

He ran back downstairs to get Stiles a bottle of water, and on his way back around to the bed, he a small container of coconut oil and cocoa butter that Stiles liked to rub on his belly to help with stretch marks. Stiles took the water gratefully, taking several sips, before handing it back to Derek. 

He unscrewed the lid to the mixture and rubbed it in his hands, warming it before it touched Stiles’ skin. He massaged Stiles’ stomach softly and gently, rubbing the cream into his skin. 

“That feels good.” Stiles moaned, his eyes closing. 

Derek leaned to kiss Stiles’ stomach and he felt a slight kick beneath the skin. “Looks like someone wants me to leave them alone.” He chuckled. 

Stiles snorted. “They don’t get any say. They spend all day kicking the hell out of my insides. Now it’s time for Papa to get some revenge. Massage away, Der!”

Derek laughed and leaned up to kiss Stiles’ lips. Stiles opened his eyes and smiled into the kiss. 

“I love you” Stiles said. 

“I know.” Derek leaned in capturing Stiles lips in another kiss. “And I love you.”

Derek grabbed some more of the cream and moved up the bed towards Stiles’ chest. He rubbed it in his hands to warm it, and then smoothed it onto Stiles’ breasts. He took one of the swollen tits into his hands and begins rolling the flesh between his rough, warm palms. 

Stiles moaned and pushed his chest outward a little bit, arching into Derek’s hands. Derek could feel the intense pressure behind the skin and he hissed in sympathy. 

“They’re so tender.” Derek whispered. Stiles whimpered, nodding. His breasts were full of milk, and his nipples looked tight and sore.

Derek put some more cream in his hands and began to circle his fingertips around Stiles’ nipple, stimulating softly. Stiles lay back against the pillows, eyes scrunched tight. He was slowly writhing beneath Derek’s hands, pleased at the relief from Derek’s ministrations. 

Derek blew on the sensitive bud of Stiles’ nipple and moved over to the next breast. He repeated his action, kneading the breast and gently stimulating his nipple. Tiny beads of milk were reappearing again from all of the attention. Derek could smell Stiles’ arousal hitting the room. 

“Is this turning you on, baby?” He chuckled softly. 

Stiles let out an embarrassed breath and laughed. “A little. I don’t know how much I’m up for.”

“But you want a little something?” Derek kissed the flushed tip of his nipple, licking off a bead of the moisture.

Stiles nodded and then moaned when Derek gently pinched his nipple. 

“Don’t worry, love. I’ll take care of you.” Derek purred and leaned closer to Stiles’ breast, licking off a bead of milk that appeared. Derek returned to the first breast and began massaging it gently. 

“They’re too full.” Stiles whined. “Can you…” Stiles flushed, his scent became simultaneously more aroused and embarrassed. 

“Would it help if I relieved the pressure?” Derek asked.

Stiles nodded. “Yeah.”

Derek leaned up and captured Stiles lips in a kiss. “Okay. No worries. I’ll make you feel better.”

Derek used a few of the pillows to prop up his side and he thumbed Stiles’ nipple into a peak. A few more beads of milk appeared at the tip, slowly dripping down the peak. Derek all but purred at the sight and he leaned in and latched onto the nipple. 

It took a few pulls, but he started to feel the warmth of the liquid hitting his tongue. He groaned heartily as the milk made its way into his mouth. He intensified the pressure, sucking on Stiles’ tit as gently as he could so he didn’t hurt him, but enough to actually draw out milk. 

Stiles’ head fell back against the pillows and he groaned, swearing under his breath. His hand came up to the back of Derek’s head, his fingers threading through his hair as he held him against his chest. 

Derek reached his hand down to paw at Stiles’ cock, which was flushed and throbbing as it lay against the base of Stiles’ swollen belly. He fondled gently, not enough to relieve all the pressure, but enough to stimulate him. 

Derek let out little growls every so often while he nursed at Stiles. 

This is how they fell asleep most nights, Stiles’ breast in Derek’s mouth, the warm milk flowing into his belly. At first had had just been an every so often thing, but as Stiles’ began to produce more and more, the buildup became painful. 

As he finished the side he was on, he pulled off of the nipple, licking it tenderly, collecting the last drops onto his tongue. He reached over and squeezed a bit of the soothing cream and rubbed it onto Stiles’ nipple, taking care not to disturbed his overly sensitive nipple. 

“Feel better?” He asked looking up at Stiles’ face. 

“Much.” Stiles smiled. He ran his hand along Derek’s face, soothing his cheek lovingly as Derek climbed over Stiles smoothly, and moved to lay on his other side. He stroked Stiles’ breast with the back of his fingers, and then latched on. 

The hand on Stiles’ cock gripped a little firmer as he stroked, giving him a tight passage to fuck into. Stiles was panting and mewling as Derek suckled his tit and pumped his cock. 

“Yesss.” He hissed. “So close.” 

Derek slowed his rhythm and Stiles’ groaned in frustration, making Stiles laugh. He finished nursing, only occasionally revisiting Stiles’ cock, until he had taken all of the milk from both breasts. 

Once the pressure from Stiles’ chest had been taken care of, Derek moved down the bed and took Stiles’ cock into his mouth. Stiles was so close from all the attention Derek had been showering him with, so it only took a few sucks and swiped of his tongue around Stiles’ head before he was shooting off into Derek’s mouth. 

Derek greedily drank down Stiles’ release, nuzzling his head at the base of stiles’ cock and moving upward to his belly. Derek stood up on his knees and took his own cock into his hand. He stroked his erection languidly, his eyes traveling up and down Stiles’ body, until his climax overtook him. His come landed all over Stiles’ tummy and Stiles moaned appreciatively with a sleepy-fucked out expression. 

Derek rubbed his come into Stiles’ skin, making sure to massage it over his belly. He got up from the bed, his cock still hanging out of his boxers, and wrapped a blanket around Stiles, tucking it in on the sides. 

“Are you cozy?” He asked. 

Stiles nodded and smiled sleepily. He helped Stiles roll onto his side, and piled the pillows around him just the way Stiles liked it. 

Derek, as gently as he could, moved to lie down on the bed next to Stiles and facing him. Stiles was very sensitive to movement, and wasn’t able to get a lot of sleep, so Derek did his best to make sure he didn’t disturb Stiles’ rest. It wasn’t long before he heard the even rhythm of Stiles’ breathing, indicating he’d fallen asleep. 

Derek waited a few moments longer, making sure Stiles was fast asleep, before he shuffled down the bed so his face was level with the babies. 

“Hello, little ones. It’s daddy again.” He spoke softly, so that Stiles wouldn't wake up. “I just got papa to fall asleep, so now it’s time for us to have story time. Let’s see, where did I leave off last night….”

 

Stiles was just two weeks away from his due date and the birthing den had been finished. Stiles had been very patient, despite his obvious eagerness, and didn’t go out to see what it was that Derek was hiding in the woods. 

After checking to make sure the paint fumes were as nonexistent as they could be, Derek walked back into the house to get Stiles. 

“Stiles!” He called from the back door.

“What?” Came his reply. He was upstairs. Derek moved up the stairs and found Stiles in the babies’ room, sitting on the window bench working on something. 

Stiles and Kira had really taken an interest in DIY projects they found on Pinterest and Stiles was trying to assemble a mobile. Judging by the angry noises he was emitting and the put upon sighs, it wasn’t going as well as he would have hoped. 

He looked up when Derek stuck his head into the room. 

“Do you have a minute to take a break?” Derek asked, barely containing his excitement.

“Might as well, seeing as how this entire project looks like shit anyway.” Stiles furrowed his brow in annoyance. He set the mobile on the space next to him on the window bench. “What have you got in mind?”

Derek grinned and drummed his fingers against the wall where his hand gripped the door frame.“I thought I’d take you out to look at your surprise.”

Stiles squealed and clapped his hands. “Oh my god, finally!” He held his hands out to Derek, wiggling his fingers. “Help me up.”

Derek came over and grabbed Stiles’ hands, pulling him up to stand on his feet. “It’s all finished! The last bits of the paint fumes are finally gone.”

He helped Stiles down the stairs and they made their way out through the back door and into the woods behind their house. Derek could hear Stiles’ accelerated heartbeat as he tried to keep his cool. 

They walked through the wilderness of their property for several minutes before Stiles got too antsy to keep quiet. “Why are we walking so far out onto the woods? It’s not anything weird is it?”

Derek laughed. “It’s not weird.” He frowned. “To me, at least. I don’t know what a human would make of it.”

At that Stiles’ eyebrows rose into his forehead. “That’s not putting an ease to my anxiety.”

Derek rolled his eyes, smiling. “If you don’t like it, it’s not a big deal. We can use it for something else.”

They had to stop to take a small break so Stiles could rest for a few moments. “Derek, I have to pee again.” 

Derek looked around at the expanse of the trees.“Just go in the woods.”

“Out in the open?” Stiles shock was enough to make Derek bark out a laugh.

“No one’s around. It’s our property. I do it all the time.” He listed the reasons off on his fingers.

“Ew.” Stiles murmured. He turned and walked over to a tree uncertainly.

“Besides, it might be good for more werewolves to smell your mark on our territory as well.” Derek said, trying to hold in a laugh.

“Oh my god, stop talking!” Stiles made a grossed out face and waddled around so his body was hidden behind the giant tree trunk. 

“It’s not like I haven’t seen your dick before, Stiles.” Derek laughed.

“Would you just be quiet and let me have a little dignity. This is weird for me!” Stiles shouted from behind the tree. “No more talking while Stiles is trying to pee!”

Derek stood there waiting. He heard Stiles unzip his pants and after several moments and angry breaths, Stiles spoke again.

“Derek?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you talk or something? I can’t go when there’s no noise.”

Derek laughed. “What do you want me to talk about?”

“I don’t know, just, anything! This is weird for me!” Stiles’ voice was frustrated and uncomfortable.

“I thought it was weird because I was talking” Derek teased. 

“Well now it’s weird to pee out in the open when there’s no noise. So just, I don’t know, tell me about what you’re most excited about for the pack birthing classes or something.”

Derek rolled his eyes and sighed. “I think it’s going to be funny watching Isaac change a diaper. I think Lydia will be the best at swaddling, but I think Erica and Scott will turn it into a competition and see who’s the best at it, which in turn will make it hilarious and not at all practical.” 

Derek heard the sound of Stiles’ relieving himself in with a sigh. “I think Boyd is going to have the best baby soothing techniques. And I think Kira and Scott will be making eyes at one another and thinking about having a baby of their own.”

Stiles stepped out from behind the tree, adjusting his pants. He had a large smile on his face. “You know, I think they’re next in the pack to reproduce. Ever since this whole thing started they seem to be taking much more interest in all things baby than I would have expected.”

“I don’t know.” Derek hedged. “I wouldn’t put it past Erica and Boyd. They’ve been together since they were in San Francisco. They seem really solid.”

“Well whoever it is, it’ll be nice to see our pack grow.” Stiles smiled taking Derek’s hand as they resumed walking. “Having little werepups running around in the woods, throwing large full moon parties, really making it an event for the young ones.” He smiled dreamily. 

Derek’s heart warmed and he leaned in to kiss Stiles. “That sounds beyond perfect.”

Secretly, Derek was hoping that would be the direction the pack was headed. He had grown up in a large pack. Between blood relatives and pack members, the Hale Pack was nearly thirty werewolves large. 

Full moons, solstices, and equinoxes had been a huge event for the pack and they would all gather at the Pack House and go running through the woods. Those who could shift, would, and the human pack members would have just as much fun wrestling around beneath the moon light. 

Derek wasn’t sure when he became such a sap, but he was ready for the next generation of the pack to make their way into their lives so he could continue some more of the traditions his family had.

“Okay, we’re almost there.” He moved to stand in front of Stiles, taking his hands in his so he could lead him the last several feet. “Close your eyes.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, but shut them obediently. “Don’t let me trip over anything.” He squeezed Derek’s hands firmly.

“I won’t.” 

Derek walked backward, leading Stiles the last bit toward the clearing. When he reached the spot, he let go of Stiles’ hands, and moved to stand behind him. He placed his hands on Stiles’ hips and gently kissed the side of his neck. 

“Okay, baby. Open your eyes.”

Stiles opened his eyes, and Derek watched Stiles’ face as his eyes scanned the area. His brow furrowed in confusion and just as he was about to ask Derek what he was supposed to be looking for, he saw the door in the ground. 

He looked at Derek in confusion and then looked back into the ground. “Is that what I think it is?”

“What do you think it is?” Derek asked, holding in a grin. 

Stiles was bouncing on the balls of his feet. Well, a very heavily pregnant version of bouncing on one’s feet. “Either the ground tried to eat that [house](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/3e/11/66/3e11668a7c6afa74a3ff49abc93c6b35.jpg) or you’ve built me my very own secret lair.”

Derek chuckled, and moved around from behind Stiles. “It’s a birthing den.” Derek said. 

As predicted, Stiles looked pretty confused. Derek led Stiles forward, and down the small stairs, to the door. 

“Go ahead. Open it.” He urged. Stiles gave Derek a weary look and then pushed the door open. 

The outside looked a little run down and old, giving off the appearance of an unused shed. It was designed that way to look inconspicuous to trespassers. But on the inside it had wooden floors, stone walls, and everything looked brand new and cozy. 

“Oh my god!” A large smile bloomed on Stiles’ face. “What is this?” He walked further into the main room, looking around at the space. Upon entry, to the right side was a [fireplace](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/59/50/f2/5950f2a64bf12f227333c4da5c78707d.jpg), framed with two overstuffed sofas and a small table and to the left was a small [bedroom](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/b9/41/11/b94111f7f48777ead0561baea50478b4.jpg) with a tiny en suite bathroom. 

“Is this like a guest house or something?”

“It can be, afterward.” Derek walked further into the main room. “It’s called a birthing den. Most traditional packs have them on pack land. It’s a place where one gives birth if they decide on a home birth. I know the circumstances we’re under sort of robbed us of the choice of where to give birth, but if you want, you can give birth out here instead of inside the house.”

Stiles wandered around checking everything out and Derek kept rambling nervously. 

“Traditionally, when a werewolf gave birth, they would retreat somewhere private and secluded to have their child. As time went on, and packs became more and more modern, it became common for packs to have birthing dens in a hidden, but safe, portion of pack land so that the birth could happen close to home. It’s really private. That’s why there are only a few windows, and it’s supposed to blend in to the surroundings and look a little shabby and unused, so that if an outsider came across it, it wouldn’t look like anything significant.” 

Stiles wandered into the small bedroom. 

“You’ll be out here with Miriam and Ilana, if you want. And I’m going to be out here with you, so you’ll be safe. And you can give birth in peace and quiet.” 

Stiles hadn’t said anything, but he looked intrigued, walking toward the small [bathroom](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/bb/c8/f7/bbc8f7249f584e659c4c28410ba8ccc1.jpg). 

“After the parent gives birth, they typically remain in the birthing den for a few days and emerge whenever they feel ready. They take the first few days to rest, enjoy the baby in privacy, and heal from giving birth. We’ve got a bedroom for us to sleep, and the couches in the main room pull out into beds, so Ilana and Miriam can sleep. There’s a bathroom and a small kitchen and there’s room to put your birth pool and…” 

Derek was interrupted by Stiles’ mouth, which was on his and kissing the words out of his mouth. 

“Derek Hale, this is amazing!” He grinned brightly, his eyes tearing up. “You consistently blow me away with how thoughtful and considerate you are. You’re such an amazing alpha, and you provide for me so well.” He kissed Derek again. “You built me a den! That’s the cutest, wolfiest thing you’ve ever done for me!”

Derek flushed at the praise, his wolf preening and basking in the satisfaction of having pleased his mate. 

“Anything for you, Stiles.” Derek said pulling back to look at Stiles. 

Stiles walked around the den for a while longer, asking Derek about things and discovering all the nooks and crannies of the place. 

“Does Miriam know you were doing this?”

“Yeah. She helped me figure out what else to add into the plans. I don’t remember the Hale birthing den too well.” 

“Is this what you were working on during our honeymoon?” Stiles grinned.

Derek shrugged and blushed. “Yeah. But I’ve been planning it for a while. Since before the union ceremony, actually.”

Stiles laughed and hugged Derek. “It’s perfect.” Derek could smell the affection rolling off of Stiles.

They spent a little while longer in the birthing den, snuggling on the couch and Stiles convinced Derek to light a fire so they could make out in front of it. He felt good about the addition to their home and couldn’t wait for Stiles, and when the time came, the rest of the pack, to use it. 

 

One afternoon, after Miriam’s appointment with Stiles, she came to find Derek while Ilana and Stiles were inside beginning their yoga session. 

Derek was in the garage working on Stiles’ jeep when Miriam peered her head around the open door, knocking on the door jamb. “Derek, do you have a moment?”

“Yes, of course.” Derek put his tools down and slid out from beneath Stiles’ jeep. Even though Stiles was too big to fit behind the wheel, Derek was obsessed with making sure it was as safe as it could be. He was checking the brakes, the engine, anything he could fix, really, just to make sure it was in perfect condition.

“We’re getting close to the end of Stiles’ pregnancy, and I wanted to take the time to talk to you about a few things. If you have the time.”

“Now is perfect. Would you like to go somewhere more comfortable?” He scratched the back of his neck uncertainly. 

She waved him off, “Oh no, this is fine with me.” She smiled again. In her hand she held a small pamphlet. “I’ve been doing birth work for a very long time, and I would like to share with you some things about the period after birth.”

Derek nodded, giving her his full attention. 

“The longer I do this, the more I notice that most of the literature out there for pregnant individuals is very baby-centric. Nearly everything out there is centered on keeping baby happy and healthy from prenatal to postnatal. But somewhere along the way, those giving birth seem to be thought of almost as an afterthought. I think it’s very important that the birth parent be thought of with just the same amount of concern as the child being born. The two are working together, and it’s not right that either go ignored.”

“I understand.” Stiles would always be the first priority in his life and Derek didn’t want Stiles to feel as though he’d become invisible since his pregnancy had begun. His needs were important too.

“You’ve done an excellent job of taking care of him this far, both physically and emotionally, and I know that the land of postpartum can be a bit of a mystery to new parents.” She chuckled softly. 

“These are some things that I’ve heard from parents who’d just given birth. Some of the things that they wished their partners knew. So I would like to share these with you so that you can continue to make Stiles feel cared for once the baby has arrived.”

“I would love to hear them.” Derek said openly. “This is all new territory to us. Any insight would be wonderful.”

She grinned, “After the birth, Stiles might feel a bit…sad.” She seated herself on a nearby stool.

Derek’s brow furrowed. “Sad?”

Miriam nodded. “From a strictly biological perspective, hormones are just as messy after pregnancy as they were during. His body has spent nine months gestating a child and his hormones adjusted to accommodate the child, engage the birth, and now they’re trying to return to some sort of normalcy. After the experience, they are a bit haywire until they get into the process of returning to how he was pre-pregnancy. One of the common symptoms manifests as sadness. So Stiles won’t be sad about the baby or disappointed, sometimes it’s just something that happens because the body can’t help it.”

Derek nodded. It made sense. Sort of. 

“Now, if this sadness persists, several months after the birth, it may be because of post-partum depression. Which is actually quite common in most birth parents and there’s nothing shameful about it. So if you think that Stiles could benefit from more specific care in that area, then there are tons of resources out there for the two of you to explore.” She smiled, nodding supportively. 

Derek made a note to keep a look out to make sure Stiles wasn’t feeling overwhelmed during his recovery.

“Also, he might act a little ridiculous at times, but it’s best to overlook it. He won’t realize that he’s being ridiculous. All those hormones are making it hard to tell up from down, so if he has days where he feels overly clingy or claims that he’s unattractive, just let him have those moments. They won’t last for very long anyway.” 

Derek nodded. He was not unfamiliar to Stiles’ hormone induced mood swings. 

“Stiles might also feel self-conscious about his body. Some birth parents have experienced feeling a little like their body isn’t theirs because of all these strange processes that have gone on. Additionally, there’s still the amount of baby weight that will take a few weeks to make a dent in. He’s going to be tired, puffy, and might lapse a little in his hygiene, so be careful to nurture his self-esteem to make sure he doesn’t feel like you’re judging him. It isn’t such a shock for additional pregnancies, but first time birth parents can feel this pretty hard. It might be a good idea to post some sticky notes around the house telling him how much you love him, or how proud of him you are, or something to make him smile. Just remind him that you’re there and you still care about him. Give him a loving environment to regain his own self confidence.”

Miriam went on to discuss several other things that Derek could expect to happen. He appreciated the sit down, because otherwise he might not have known where Stiles’ emotions were coming from. She brought up Derek making sure that visitors don’t try to force their way over to see the babies and how he could get the pack involved to help with doing things around the house and helping out where they could to make things easier on Stiles and Derek as they adjusted to their lives as new parents. 

“Just be patient with him.” Miriam concluded sweetly. “He’s trying so hard to adjust to this and care for your children and this is all so new for him. But you seem like such a loving, nurturing partner, I have no doubt that the two of you can grow together in this time. You’ll get the hang of this parenting thing together, by each other’s sides.” She reached out and patted his knee. 

It was a lot to take in. 

Derek nodded, but seemed very overwhelmed. Miriam chuckled warmly, her eyes twinkling. She handed him the pamphlets she had in her hands. 

“All of what I said is in there, but there’s some other information from new birth parents as well as some ideas on how to make this time of transition easy on your mate.”

Derek nodded appreciatively. “Thank you so much.” 

“It’s not a problem, Alpha.” She smiled standing up from the stool, Derek reached out a hand to assist her. “In the next few days, when you’ve got some time, I’d like to go over what you might expect from this experience as an Alpha wolf.”

“I’d like that very much.” Derek sighed and stood up as well, walking her to the door of the garage.

“I also want you to know, Derek, that you’re not invisible in this pregnancy either. I’ve shared with Stiles how he can still validate your needs and support you in this time.” Miriam pulled him into a warm hug.

Derek smiled. “Thank you.” 

She placed her hand on his shoulder. “You two aren’t alone in this.” She smiled. “That’s why I’m here.”

 

As Stiles was nearing his due date, Miriam decided to host a blessingway for Stiles. 

Derek was weary about having so many new people inside the house this close to Stiles' due date (he knew it was all his Alpha instincts, but still…), so Derek used all that energy to make sure that this day was as special for Stiles as it could possibly be. 

Miriam and Ilana hosted the blessingway, taking care of planning the events and inviting the guests. All Stiles really had to do was sit back, relax, and enjoy his day free from stress. 

The purpose of a blessingway was to celebrate the birth parent, surround them with warmth and positivity, and celebrate the milestone of passing into parenthood. Traditionally it was only birth parents that attended, but there was no way Derek would prevent the female betas from partaking in the festivities. 

Together with Miriam and Ilana, Derek and the betas had decorated the pack room with colorful streamers and balloons. On one wall, they had draped a [banner](http://www.woodsywoman.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/09/untitled-2-of-31-1024x682.jpg) holding positive birth affirmations and well wishes, to set the tone for the party and for Stiles to hang in the birth den when he was laboring. 

(Stiles and Derek shared a private laugh at the fact that the blessingway was being held in the pack room, seeing as how that’s probably where they had conceived the twins.)

Miriam had invited guests from packs whom she’d worked with in the past delivering children. She greeted them all with a warm hug, and they each introduced themselves to Derek and Stiles. They presented Derek with a small gift, as a thank you to the Alpha for welcoming them onto his territory, and presented Stiles with a few small tokens as well as a congratulations on the addition to their pack.

As each guest entered the pack room, Miriam handed them a ball of red yarn. The guests were asked to wrap it around their wrist and cut off an appropriate amount for a bracelet. They were to wear the bracelet until Stiles’ labor was over, serving as a reminder, and every time they looked at the bracelet they could thing of Stiles and send positive wishes. She tied the yarn and showed them into the room where there was food and drinks.

After Derek and Stiles welcomed the guests, they too entered the pack room (Miriam insisting they too wear yarn bracelets) and Stiles sat in the brand new rocker that Derek had bought for him so he could comfortably nurse once the twins were here. Stiles’ rocker was decorated with floral garlands and his seat stood out from the rest in the room. His feet were soaking in a bowl of rose water as he relaxed and chatted with the guests. Lydia, Erica and Kira had made Stiles an elaborate flower crown, which sat upon his head and had strands of flowers that draped down his back ethereally. 

Everyone sat in a circle, and each went around and spoke about how they knew Stiles. Lydia, Kira, and Erica all mentioned they were pack mates and close friends of Stiles. The other women were mothers that Miriam had assisted during birth, all of whom were supernatural. 

(Derek sniffed out four werewolves, an oceanid, a fairy and an elf. Adding in the presence of a spark, a kitsune and a banshee seemed to make the house feel as though it was buzzing with magical energy.) 

Each guest brought a gift or something they wrote to offer blessings to Stiles. Some had prayers, inspirational passages, poems, or even just telling Stiles how awesome and brave he was. Serena, the oceanid, brought Stiles an elaborate seashell necklace to wear during birth that was enchanted to bring peace of mind. Miriam collected all the gifts and well wishes to place in a book for Stiles to look at as often as he wanted to leading up to the birth. 

The blessingway was also a time for Stiles to discuss any fears and uncertainties he’d had about giving birth that the mothers could answer. The guests each shared their experiences, the fears that they had, and offered Stiles advice, words of wisdom, and positivity. The women each shared the positive stories of their birth experiences (after being asked by Miriam to leave out any negative details; this space was a no negative zone) and Stiles listened intently, taking strength in the stories of their journey.

Derek had hired a pregnancy masseuse to attend and pamper Stiles with relaxing foot massages, hand massages, and head massages while he lounged around the room. A henna artist arrived as well, leaving beautiful artwork on each guest and an elaborate triskele mandala on Stiles’ belly and the backs of his hands. 

Each guest had brought a bead with them, which was given to Stiles so he could string them onto a necklace while the guests shared their experiences, making a necklace that he could wear while laboring to keep the memories of this day close. They all decorated fabric squares that Miriam offered to have sewn into a quilt for Stiles to place in the babies’ room. 

Each guest was given a candle to light when Stiles was in labor so that they could remember him while he was in labor. Ilana collected their phone numbers so she could call when Stiles went into labor and they could light their candles. 

They ate delicious food that Derek had catered to the house, had wonderful conversations, anxieties were put to rest, and all in all it was a wonderful day that Stiles enjoyed immensely. 

And that was all that Derek could have asked for for his mate and the father of his children.

After all their guests had left, Derek helped Miriam take Stiles’ blessingway gifts to the birthing den. He showed her how it had turned out. 

“Well done, Alpha, this is lovely!” She circled around, taking in the comfortable space.

They set up Stiles’ birth altar and placed his affirmation banner and necklaces all around the room. Miriam said it was better to do it now, seeing as how when the big day arrived, he’d be too preoccupied with Stiles to worry about setting up the atmosphere. 

 

The following night was a full moon and the entire pack was over at the house for their baby class hosted by Ilana and Miriam. 

“Hello everyone!” Miriam smiled as she came into the house. “I’ve met some of you at Stiles’ blessingway.” Her eyes landed on Isaac and she smiled even larger, “And I think I ran into you at the union ceremony.”

Isaac waved sheepishly and blushed. Derek and Stiles shared a surreptitious look at that. 

“For those of you who haven’t met me, my name is Miriam Blackwater and I am Stiles’ midwife.” She gestured for Ilana, “And this Ilana. She’s a midwife in training and as of now works as a doula.”

“What’s a doula?” Scott asked. 

“A doula is a birth assistant there to provide aid to the birth parent while they labor, and also provide some help around the house as needed so the mates can focus on each other.” Ilana answered.

“Huh.” Scott looked at Kira who shrugged.

“Tonight we’re going to go over several different things. I’ve set up zones so that way we can cover more ground. If you guys could divide into teams, please.” 

Derek, Stiles, Erica, and Isaac were one team, while Kira, Lydia, Boyd and Scott were on another. Each pack member was given a small weighted realistic baby doll and they went with their respective sections to practice each skill (while making sure they were properly holding the baby at all times, or it would set off a sensor causing the baby to cry).

There was a zone for each section: swaddling, diapering, bottle feeding, baby calming, fastening the baby in the car seat, moving the car seat from one vehicle to another, assembling the strollers and postnatal care. Miriam and Ilana led each team to each section giving them each a section to practice the topic at hand.

Miriam also had what was called an empathetic belly suit, which was a large suit that had engorged breasts and a large weighted belly. She made each of them—minus Stiles—wear the suit and walk up and down the stairs several times so they got a taste of what Stiles was going through. 

“Now add in having to pee every thirty minutes and having someone karate kick you in the ribs, and you’d be perfect.” Stiles shouted to Lydia as she frowned stomping up and down the stairs.

“And heartburn.” Derek murmured.

“And heartburn!” Stiles added emphatically. 

Miriam and Ilana showed each of the pack members how to do each task that Derek and Stiles would be occupied with. 

“You’re all pack, so you will all be helping with the babies. It’s important that you are armed with knowledge so when the time comes you’ll feel confident in your ability to care for the newest pack members.” She helped Boyd master his diapering technique, smiling and patting him on the back as he perfected it. “Not just the Hale twins, but your own future children as well!”

Miriam showed them how to properly prepare a bottle and how to hold the bottle and which position to hold the baby. She made each of them practice holding the dolls two at a time, one at a time, holding one baby in one hand and another item in the other. 

Both women showed them how to wrap the babies in a sling for baby [wearing](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/06/c3/9f/06c39f6b6ff55a10aad46843fd8fb327.jpg). 

“It’s much easier than carrying the baby, and these newborn pups are going to want a lot of contact. It’s a great way to allow them to bond with members of the pack.” Miriam was buzzing around the room, offering help to each pack member as they wrapped their baby.

The two women gave instruction on each area and spent time with each member answering questions and offering one on one time on areas that they needed assistance with. By the end of the night when Miriam and Ilana left, the entire pack was buzzing with the energy of the class. 

“That was strangely fun!” Erica said. She was still wearing her baby sling even though there was nothing inside of it. 

“I know!” Kira added. “I’m glad we got a chance to learn all of that now before the babies get here.”

“I’m a little bummed we didn’t get to keep that pregnancy suit.” Scott grumbled. 

“Why?” Boyd scrunched up his nose. 

Scott shrugged. “I don’t know. It looked fun.”

“Believe me,” Stiles snorted. “It’s not.”

The wolves went out into the forest so that they could beta shift and spend some time in the woods, Stiles went upstairs to sleep, and Kira and Lydia went inside to watch tv. While Derek and the wolves frolicked around in the moon light, he kept his ears tuned to the house, tracking the breathing and heartbeats of Stiles and the babies, warmth and love pooling in his insides. 

 

 

Stiles’ nesting instincts were going haywire and he was obsessed with making sure the house was clean. However, he was too big to move around and do the cleaning himself, so he sat on the couch and told Boyd and Derek what needed to be scrubbed, dusted, vacuumed and scrubbed again 

(“You didn’t do it right, Derek, I can still see the smudges!” “Who’s the one with supernatural senses?” “Apparently just Boyd, seeing as how he’s the only one who’s gotten everything I’ve pointed out!”)

Stiles sent Lydia and Isaac out to the store with a list a mile long of things to buy with last minute items to stock up on for the babies as well as food for the house. Scott and Kira were picking up the orders Stiles had placed at a baby boutique in town for the last touches of the nursery. 

Erica seemed to be the only one who didn’t piss Stiles off at the moment (not that Derek had noticed, or felt any sort of way about it. Really. He hadn’t. Not one bit.) so she was tasked with spending time with Stiles and keeping him in a good mood.

He followed Derek and Boyd around, pointing out invisible areas that needed cleaning until they had gotten through the entire house. By the time Ilana showed up for yoga, Derek was so relieved to have Stiles out of his hair that he could have kissed her.

She took Stiles downstairs and Derek and Boyd finished scrubbing the tile in the bathroom without worrying about being nitpicked. He loved Stiles, but he was very much ready for the mood swings to be over with. 

After Stiles’ yoga and meditation session, he broke down sobbing and apologized to each pack member, hugging them and telling them he was so sorry for his hormones. He told them each how much he loved and appreciated them. 

Everyone relaxed and assured Stiles that they understood, and the mood seemed to have lifted from earlier.

Until he noticed a corner table that had dust on it.

“Derek! Do you want to bring our children into a dirty house?!” Stiles wailed and took off sobbing into the other room. 

Erica sighed heavily and followed him into the room only to appear a few moments later. “I’m on the shit list now. Boyd, you’re up. You’re the only one who cares about the babies since you’re the best cleaner.” She said shrugging. 

Boyd chuckled and went into the other room with Stiles. 

Derek groaned. “One more week.” He said to himself. 

Erica laughed. “Chill out, Der. He can’t help his hormones.”

Derek nodded. “I know. I just don’t like to see him upset. Also, I hate being yelled at. But I know he feels terrible for his outbursts.”

Erica patted Derek on the shoulder. “Want some wolfsbane laced beer?” She asked conspiratorially.

“I thought Stiles told us we needed to get rid of it?” 

She shrugged, grinning mischievously. “He did. But I hid it somewhere else. Come on daddy, let’s help you relax.”

“Please don’t ever call me daddy again.” Derek said groaning. 

Erica laughed. “I’m surprised you two aren’t into that, seeing as how you’re into just about every other kinky thing there is.”

Derek shrugged, shamelessly. 

He and Erica sat on the porch sharing a beer and enjoyed the peacefulness of the afternoon. 

 

The following weekend, Chris Argent was in town and Derek had joined him for lunch. 

“A newly bitten werewolf came into Four Corners about three months back.” Derek said around a bite of his burger. 

Chris looked at Derek seriously. “Bitten here?”

Derek shook his head. “He said he was from Colorado. He and some friends were out camping when it happened. He’s joined with Amos and the Sheffield Pack, but I just thought I’d bring it to your attention.”

Chris nodded. “Hopefully it’s just an omega that’s gotten out of control.”

Derek snorted. “Hopefully?”

Chris shrugged, tilting his head. “The other options are werewolves who’re deliberately biting random people for sport or recruiting more wolves to build up their pack and strengthen their Alpha.” 

Derek snorted. “Point taken.” 

Chris ate the last few bites of his steak and set his fork down on the table. “When you’ve been on the road as long as I have, you see some pretty interesting things. I don’t put it past anyone.”

They talked a bit more about pack business, then things they’d heard about other packs, and then the conversation turned to Stiles. 

“So we’re getting pretty close to the due date, huh?” Chris smiled, sitting back in the booth. 

“We are indeed.” Derek nodded. “Any day now.” 

“It’s a scary thing, becoming a parent. You never stop worrying.” Chris shook his head, deep in his own thoughts. “You always want your little one to be alright, hoping you can keep them out of danger, hoping you’ve raised them to take care of themselves.” His face darkened. Derek could smell the sadness that had begun to roll off of him as he thought about Allison. Chris was the only other member of the pack who had lost as much as Derek had. He’d seen the death of his wife, his daughter, and his sister. Derek knew what it was to be the only living member of your bloodline. It was a horrible feeling. 

Chris’ father and sister’s betrayal of the code caused Chris to question his own beliefs and the reason he was still a hunter. He went through a bit of a dark phase where he questioned if this was something he even wanted to do anymore. Something he _could_ do anymore. But after a period of contemplation, Chris Argent decided that there was some good that came out of his skill set. And while he no longer hunted werewolves (unless he had good cause to do so), he could offer assistance to packs protecting them from bigoted hunters like his father and sister. 

“You know, Stiles and I were talking the other night. About the babies and the pack and god parents.” Derek sat back in his seat and looked at Chris.

Derek remembers the days when he didn’t trust Chris Argent for anything in the world. Now, after all they’ve been through together, after all the battles they’ve fought side by side, and all the loyalty they’ve shown one another, Derek couldn’t imagine anyone he trusted more outside of the pack. 

“We, uh, we wanted to ask you if you would like to be their godfather.” He heard the stutter in Chris’ heartbeat, and he smelled the warmth radiating off of him.

Chris’ eyes lit up and he looked surprised and flattered. “Really?”

Derek nodded. “I know that you’re on the road a lot, so you don’t get to be a part of pack things. But you’re family, Chris. You have been for a while. We’d be honored if you’d consider it.” Derek said.

“I’d love to.” Chris’ eyes teared up faintly. “That would be…” His voice broke off. And he nodded, “Yes, I will.”

The two chatted for a while longer, but Chris was headed to Denver to see if there was anything he could find out about a rogue alpha, so after a while he needed to get on the road. He promised he’d be close enough to return to the house as soon as he could if Stiles went into labor. 

Chris had lost Allison in the process of defending the Hale pack and helping to liberate Stiles from the Nogitsune's hold. Derek knew this wouldn’t be the same as getting her back, but he wanted to offer some bit of comfort, some knowledge that Chris’ sacrifice was not forgotten and that he would always be a part of the pack.

 

It was harder and harder for Stiles to fall asleep at night. He felt so uncomfortable all the time and by the time he found a comfortable position to lie in, he had to get up to pee. 

Some nights he would be close to tears with frustration at not being able to get to sleep. On nights like this, Derek would help Stiles downstairs into the Camaro, Stiles all wrapped up like a burrito, and he’d drive around Beacon Hills. 

He’d play gentle music, or just talk to Stiles, telling him stories of his family, or things he did when he was in New York, and Stiles would drift off to sleep for a while to the purr of the engine. 

“I’m sorry I can’t do more to help you.” He kissed the skin of Stiles’ temple. His mouth was hanging open and he was drooling slightly. He was still the most beautiful creature Derek had ever seen. 

When they made it back to the house, Derek helped Stiles out of the Camaro and carried him up the stairs and set him into bed. Amazingly, Stiles fell immediately back to sleep, and Derek curled up behind him, falling asleep shortly after. 

 

 

Derek could feel the bed shift as Stiles got out of the bed. He listened to his footfalls as he waddled into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Derek dipped back into unconsciousness. 

He woke up when he felt the bed dip again and Stiles climb back beneath the sheets, moving stiffly and groaning. 

“’S everth’ng alright?” He asked. 

“Back ache.” Stiles grumbled. 

“Want a back massage?”

Stiles nodded against the pillow. 

Derek rolled onto his side, facing Stiles’ back, and began to massage the muscles in his lower back easing the tension. Derek worked the tight muscles and hummed softly, a song his mother used to sing when he and his siblings were younger and had trouble with their shifts. 

Stiles’ body jolted slightly, his muscles tensing, then a few moments later he released. He burrowed his head beneath the pillow and let out a sigh. Derek kept massaging, and trying to fight sleep, when Stiles’ lurched again. 

“Fuuuck.” He groaned. 

Derek lifted his head, listening in to Stiles’ and the twins’ heartbeat.

“Derek,” His voice was soft, but had a faint whine to it. “I think that was a contraction.”

“You do?” Derek was suddenly alert and tuned in to Stiles.

Stiles nodded beneath the pillows. Derek moved his hands, but Stiles told him to continue. 

Derek continued massaging Stiles’ back. After about ten more minutes, Stiles’ body tensed again. He let out a deep exhale, helping ride out the wave of intensity. 

After his body relaxed he nodded again. “Yeah. That was definitely a contraction.”

Derek’s senses sharpened, and he went into instant alert mode. He leaned over to the nightstand, where he had set a note pad and a pen, and wrote down the time, along with “first contraction” and “back ache”. 

“Stiles, I’m going to get out of bed and call Miriam really quick, alright?” Stiles nodded. “I’ll be right back.”

He rolled out of bed and walked into the hallway dialing Miriam’s phone number. It was just after 5:45 am, so hopefully it wasn’t too early to call. Although she told them she was ready to take their calls 24/7.

“Hello, Alpha. Am I to assume there’s been some progression into labor?” Her warm voice carried through the phone. She sounded as though she'd been expecting their call.

Derek nodded, running his hand through his hair. Then, “Yeah. He had a pretty strong contraction just a little bit ago.”

He could hear rustling on the other end of the line. “Any other physical sensations he’s been having?”

“His back is aching pretty badly. And just before the contraction he’d gotten up to use the toilet.”

“That sounds like the first stages. The body tends to try and eliminate its passages to make way for the act of the muscle contractions. The first stage of labor is the longest stage, it takes a while for the body to get dilated enough to begin pushing. So for right now, have Stiles eat something very light—maybe some blueberries or some yogurt, nothing too strong to digest— and have some water as he needs it. Let him sleep as much as he can so he can gain strength for the second stage of labor.”

Derek nodded. “Alright. We’ll do that.”

“I’m going to come by at nine to check his progression and Ilana and I will start getting the house ready.”

“Okay” Derek felt jittery and nervous. Nine months of preparing and somehow he didn’t feel prepared enough. 

As if sensing this, Miriam spoke again. “Don’t be worried, Alpha. I do this all the time. The two of you are in great hands. Stiles and the babies will be fine. At this time, rest is the most important thing Stiles needs. Now," Her voice turned serious, "Contractions can be painful, but if there is any pain that seems abnormal outside of the pain he’s experienced so far, or if there’s any bleeding, I want you to call me, and we’ll be there as fast as we can.”

Derek ended the call after promises of supervision and he climbed back into bed behind Stiles. 

“What’d she say?” He slurred. 

Derek resumed massaging his back once more. “She said for you to try and rest and she’ll come by at nine to check on you. This is the long boring part.”

Stiles sighed and his body clenched up with another contraction. 

“Don’t clench, baby. Breathe. Let it move through you.”

Stiles nodded. “Yeah. Thanks.” He said breathlessly. He adjusted his breathing to flow with the pressure rather than bracing against himself. 

Derek rolled over, jotting down the time of this contraction, still keeping a hand on Stiles’ back, and then rolled back over. Stiles pulled Derek’s arms around his waist, his arm draping protectively around Stiles. Derek kissed the side of his neck.

“Get some rest, baby. We’ve got a big day ahead of us.”

 

Derek stayed awake for a while making sure Stiles didn’t need anything. He had another contraction about twenty minutes later, and after it had passed, he was able to fall back into a light sleep. 

Derek dozed here and there, waking up to listen to the three of their heartbeats, and nodding back off. He got out of bed when he heard Miriam’s car pulling up to the house. Stiles was still asleep, so he made his way down the stairs as quietly as he could. 

“Good morning!” Miriam greeted with a smile, her voice quiet. “Congratulations, we’re having your babies today!” She lifted her fists in a cheering motion.

Derek chuckled warmly, gesturing for them to come inside. 

“Is he still asleep?” She asked, looking around the room.

“Yeah, he fell back asleep about an hour after I called you.” 

She nodded looking up toward the staircase. 

“Well, if he’s not in any immediate distress, I’ll let him sleep a little longer. His body will wake him when things start to change.” She looked back at Derek. “Will you let me know if his heartbeat speeds up or slows down more than normal?”

Derek nodded, “Yeah, I will.”

“Great.” Miriam smiled. “Until then, Ilana and I will set up out gear inside the house ans the birth den.”

Derek put some coffee on for the two women and quickly showed them the guest bedrooms, in case Stiles' labor lasted into the night. 

While Ilana was inflating the birthing ball, Miriam pulled Derek aside. “Derek, may I have a word with you really quickly?”

Derek nodded and led her outside to the front porch swing. 

“Now, I want to warn you, today is going to be a pretty intense day. Birth is always a mixture of strong emotions, both positive and negative. And before we reach the wonderful gift that is bringing your bundles of joy safely into this world, it does take a lot of effort and unfortunately some about of pain.”

Derek exhaled, nodding his head in agreement. He wasn't thrilled at the idea that he wouldn't be able to take Stiles' pain during the labor. 

“I’ve delivered babies with several werewolf packs before and I feel the need to offer a bit of an extra warning to alphas watching their mates give birth. Stiles is going to experience plenty of pain today. Not more than his body can handle, but most likely more than he’s gone through before. And as an Alpha, it causes you pain, instinctually, to witness your mate in discomfort.”

He knew this well. Even just watching Stiles struggle with morning sickness had been a horrible experience. He hadn’t even thought about how he’d react to seeing Stiles giving birth. 

“I would like your word that no matter how intense the pain gets, you try to remember that Ilana and I are not hurting Stiles and we’re there to assist him. So I would like to humbly and respectfully ask you to try to refrain from physically lashing out against us.”

Derek hadn’t thought about that either. His first instinct when Stiles, or anyone from the pack, was in pain was to go to put an end to the source of the pain. She spoke again, quick to reassure Derek. 

“I know that you can't help your genetic predisposition to want to protect your mate. I just wanted to warn you beforehand that you might feel some pain as well and I’d like you to try and keep a clear head and remember we’re here, we’re all here, for Stiles.”

“I understand. You have my word.” He nodded gravely. He would do his very best to keep the wolf in check so that he didn’t interfere with the birth. 

Miriam smiled. “Again, I meant no offense or disrespect.”

“No, I understand completely. You’re right. I never would have thought about that.” With that, the seriousness of the moment disappeared and Miriam and Derek went back to preparing for the big day. 

Once they were finished inside, Derek led Miriam and Ilana out to the birthing den. He showed them the small restroom, where the supplies were, and where they stored the birthing pool. He watched, anxiously, as they looked around and became familiar with the space and began setting up their supplies. 

He could feel his fingertips itching, as if his claws were trying to make their way out, and he kept opening and closing his hands against the material of his sweat pants. He hated being away from Stiles when he was vulnerable like this. Miriam chuckled when she noticed Derek’s thinly veiled anxiety, and shooed him away, telling him they could take it from here and he could return to the house. Derek wasn’t even sure if he responded as he turned around and ran back to the house, needing to be close to his laboring mate. The house was still quiet when he got inside, and Stiles was still sleeping. He let out a sigh of relief that Stiles was still fine. 

He took a deep breath to center himself, then walked up the stairs back into their bedroom. 

Miriam and Ilana came in the house later and set up another birthing ball and a birthing bar in the pack room. 

“I want a space where Stiles has plenty of room to move around until he feels like he’s ready to move to the den.” She pulled the drapes shut in the pack room, leaving it quite dark in the room.

“Labor progresses quicker in darkened environments. Plus I want Stiles to feel isolated and secure, without the distraction of the outside world.”

 

At around eleven, Derek could hear stirring upstairs. Stiles was awake. He climbed the stairs, taking three at a time, and knocked softly on the wood. “It’s me, baby. Can I come in?”

“Yeah.” Stiles grunted. When Derek opened the door Stiles was sitting on the edge of the bed, his face tense, and he was breathing in a focused manner. Derek moved quickly to him, and held his hands out, which Stiles took immediately, squeezing his hands in thanks. 

As Stiles breathed through the contraction, Derek listened in to their heartbeats. All of them were steady, although one seemed to flutter a little differently. When it had passed, Stiles let go of Derek’s hands. 

“Miriam and Ilana are here.” Derek smoothed the hair off of Stiles’ forehead. 

“Yeah?” His voice was ragged and he looked out of breath.

“Is it okay if Miriam comes to check on you?” Derek smoothed the hair back from Stiles’ forehead.

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Stiles leaned forward and kissed Derek. Then, his eyes twinkled and he grinned lazily. “We’re going to be parents soon.” He smelled like excitement.

Derek chuckled softly and kissed Stiles again. “Yes we are.”

He left Stiles long enough to go get Miriam, and she made her way inside. “Good morning, Stiles. How are we feeling?”

He groaned. “Fantastic. I was thinking about squeezing in a jog before all the action starts.”

Miriam laughed. “Well you sound like you’re in good spirits, so that’s a great sign. Do you mind if I check to see how far along you are?”

Stiles nodded. Miriam sat next to him on the bed, pulling out a stethoscope, placing it on his stomach in various places and listening intently. Satisfied, she pulled away, and began to touch his stomach. She made a face and touched around a few more places before moving off of the bed. 

“And really quick, Stiles, may I check to see how far you’re dilated?” Stiles nodded, leaning back onto his elbows while Miriam checked him. 

“Wonderful!” She pulled back and helped Stiles sit up again. “Well, it looks like you’re about 5 centimeters, so you’re a little over half way there. You’re doing great.”

“I’m surprised I was able to progress this far while I was sleeping.”

“That’s a good thing. That means your body’s got this under control and it wants things to be as efficient as possible. Ilana and I are going to be around the house, so you just focus on riding with the contractions and getting close to full dilation, alright?”

“Do I have time to take a shower?”

“Of course. Derek can help you. In fact, you might want to stay in there for a while, the warm water might help your back.”

She left the room and Derek helped Stiles into the shower. Stiles mostly stood there, holding on to Derek, and Derek rubbed his back. 

“You’re doing amazing, Stiles. I’m so proud of you.” He kissed his forehead. 

Derek washed Stiles’ hair, and used the loofa and an exfoliating body wash to wash his smooth skin. They stood under the spray of water for a long while before Stiles wanted to get out and eat something. Derek toweled him off, and helped Stiles step into some break away athletic pants of Derek’s that hung a little low on Stiles. He decided against a shirt since his breasts were sore. 

They walked down the stairs, quite slowly, and Miriam and Ilana were in the pack room watching television and assembling a birthing ball.

They all stopped and made a light lunch and Stiles was in good spirits as he talked with them. They watched half of Iron Man, Stiles sitting on the birthing ball, rolling as needed and Derek massaging his back, before his contractions started to come more frequently. 

Miriam checked him, and he was at nearly 8 centimeters. 

Derek excused himself to call Scott, asking him to be in the house and Scott agreed he’d be right over. Derek knew it was his stressed out alpha instinct, but he didn’t want the house unattended while he was in the birthing den with Stiles. He’d feel safer if he had some of the pack on the property to watch for any threats so Derek could focus on Stiles with undivided attention.

The four of them made their way out into the birth den and Stiles had to pause a few times for some intense contractions, moaning deeply in as the pressure rippled through him. 

“Every contraction is bringing your babies closer and closer to you.” Miriam reminded warmly. “Imagine your body opening like a blossoming flower, making way for your children.”

After the contraction had passed, they made it inside of the den and Derek shut the door, bolting it from the inside and separating them from the world. 

Ilana began lighting the candles all around the room, on the birth [altar](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/0a/41/02/0a410209299b6e4519b4838fd6f9ee81.jpg), and in the [fireplace](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-i3z4bruWayY/U3IzBZ_TRlI/AAAAAAAAAiQ/6A8hG2gwr94/s1600/fc80d899a14175082c22d278e5e4ac0a.jpg). The soft glow of the flames created a warm atmosphere in the darkened room and it made the room seem very soothing and private. Stiles seemed pretty out of it, but he smiled when he took in the serene surroundings, glancing at Derek and winking. 

Miriam helped Stiles sit on the birthing ball. Derek stood by, to support him should he fall. For a while Miriam guided Stiles though several different laboring positions before he asked if he could labor in the tub. Derek could smell the pain coming off of him and he had to work to contain the wolf. 

“Of course you can. While it’s filling up, we’ll try hands and knees, moving through cat-cow pose. Were those a part of your prenatal yoga?” Miriam looked back at Ilana.

Stiles nodded, “Yeah, they were.” 

Derek helped him down onto his hands and knees to move into the positions. As his labor progressed, Stiles became quieter, turning his attention inward to where his body was going through so much to prepare itself. 

Ilana turned on Stiles’ birth playlist he had made on his ipod and the soft sound of music filled the room. The music would give Stiles something to focus on and also erase the silence in the room which might cause self-consciousness about the noises he needed to make through labor. 

Miriam and Ilana got the [tub](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/49/8c/c5/498cc5723ee79d24f210ec7cc714859d.jpg) filled rather quickly and helped Stiles up. 

“Trousers on or off?” Miriam rubbed Stiles back, leaning down to his level.

“Off.” Stiles muttered. Derek unfastened Stiles’ pants and helped him move into the tub. 

Miriam offered Stiles a sip of water and looked around to Derek. “Alpha, would you like to be in the tub as well?” 

“Can I do that?”

“Of course.” She smiled reassuringly. “Many birth partners choose to be in the water if the one giving birth wants them there. It can be a great source of comfort to your partner and it may even ease some of that alpha protectiveness we talked about earlier.”

The very idea of being able to still be in contact with Stiles allowed the wolf to settle a little. He leaned around to look Stiles in the eyes.

“Stiles, what do you think. Do you want to be alone in the tub for a while or would you like me to come inside?’

“Inside.” He said, breathing through a contraction, his hands squeezing Derek’s. Derek waited until the contraction had passed, then he stripped off his clothes and stepped into the water. There was a small bench inside the birthing pool, which Stiles was sitting on, and Derek moved into the space behind him. “This okay?”

Stiles nodded, exhaling loudly. 

The water helped Stiles immensely. It soothed his muscles and lowered the intensity of the contractions. 

Since he felt more comfortable and a little more present than he was before, Miriam thought it would be a good time to engage in visualization. Together they recited Stiles’ birth affirmations, and focused on slow, deep, rhythmic breathing to keep his body relaxed and open. After nearly half an hour of laboring like this, Stiles’ let out a whine. 

Miriam moved around and felt Stiles’ stomach. “Contraction?”

Stiles nodded. 

“Sharper than the others?”

Stiles nodded. He had faint tears trailing down his face. 

“Must be transition. Alright, Stiles, you’re entering into the next phase. It’s going to be a little more active. So whenever you need to, I want you to move into positions that are comfortable for you to be in. We can do hands and knees, we can do standing on your knees with arms braced on Derek or on the edge of the pool, we can squat-”

“Hands and knees.” He spoke suddenly. Derek helped Stiles move off of the bench, and shift into a hands and knees position. “My back. Hurts.”

“You have pressure in your back?” Miriam asked. Stiles nodded. “Derek, why don’t you take your hands and keep some pressure on the area.” 

Derek moved into action, standing behind Stiles and pressing on the lower portion of the base of Stiles’ spine. He felt Stiles push his back up against his hands. 

Time passed and they moved closer and closer to giving birth and by now, Stiles’ contractions were near constant. He tried his best to keep breathing and focus, but eventually he broke down into tears. 

“I can’t do it!” he shouted, frustrated. 

Derek’s heart broke and he let out a painful whimper. “Of course you can, baby.” Derek tried to soothe, rubbing Stiles’ skin. 

Stiles cried harder. “Derek, I can’t do it.” He sounded utterly defeated. Derek looked to Miriam helplessly.

Miriam got down a little lower and brushed the hair out of Stiles’ face. She held up a water bottle to his mouth, and Stiles took a small sip in between sniffles. “Stiles, is there something on your mind?” She asked calmly.

“I can’t.” He answered, sniffling once more. 

“You can’t what?” She prodded, smoothing his hair back again.

He didn’t respond immediately, but then after a while he finally spoke. “I’m not any good at this.” He sniffled again, whimpering as another contraction rolled through him. “It’s my fault we’re in this mess in the first place. I thought I could do it, that I could handle this, but I can’t do it. I was so stupid” He started crying again. 

Miriam shushed him before he could keep berating himself. 

“Listen, Stiles. I want to let you in on a little secret. Your body may not have been born to do this. But your body was _made_ , to do this. Your body altered itself, for this explicit purpose. Okay?”

Stiles nodded. 

“I know it feels like you can’t do it, but I want you to know that you can. You _are_ strong enough. You _are_ capable enough. It hurts like hell right now, but that only means that you right around the corner from meeting your babies.” She stroked his cheek lovingly and tilted his chin upward so he could look into her eyes. 

“I wish my mom was here.” He cried brokenly, closing his eyes as more tears fell. Derek’s heart felt like it was breaking in two. He nuzzled his head against Stiles’ back, trying his best to reassure Stiles, to project feelings of love and support. 

Miriam leaned in and kissed Stiles’ forehead. “I’m sorry, Stiles. Just because she isn’t here in person doesn’t mean she isn’t here in Spirit. And I may not have met her, but I am almost positive she is so proud of you right now.”

Stiles sniffled quietly. 

“You’re allowed to be upset and you’re allowed to be frustrated, because this is hard work. But you’re doing so well right now. I promise you, Stiles. You _can_ do this. And me and Derek and Ilana, we’re all here to support you and to help you in any way that we can. So be gentle with yourself. Take a few deep breaths, and we’ll try again, alright?”

Stiles was still for a few minutes more before he nodded wordlessly. He took some deep breaths to clear his head, and then with renewed focus, shifted to stand up, still on his knees.

“How do you need me?” Derek asked, eager to ease some of the burden from Stiles.

“Back.” He grunted, a sense of determination in his voice.

“Massage your back?”

Stiles nodded. 

Derek reached down and put pressure onto Stiles back, massaging firmly. Miriam reached into the water and in between Stiles’ legs. 

“Alright, Stiles, I feel a head. I’d like you to get into a position that you feel comfortable being in for a while, because it looks like baby A is ready to meet you guys.”

At that, Stiles let out a whimper and Derek helped him adjust back to a sitting position. With Derek against the rim of the tub, Stiles was sat at the very edge of the bench with his legs splayed and his body angled downward and he squeezed Derek’s hands as he needed to. 

Miriam’s hands were in the water, near Stiles’ body. “Okay, now I want you to take a deep breath, and when you feel ready, push as you exhale.”

Stiles hissed a breath, pushing as the air rushed out. 

“Wonderful.” Miriam praised. “Try to keep your jaw loose and open. If you feel like you need to vocalize, don’t scream. Screaming causes our bodies to tense up. So when you have the urge to vocalize, make lower sounds. Moans, grunts, anything that doesn’t cause you to clench.”

Stiles took a breath and let it out, this time moaning lowly as he pushed, his mouth opened slightly. 

“That’s it! You’re doing incredible. Give me one more push, and we’ll help this little one make their way out. When you’re ready, Stiles.”

Stiles took a few smaller breaths, then a larger one and dropped his mouth open as he groaned and pushed. 

“Perfect perfect perfect, just a little bit more.” Stiles extended his push, and Miriam smiled. 

“There we go. Excellent, Stiles!” She looked down into the water, at the bundle in her hands “Hello little one! Happy birthday!” 

Derek leaned around Stiles’ body, and he could see a small baby in the water being held by Miriam’s hands. He had a brief moment of panic at the baby being under water for so long.

Miriam noticed his anxiety. “He just emerged from Papa’s body where he’d been living in fluid for nine months, so he’s just fine under water.” Derek nodded, calming a little. She brought her arms out of the water with their firstborn cradled in her embrace. 

“Oh my god!” Stiles cried, at the small bundle in Miriam’s arms. “Our baby. Derek, it’s our baby!”

Miriam smiled, “It’s your son.”

Stiles looked back toward Derek, “We have a son.” he said, crying, and then looked back at the boy that had been placed in his arms. 

Miriam called out to Ilana to bring her a towel. Dragging it through the warm water, she draped it over Stiles and their son while he cradled the new baby to his chest. 

“Skin on skin time is very important for bonding.” she said. “But we need to keep baby warm, because he’s used to the inside of your body where it’s much warmer. So I’m going to leave this here to keep the body heat from escaping. When baby’s ready, the rooting instinct will kick in, and he’ll start making his way to your breast to nurse.”

Derek was awe stricken. He couldn’t believe that Stiles was holding their son in his arms. Their son fussed lightly, before calming down and settling into Stiles' embrace. He wasn’t sure if there was anything that could have distracted him in that moment. 

He was perfect. Although, Derek was sure that all parents thought that about their children, but he was sure that their baby was actually perfect. He had a full head of Derek’s jet black hair and Stiles’ hazel eyes and the most adorable little mouth. He just lay in Stiles' arms, looking up at the two of them, blinking his eyes adjusting to the light. 

“Hi, little one.” Stiles spoke, crying. “We’re your daddies. Welcome to the world.”

Derek could feel tears streaming down his cheeks and he leaned in and kissed Stiles’ cheek. 

“Oh my god, Stiles. That’s our son. We have a son.” He kept repeating. He reached out and stroked his pudgy, dimpled cheek. 

The two men sat in the tub just gazing at their child, lost in a world all their own. 

 

About thirty minutes later Stiles grunted and shifted uncomfortably. 

“Contraction?” Derek asked. Miriam overheard Derek and moved back to the tub.

Stiles nodded and looked at Miriam, “How should I be positioned?”

“However you feel comfortable. Your body is calling the shots. You can stay sitting like that or you can try one of the other positions we’ve moved through.” She brushed the hair back from her face and resumed the position she was in before.

“Maybe standing on my knees?” Stiles asked, looking at Miriam.

“We can do that. You’ll need to be mindful of how you’re holding your son as you push.” She said, her head nodding down to their son. “Would you like Derek or Ilana to hold him, or would you like to keep holding him?”

“Derek.” Stiles said. Immediately Ilana came around to where Derek was sitting and helped Stiles hand him over and drape the towel around his body. 

“Let him feel your skin against his.” Ilana said to Derek, smiling encouragingly. “Newborns love skin to skin contact.” 

Derek nodded as she moved back over toward Stiles. “Stiles, would you like me to take Derek’s place?” She asked him. 

“Yes, please. Can I just hold your hands as I push?” He asked her.

“Of course.” She reached out her hands and gave Stiles something to hold on to.

Ilana stood learning forward into the tub, allowing Stiles to grip her forearms. Miriam was leaning forward in between the two bodies keeping an eye between Stiles’ legs. 

“When you feel contractions, I want you to do what you did before, okay Stiles? Breathe through it, vocalize if you need to, and don’t resist the contraction but push along with it. Help your body bring baby B out to meet us, okay?”

Stiles nodded, and breathed deeply. All apprehension from transition was gone and Stiles had a renewed determination. Derek watched as Stiles focused himself and began to push with the contractions. 

“Very good Stiles. We’re getting closer.” Miriam encouraged. Her confidence was contagious and Stiles had shed all insecurity from before. Stiles pushed three more times before Miriam smiled. 

“You’re doing excellent, Stiles. Give me one, more!” Stiles pushed again, letting out a low moan, and Miriam moved her body backward, bringing out their second child. 

“Another boy!” She grinned. 

Ilana helped Stiles sit back down and Miriam placed their second son into Stiles arms, draping a water warmed towel over him. 

Their second son had Stiles’ dark maple colored hair, but Derek’s vivid green eyes. Derek recognized his mother’s nose and mouth, and he nearly cried at seeing part of the face he never thought he would never see again. 

“Congratulations! You two are the fathers of two beautiful boys.” Stiles looked up at Derek, tears streaming down his face. He couldn’t seem to find the words to say, but somehow, Derek knew exactly what he was thinking. He just cried and pushed his head against Derek’s.

 

Miriam left the two to spend time with their babies undisturbed. She was waiting for Stiles to birth the placentas before she cut the umbilical cords and assist Stiles to the bed and check him. 

Stiles shuddered with the contraction, and Miriam took a bowl that Ilana had handed her for the placentas. As her hand went between Stiles’ legs, her expression clouded over. 

“Oh my!” she gasped. Derek could hear her heartbeat pick up slightly. 

“What is it?” He looked at her.

“Oh my. Ilana, bring me another towel.”

Derek sat up further, trying not to jostle their firstborn, so that he could see what was going on. 

Stiles looked up at Derek worriedly, biting his lip. Stiles heart rate had begun to accelerate as well with the anxiety. “What is it?”

Miriam looked up at the both of them. Her face was calm, but her demeanor was set in seriousness. “It’s another child.”

“What?” Derek burst out, surprised.

“I was carrying three?” Stiles’ eyes were wide with shock and he sounded desperately confused. "Triplets?!"

“Apparently.” Miriam brought one hand to Stiles’ stomach, feeling around. “It’s breech.” She muttered to Ilana.

“What does that mean?” Stiles whimpered.

“Breech is when the baby is not positioned with the head down toward the birth canal. It’s not uncommon for multiples.”

“Is everything going to be okay?” Stiles’ voice held a worried tremor. He looked up toward Derek helplessly. 

Miriam gave him a wan smile and gently patted his knee. “It should be, yes. Breech birth isn’t always an emergency, but it can be a little trickier than normal. It feels as though Baby C has dropped enough to where they’re already in the birth canal, they just chose to make their entrance feet first.”

Miriam readjusted her own position, getting comfortable at the side of the tub. “Same rules as before, breathe with your contractions, push as you feel comfortable.”

Stiles nodded, but his brow was furrowed in worry. Miriam looked up at him, “Hey, hey, none of that. We’re gonna bring Baby C out to meet their family just like the other two, okay?”

“Okay.” Stiles’ worried whimper was small and fragile. 

Derek leaned over and kissed the side of his head, nuzzling his beard against his cheek.“I love you, Stiles. I love you so much. You can do this, baby.”

Stiles felt a few more contractions, and after a while he began to push. Miriam kept focused eyes between Stiles’ legs, encouraging him after every push. Derek still held their firstborn and Stiles still held their second born, but they were leaning on one another as Stiles and Miriam worked to bring out their surprise third born. 

After one more solid push, Miriam called over to Ilana. “Ilana, I need you to hold the baby, just like this. I’m going to need both hands.”

Stiles was wiggling, trying to see around his still large belly. 

“Everything’s alright, Papa. No worries. Baby C is just a bit tangled up.” Miriam reassured. 

Derek looked around and he could see that the umbilical cord was wrapped several times around the baby's neck. 

He whined as he looked desperately on. Miriam worked her nimble fingers between the folds of the umbilical cord, all while the baby was still under water. After several tension filled moments, she breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Well here we are. Just as promised.” Ilana lifted her arms out of the water, carrying their third child, healthy and safe from harm. “Congratulations dads, you have a daughter.”

Stiles’ head fell back against the edge of the tub and he cried openly. Derek’s own tears were clouding his vision and falling down his face. Miriam moved around the tub to collect Baby B from Stiles and place him in Derek’s arms so Stiles could take their daughter from Ilana. 

Derek and Stiles sat there, gazing at their three children, and counting their blessings. It wasn’t after much longer that Stiles birthed the placentas and Miriam cut the cords. 

She and Ilana helped Stiles and their daughter out of the tub, and walked them over to the bed. Ilana toweled him off slightly, and helped him down onto the mattress. Miriam peered down between Stiles’ legs to check and make sure there wasn’t any tearing or hemorrhaging while Ilana returned to the tub to hold one of their sons so Derek could get out of the tub. 

Miriam gave Stiles water and told him to drink as much as he could, both to hydrate his body, and help him eliminate the stored urine that his body had ignored while in labor. 

Derek toweled off with one arm, and climbed onto the bed next to Stiles. 

“You were incredible, baby. I am so proud of you.” He kissed Stiles’ neck, nuzzling behind his ear, trying his best to channel all of his love into it. “I am so honored to have you as my mate.” 

Stiles was drained, but smiled over at Derek drowsily. “Love you” he murmured, his voice hoarse despite its softness. "This is your fault you know."

"My fault?" Derek was confused. 

Stiles nodded. "You jinxed me." 

Derek laughed, remembering the day in Stiles' office when he found out the news. "I guess I did."

Miriam and Ilana fussed around the room, conversing in quiet voices, tidying up and peering in on them without intruding or interrupting their bonding. Ilana brought in more cold water for Stiles to drink; Miriam helped their sons as they fumbled to latch onto Stiles’ breasts and gave Stiles’ tips about how he could make sure they latched properly. 

He nodded along, trying to make sure he understood everything, but Derek could tell he was exhausted. 

“Don’t worry, boys. I’m not going anywhere; I’ll be around for a few more weeks to ease you into the transition of parenthood. I’ll go over all of this with you again.” She laughed lightly.

Stiles nodded, relieved, and watched as his children nursed. As their second son appeared to have had enough, Miriam switched him with their daughter so that she could have a chance to nurse.

“The two of you have purchased a breast pump, correct?”

Derek nodded. 

“Good. You’re going to need it now that there are three instead of two. Your family is just full of surprise additions, isn’t it?” She laughed. “It’s going to be tricky with feeding at first, but I promise it is doable, even if tiring. I’ve brought some of my favorite nipple cream with me, to keep Stiles’ nipples from getting too sore, but as soon as we have you five stabilized for a moment, I’ll begin making more.”

“I can send my Pack Beta out to get anything else that you may need.” Derek offered, grateful that he didn’t have to worry about anything other than being there for Stiles and his children.

“No need, Alpha. I make it myself. I can leave the recipe with you so that you two can make it as you need it.”

Stiles slipped into sleep, and Ilana and Miriam held the two children so that Stiles could rest without interruption. 

The room was silent as Stiles dozed and Derek watched over his children. They’d been in the world for less than a few hours, and already he could feel his universe narrowing to just their tiny little heartbeats and soft breaths. He knew that as long as they were alive, he’d never know rest or life without worry again. He’d never be able to not think about his children and he’d never stop caring for them.

For a single heartbreaking moment he was so saddened that his family members weren’t there to see the newest generation of the Hale pack. That his children would never know their aunts, and cousins, and grandpa and Grandma.

But he knew that with every waking breath, he’d keep them safe, just like he’d keep his mate safe, and he would do his best to make sure that the family his children did have would be around for a very long time. 

He and Miriam chatted lightly about what she would begin showing them, once they were situated. Mainly how to feed multiples, overseeing diaper changes, and helping them adjust for their new sleeping schedules. Miriam laughed at how overwhelmed Derek seemed. 

“Your life just got three times more interesting, Alpha Hale. Don’t worry. We’ll be here to help get you acquainted with the territory.”

Eventually, when he had a free arm, he had texted Scott telling him all was well with babies—including the fact that there were three of them— and Stiles, and that they’d spend a couple more days in the birth den getting acquainted with their new little family in peace and privacy. 

Scott texted back a series of exclamation points, half a dozen smiley faces, and a picture of the betas giving a thumbs up. He said all was well with the house, and the betas were in overdrive checking perimeters and making sure the property was undisturbed by outsiders. 

 

Miriam and Ilana slept on the den’s couch in shifts, so that one was always up to help Derek or Stiles with anything or answer any question, or even just to give one of them a break from holding someone. Derek and Stiles also had a chance to sleep at the same time while Ilana and Miriam looked after their children. After two days Stiles felt up to moving around again, and made short trips to the den’s main room for a change of scenery. 

On the fourth day, Stiles said he was ready to go back into the house. Derek texted up to the house beforehand so that everyone could be around to greet them when they came in. 

The pack made sure the house was cozy, the shades were drawn so it wasn’t too bright and they spoke in hushed voices around the babies. Everyone was shocked that Stiles had been carrying three babies the entire time. (“You never do anything half assed, do you Stiles.” Erica snorted.)

And as overwhelmed as Derek had seemed on the first night with his babies in the world, as he saw his betas interacting with his children and his mate, fussing over them, rushing to cover them up where the blanket had drooped, he knew that he wasn’t alone, and he had an entire family here who was going to love these three babies just as much as Derek and Stiles did, and would give their lives as well to protect them. Because that’s what pack does.

Stiles found Derek’s eyes over all the chaos and he smiled at him. And in that moment it was like time froze, and he stared into the eyes of the man who had made this all possible. Who had helped Derek become a better Alpha, who had helped him maintain a strong, healthy pack, who had given him friendship and love and a family. Stiles was so much more than everything he had ever dreamed of. 

He smiled at his mate and mouthed, “I love you.”

Stiles smiled back at Derek.

And then crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there's probably a bunch of stuff I got wrong during birth scene, but I was trying to make it as drama/gore-free as I could.
> 
> Update next week. And as always, thank you so much for your support and kind words. :)
> 
> [edit 12/21: I went through to tidy some of the glaringly obvious grammatical errors. 
> 
> Also, I wanted to say that blessingways (also called Mother Blessings, but I wanted to keep it as gender neutral as I could) are a real thing, and you can read more about them [here](http://www.thebump.com/a/mothers-blessing-way).]


	4. Some Things Are Meant To Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek adjust to their new life, reconnect with some old friends, and finally get some time alone together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I’m **so** sorry I wasn’t able to post this on Sunday like I usually do!
> 
> I live in texas, and for those who don’t know, this past weekend we had a LOT of record breaking chaotic weather. I spent the holiday at my parent’s house in east texas and I had planned to drive back sunday morning since I had work the next day, but weather prevented me from leaving. The house wasn’t hit by any of the tornadoes, but we did have a lot of wind damage, flooding, and our power got knocked out. We didn’t get power back on until Tuesday afternoon and there was a lot to clean up, so posting wasn’t really on my radar. Luckily, no one was hurt and nothing damaged beyond repair and I was safely able to make it back to west texas late last night (a drive that usually takes me 8 hours ended up taking me 17 hours). I hated having to wait to post this, so I posted it as soon as I could today.
> 
> ***  
> I hope everyone has a happy and prosperous New Year! If you're going out tonight, be safe; keep an eye on your drinks and do not drink and drive.
> 
>  
> 
> I have no beta, so all mistakes are my fault.

*  
*  
*

 

Strangely enough, transitioning from the birthing den back into the house wasn’t as big of an adjustment as Stiles thought it was going to be. Miriam and Ilana had moved into the guest bedrooms in the main house and continued to help Derek and Stiles adjust into the life of new fatherhood. 

The pack fawned over the triplets and were so wonderful with the kids that you would have thought that the babies had been a part of the family for years. After welcoming Derek and Stiles back into the house, the pack only stayed for a little bit longer, saying their goodbyes so Derek and Stiles could go back to settling into the house. 

On their first day back, the excitement of the visiting packmates was enough to tucker the triplets out, so Stiles sat down at his nursing station in the kids' room to feed them. Miriam brought Stiles some tea that was supposed to help with lactation and a small bowl of steamed rice. Stiles was sitting in the rocker, holding their sons' while Miriam held their daughter and even though he was laying low for most of the day, he could feel himself getting more and more tired. 

“ Hey Der, I don’t have a lot of energy left for today, but will you call my dad so he and Melissa could come over to see the babies?” He asked, tilting his head back to look up at Derek from where he sat.

Derek kissed Stiles’ forehead. “Of course. I’ll be right back.” He slipped out of the room and left to call the rest of Stiles' family.

The past few days while Stiles was recovering Derek had been a tremendous help. Derek couldn’t do much of the actual feeding, but he did an amazing job streamlining everything so Stiles really just had to be there and be milky. Derek and Miriam would bring Stiles who needed to be fed and together with Ilana they took care of everything else so that Stiles could stay seated. Each day that had passed helped him feel better and better, but he was still recovering and Miriam wanted him to move as little as possible right now. 

Breastfeeding wasn’t as easy as he thought it would be. His nipples were pretty sore from the constant feeding and his breasts ached if they got too full. And ever since he’d given birth and actually had children to feed, his body was in overdrive producing milk 24/7. But as tired as he was and as sore as he was, seeing his children growing stronger and healthier, and knowing it was because of him, was one of the most incredible things. 

Stiles never really noticed how badass it was that he breastfed. He’d been letting Derek nurse for months now, but it wasn’t until the milk had actual nutritional purpose that he realized that his body was pretty incredible. Not only did his body house these three children, his body is still taking care of them by providing for them. One of the downsides was that Stiles was a very heavy producer. (“Werewolves produce thirsty babies!” Miriam laughed. She’d never seen anyone lactate as much as Stiles did.) If he wasn’t feeding someone, he needed to be wearing nursing pads at all times or he’d soak his shirt. If he wasn’t so blown away by his awesomeness, he’d be grossed out.

As Stiles sat in the rocker, he looked down at the three small additions who had made their way into their family, and he felt consumed with an unfathomable joy. His heart felt so full of love that he didn’t know how it was possible for him to still be alive beneath the weight of it. He couldn’t believe that he and Derek were fathers now, to three of the most incredible, miraculous children that anyone could have ever asked for. For Stiles, the strangest part of having a child, was the fact that he could look into their tiny faces and see elements of himself, Derek, and some of their relatives.

Declan Maksymillian Stilinski-Hale, their firstborn son, was long and lanky, much like Stiles himself. He had Stiles’ hazel eyes and creamy pale skin, with a head of beautiful black curls. (“Who’d he get the curls from?” Kira asked, looking between Derek and Stiles. “Probably me.” Scott nodded. Derek rolled his eyes.) He had dimpled cheeks and the most adorable little nose Stiles had ever seen on a firstborn.

The most adorable nose on a second born, belonged to their second son Lucas Bohdan Stilinski-Hale. Although, Stiles thought he was biased, since the nose in question looked nearly identical to his own. But that was beside the point. Lucas had Stiles’ dark maple hair and a few delicate moles dotted along his dimpled chin and his nose. He had Derek’s piercing green eyes and Talia’s mouth and the famous, full Hale eyebrows. He was a little pudgier than his brother and sister, and Stiles swore he was going to make an excellent lacrosse player someday. 

The biggest surprise for both Derek and Stiles, was their daughter, Eden Adelajda Stilinski-Hale. From beneath her deep chocolate curls and long-lashed, earth toned eyes, Stiles was met with an exact replica of his mother’s face. He looked so much like Claudia that sometimes Stiles’ heart nearly broke with the weight of how much he missed his mother, full and lively before the dementia began to eat away at her. Looking into her eyes was like looking into forever. Eden had lovely porcelain skin and with full rosy cheeks and Stiles could see the faint smattering of moles along her cheek that were identical to his own. He wondered if she would inherit his mother’s musical laugh or the warmth and liveliness she always carried in her eyes.

Thinking back, Stiles now found it amusing how in one of the most terrifying moments of his life, all he wanted in that moment was to see his mother one last time; to have her there with him while he was going through something so terrifying and new. And then, before the night was over, he had his own version of her there with him. 

He wondered about all of the children and how they’d behave as they grew up. The odds were, the children would grow up to be some level of supernatural. Stiles hoped he had at least one child who was a spark, so that he had someone to mentor and teach. Whether spark or werewolf or plain old human, Stiles knew that he would love his children with a fierceness that was saved for the most important people in his life. The idea of being a parent was intimidating, to say the least, but he knew that he and Derek would be excellent parents to these three little impossibilities (well, improbabilities).

And though Stiles was practically falling asleep by the time his father and Melissa arrived, he perked up with just enough energy to visit with his dad. 

Derek rounded the corner and knocked on the door jamb, “You’ve got some visitors.” He said smiling. His dad peeked around the doorway followed by Melissa. 

"Hey guys!" Stiles greeted sleepily. His dad walked into the room, moving towards Stiles.

“Rumor has it I’m a grandfather now.” His smile beamed brightly, and even as he spoke his eyes sought out the babies in Stiles' arms. Stiles chuckled and moved to stand.

“No, no, sweetheart.” Melissa protested quickly, her voice soothing. “You stay where you are, stay comfortable.” She was still wearing scrubs and Stiles guessed that she had just finished a shift at the hospital.

“Dad, Melissa, I’d like you to meet your grandkids.” He said, smiling broadly. 

“Oh my.” His dad breathed reverently. 

“This one is Declan,” He said nodding down to the baby boy in his arms. “And that one is Lucas, and that little angel over there is Eden.”

Ilana stood up, freeing up the other rocker. 

“I still can’t believe you had triplets.” His dad said, shaking his head. “Hell, most days I can’t believe you were having kids at all.” He chuckled. 

“Do you want to hold them?” Stiles asked. 

His dad cleared his throat, trying to fight back tears. “Yeah. I’d like that.” He nodded

John sat in the open rocker, shuffling it slightly closer to his son. Miriam placed Declan in his dad’s arms, making sure he was holding him properly. 

“It’s been a while since I’ve done this.” He chuckled uneasily. “I guess I’d better get used to doing this more often.”

Derek went downstairs to get more chairs from the dining room so that everyone had a place to sit. Miriam excused herself to give the family privacy, and Ilana followed her as well, placing Eden in Melissa’s arms. 

Eden fussed a little at being repositioned, but quickly calmed down. 

“She’s so beautiful.” Melissa smiled down at her face. 

“She looks just like your mother.” His dad said, delicately. Stiles half wondered if his dad would be as affected by Eden’s resemblance as he was. Hopefully the reminder would be a pleasant one, and not one of sadness.

“In one of the boxes of your mother’s things that I brought from the old house, there’s a baby album of hers in there. I should bring it over so you can see a side by side comparison.”

“I’d like that.”

Stiles recounted the birth story for Melissa and his father, leaving out some of the gorier details. Melissa shook her head in sympathetic understanding as he recounted the intensity of labor. 

“Been there, done that.” She scoffed. “I’m so proud of you Stiles. You sound like you handled it amazingly.”

“He did.” Derek spoke up. He was looking directly at Stiles with a warm loving smile on his face. “He was incredible.”

Stiles blushed. “I couldn’t have done it without Derek there. He was my rock.” Derek’s support from day one had been wonderful. He couldn’t have imagined experiencing this with anyone else. 

At some point, Declan finished nursing and Derek stood up and shifted Lucas to Stiles’ arms to nurse and carried Declan to Melissa. His dad reached out and took Eden into his arms. The expression on his face was bittersweet as he took in her features, but Stiles didn’t read anything too much more upset than that. 

“She looks just like her.” His dad rasped, holding Eden cradled in one arm while softly stroking her cheek while she dozed in her grandfather’s arms. “I wonder if she’ll have her laugh.” He said, quieter to himself.

“We’ll have to see, won’t we?” He said. His dad looked up and caught his eyes. He nodded and smiled proudly. 

Melissa was walking around the room bouncing Declan and humming softly to him. “I see Declan got his hair from my side of the family.” Melissa chuckled, kissing his forehead.

Stiles chuckled. “Funny. That joke must run in the family.” 

His dad and Melissa stayed and chatted with Derek and Stiles, each taking turns holding each of the babies. Lucas finished nursing, so Stiles adjusted the blanket on his chest so that he could fasten himself back up. He straightened out Lucas’ little onesie and kissed his forehead. 

From Melissa’s arms Declan began whimpering and rooting around, so she brought him back over to Stiles. “Trade you? I think someone’s hungry.”

Stiles took Declan from Melissa’s arms and unfastened his bra beneath his shirt and retrieved the blanket. 

“How has feeding been for you?” Melissa nodded towards Stiles chest. 

“You mean the fact that I _can_ feed them?” He asked.

She chuckled. "Any problems with production or any blockages?"

“So far so good. My milk came in several months ago, and there hasn't been any latching problems with the babies. It was kind of strange, at first but it made sense given the context. I guess it was no stranger than anything else that was going on with my body at the time.” he laughed softly and looked back down at his son. “I like knowing that I’m helping them get bigger and stronger.”

Melissa smiled, nodding pleasantly. 

“We’re doing cluster feeding right now.” Stiles said.

“What’s that?” His dad asked. He looked slightly afraid of what the answer might be.

“We’re letting the babies feed according to their own hunger. Their tummies are small, so they fill up quickly. But they feed pretty often.”

Melissa hissed. “Your poor nipples. I remember those days.”

Stiles laughed. “Tell me about it. It hasn’t even been five days yet and my nipples feel like they’re going to fall off.”

Stiles’ dad looked a little uncomfortable. “You alright, Dad?” Stiles teased. 

“There’s nothing like hearing my son and my girlfriend talk about their nipples to make me feel at ease.” He grumbled. Derek laughed from across the room. 

“Funny, I was thinking something similar.” He said. Stiles stuck his tongue out at Derek and Derek imitated biting at it.

“Oh, I almost forgot!” Stiles turned to the bedside table near the rocker. “The two of you are invited to the announcement party next equinox.” Stiles turned to grab one of the invitations sitting on the small table. Derek was going to send them out the following morning. 

Packs were very protective of new pups. Once they were born, it was customary for each pack to send word to their aligned packs announcing the arrival, but for the most part, they remained underground. The new pups were not brought to large multi-pack events and they were often kept home in safety and secrecy for several months. 

It wasn’t uncommon for different packs to go months without seeing the pup after it had been born. The pup’s parents liked to watch over them in a restricted area. Once they reached several months of age, guests would then be invited to the home to be introduced to the pups and the pack would host a party to celebrate the new addition. Stiles and Derek had decided to have a party for the equinox and invite over pack allies, family, and friends to show off their three children. 

His dad took the invitation and looked it over before reading it out loud. “'Have a howlin' good time with the Hale pack this coming equinox!’” He looked up at Stiles and Derek. “What’s an equinox?”

Stiles laughed, “It’s when the sun reaches the point of the earth’s equator when day and night are about the same length. If you divide the year at two points, those are called solstices.”

“The longest day of the year and the shortest day of the year!” Melissa added cheerfully. “Summer and winter, right?” 

Stiles laughed, “Yeah! You’ve got it! Well, halfway between each solstice is an equinox. We usually do something special for the solstices and equinoxes anyway, but we thought with the new babies we’d host the announcement party as well. Make it a giant pack event.”

Stiles also thought it would be a good thing for pack relations. He had spent so long trying to get Derek to branch out and form alliances with other packs, and now he tried his best to keep up with opportunities to nurture those relationships.

“Do we need to bring anything?” His dad shuffled Eden to his other arm. 

Stiles shook his head. “No. We're probably going to have a large bbq or something. Our pack is going to make some decorations to hang around the place and Derek will make a speech. But other than that it's rather low key.”

“That sounds really fun.” Melissa smiled. “We’ll be there for sure.”

“And if you want help setting things up, I can come over to help out.” His dad shrugged. 

Retirement had suited his dad well. Strangely enough, he seemed to be more active now than ever. Probably because his job was so stressful that he never really had time to enjoy much of his free time. He had gotten into carpentry. It started with end tables and coat racks, and then over time he was making dining room tables and gazebos and designing furniture. 

Stiles was pushing for his dad to open up a local studio, but his dad always shooed him away saying he was being ridiculous. Melissa didn’t think it was a bad idea either. Stiles was sure that over time he and Melissa could probably wear him down. He could always take a few pieces up to Four Corners to sell. 

After an hour, his dad and Melissa said their goodbyes, with promises to be by and visit as much as Stiles would allow them. Derek saw them out, and then came back up to help Stiles and their babies into their bedroom. 

Alongside Derek and Stiles’ bed were three cosleeping bassinets where the newborns would be sleeping for the first several months of their life. Once everyone was situated in their beds, Derek turned out the lamps and snuggled up behind Stiles. 

“I love you so much, Stiles.” He whispered, kissing his neck. “You did such a good job.”

“Thanks,” He leaned back, searching for Derek’s lips. Derek met his mouth and kissed him deeply.

“I’m so glad you don’t know how to read ancient Greek.” Derek said, and Stiles laughed so hard he woke up the babies. 

 

Suddenly finding oneself with three children, when three children were not expected, posed an unusual set of problems. 

Some were easily resolved. Oh we don’t have enough diapers? Buy more diapers. Boom. Problem solved. We don’t have enough onesies. Wait a minute, we do for now and I’ll order more to have shipped to the house. Shazam. 

However there were other situations that weren’t as easily resolved. Situations like, how to transport aforementioned unexpected children to their doctors’ appointments. Or anywhere, really.

Stiles was downstairs in the kitchen with Eden and Lucas in the wrap when Isaac walked downstairs holding Declan and said, “We have a problem.” 

Stiles felt the blood drain from his body. His eyes began frantically scanning his firstborn son for any sign of injury. “Oh my god! What happened?!”

Isaac shook his head and waved a hand frantically, “Sorry, poor choice of words. Everyone is fine, but there’s still a bit of a….situation that we need a solution to.” He adjusted Declan in his arms walking closer to Stiles. 

“What’s up?”

“Well, Miriam said that we’ll need to go to the courthouse to file the birth certificates for the triplets, but they need to be there with us.”

Stiles nodded. It was an errand that he’d been putting off for a while, more so because it was inconvenient. But the triplets were nearly three weeks old now, so he needed to go down town and fill out all the paperwork to get these babies on the grid. 

Isaac had taken a major interest in helping Stiles with the babies. When he wasn’t working at Four Corners he was at the house helping Stiles change, hold, or comfort one of the children. 

They had begun bottle feeding the triplets using Stiles’ breast milk, which was a **huge** help because it meant that anyone could help out by feeding one of the babies. So everyone got to eat whenever they were hungry instead of waiting for a free breast. Plus, it gave Stiles a chance to give his nipples a rest.

When Stiles didn’t need Isaac’s help with any of the babies, he spent time with Miriam and Ilana, asking questions about their work and the different typed of packs and families they’d worked with. Stiles had a feeling that Isaac was thinking about a career change. He’d be good at it, Stiles thought. Isaac was so good with the triplets, he could imagine Isaac working in a setting where he was around babies all the time. 

Isaac set Declan in his bouncer, fastening him in gently. “Well in order to get to the courthouse, we have to drive. The Camaro can’t fit three car seats in the back and your jeep can’t really fit much of anything in the back seat.”

“Easy, Isaac.” Stiles pointed an accusing finger at Isaac. “Roscoe is a treasure and I’ll not have you badmouthing my lady in front of me.”

Isaac rolled his eyes, but smiled begrudgingly. “Well, unless you’d like to buy your children their own modes of transportation to drive themselves around, you’re going to have to get another car.”

Shit. Stiles hadn’t really thought that far ahead. He was just now getting used to the rhythm of having three babies in general. He hadn’t thought about what would need to happen when they needed to leave the house. 

“Oh man! What car even fits three car seats comfortably?” He ran a hand through his hair, mussing it up. Against his breast, Lucas fussed, looking up at him with hazel eyes. Stiles stroked his cheek with his thumb and Lucas went back to feeding.

Isaac shrugged. “Minivans.”

“I am not buying a minivan!” Buying a minivan would be one giant step in the direction of becoming a soccer mom. Not that Stiles had anything against soccer moms, but he was pretty sure he was the only 29-year-old male soccer mom on the planet. If he was buying a van he might as well surrender all of his coolness.

Boyd walked into the house, speaking before he had even made it over the threshold. “A guy I used to know back in San Francisco sold cars. I can see if he can hook us up with something.” Damn that werewolf super hearing. Boyd walked down the hall and peered around the corner into the kitchen. “He owes me a favor for getting him out of a jam a few years back, I’m sure he’d be eager to be out of my pocket.”

“Thanks, man, that’d be awesome.” 

Boyd sat down at the counter and tickled the bottom of Declan’s feet with his finger. 

“That doesn’t really solve your jeep problem.” Isaac said.

“We’re not getting rid of the jeep, Isaac. She’s a national treasure and a beloved icon of the Hale pack.” Somewhere else in the house he heard Miriam snort in laughter. 

The three men looked at each other in surprise. Boyd leaned closer to Isaac, “Have we figured out what she is yet?”

Isaac shrugged. “I don’t know yet. She hasn’t brought it up.”

“Can she hear us whispering?” Stiles asked.

Isaac and Boyd listened intently. “I don’t know.”

“Stiles?” A voice sounded from the entrance to the kitchen and the three men whipped around startled. 

Ilana stood there, palms upward in surrender. “I’m sorry. I thought you would have heard me.”

Stiles exhaled and waved a hand. “You’re fine. We were just talking. About me getting a van. What did you need?” 

“I was just going to see if you had plans to do yoga this afternoon?” She asked. Ilana approached the counter and leaned forward to kiss Declan’s forehead. “Hi, little one!” She cooed. 

“I can watch them.” Isaac volunteered cheerfully. 

Boyd nodded as well. “I don’t have anything going on right now.”

Stiles, with the help of Ilana, divested himself of his children, and gave one to Isaac and one to Boyd. He kissed each of their foreheads, “Papa will be back in a little bit.”

He leaned over the counter and kissed Declan’s head and tickled his palms. “Papa loves you!”

“I’ll call my friend.” Boyd said, adjusting his hold on Eden. “If he has something for us soon, Erica and I can drive down there and pick up the van.”

Stiles sighed. “I appreciate it, thank you.” He said honestly. He wasn’t looking forward to owning a minivan, but it looks like it was happening. 

And really, it didn’t really matter. They needed a vehicle to transport the babies around in, and there weren’t many options. So what if Stiles never thought he’d own a minivan at all, let alone before the age of thirty? Maybe if he could talk Derek on board he could get shag carpeting inside and have a wizard airbrushed on the outside. Or get it painted like the Mystery Machine. 

If Stiles had to be a soccer mom, then he was going to be the coolest soccer mom in Beacon Hills. 

 

Stiles woke up when he felt the bed shuffling next to him and something pulling at his shirt. 

He opened his eyes to see Derek holding Eden and trying to unfasten Stiles’ nursing bra one handed. She was squirming and fussing, her little fists balled up near her mouth. Derek was shushing her softly, but wasn’t succeeding in soothing her.

“Sorry.” He cringed, realizing he’d woken Stiles. “I tried to do it without waking you up, but that snap is really tiny.”

Stiles chuckled sleepily. “That’s alright.” He yawned, rubbing a hand down his face. Stiles finished unfastening the cup and rolled onto his side. 

Derek lay Eden down onto the mattress and held her toward Stiles’ breast. She latched onto Stiles’ nipple, pulling milk out with gentle sucks while her whimpers quieted down. Stiles cooed softly, stroking her cheeks with the back of his finger. 

Derek lied on his side mirroring Stiles so he could watch him nurse their daughter. He had a pleased smile on his face as he watched the two of them. Derek didn’t say anything, but Stiles guessed it was an alpha thing, watching your mate take care of your pups, that made Derek look at Stiles like he was the most important thing on the entire planet. 

“Stop looking at me like that.” Stiles smiled, bashfully. 

“Looking at you like what?” Derek grinned slyly. 

“You know like what.” Stiles grumbled.

Derek chuckled and slipped his index finger into Eden’s tiny hand. “I can’t help it.” He said softly.

While Stiles had yet to have a night completely uninterrupted by sleep, he was able to sleep more and more these days. 

Most of that was because of Derek. Since they slept with the babies so close anyway, at the first signs of fussing Derek would hear them and immediately tend to them so that Stiles could sleep. Since he had supernatural agility, he could slip out of bed without bothering Stiles and change a diaper, snuggle someone back to sleep, or place them on Stiles’ breast to feed. 

Sometimes Stiles would wake up to Derek positioning one of their children at his breast in the middle of the night while they latched on and began sucking gently. “Go back to sleep, love. I’ve got it.” He’d say and Stiles would nod and drift back into sleep. 

On the nights where he woke up, he liked staying awake with Derek while the children were nursing because it was nice to have intimate time with him again. During the day Miriam and Ilana hovered a lot –all in good spirit; they wanted to make sure Stiles and the babies were alright—and then they weren’t hovering, either his dad or Melissa or one of the other members of the pack was there to see the kids. So moments that he was alone with Derek were few and far between. 

Stiles still had a few more weeks to wait before Miriam would clear him for penetrative sex, but to honest, the moments that they did have where they were alone, the first thing the two of the thought of doing was taking a nap. 

One of them would realize that all three children were with asleep or spending time with pack, and they would catch each other’s eyes, tilt their hear suggestively to the upstairs bedroom, and then run off upstairs and collapse into bed for twenty or thirty minutes of slumber. 

Sleeping with Derek was amazing, but being awake with Derek was even better. And soon, Stiles hoped that he and Derek could have a few moments (and much needed energy) to get a little more out of their alone time. 

“I miss you.” Stiles said aloud. 

Derek’s brow furrowed for a moment, before he understood what Stiles meant. “I miss you too.”

“This is the longest we’ve gone without having sex since we started having sex.”

Derek chuckled and rubbed a hand along his face. “I know. We’ll get there soon. Things are just chaotic right now.” He took Stiles’ hand in his, interlacing their fingers, and kissed each knuckle.

“Maybe we can schedule some time and have someone watch the kids so we can try to have some time for ourselves.” He murmured against Stiles’ skin. 

“I’d like that.” He smiled warmly. “They’re sleeping for longer and longer during the night and they don’t need to be fed as frequently. Plus, we could have someone bottle feed now if they do need to eat.”

“You think we could try to squeeze in a night away?” Derek asked.

The idea was nice, but Stiles tensed a little at the idea of an entire night. Derek sensed his tension and leaned in to kiss him softly. 

“It doesn’t have to be a full night. We’ll figure it out when we get closer, huh?”

Stiles nodded. 

“I miss you too, baby.” Derek said, looking into Stiles eyes. “But there’s no rush. When it happens it happens. Until then I’ll just spend time thinking about what I’ll get to do to you when we finally do get some alone time.” He winked flirtaciously and Stiles groaned and chuckled at the same time. 

“Der,” he whined. “Don’t make me think sexy things while I have out child attached to me.”

Derek laughed. “Sorry, babe.” He leaned in and kissed Stiles on the forehead this time. 

Lucas stirred softly, gradually waking, and Derek got out of bed and moved over to his cot. “Is someone ready for a change?” he spoke softly and rubbed the scruff of his beard against Lucas’ cheek. 

Stiles watched as Derek took him over to the changing table and changed his diaper. Once he was all clean and back in his jammies, Derek kissed his little hands and carried him back over to the bed. Lucas was asleep again before Derek even made it to his cot, and he gently lay him back inside, hanging out a moment to make sure Declan didn’t decide to wake up and join the party. 

Declan slept on, undisturbed by his siblings, and when Stiles was finished nursing, Derek took Eden back over to her cot set her down inside of it. “Sleep well, baby girl.” He rubbed her cheek with his finger, leaving his scent on her before doing the same to Declan and Lucas. 

He climbed back into bed with Stiles and Stiles shuffled over so that he was inside of Derek’s arms. “I love you.” He said. “You’re an amazing man, Derek Hale.”

The tips of Derek’s ears turned pink slightly and he nuzzled into Stiles’ neck. “I’m glad you think so.”

“I do think so.” Stiles ran his fingers through Derek’s hair, then brought them back down to his chin. He tilted Derek’s head up so he could kiss his lips again. “But as much as I love you, I’m afraid I have some disappointing news.”

Derek’s brow furrowed and Stiles could feel his arms tense.

“We have to buy a minivan because we can’t fit the kids in either of our cars.”

Derek’s muscles relaxed, but he dropped his head against Stiles and groaned. “I was hoping you wouldn’t notice that.”

“Wait, you mean you _knew_ that we needed a bigger car and you didn’t say anything?” Stiles laughed, trying to keep his voice low.

Derek shrugged sheepishly. “I didn’t want a minivan.” He said, petulantly. 

Stiles kissed his husband again. “Sorry, sweetie. That’s how it’s gotta be.”

Derek groaned in defeat and flung an arm around Stiles, pulling him into his body. They lay like that for a few moments before eventually slipping back into sleep. 

 

Stiles was enjoying a rare moment when all three babies were sleeping at the same time and he had some time to himself. He took a quick shower and rushed back into the bedroom to squeeze in a nap before someone needed him when he heard his dad’s truck pull up out front of the house. 

He let out a defeated exhale. “Next time.” He murmured to himself, then made his way down the stairs. He reached the door right at the same time he saw his dad unloading something out of the bed of his truck. 

“Hey dad!” He waved. “The kids are asleep.”

His dad looked at him for a moment with an amused smile on his face and he huffed a laugh. “It’s really strange to hear you say that.”

Stiles grinned. “If you think that’s funny, you should see Derek driving a minivan.”

“No!” His dad laughed. 

“We had to. Nothing else could fit three car seats in the back.” Stiles grinned, stepping off the porch and walking up to the truck.

“Poor Derek.” His dad shook his head. “Is he here by the way?”

“He’s upstairs.” Stiles gestured to the house. “You need me to get him?”

His dad looked unsure, but they both knew that he needed the extra strength to get the giant container out of the truck.“Well, as much as I’d like to let him be, I think I need his help getting this thing out of the truck.”

“No worries. Let me go grab him.” Stiles turned around and made his way back into the house. “Der?” He asked quietly, knowing Derek had probably heard the entire exchange anyway. When he reached the stairs, he could see Derek coming out of their bedroom. 

“I could hear him.” He said as he descended the stairs and shrugged into a tee shirt.

“Sorry, Der.” Stiles cringed. Since Derek did most of the getting up at night, Stiles knew Derek was just as tired as he was.

Derek pulled his head through his shirt and leaned over to kiss Stiles’ head. “Don’t be sorry.” He smiled down at him. “I don’t mind.”

They walked back out to the front of the house.

“Hey, John.” Derek greeted Stiles’ dad with a slight wave. 

“Hey, son.” He returned the wave, then tilted his head back toward the bed of the truck. “I need your help dragging this thing back out of the truck, if you don’t mind.”

“Not a problem.” Derek hopped up into the truck’s bed and helped maneuver –well, did most of the heavy lifting— to get the wooden crate off the truck. 

The wooden crate was about five feet high and nearly just as wide. He could hear something heavy rattling around inside.“What is that?” Stiles asked as he held open the door for the two men.

“Also, how did you get that thing in the truck in the first place?” He stood back once they were in the hallway, and moved out of the way while they carried it into the house. 

“It’s a crib.” His dad smiled. “And I put together the larger pieces in sections, then dragged them into the truck to assemble, then screwed the crate shut while it was in the truck.”

Stiles’ hands flailed in excitement. “You made us a crib? That’s so awesome!” 

They brought the box inside of the triplets’ nursery and set it down in the middle of the room. The triplets were sleeping in Derek and Stiles' room, so the nursery would be free of distraction. Stiles pushed the two cribs they did have, back when they thought they were only having twins, toward the side of the room. 

After they had settled back into the house, Stiles called the boutique where they’d purchased the matching cribs to see if they could get a third one, but the owner said that they were sold out and the craftsman who built it had recently retired. They had to choose between getting a third crib that didn’t match, or buying three entire new cribs. 

“It’s so huge.” Derek said, eying the sides of the crate. It was much larger than the other two cribs they did have.

“Well, it’s not just a crib.” Stiles’ dad pulled out a screwdriver and began unscrewing the screws of the top of the crate so he could remove the lid. He got the top unscrewed before handing the screwdriver to Derek. 

“Son, would you grab that side?” He gestured to the side that Derek was standing nearest. Derek took the screw driver and undid the screws along the corners. Carefully, they lowered the walls of the crate to reveal a giant circular wooden crib. 

“Holy crap, this is gigantic.” He stood back, looking at the crib. He reached out to touch the smooth dark wood. “This is nice, what kind of wood is this?” 

“Mahogany.” His dad stood back, with his hands on his hips.

“That is ma _hogany_!” Stiles quoted, letting out a snort of laughter. His father and Derek just looked at him confused. Stiles rolled his eyes. “Nevermind.” He grumbled. “This is really nice, dad. I can’t believe you made this.”

“It’s a triplet crib.” he said. “You mentioned that you guys needed to get another crib since Eden was a surprise. So, voila! I made you a crib.” His dad looked so proud. And honestly, he should have been. Stiles laughed, covering his mouth so the sound wouldn’t carry upstairs. 

“I finished it last weekend, and it’s had a long time for the varnish to dry, so there shouldn’t be any fumes coming off of it.” His dad looked at Derek. 

Derek’s nostrils flared faintly, then he shook his head faintly. “I can’t smell anything.”

“I don’t know about bedding or anything, but I figured I’d leave that to you guys to pick out.” He moved over to the crib, setting his arm on one of the rails. “I did some research, and I wasn’t sure if it was safe enough for them all to share one crib, so I made three separate cribs, but a part of one unit.”

The [crib](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/cd/8e/24/cd8e24447dbdfbb0668ed9a01432b451.jpg) was circular in shape, and had three separate sections for each of their children. The sleeping spaces were close enough so that they would be near one another, but far enough away so that they had their own space.

As of now, the triplets slept in bassinets next to Derek and Stiles every night since they were born. It was so much easier, especially whenever Stiles had to feed one of them, with them right next to the bed. Once they were older and slept for longer they would make the transition into the nursery. 

Their nursery had a magical forest wonderland theme. There were dark hard wood floors, faux fur rugs near the rockers and near the window seat, and on one of the walls, Isaac had painted a beautiful mural of a forest. On the wall opposite the mural, there were large windows that looked into the backyard of the Hale property. 

The changing table and dresser looked like they were built out of fallen trees, and Erica had bought Stiles an ottoman that looked like a tree stump. Stiles and Kira had made a bunch of different mobiles that looked like hanging leaves, which even furthered the feel of being outside. 

Stiles’ dad had also built a large wooden toy chest and carved an elaborate triskele into the side. It was his first major post-retirement build. If it turns out any of their kids weren’t wolves, they’d probably develop a hell of a love for the outdoors anyway, based on their nursery’s décor alone.

Stiles’ dad and Derek shuffled the crib so that it was in the center of the room. “This is incredible, John. Thank you.” 

His dad clapped Derek on the shoulder. “Anything for my grandbabies.” He smiled. 

Derek looked out toward the hallway, and then back to Stiles and his dad. “Speaking of--” He said and gestured over his shoulder, “someone’s hungry.” He walked out of the room to go get whoever he could hear fussing and Stiles and his dad moved to sit on bench in front of the window seat.

“I was working on plans for a gazebo and I thought one would go really nice out in the back. If you wanted I could have it ready for your solstice thing.” He said, scanning the yard.

“Equinox thing.” Stiles corrected. His dad waved his hand. “We do seem to have some sort of event or ceremony every few months, don’t we?” He laughed. A gazebo might be a nice area to have for all of their events that ended up getting hosted at the house.

Stiles had also been toying around the idea of starting a garden on the property, but didn’t have enough reason to justify it. He did have a small patch on their property where he grew herbs and roots that he sold at Four Corners, but if he had a larger space and a maybe a small greenhouse, he could really expand what he was able to sell and even have a kitchen garden for the house.

“Would you ever want to make a garden shed or a greenhouse or something?” He asked curiously.

His dad thought for a moment, before nodding. “I’ve looked at several plans that I’ve thought were interesting, but I haven’t had a reason to seriously consider any of them.” He looked back at Stiles. “Why, are you starting a garden?”

He shrugged. “I was thinking about it. I’ve been doing a lot of things for Four Corners from the house, but now that the triplets are here, I like the idea of keeping my home schedule for a longer time frame. If I grow things to take in to the store to sell, that way I can keep contributing to the business.”

His dad furrowed his eyebrows. “I’m sure Derek wouldn’t mind if you wanted to take time off period.”

Stiles sighed, and rubbed his forehead. “He wouldn’t. But it’s not really about that. I like my job, dad.” 

“I know, I know you do.” His dad held his hands up placatingly. “I just don’t want you to take on too many responsibilities right now and stress yourself out. It’s okay to take a little time off after having a child, Stiles. You’ve had three of them. You’re entitled to a break.” His tone was slightly defensive, but firm nonetheless. Stiles knew that his dad didn’t mean any harm.

“Wait, those kids are mine?” Stiles said in fake shock. His dad rolled his eyes. 

Derek walked back in the room with Lucas and Declan in his arms and two baby slings. “Lucas is hungry, and Declan was just awake.” He said, leaning down so Stiles could pull off one of the slings from his shoulder. 

Stiles stood up and turned his back from his father so he could pull off his shirt and unfasten his nursing bra. He got Lucas situated in the wrap so that he could start nursing. 

“Hello, hungry man!” He smiled down at him, gently pinching his cheeks.

Stiles’ dad held his arms out to Derek who was still holding Declan. “Let me see this little guy!” 

Derek showed John how to attach the wrap to his body and he placed Declan inside so that he was snuggled to John’s chest. “Wow, hands free. This is nice.” 

“It’s great on the days when someone wants to be snuggled, but I need to get things done.” Stiles said, smiling over at Declan. 

“I’m going to go get Eden so she doesn’t wake up alone.” Derek said, and walked back out of the room. 

“Can you walk and feed?” His dad asked him.

“Yeah.” Stiles spent most of his time nursing in these things anyway. Like he said, when someone wanted to be held all day, and they got hungry all the time, leaving the wrap on had saved his arms and his back, plus given him the ability to move around the house.

“Take me outside and show me what you had in mind for that garden of yours.” His dad said. Derek returned, with a sleeping Eden snuggled to his chest, and the three men walked downstairs and outside into the yard.

Stiles showed his dad the space he was thinking of putting the Four Corners garden and the kitchen garden. He wanted a smallish gardening shed, enough room for basic tools and just a place to keep the potting mix, planters, and tools out of the yard. He pointed out where he’d want a greenhouse and about how large. 

“I’d have to look at some plans, but I don’t see why I couldn’t make it.” His dad agreed. 

“Are you sure, dad? Because if it’s too much, you don’t have to. It was just something I had been thinking about.”

His dad waved off his protests. “Of course it’s not too much. I like working on projects. And now, I have someone to make all this stuff for so it doesn’t just sit around the house. Besides, it gets lonely at the house all day when Melissa’s working. This way I have something to do and I get to see you guys.” He smiled.

“Plus, I’m sure if you made Melissa another coffee table she’d go insane.” Derek laughed. 

“That too.” His dad added, smiling. 

Melissa had been the recipient of seven new tables (coffee, end, and entry), two bookshelves, a coat rack, two rocking chairs and a brand new deck for their backyard. His dad had also built a swing set and a treehouse for the kids, and a chicken coop for the chickens that Derek and Stiles’ got for their union ceremony. Scott didn’t have the heart to let them become food, so they became the newest pets in the Stilinski-McCall household, much to Melissa’s displeasure.

They spent more time outside walking and talking (and Stiles switching out children to feed as needed). Since his dad’s retirement, Stiles had enjoyed spending more and more time with his dad. He couldn’t remember spending this much time with his dad ever. His dad worked a heavy amount, and then when Stiles was out of school, he had a life of his own and it didn’t intersect with his father’s too much. Stiles, Derek, Scott and Kira made it to the Stilinski-McCall house once a week for family dinner – although Derek and Stiles hadn’t been since they had the kids, but now that they had the minivan, they’d be able to make it back over there.

They moved back to the swing on the porch and sat down, still conversing with one another. 

“So Derek,” His dad said, looking across the yard. “I heard the leather-clad Bad Boy of Beacon Hills drives a minivan now.”

Stiles burst out laughing and Derek huffed and turned away. 

“Nice one, dad.” Stiles stuck his fist out to his dad. 

“Thanks, son.” He smiled, bumping Stiles’ fist.

 

Derek had sent out the invitations for the equinox party a week and a half after the triplets were born. Now, two months later, was the night of the party and they were scrambling to get the last minute details in place. 

The birth of the next generation of a pack was cause for a big celebration in werewolf communities. It represented a strong, healthy pack and was symbolic of the longevity and prosperity of the pack’s future. Derek invited their allies, friends, and family over to celebrate the equinox with the Hale Pack. 

Stiles’ dad, Chris Argent, Derek, Lydia and Boyd spent nearly the whole morning preparing all the meat they were going to be grilling that evening. They had racks and racks of various meats for their guests and Derek had been preparing the marinades since the day before. 

Miriam, Kira, and Isaac worked on the decorations to go all over the yard and Melissa and Stiles worked on stuffing the goody bags for the guests. 

Shortly after they had gotten the meat on to cook, Ilana, Scott, and Erica brought out the side dishes they’d been making in the kitchen and began setting them out. They had times it perfectly so that the bulk of the cooking would have been finished by the time the guests began arriving. 

Derek and Stiles welcomed their guests and thanked them for coming to their party. Derek wore Declan in a wrap while Stiles wore Eden and Lucas. Each of their guests fawned over the children and congratulated Derek and Stiles on their new additions. 

Among the guests, most of whom were there for Stiles and Derek’s union ceremony, Stiles got to see the guests from his blessingway as well. Derek and Stiles got to meet each of their children. Serena even shared the news with Miriam and Stiles that she and her partner were expecting again. 

“Oh how lovely!” Miriam clapped. 

“We wanted to ask you if you’d assist us with this pregnancy, once you were finished with the Hale Pack?” She asked, smiling brightly.

“Of course!” She said. “Ilana!” She shouted, looking around wildly. “Oh goodness, where is she?” She turned back, “We would love to be there, dear.”

Now that the triplets were nine weeks old, Miriam and Ilana were set to leave the following night. Stiles didn’t know how he and Derek would have made it these past weeks since the triplets birth without Miriam and Ilana’s constant assistance and advice. They had really made all the difference in helping Stiles and Derek adjust to life as new parents. Miriam assured him that even though they were leaving, if they had any questions she was always a phone call away. Stiles and Derek were able to get her to stay until the end of the equinox party, so they could end their time on a high note.

While Serena and Miriam talked briefly about her pregnancy, Stiles excused himself and went to find Derek. He found him talking to two of the Pack Alphas that he had a strong relationship with, leading way back to days when Talia was the Hale Pack Alpha. 

Of the packs they were currently aligned with, all of them had heard of Talia Hale, but very few could say they had the honor of knowing her. Melanie Sandoval and Benjamin Reynolds were two of those Alphas. 

Melanie’s pack was from Ojai, California while Benjamin’s pack was from Eugene, Oregon. Melanie and Ben were great friends of Talia and always found her to be a wonderful leader and a skilled Alpha. Their faith in Talia’s leadership and the promise her legacy afforded was what caused them to step forward and align themselves with the Hale Pack once Derek had really started to get the pack together. 

Several packs were a bit reluctant to align with the Hale Pack, after the years of instability that came with the rotation of Alphas within a period of a few short years. It was Melanie and Ben who boldly and publicly chose to align with the Hale Pack that caused other packs to agree as well. The Sandoval and Reynolds Packs were very strong packs with great legacies of their own, and with their endorsement, other packs decided to move forward to support the Hale Pack as well. 

“Your mother would have been proud, you know.” Ben said, holding onto Declan’s hand.

“You think so?” Derek asked Benjamin. Stiles didn’t have extra werewolfy hearing, but he knew that Derek’s heart was beating faster, eager to hear his mother would approve of all the effort he’d been putting forth.

“Of course, Derek.” Melanie smiled, wrapping her arm around Derek’s shoulders. “Your mother was one of a kind. And you are fortunate to come from her bloodline and from her pack lineage. Whether or not she trained you to be Pack Alpha, this was in your blood nonetheless.” 

“And you’re doing a marvelous job.” Ben added. He reached his arms outward to Stiles, reaching for Lucas. Stiles supported Eden with one arm while he unwrapped Lucas from the sling with the other, handing him to Ben. Lucas squealed, kicking his feet and pushing himself forward into Ben’s arms.

“I hope so.” Derek said, his voice quiet. Stiles rubbed the base of Derek’s back, offering silent comfort. 

“It was a bold decision to stay here, rebuild your pack of the land of your ancestors.” Benjamin said. “As painful as that could have been, I think ultimately it was what helped you begin to heal and move forward into such strong leadership.”

“Not many would have made that decision.” Melanie said. “Your lineage has much history in it, and you chose to continue on, and reaffirm the strength of your Mother’s leadership. It was a bold move that paid off, Alpha Hale.” She patted his arm. 

Derek shrugged, and looked down at Stiles. “I had a great pack and a wonderful mate. I knew they would be the foundation I needed to move forward and carry on my Mother’s legacy.”

Stiles squeezed Derek’s hip affectionately and winked up at him. 

“And now you’ve got a beautiful family and the next generation of your pack, Alpha Hale. Well done.” Melanie grinned and reached her hands forward toward Eden. “Now, let me old that little sweetheart!” 

Stiles laughed and removed Eden from her sling and placed her in Melanie’s arms. 

“A beautiful family indeed.” She said, bouncing Eden slightly and making her laugh. 

Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles’ shoulder and Stiles’ burrowed into his side. 

After everyone had eaten, Derek and Stiles stood up to make an announcement to their guests. 

“Good evening everyone.” He said, looking out over everyone who was seated. They all turned their attention to him. “I would like to thank all you for making it out to our territory for this celebration. As you are aware, my mate Stiles gave birth to our children two months ago, and it is the first children for the Hale Pack.”

Their guests began clapping, howling, and cheering. Derek grinned proudly, looking at Stiles and winking. Lydia, Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Scott and Kira made their way to stand behind Stiles and Derek. Lydia, Scott, and Isaac were each holding the babies while Derek continued to speak.

“While the nature of how our children were conceived was rather unusual, we were very fortunate to be blessed with not just one, but three children. The symbolism behind this not something I take lightly.” 

Derek reached over toward Stiles and wrapped his arm around his waist. 

“Our Pack’s crest is a triskele, and on it there are three tendrils; one for Alpha, beta, and omega. The three positions which make up our community and who we are as werewolves. Those three positions give us balance and stability. But those three spiraling branches also stand for past, present, and future. They represent our pack’s lineage throughout time and all of the ups and downs it has been through all these many many years.”

Derek took a moment to look back at their house. Their home. Built on the ashes of his former life. The house that now served as the home base for their betas. The house that sheltered him, his mate and their children. The house that stood as a representation of the life that had been rebuilt from tragedy and betrayal. The house that stood as a monument of progress, vitality, and greatness. 

“Three is a very significant number for our Pack. And to start the next generation of our line with three children is one of the highest of honors. So tonight, I am privileged to formally introduce you, our closest of family and friends, to our pups. The next generation of the Hale Pack.” 

Their guest clapped wildly, shouting congratulations and yipping in excitement. Scott handed Declan to Derek, and Derek turned back to face the crowd. 

“This is our firstborn son, Declan Maksymillian Stilinski-Hale. He will follow on in my legacy and will one day be the leader of our pack.” He held Declan up high so everyone could see, and the werewolves tilted their heads back and howled powerfully, paying their respects to the future heir to the Hale pack. 

Derek kissed the side of Declan’s head and handed him to Stiles. Isaac stepped forward and handed Lucas to Derek. 

“This is our second born son, Lucas Bohdan Stilinski-Hale. May his strength and courage bring honor to the Hale Pack..” The crowed howled again, paying respect to Lucas.

Derek kissed Lucas and handed him to Stiles. Lydia came forward and handed Eden to Derek. Along the side of where they were standing, Stiles saw Chris Argent make his way to stand near the pack.

“And last but certainly not least, our third born, our beautiful daughter, Eden Adelajda Stilinski-Hale. And to quote Shakespeare, ‘though she be little, she be fierce’. May her strength and courage bring honor to the Hale Pack.” The crowd howled again, the cheers were thunderously loud as they paid respect to Eden. Derek kissed her cheek as well, and remained holding her in his arms. He reached off to the table in front of him and picked up his glass.

“And now, I would like to make one last announcement before I let you return to the festivities. My mate Stiles is a human. Amongst humans there is a tradition where parents choose a person or people whom they want their child to grow up to be like. It can be a blood relative or a friend that is like blood. The significance is that the person you choose will be a guardian, one to watch over your children, and should something happen, they would be the one to take in your children and raise them as their own.”

“As werewolves, this is something that we expect of our pack. It is an unwritten agreement that pack is family and we will take care of each other no matter what. But I think it is beautiful to know that a similar tradition exists amongst humans. That humans have their own version of what makes one family and their own code of how they want their children to be cared for. When Stiles and I discussed who would fill such a position for our family, who would act as a godfather to our children, one man came to mind. Though he is not blood, he is our family. Though he is not Pack, he has fought alongside us, protected us, formed an alliance with us. He is a strong, selfless man of conviction who fights for what he believes in and fights for what is right, no matter who or what may try to lead him astray. Chris Argent is a close friend of ours, and one of the most honorable men that we know.”

Derek turned toward Chris Argent. “Chris, Stiles and I hold you as one of the closest people to our pack and to our family. There was a time when we would have called one another enemies, but now, we have joined together to support one another and fight as one. If we were to choose one person that we wanted our children to grow up to be as strong as, as brave as, to have as much integrity as, we would choose you, Chris.”

Chris nodded his head, holding back tears. “It would be my honor.” He spoke earnestly, placing his hand over his heart. "Thank you, Alpha Hale."

Stiles was grinning so hard he thought his face would split in two. He felt tears prickling behind his eyes. 

“It is a pleasure to have you as a part of the family, Chris.” Derek said. He raised his glass and turned back to their guests. Everyone lifted their own glasses into the air. “So with you as our witnesses, I would like to announce the new generation of the Hale Pack, our children Declan, Lucas and Eden, and welcome their godfather Chris Argent.”

Everyone lifted their glasses into the air and howled as loudly as they could. Derek threw his head back and roared, the thunderous sound echoing thought the night air and surrounding the Hale property. 

They each drank from their glasses, and upon setting them back on the table, began applauding wildly. The betas each moved forward, hugging Chris and welcoming him into the family. Stiles moved closer to Derek, leaning in and kissing him fiercely. 

“That was incredible, babe.” He said against his lips. 

Derek grinned. “Thank you.” They shared a few more kisses before they were met by various friends offering congratulations and well wishes.

The rest of the night was a bit of a blur. Stiles, his dad, and Melissa each placed one of the triplets in a wrap, carrying them around for the rest of the night, while the werewolf guests shifted and joined Derek and the Hale Pack betas in the woods for a run under the moon.

The human and non-shapeshifting guests stayed near the house, joining around a large bonfire and talking with one another and sharing the unity from the party. 

Stiles’ dad came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’m so proud of you, kiddo.”

“Thanks, dad.” Stiles blushed. 

“I don’t think I tell you that enough. But I want you to know, that I love you very much and I’m so proud of the man you’ve become.”

Stiles elbowed his dad gently, fighting the tears that were threatening to fall. He chuckled, trying not to let on to how much his dad’s words meant to him.

His dad kissed the top of his head, and clapped his shoulder. “Even if you do drive a minivan now.”

Stiles choked out a laugh, rolling his eyes.

 

By now, Stiles was working more and more shifts at Four Corners. 

He was far from full time, but he’d show up a few days out of the week for a couple of hours and manage to get a bunch of stuff done, riding the high of being out of the house. He couldn’t stay away for too long, usually because he needed to pump after a few hours, but it felt nice to get out of the house for a little bit and not be Papa, but be Stiles again. 

It helped Stiles start to rebuild pieces of his independence. He loved being Papa to his three amazing children, but he didn’t want to forget that he was also Stiles too. 

Miriam had suggested every now and then doing something just for Stiles, going to see a movie, getting dinner from his favorite restaurant and eating it without a kid attached to his breasts, or even buying a cd from a band he liked and drive around listening to it. Just little things to preserve that sense of self. 

She also recommended trying to steal moments with Derek. The triplets were three months old and their feeding and sleeping habits had allowed for Stiles and Derek to have more time to one another, but not as much as they were used to before. 

They’d squeezed in a few hand jobs here and there, and one nerve wracking blow job that Stiles couldn’t really enjoy because he was paranoid the babies were going to wake up and start crying and he did not want to nurse them with a boner. 

Physically, Stiles was cleared for sexual activity, but Miriam stressed that most often during the first year both parents were so tired that when faced with a free moment, a nap sounded much more appealing than sex. But it would be a good idea to take moments to revisit Derek and Stiles and nurture their relationship. Stiles would open up drawers looking for something only to be met with a note from Derek telling him how much he loved him. Or he’d get a text from him randomly telling him he was thinking about him. 

Stiles constantly sent Derek selfies making strange faces, or sensual photos of himself as he was undressing to shower, and in one case, a picture of Derek’s own denim-clad ass as he was bent over getting something from a shelf with the caption _Check out the backside on this one._ He'd hide little notes in the Camaro with smiley faces, love notes, and star wars quotes so that he'd find them when he was on his patrols.

It wasn’t much, but it worked for them. 

They didn’t let one another forget that they were always on their mind and that they still loved them. He and Derek spend time together where they could, but they hadn’t managed any free time to fully reconnect with one another sexually. 

Today was Derek and Stiles’ anniversary and Derek had been acting strangely all day. 

Stiles was in the office at Four Corners filling our supply re-order sheets when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He finished writing the entry on the order sheet, then slid his phone out of his pocket.

**Luckiest Man In The World <3 **  
**Anniversary surprise will be ready at 5pm.**

_Sexiest Man In Beacon Hills_  
_Need me to bring anything home with me?_

** Luckiest Man In The World <3 **  
**Wine? Or anything fancy you’d like to drink.**

_Sexiest Man In Beacon Hills_  
_Okay :D_

Stiles slid his phone back in his pocket and finished up working on the supply order sheets. He managed to set up a smudging supply endcap and make posters for two upcoming speaking events before he decided that he was going to head home.

He dipped into the back to grab his messenger bag and his hoodie and shouted toward Erica who was on the second floor realphabatizing the Energy Work textbooks.

“Hey Erica?”

“Yeah!” She called out, her voice was muffled, but Stiles knew she could hear him just fine.

“I’m gonna head out early today.” He shouted. 

She poked her hear around the doorway upstairs and smirked suggestively and lifted an eyebrow. “Sure thing, boss.”

Stiles blushed and rolled his eyes before he turned around to leave the store. It was just after four, but he figured he needed some time to swing by the store on the way home and then shower and pump once he actually made it home. By the time he had finished all of that, it should be just about five.

Stiles went by the market on the way home and grabbed a bottle of red wine. He didn’t know much about wine, so he just chose a bottle at random. He also stopped to get gas for the jeep before he finally headed to the house. His dad’s truck was sitting out front when he pulled into the drive. 

“Hey hey hey!” He said as he made his way into the house. He could smell the aroma of food that had been cooking in the kitchen.

Melissa popped her head into the hallway. “Hi Stiles!”

He walked into the kitchen. Melissa was holding Eden and Lucas while his dad, who was sitting at the counter, was holding Declan.

“Hey guys.” Stiles said uncertainly, looking around the room. “Are you the anniversary surprise?”

“Kind of.” His dad said shrugging. “Part of it anyway.”

“Is Derek here?” Stiles asked. 

“No, he’s ….somewhere else on the property.” Melissa answered cryptically. 

“You guys are being weird.” Stiles said, unlooping the strap of his messenger bag and setting it down. “I’m going to go upstairs and shower really fast.” He walked over to Melissa and kissed Lucas and Eden. “Does anyone need to eat immediately?”

“No. They just had a bottle not too long ago. But you should probably pump as much as you can for later.” She responded, sitting down on a stool next to his dad. 

Stiles walked around to kiss Declan and pat his dad on the back and leaned over to kiss Declan hello. “I’ll be upstairs, I shouldn’t be long.” He said, rushing out of the room.

He went upstairs and showered really quickly and slipping into some nice jeans and a nice button down shirt. He wasn’t sure what Derek had planned, but he felt like getting a little dressed up. He hadn’t gotten dressed up since the wedding, so he was excited to look a little fancier than usual. He was able to fit into most of his pre-pregnancy pants, but some of his shirts were still a little tight around the middle. Stiles found that he was carrying slightly more weight around his hips than he was used to. 

When he emerged from the shower he heard Derek’s voice in the kitchen as he talked to his dad and Melissa. He popped in to the kids’ room to get the breast pump then went back down stairs. 

Derek looked up when he walked into the room. “Hi babe.” He smiled. “You look nice.”

“Thanks.” Stiles felt himself blush slightly. “I didn’t know what we were doing tonight.”

“This is perfect. It’s nothing fancy. So don’t get your hopes up.” Derek chuckled softly. Derek looped an arm around Stiles shoulders, pulling in to his body.

Stiles rubbed his hand up and down Derek’s back. “I can’t wait.”

They hung out in the kitchen while Stiles pumped and once he had emptied both breasts and popped the milk into the fridge, Derek grabbed a plate from the another shelf in the fridge and the bottle of wine from the counter. 

“You ready to go?” He asked Stiles. 

“Yeah.” He nodded, looking back at his dad. 

Derek must have smelled his anxiousness, because he kissed him softly on the lips. “We won’t be far. And if you want to come back to see the babies, we can come home any time.”

Stiles let out a breath and chuckled nervously. “Am I that transparent?”

Stiles’ dad and Melissa shared a knowing look. “Aw, how cute, John. They’re having a New Parent moment.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Like you two weren’t as bad.”

“Nah. We were.” Stiles’ dad winked. “It’s just different when it’s your kid doing the freaking out.”

“We’ll call if we need you guys for anything.” Melissa said. “We’ll be fine!”

Derek and Stiles walked out the front door of the house. Stiles started walking to the Camaro, but Derek entwined his fingers with Stiles’ and pulled him around as they headed into the woods.

“We’re not going anywhere.” He kissed the back of Stiles’ hand before letting his hand drop down between them. “We’re staying on the property.”

“Where are we going?” He asked looking around.

“You’ll see.” Derek answered in a sing-songy voice. After a few minutes of walking Stiles recognized the path they were taking. They were heading toward the birthing den. He warmed slightly, remembering last time they had been sequestered in the den it had been with their newborn babies. 

_Nope. Don’t think about the babies right now. This is Derek and Stiles time!_

Sure enough, they arrived at the den. Derek had strung up fairy lights on the outside, and Stiles could hear soft music playing from inside. 

“Derek, it looks beautiful!” Stiles squealed. 

Derek preened. “I know we’ve wanted a night out, but neither of us are ready to be away from the kids for the whole night. So I thought this would be a happy medium. A few hours of alone time while the kids are close by with people we trust.”

“Derek, that’s a great idea.” The biggest reason why Stiles wasn’t able to enjoy alone time was because he wasn’t used to the triplets not needing him. These days, date night for Derek and Stiles was loading the triplets up in the van and joining Derek on his nightly patrol. And Stiles enjoyed those drives, but he missed being intimate with Derek. “It’s our first big night out.”

“But not too big.” Derek said. “If we decide we miss the kids too much we can go back.”

He led Stiles into the house, and shut the door behind them. Inside, it was beautifully illuminated with candles. Derek had also lit a fire in the fireplace and romantic music played from the mp3 dock in the room. He had scooted the sofas back so that he could fit a table and two chairs next to the fireplace. 

There was a white linen table cloth on the table and red rose pedals were scattered on the surface of the table. 

“Did you make us dinner?” Stiles asked looking back at Derek.

Derek nodded. “Or, well, I tried. I’m not making any promises on how it turned out.” He pulled Stiles’ chair out and he sat down. Derek began serving food and Stiles poured the wine that he brought. 

They ate dinner by candlelight, and it took them a moment to get into the flow of uninterrupted adult time, but once they got conversation going, they fell back into their old pre-child rhythm and conversation came easy. Derek had printed out questions for them to ask one another.

“I got it from a website that was giving prompts for what people could ask each other on a first date to get to know each other. I thought if either of us were left to choose our own conversation topics, we’d just end up talking about the pack or the babies.”

So they worked their way down the list, asking each other outlandish Would-You-Rathers, bizarre What-Would-You-Do-Ifs, and flirtatious Either-Ors. And as cheesy as the conversation was, it wasn’t about what they were talking about, it was just about having a moment alone to reconnect with one another.

Stiles was proud to say that he made it nearly all the way through dinner before texting his dad. 

“I just want to make sure they have enough milk.” His brow furrowed in focus as he typed.

Derek chuckled to himself, but didn’t comment.

**Grandpa J**  
**They have enough milk, Stiles. Everyone’s fine.**

He exhaled and nodded to himself. “They’re fine.” He said aloud. 

Derek nodded. He tried to hide his smile, but Stiles saw him anyway.

“Don’t laugh at me.” Stiles smiled bashfully. “I can’t help it.” He slid his phone back into his pocket.

“I know you can’t. It’s cute.” Derek reached across the table and held Stiles’ hand in his. “I miss them too.”

“At least you’re hiding it better than I am.” Stiles scoffed. 

Derek took a sip of his wine and tilted his head to the side. “Oh believe me, I’ve had an ear tuned to the house since we took two steps outside of the front door.”

Stiles barked out a laugh. “We’re terrible.” He shook his head. 

“I think we’re doing pretty well. Especially since this whole parenting thing came out of left field.”

Stiles nodded “I’d say we’re doing very well indeed.” He took a sip of his wine. “It was one year ago today, you know. That we made our family what it is today.”

Derek nodded, biting his lip. “I know it was.”

Stiles couldn’t believe how much had changed in a year. 

“You know, when I came home and saw you dressed up for me, with that cute little pregnant belly, I thought for a minute I was hallucinating.” He smiled, looking down at his plate then back up at Stiles.

“I knew that night.” He said quieter. “That I wanted this for real. That I wanted us to have our own little family. Before it was always something kind of abstract in my mind, but seeing you pregnant,” He interrupted himself, shaking his head slowly, a grin making it’s way onto his face. “That’s when I knew that I wished we could do this for real.”

“Me too.” Stiles whispered. “I cried that next morning. When I woke up and the belly was already gone.”

Derek reached out and took Stiles’ hand in his. “So did I. I was awake when it began shrinking.” He admitted softly. “I watched it shrink, and I just couldn’t—" He looked away. “I got up and went for a run just to work out all the emotion that was rushing through me. I didn’t expect it to hurt so much.”

Stiles felt his heart sink. He didn’t know that Derek had been hurting that much over it. “Well, I’m glad things worked out for us.” He smiled.

Derek grinned as well, the expression lighting up his entire face. “Me too.”

Derek had reached another level of sexy that Stiles didn’t think existed. Whenever he heard people say that they were more in love with their spouse now than the day they met, he had never believed them. He had always thought how, when you love someone so much, could that love grow into something larger? But these days when he watched Derek holding a bottle to Declan’s mouth, or soothing Lucas as he fussed, or change Eden’s diaper, there were moments where Stiles was hit with a wave of affection so deep he thought he’d get lost in it. 

When he realized he loved Derek, it was so deep and so fierce it scared him. He didn’t think that kind of love was possible. And when he and Derek had gotten married, he thought, “This. This is the most I could love Derek. There’s no way I could love him any more than this.” Then, during several little moments throughout his pregnancy when Derek would bring him food, or massage his swollen feet, or tell him how beautiful he was even though Stiles had been throwing up all day, and Stiles would fall deeper and deeper. Since the birth of the triplets, Stiles’ love for Derek had plummeted even deeper, so much so that he couldn’t even put into words how unfathomably in love with Derek he was. 

“So this is the first time we’ve been alone for an extended period of time.” Stiles said, trying to be smooth. 

“That it is.” Derek responded. His eyes were zeroed in on Stiles, they dipped down to rake over his body. Stiles didn’t think he did it on purpose.

“Do you want to take this into the bedroom and maybe see where things go?”

Derek bit his lip and smiled. “Only if you want to. I wasn’t trying to pressure you with this.”

“No, I know.” Stiles said. At no point did Derek hint that he expected Stiles to put out. “But I want to. I miss you.”

Derek rubbed his thumb along the back of Stiles’ hand. “I miss you too.” Together they stood and they held hands as they moved into the bedroom. 

On the floor surrounding the bed there were red rose petals scattered. Stiles gave him an amused look and Derek held up his hands. 

“I wasn’t being presumptuous. If we ended coming in here I wanted it to be romantic, that’s all.”

Stiles chuckled and moved toward the bed. “Tonight has been amazing, Der.”

“I’m glad.” Derek smiled softly and entwined his fingers with Stiles’. “The past year has been incredible, and your body has gone through so much. I’m in awe.” Derek stroked Stiles cheek. “You’ve given me the best gifts in the entire world.”

Stiles smiled bashfully, the attention making him uncomfortable. “Derek.”

“I’m serious Stiles. I love you so much and I’m so proud that you’re my mate.” Stiles leaned in and kissed Derek sensually. Derek looked like he wanted to say more, but he restrained himself. 

They lay on top of the bed, kissing softly and revisiting one another’s bodies with their hands. Despite all their hands’ exploration, Derek kept his hands above Stiles’ waist, much to Stiles’ disappointment. He pushed Derek back onto the bed and lie down so that he was partially on top of him. Stiles pulled back from the kiss and looked down at Derek’s face. 

“I miss you, Der. Is there any particular reason why you’re avoiding touching me anywhere fun?”

Derek huffed a soft laugh. “I didn’t want to pressure you.” 

He reached up and took Stiles chin in his hand, swiping his lips with his thumb. “I want to be with you; in any form. I know your body has been through a lot and I don’t want you to feel rushed. I’m happy with this and if you want more I’ll be happy with that too. You’re setting the pace tonight.”

Stiles felt his heart swell and he leaned down and kissed Derek again, running a hand through his hair. “I don’t quite know how far I want to go.” He said honestly. “Can we just stick to this and if it progresses, it progresses?”

Derek nodded eagerly and earnestly. “Of course.”

“You can touch me too.” Stiles said. “I want you to.”

Derek nodded. His hand dipped down Stiles’ back and came to rest on his ass. Stiles slipped a leg in between Derek’s leg so each of them had a surface to grind against. They resumed kissing and touching one another, and Stiles could feel Derek’s erection pressing against his thigh. Stiles ground his hips into Derek’s causing him to moan deep in his throat. 

“Can I take this off?” Derek pulled back to ask, toying with the hem of Stiles’ shirt. 

Stiles stopped, uncertain. He looked down at himself. 

“I don’t have to.” Derek rushed. 

“No, it’s fine.” Stiles moved to sit up. 

“It’s just that I look a bit different than I used to. I wouldn’t want you to be disappointed.” He huffed a laugh that didn’t have much humor behind it. 

He fumbled with his shirt. Derek’s hand came to rest on top of Stiles’. “Hey.” 

Stiles looked up at him. 

“Firstly, if you’re uncomfortable, you don’t have to take anything off. But most importantly, I want you to know that no matter what you look like, I promise you, it doesn’t bother me at all. You are, and always will be, the most beautiful creature on the planet to me.” 

He held eye contact with Stiles, making sure he got his point across. 

“And I don’t attribute your value to your physical appearance.” He lifted Stiles’ hand to his mouth and kissed the back of his hand. “So If you’re uncomfortable because _you’re_ uncomfortable, then we can stick to PG activities and save the rest for another night. But if you’re uncomfortable because you think _I’m_ evaluating you or comparing your body to anything, then I need you to know that you’re wrong. I’m not doing that.”

Stiles let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. 

He didn’t think that Derek was comparing him to his pre-pregnancy self, but it was wonderful to hear Derek say that nonetheless. The thing was, the only person he cared about finding him physically attractive was Derek. He felt a little insecure because he wanted Derek to still find him as sexy as he did before. 

He knew Derek didn’t think in him only in terms of his physical appearance. But Stiles just felt a little uncomfortable because _he_ was still getting used to some of his body’s changes. His hips were a little wider than they were before, and while he had lost most of the weight in his middle from all the breastfeeding, he still had a little bit of a tummy and some weight on his hips. He had a few faint stretch marks on his sides that weren’t there before. 

He had been around Derek nude since the babies, but always in a functional capacity –getting dressed, to and from the shower, shirtless from breastfeeding or skin on skin time with the babies— and never in a romantic, sensual capacity. He was just a bit nervous in his new body. 

“Can we maybe turn off some of the lights? Leave on just one maybe?” He asked, scraping together as much bravery as he could.

Derek smiled encouragingly and kissed Stiles’ lips softly. “Of course.”

Derek got up from the bed and turned off the overhead light and one of the bedside lamps, leaving just the soft glow from one lamp and the fire that was lit in the main room. The room was darker, but not completely dark. He could still see Derek and he knew that his body was still illuminated, but the lower light gave him a bit more confidence, and he thought that was good enough for their first attempt at intimacy. 

“Do you want the other lamp off too?” Derek offered.

Stiles shook his head. “No, this is perfect. Thank you.” Without thinking too much more about it, he pulled his shirt over his head. And Derek removed his own shirt and climbed back on top of the bed. 

Stiles reached around behind himself and fiddled with the snap on his nursing bra, unlatching it. He shivered slightly with the chill of the room against his bare breasts. Derek kept his eyes on Stiles’ face, but Stiles could tell he was eager to look at all of him. 

He reached out for Derek and pulled him back toward him. “Keep me warm?” He said, before kissing him. Derek’s hands wrapped around Stiles’ body, bringing him into a tight embrace. 

Derek pulled back from the kiss and looked down at Stiles’ body. “You’re so fucking beautiful, Stiles. Always have been, always will be.” Derek captured Stiles’ mouth back into another kiss. 

Stiles moaned and arched his hips upward into Derek’s. The burst of pleasure from the friction had Stiles seeing stars. He groaned loudly. 

“Fuck, Derek.” He hissed, looking down between the two. “Pants. Off.”

“Yeah?” Derek’s eyes held just a ring of green, his pupils were enlarged and lust filled. 

Stiles nodded. Derek reached down between them and unfastened the button and the zipper on Stiles’ pants. Stiles felt him reach his hand inside and grip him firmly. Stiles thought he was was going to blow his load right there. 

He humped into Derek’s fist, whimpering gently. Derek growled and attached his mouth the Stiles neck, nibbling marks onto the skin with his teeth and dragging the scruff of his beard on the irritated skin. 

“You make such delicious little noises, Stiles. They drive me fucking _crazy_.” He growled against Stiles’ skin. “Missed hearing them, baby. Missed hearing _you_.”

Stiles took Derek’s head into his hands, forcing him to look at his face. “Then why don’t you see how many of those noises you can fuck out of me, Der.”

Derek growled and his fangs dropped into his mouth. He scooted back and began tugging Stiles’ jeans down his hips. After he’s stripped Stiles of his jeans and boxers, Stiles’ erection smacked up against his belly, the hot, inflamed head dripping already. 

Derek writhed down Stiles body, and nuzzled his face in Stiles’ bush, inhaling his scent. Derek’s own hips were fucking against the mattress beneath him. He rolled onto his back so he could strip out of his jeans, then he was rolling back on his front and settling between Stiles’ legs.

“What do you want, Stiles?” Derek growled, looking up at him. His eyes, flashing red every now and then. “What do you need, little one?”

“I need you inside of me, Der.” He moaned, squirming against the sheets.

Derek reached a finger forward and stroked from the tip of Stiles’ frenulum, down his shaft, and across his balls stopping to rest once he’d reached his hole. He slowly circled Stiles’ needy pucker, teasing the tight furl.

“How much of me do you want, Stiles?” His voice was a guttural growl.

“Everything.” Stiles all but shouted. “All of it. All of you. Everything.”

Derek placed a little more pressure on Stiles’ hole, leaning forward to lick at the little furl. Stiles felt his eyes roll back into his head at the moist thickness of Derek’s tongue against his entrance. 

“Yes!” He hissed, arching his back. He spread his legs wider, shamelessly thrusting his ass toward Derek’s face. “Derek, please.” He whined. 

Derek licked at his hole, circling around the entrance, before he pushed it to a point and began poking into Stiles, impaling him on his tongue. Stiles’ cock blurt out another drop of precome and he reached his hand down to jack himself loosely, to release some of the pressure.

“Derek please.” He said, looking down. Derek pulled back enough so that he could lock eyes with Stiles. “I know you want to make sure you take your time so that it’s romantic and everything, but I need you so bad I can hardly _think_ straight. Please, Der. I _need_ you.”

Derek leaned up and kissed Stiles, pushing his tongue into Stiles’ mouth, allowing him to taste himself. He pulled back, looking down at Stiles, brushing the hair back from his face. 

“Are you sure?”

Stiles nodded. “ _So_ sure. If I don’t feel you inside, I’m going to go nuts. I’m so close I don’t think I’m going to last long anyway.”

Derek nodded and grinned. “Me too.” He leaned down and kissed Stiles once more. He reached up underneath the pillow that Stiles wasn’t laying on, and pulled out a little bottle of lube. He flipped open the lid and squirted out a bunch onto his hand before sliding it down between them to get to Stiles’ hole. Derek stroked the furl a few times before working one inside.

Derek leaned shifted himself downward so that he could latch onto Stiles’ breast and nurse. Derek sucked gently while he worked Stiles open on his finger. Stiles played with his other breast with his hand, pinching his nipple and spilling milk on his chest. 

Stiles was lost in pleasure while Derek fucked his fingers into Stiles, taking his time and making him wait until he was able to get four inside. “Gotta go slow, baby. Can’t hurt you.” Derek grumbled against Stiles’ chest. 

He had saliva and milk smeared into his beard. His eyes were so tender and full of emotion. 

“I know you won’t, Der.” Stiles brushed a hand along Derek’s cheek. Derek tilted his head to nip at Stiles’ hand. 

When Stiles was nice and worked open, Derek climbed back up and aligned the tip of his dripping cock with his hole.

“You ready, Stiles?” He asked gently.

Stiles nodded his head, and smiled softly. “Yes.”

Derek leaned down and captured Stiles’ mouth in a kiss, distracting him as he slid inside in a slow drag.

Even though Derek had spent time stretching him open, Stiles still felt the stretch and pull from how tight he was. Once he felt Derek’s groin resting snug up against his pubic bone, Derek stopped moving, bringing a hand up to pet Stiles face and lick at his neck. 

“Feel so _good_.” His voice was practically subvocal. “So perfect, Stiles.”

Derek remained where he was, nibbling at Stiles neck and marking his skin. Stiles took a few moments to adjust to the stretch and finally nodded his head. 

“Okay, now.”

“Yeah?” Derek growled, placing one last kiss to his neck.

“Yeah.” Stiles nodded. 

Derek pulled back, sliding out of Stiles shallowly, then pushed back in. He worked himself gently, moving only a few inches at a time, until there was enough give for him to fuck deeper.

He kept his thrusts heavy and deep, though not particularly fast, and the two of them basked in the closeness of being with one another again. 

“God, Derek.” Stiles whimpered. “You fuck me so good.” Derek growled, biting at his neck. He lifted up one of Stiles’ arms, nuzzling his face in his armpit inhaling the smell of his mate. He licked the skin, gathering up the salty musk of his lover, before he moved his head back to Stiles’ chest and latched on to his other breast. 

Stiles reached a hand down to circle around his cock. He nearly came just from getting a hand on his head. 

“Der, I’m close.” He moaned. 

Derek pulled off of Stiles’ tit. “Go ahead, baby. Make yourself feel good.” He latched back on, tonguing the nipple roughly and fucking into Stiles a little harder. 

Stiles began pumping his hand, squeezing tight at his head, using his precome to slid his hand up and down his flushed, sensitive glans. 

Derek must have smelled the precome that was drooling out of Stiles’ head because he began fucking into him harder. He pulled off of Stiles’ nipple, and began nibbling on the pillowy softness of Stiles’ breast, leaving bite marks and beard burn. 

Stiles could feel Derek’s knot swelling at the base of his cock, catching on his rim with every thrust. Stiles stroked his cock faster and finally lost himself to his orgasm. 

“Oh fuck!” He shouted, riding out his climax. His mind felt numb but his entire body felt alive and buzzing with pleasure. 

His muscles squeezing against Derek’s cock caused him to follow Stiles over the edge into climax. Derek popped his claws with his release, roaring as he bit down into Stiles’ neck, rutting relentlessly between his legs. He was growling and whimpering and humping against Stiles’ ass while he felt Derek’s come pumping into his body. 

It took everything Stiles had to get his breathing back to normal. He was sweaty, covered in his own milk and come, and come-drunk out of his fucking mind, but everything just felt so good that he didn’t even care how gross he looked or smelled. When Derek had come back to himself after the initial surge of his orgasm, he rooted around searching for Stiles’ breasts and latched on again, suckling tenderly at his tit. Stiles didn’t have much milk left, but he let Derek soothe himself as he took comforting sucks. 

 

Stiles woke up suddenly, not having remembered nodding off. Derek was still sprawled out on top of him asleep. His knot had deflated enough and his cock had slipped out of Stiles. He could feel it warm and heavy, lying flaccid between them. 

He ran his fingers through Derek’s hair, scratching his nails against his scalp. Derek’s eyes opened, groggy and unfocused, but they zeroed in on Stiles’ face. He grinned softly. 

As Derek leaned up to kiss Stiles, he shifted off of his chest. Stiles immediately inhaled as much air as he could. 

“Sorry.” Derek smiled against Stiles’ lips. 

“Don’t you ever be sorry for that, do you hear me?” Stiles rolled his eyes. His voice was hoarse overuse and his hole felt tender and achy. They readjusted their positions so that they were laying side by side. 

“We should probably head back to the house and grab a shower before we get too tired to move.” Stiles whispered. 

Derek turned to kiss him. “That’s a good idea.” 

They made out for a few more minutes, and eventually Derek helped Stiles out of bed. 

Derek stripped the sheets and left them in a ball near the door of the den. 

“I’ll come get them tomorrow so we can wash them.” He said. Stiles stepped into his jeans, but didn’t bother buttoning them. The material of his button down felt weird against all the milk, saliva and come on his chest.

Stiles made sure to blow out all the candles, and poured sand onto the fire to extinguish it. Derek slipped into his jeans, not bothering with a shirt and the two men made their way back into the house. 

They were able to make it into the house quietly without waking up his dad or Melissa. They went upstairs into their room to take a quick shower and clean themselves off. 

“Go ahead and get in bed,” Derek said. “I’ll go see where everyone is.”

Stiles nodded and climbed in beneath the covers. Derek left the room in low slung pajama pants, and came back a few minutes later with Declan and Eden. Stiles reached out, taking one at a time and placing them in their cots beside the bed. Derek left again to go get Lucas, returning a few moments later. 

Stiles made sure the babies were comfy, not needing a diaper change or anything. 

“Papa missed you guys!” We whispered, watching their little faces while they slept. “It was nice to spend some time with daddy, but I think we’ll save out next night out for later when you three are older.”

He heard Derek talking to Melissa and his father downstairs. Their voices carried outside and eventually Stiles heard the sound of the truck doors opening and closing, and then the engine starting up. 

Derek locked the doors and climbed the stairs, back into their bedroom.

“They were sleeping in the nursery with the triplets in their crib.” He smiled, looking over at the kids. “He said they did really well. Only got fussy one or two times”

Stiles nodded. “Good. I’m glad they weren’t scarred for life from us abandoning them.”

Derek laughed softly and climbed into bed behind Stiles. Stiles pulled Derek into his body. His muscles were still achy from making love to Derek just a few hours ago. “I really enjoyed tonight, Derek.”

Derek leaned in and kissed the back of Stiles’ neck. “Me too.”

They lay there tangled in each other’s arms, watching their children sleep until they too slipped into a deep sleep of their own.

The past twelve months had brought them more surprises than they could have ever imagined. But the truth is, nobody ever really knows where they will end up in a year, and the difference a year makes can really only be comprehended when you’re looking backward. 

They saw the expansion of their family, the saw the power of what their bodies could accomplish, and they learned just how deeply they have the capacity to love and care for who they hold dear. 

Together, Derek and Stiles had made their own little home at the edge of the world. Outside of social norms, entangled in the supernatural, and it was so full of love and life and unity that they didn’t feel as though anyone else existed. They had carved out their own little space where they belonged, where they had a sense of purpose, and were they were finally, after long last, happy.

 

 

*  
*  
*

 

~~The End~~  
**Just The Beginning**

*  
*  
*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it. This is the end. This story, which started out as a smutty drabble, turned into a gigantic fic about these two crazy lovebirds and their growing family. I had a blast writing it, and I’m so sad that I’m finished. I have several ‘deleted scenes’ that got cut from each of the chapters that I’m going to try to groom into smaller single stories. 
> 
> I want to thank all of you who commented, left kudos, even those of you who read and didn’t kudos or comment. You guys gave me the motivation to write this whole thing and without you I never would have been brave enough to post it. It was the first thing I’d ever posted here at AO3, and to have so many people enjoy it was beyond incredible. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to express how much you guys have given me just by being a part of this journey with me. So from the bottom of my little southern heart, **thank you!**


End file.
